<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ve been waiting for you by MadewithStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131938">I’ve been waiting for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadewithStars/pseuds/MadewithStars'>MadewithStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh My Love, Oh My Son [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aquariums, Asthma, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Awesome Pepper Potts, Ben Parker is pretty cool too, Birthdays, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hospital, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I actually ship Nat and Steve but have to ship Nat and Bruce for a little bit for some semi canon, Ice Cream, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Irondad, Justin hammer is mean, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Lightsabers, Major character death - Freeform, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Mary Parker - Freeform, Medical Inaccuracies, Nightmares, Oscorp is a bitch, Pancakes, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a nerd, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Ben Parker, Richard Parker - Freeform, Scared Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Sleepy Peter, Spider-Bite, Star Wars - Freeform, Swimming, The Avengers - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Mummy movie, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Rhodey, Vacations, bye bye Malibu Mansion, movie day, park, pool days, soul mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadewithStars/pseuds/MadewithStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost everybody had 2 soulmates. That almost everybody included Anthony Edward Stark.</p><p>If you didn’t have two soulmates you hopefully had 1. If you had none, life definitely had its downsides, but that didn’t mean it was meaningless. </p><p>For the longest time Tony thought he had only been blessed with one soulmate because it took until he was 31 for his mark to light up with beautiful colors. </p><p>Everyone had a soulmark for each of their soulmates. Your romantic soul mark was on your left wrist and your platonic soulmate on your right. Tony’s left wrist had always had color on his mark for as long as he could remember. </p><p> </p><p>This is a platonic soulmate fic between Peter and Tony! Please enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh My Love, Oh My Son [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How can you miss someone you never met?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first chapter! I will update hopefully about once every week and I don’t know how long this fic will be but I am going to try and go through the whole MCU starting at Iron Man 2 sooo ya! Watch for update and kudos and comments are always appreciated! &lt;3 3,000</p><p>This chapter is focused mostly on Tony and Pepper, but believe me the rest of the fic will be a lot about Tony and Peter. </p><p>This chapter is also shorter than my other ones will be but it is also just a starting out chapter. Hopefully the other ones will be much longer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost everybody had 2 soulmates. That almost everybody included Anthony Edward Stark.</p><p>If you didn’t have two soulmates you hopefully had 1. If you had none, life definitely had its downsides, but that didn’t mean it was meaningless. </p><p>For the longest time Tony thought he had only been blessed with one soulmate because it took until he was 31 for his mark to light up with beautiful colors. </p><p>Everyone had a soulmark for each of their soulmates. Your romantic soul mark was on your left wrist and your platonic soulmate on your right. Tony’s left wrist had always had color on his mark for as long as he could remember. </p><p>His romantic soul mark was a doodle of a heart that looked as if a child had drawn it and it was outlined in gold and red. His mom said that it’s color came around when he was about 3 years old. That means his soulmate was about 3 years younger than him. </p><p>His soul mark on his right wrist was what Tony thought was a different type of star but also kind of like a spider web. It was a peculiar shape with lines protruding it in every which way. For 30 years of Tony’s life, this mark was black, but Tony remembered the day it became colored very vividly. </p><p>On August 10 2001, Tony was sitting on the couch next to Pepper and at about 6 o’clock in the evening, it’s color came to life. The black lines became red and blue with a tiny bit of gold and black in other spots. </p><p>Tony immediately showed Pepper and she gave him a big hug and congratulations on his other soulmate coming into the world. </p><p>Pepper and Tony had been dating for a while at this point. Tony was interviewing people for his assistant when he was coming back to Stark Industries. She was the fourth candidate for him and they had set up a meeting for the interview. Tony could remember every second of the hour he met her for the first time. </p><p>It was about 2:30 pm on a Tuesday in May 2000. Tony was sitting in his office, the big window behind him. A scotch was sitting next to his keyboard, and he was going through the files for the next terrible device he was to design. </p><p>There was a knock on the door and it was opened to show a Happy. </p><p>‘Hey boss, there is a Ms.Potts here for a meeting?’ </p><p>‘Yes Hap, send her in.’ Tony nodded. He set the documents aside and closed out of his files on his computer. He took another sip of the scotch and let it burn his throat slightly. It was only a few minutes before a young woman was walking through the door. </p><p>The young lady before Tony gave him a huge rush of serotonin just looking at her. All the colors in the room became a little bit brighter. It took some out of him to not just let out a randomly happy laugh. </p><p>Tony took a good look at the woman. She had long strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had a ridiculously big and beautiful in Tony’s opinion smile on her face. She had a light pink button up shirt on with a white pencil skirt. Her sleeves were rolled back to her elbows and she was holding a folder and she had a brown long strap leather purse hanging around her shoulder. </p><p>She walked into the room and continued to keep having a giant smile on her face. Tony stood up and leaned over the desk to shake her hand. </p><p>She walked forward and took his hand. When Tony felt it was like a million fireworks with happiness going off in his body. He could only hope she felt the same. </p><p>They sat down and Tony asked all the same questions he asked the other women, but with Pepper he asked with more perseverance. Over the time of the interview Peppers smile grew the tiniest bit and her cheeks began to turn a tinge pink. </p><p>At the end of the meeting the two stood up and Tony offered to walk her outside. Pepper being Pepper and obviously realizing she was meeting her soulmate without mentioning said yes. They walked casually outside where the California sun was beating down. They walked to her low graded car. </p><p>‘This is where we part Mr.Stark.’ </p><p>‘I guess it is.’ </p><p>Pepper moved to get in the car and leave, until Tony spoke up. </p><p>‘Are you free Friday night?’ </p><p>She smiled and nodded. ‘Yes I am, will that be all Mr.Stark.’ </p><p>He nodded too and gave her a sweet smile. ‘Yes that will be all Ms.Potts.’ </p><p>With that she pulled out of the parking lot. </p><p>Tony’s heart turned into the butterflies as he walked back in the building. It was difficult for him to get work done that week until he had his date with Pepper. Obadiah grilled him about needing to pick his assistant and getting the new designs ready but Tony didn’t care. </p><p>Ever since that Friday in May they’ve been dating. They already knew each other like the back of their hands and Pepper was also now working for him. They were best friends. They lived together and spent as much time as possible. </p><p>They planned on getting married very soon and they had their date set for the end of the month on August 27. The wedding was going to be very small with a few select people from each side of their families. Pepper's ring was simple which was exactly how she wanted it. </p><p>The day came fast and both bride and groom were nervous but in the end when they signed the paperwork it was like a million butterflies were released in his nervous system and he thought it was impossible to be happier. </p><p>That was how it was for Pepper, when his other soulmate came into his life that might be a whole different story. Tony would just have to wait and see how life plays out for him until he meets this person. </p><p>This kid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You thrill me, you delight me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony meets his second soulmate and it’s almost like the last piece of his puzzle just fell into place</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>5500 words that’s crazy. Especially for one chapter. I tried to make it as detailed as possible please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 years old</p><p>‘So Stark, you have 2 soulmates?’ </p><p>Tony nodded smiling and feeling fortunate and proud he was lucky to have 2.</p><p>‘I do.’</p><p>‘Will you see them when you leave here?’ </p><p>Tony thought about it for a second, of course he would see Pepper. She was his wife and they were so happy together. Pepper was a puzzle piece Tony didn’t realize he was missing. </p><p>But then there was his other soulmate, who had been born almost 7 years ago but he still had yet to meet. Tony wanted to meet them, but being in a cave in Afghanistan, with an electromagnet in his chest made it feel as if he might never get the chance. </p><p>He remembered Pepper and how broken she would if he didn’t make it out. He remembered his kid that he hasn’t gotten to meet yet. All the memories he hasn’t even made yet. The fireworks in chest that he hasn’t gotten to feel yet. He needed to make it out. He needed to fight to get out. </p><p>‘One of them.’ He answered. Yinsen sighed. </p><p>‘You are a lucky man Mister Stark, 2 soulmates. One you’ve met already and another I am sure you will meet very soon.’ </p><p>‘How do you know?’ </p><p>‘I can feel it for you. As a man who had none, I can feel you will meet the last part of you soon….A man who is has everything from one soulmate and nothing from the other.’</p><p>Tony smiled, Yinsen was wise so he took his word for it. </p><p>Tony quickly snapped out of his mind as he landed on the stage. He knew Pepper was frustrated with him right now, but he would take care of it later.<br/>
He would talk to Pepper as soon as he could. He would figure it all out and he knew that their disagreement was definitely his fault. He was dying and didn’t even tell her. So he promised himself he would sit down and talk about everything that had happened when this was all over. </p><p>‘We got trouble.’ Tony said to Rhodey as he walked towards him in the War Machine suit. </p><p>‘Tony, there are civilians present. I have orders. Let’s not do this right now.’ Rhodey reminded Tony as if they hadn’t just fought the other day. </p><p>‘Wave.’ Tony ordered his best friend as Justin Hammer walked towards the crowd like this was all in his plan. It obviously wasn’t and Tony knew everything was about to go to shit. ‘All these people are in danger and we gotta get them out of here. Trust me for 5 minutes.’ </p><p>‘Yeah, I tried that. I got tossed around your house, remember?’ Rhodey told him. </p><p>‘Listen, I think he’s working with Vanko.’ Tony stated. All of the research he’s done led to that. </p><p>‘Vanko’s alive?’ Rhodes questioned. Last he knew of it Vanko had been blown up in his cell. </p><p>Tony walked closer on the stage to Hammer ‘Where is he?’ He questioned. </p><p>‘What?’ Hammer questioned. Tony didn’t know if he was playing dumb or not, but it would be reasonable for him to. </p><p>‘Where’s Vanko?’ </p><p>‘Who?’ </p><p>‘Tell me.’ </p><p>‘What are you doing here, man?’ Hammer said with mild panic on his face. His eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>Rhodes started rambling as the code on his screen turned red and went haywire as Tony and Hammer started talking. </p><p>All of the drones on the stage pointed their weapons at Tony and he got ready to defend himself. </p><p>‘Is that you?’ Tony asked Rhodes. </p><p>‘No, I’m not doing that. That’s not me.’ Rhodey said as the suit began to target his best friend. ‘I can’t move. I’m locked up, I’m locked up! Get out of here, Go! The whole system has been compromised.’ </p><p>Hammer jumped off the stage as Tony shot into the air. ‘Let’s take it outside.’ </p><p>All of the hammer droids bullets began to fire off at Tony as he blasted back through the roof. The bullets missed and broke the glass that was once used as the ceiling. People began to scream and run out of the dome. The droids, one by one flew off into the sky. That also included the War Machine suit. </p><p>‘Jarvis, break in. I need to own him.’ </p><p>The AI replied with a yes sir.</p><p>‘Tony, Tony, I’m locked on. I have a target.’ Rhodey said frantically as the suit he was in but had no control over followed the Stark. </p><p>‘On What?’ </p><p>‘On you!’ </p><p>The bulleys began firing giving zero warning as they went off. </p><p>‘Tony on your six!’ </p><p>The bullets went in breaking the glass of a nearby building of the expo. As Tony flew past the dome again, he could see the other Hammer droids that weren’t made to fly. They were jumping off the stage and into the crowd of people chasing them out of the building. </p><p>The bullets that were aimed for Tony just kept on missing and destroying the setting of the Expo. </p><p>‘How are we doing Jarvis?’ </p><p>‘Remote reboot unsuccessful.’ </p><p>The droids went down the stairs and bolted themselves to the ground. They then began to fire the bigger guns at the Iron Man but missed and hit the other droids, making it crash land into flames on the ground. </p><p>The droids began to fire purposely at the buildings knocking pieces of stone and brick onto the ground below hitting people and making them take shelter. </p><p>One droid specifically aimed for someone in a crowd. </p><p>Not just anyone. </p><p>A kid. </p><p>This child was wearing an Iron Man helmet which obviously was the main reason the droid was about to attack. The metal droid stood tall in front of the kid. </p><p>The stupid robot aimed its weapon at the small person, but instead of running just like the kid should have, he held up his hand, just like Tony does with the suit and acted like he was aiming. He stood there while the droid was about to fire. The toy on his hand gave an artificial glow as he held it out. </p><p>Tony couldn’t let the droid fire at him. </p><p>He landed next to the boy and fired off, blowing the dumbass droid's head off. The boy jumped back in surprise. </p><p>Tony let the kid make a quick recovery and pulled him back to reality. </p><p>‘Nice work kid.’ Tony said as he bent down.</p><p>A kid with confidence like that, is a kid with guts. Tony took the small child in front of him in. The boy had a white Stark Expo shirt on with a zip up sweatshirt over it. He had the red fingerless gloves with the repulser on it and regular blue jeans. </p><p>He looked at him for a minute longer before asking. ‘Hey kid, why don’t you take the helmet off for a second?’ </p><p>The youngling nodded and slowly wiggled his small head out of the helmet. Tony could see the boy had a messy mop of brown curls just like Tony did when he was younger. The kid took off the whole plastic, red, and gold helmet and looked at Tony. </p><p>When they made eye contact it was like something Tony has never felt before. It felt like a rush of adrenaline that just pushed out of his body forcing himself to smile and let out a giant laugh.</p><p>The small human looked confused, like he had felt the same but didn’t know what it was. </p><p>Tony had butterflies and beautiful flowers growing in his stomach all the sudden. It was like a whole amazing garden was growing inside him tickling him from the inside out. </p><p>Tony looked at his newly found soulmate, and his soulmate was tearing up. </p><p>‘Oh buddy, what’s wrong?’ Tony asked as he rubbed his hair with his titanium alloy gloved hand. </p><p>‘Iron Mans my soulmate, and I have butterflies in my tummy, and I just met you. I’ve never met a soulmate before.’ The boy sobbed as he confessed to Tony. </p><p>Tony chuckled ‘Well kiddo, I’m honored to be your soulmate. The butterflies you have in your stomach are a sign. It helps you know you found your soulmate, or you found me. Meeting your soulmate is like a billion little fireworks going off in your mind. What’s your name?’ </p><p>The kid wiped his eyes and smiled at Tony. ‘Peter, Peter Parker.’ </p><p>‘Well Mister Parker, it’s my biggest pleasure to meet you, but  I need to get you somewhere safe soon and out of this sh-crap.’ Tony said as he picked up Peter Peter giggled at the almost slip up of a curse word. </p><p>Peter </p><p>Peter Parker </p><p>What a great name for a soulmate Tony thought. </p><p>He held the boy with an arm under his butt and the other held behind his back holding him against Tony’s chest. </p><p>‘Let’s get you somewhere safe for a little bit bub.’ </p><p>Tony searched around him looking for some type of small shelters that would work for the short time he had to leave Peter alone. The boy was very clearly still in awe. </p><p>He had the biggest smile on his face and he just watched the way the suit moved with his eyes wide. He felt the suit and petted it. He put his hands on both sides of Tony’s helmet. </p><p>Tony stood in place. He really, really wished he could take his helmet off, but he needed to get back to helping Rhodey as soon as he got Peter to a safe place. </p><p>‘I promise, kid, as soon as this is over, me and you will get to know each other.’ </p><p>Peter tilted his head. He still didn’t totally understand how soulmates worked yet, he just felt a random overwhelming surge of happiness. </p><p>‘You promise?’ </p><p>‘Promise.’ </p><p>Tony finally spotted a big enough hiding place for the small boy. It was a nearby hot dog stand that was on its side. The name of the small business was “Stan’s Hotdogs”. </p><p>Well it was about to be used as a makeshift shelter. </p><p>Tony set Peter down and Peter whined at the comfort leaving. He took the child’s hand and led him to the side of the stand that was blocking everything away the most. </p><p>‘Ok Pete, I’m going to need you to stay right here. Don’t leave unless you know who it is. Don’t leave no matter what. Wait for me to come get you. I will be back for you as soon as possible I promise. </p><p>‘Ok Mr.Tony, you make a lot of promises.’ </p><p>Tony sighed and his face shifted into a smile behind his iron mask. ‘Ya I do kid, because I want to make sure you know.’ With that Tony ruffled his messy and dirty brown hair and walked away. </p><p>It took 2 seconds before he was back into the sky. </p><p>‘Hey you got multiples coming in on you.’ Rhodes stated as Tony appeared back in the sky. </p><p>‘Let’s get this away from the Expo.’ Tony commanded. All of the droids began to fly upwards and farther into the dark evening sky and away from the concrete ground below. </p><p>Tony flew through a parking garage and all of the car alarms began to go off. He could hear the droids behind him make all the cars in the facility go off. </p><p>The machine gun weaponry on the drones went off firing, with no pause at Tony. </p><p>They must have terrible aim. </p><p>Well they are made by Hammer soooo…..anyway. </p><p>‘Listen, listen, a pack just peeled off. They’re heading back to the Expo.’ Rhodey warned, with his voice sounding pleading. </p><p>‘Got it.’ </p><p>The drone launched middles that his the columns that were in front of Tony in the building. They blew up against the stone. </p><p>‘I’m closing on you. Ordnance coming in hot, Tony. Watch it.’ </p><p>Now Rhodey's suit was firing full aim at him. The bullets whizzing straight past him as he dodged them. They hit most of the cars causing them to blow up in loud piles of fire. </p><p>The suits were now attacking all citizens and taking down, shooting, blowing up, and absolutely destroying the expo. Bullets going off everywhere. Explosions and screams took over the place. </p><p>Peter just covered his ears and cuddled in on himself. </p><p>Another set of Hammer drones deployed and shot off into the air. </p><p>‘Rhodey, you still locked on?’ </p><p>‘Yeah.’ </p><p>‘Drop your socks and grab your Crocs. We’re about to get wet on this ride.’ Tony told him as he flew through the fountain of water that was spouting out. He flew straight into the globe and angled it just right. He powered his thrusters and made sure to shoot into the sky. </p><p>All of the drones that were originally following Iron Man were now exploding in the metal parts of the globe. </p><p>‘I’m sorry buddy. I had to thin out the herd. What’s your 20?’ Stark asked before something crashed into him with zero warning. </p><p>It forced him to crash into the glass dome that had trees and vegetation and a waterfall in it. It was like nature in a bottle. </p><p>Tony ran at the War Machine suit and it grabbed his suit by the biceps and flipped it over slamming him into the rocky ground. The War Machine straddled the Iron Man as  the gun on Rhodes' shoulder began to fire at Tony’s head. </p><p>‘Tony!’</p><p>Tony took the barrel of the gun in his hand and forced it away from his head. The fight against the suit was difficult and the suit Tony was going against eyes were red until the suit stopped moving and the glowing eyes turned dark and gray. When they gray suit went limp Tony pushed it forward and it landed harshly on the ground in front of him. Limp</p><p>Suddenly on Tony’s heads up display a screen with Natalie. </p><p>‘Reboot complete. You got your best friend back.’ </p><p>‘Thank you very much. Agent Romanoff.’ </p><p>‘Well done with the new chest piece. I am reading a significantly higher output and your vitals all look promising.’ </p><p>‘Yes for the moment, I’m not dying. Thank you.’ </p><p>And then Pepper's voice came in. </p><p>‘What do you mean you’re not dying?’ Did you just say you’re dying?’ Pepper rambled nervously. Tony was going to be the end of her. </p><p>‘Is that you, Pep? No, I’m not. Not anymore.’ </p><p>‘What’s going on?’ She questioned and her voice went up a pitch. </p><p>‘I was going to tell you. I didn’t want to alarm you.’ Tony told her trying to get all his words out before she started to freak out. </p><p>‘You we’re gonna tell me? You really were dying ?’ She questioned. Tony couldn’t tell what emotion she was going through. Sad, scared, angry. He didn’t want to deal with the consequences of angry Pepper Potts. </p><p>‘You didn’t let me.’ </p><p>‘Why didn’t you tell me that?’</p><p>‘I was gonna make you an omelette and tell you.’ </p><p>The two soulmates would have continued to argue if Natalie hadn’t jumped in. </p><p>‘Hey, hey. Save it for the honeymoon. You got incoming, Tony. Looks like the fight is coming to you.’</p><p>‘Great, Pepper?’ </p><p>‘Are you ok now?’ Pepper questioned through the phone. </p><p>‘I am fine. Don't be mad. I will formally apologiz-‘ </p><p>‘I am mad!’ </p><p>‘-when I am not fending off a hammeroid attack.’ </p><p>‘Fine.’</p><p>‘We could have been in Venice.’ </p><p>‘Oh please.’ </p><p>Tony hung up on Agent Romanoff and walked over to where his best friend was laying in his suit. He tapped on the silvery face plate and waited for who was under it to respond. </p><p>‘Rhodes?.. Snap out of it, buddy. I need you… They’re coming, come on let’s roll.’ </p><p>‘Oh man. You can have your suit back.’ Rhodey claimed after the face plate went up to show his expression and in response Tony gave him a smug smile slightly saying “I told you so.” when his plate also came up. Tony gave Rhodes an arm and hoisted him off the ground and into a standing position. </p><p>‘You ok?’ Stark asked the older man. </p><p>‘Yeah, thanks..Tony,look, I’m sorry, okay?’ </p><p>‘Don’t be.’ </p><p>‘No, I should have trusted you more.’ </p><p>‘I’m the one who put you in this position. Forget it.’ </p><p>‘No it’s your fault. I just wanted to say I’m sorry.’ </p><p>‘Thank you. That’s all I wanted to hear...Partner. They’re coming in hot, any second. What’s the play?’ </p><p>‘Well we want to take the high ground,okay? So let’s get the biggest gun up on that ridge.’ </p><p>‘Got you.’ The pair began to walk the same direction before Tony spoke up. ‘Where do you want to be?’ </p><p>Rhodey interrupted him with ‘Where are you going?’ </p><p>‘What’re you talking about?’ Tony questioned. </p><p>‘I meant me.’ Rhodey claimed meaning that when he said big gun he meant himself. </p><p>‘You have a big gun. You are not the big gun.’ Tony argued. </p><p>‘Tony don’t be jealous.’ Rhodey retorted back. </p><p>‘No it’s subtle, all the bells and whistles.’ Tony said with very much sarcasm. </p><p>‘Yeah it’s called being badass.’ Rhodey fought back. </p><p>‘Fine….All right. You go up top. I’ll draw them in.’ Tony explained. </p><p>‘Don’t stay down here. This is the worst place to be.’ James claimed. </p><p>‘Okay, you got a spot where’s mine?’ </p><p>‘It’s the kill box, Tony. Okay? This is where you go to die.’ </p><p>Then, out of nowhere there was a hissing roar and another hammer droid landed on a rock in front of the men. </p><p>Then they were landing everywhere. The ones that had camo and others that were just silver and gray. </p><p>Each droid landed a few feet away from the others. Tony and Rhodes trapped in the middle of them all. </p><p>They pushed the titanium alloy faceplates down and their suit eyes came alive when they glowing began to come out of them. </p><p>The droids all at once came rushing at them and the best friends began to fight and fire off at them. Bullets and explosions going every which way. Fire and metal going different places. </p><p>There was a set of 3 droids that fired at Tony and Tony fired back at them 3 explosives that hooked onto them. Each blew up into pieces of shrapnel. </p><p>‘You see that?’ Tony asked, slightly bragging about his suit. </p><p>‘Ya, nice.’ </p><p>‘Rhodey?.. Get Down!’ </p><p>Rhodey bent over and Tony activated lasers that shot out of his wrists. He spun in a circle cutting everything in half. All the droids fell into halves. </p><p>‘Wow. I think you should lead with that next time.’ </p><p>‘Yeah. Sorry, boss. I can only use it once. It’s a one-off.’ Tony explained. </p><p>He popped the capsule out of his wrists. </p><p>Romanoff once again popped up on Tony’s heads up display. </p><p>‘Heads up. You got one more drone coming. This one looks different. The repulsor signature is significantly higher.’ </p><p>And just like that the next droid landed in front of the best friends. Much harder and much bigger. It was the same alloy with the silvery shine, but it looked more used and damaged. </p><p>The helmet retracted back to reveal someone. </p><p>Vanko. </p><p>‘It’s good to be back.’ Vanko said with his thick Russian accent. His suit had long electrified whips, just like what he had in Italy. </p><p>‘Oh this ain’t gonna be good.’ Rhodey claimed. ‘I got something special for this guy. I’m gonna bust his bunker with the Ex-Wife.’ A missile made its way out of the section on Rhodey's shoulder. It had a glowing blue around it . </p><p>‘With the what?’ </p><p>It took a few seconds before the small missile was firing up and getting ready to blow off. The launcher spun in circles around it. </p><p>In few seconds flat it was firing and making its way to Vanko before it popped right off of him like a hair tie on a pillow. It fell and popped and fizzled as it cooled  in the water.</p><p>‘Hammer tech?’ Tony questioned. </p><p>‘Yeah.’ Rhodey sighed disappointedly. </p><p>‘I got this.’ </p><p>Tony’s face protection closed and his shoulder plates opened and shot out tiny little projectile missiles at the Vanko suit and before they could have any effect, the Russian shut his face plate. After Tony shot them Vanko threw the whip in between the Americans, separating them by a few feet. Rhodey rolled over and began firing as many firearms at Vanko that he could. </p><p>Vanko flipped the whip and took off the end of the machine gun on Rhodey’s shoulder. </p><p>Before Ivan could make any hits at Tony, he flew off. Only a short second later he was pulled back down by the light blue weapon and forced against a rock. </p><p>Rhodey aimed his ammo on his forearms at Ivan and the bad man just blocked them. While the Russian was slightly distracted Tony shot off and tried to make a hit at him. Only for Ivan to hit him, send him over his head into a small garden patch. </p><p>Vanko shot the blue whip at Rhodey, catching him around his neck causing him to grunt. Ivan pulled James into him and pushing a punch directly into his face. </p><p>Tony came in above and behind Vanko aiming a punch straight for his head. Tony got a few good kicks in before the Russian gave him a strong head butt, a whip in the chest, and then catching him around the neck like he did with Rhodes, seconds before. </p><p>He kept a hold on Tony as Rhodey fired off his weapons, still laying on the ground. Vanko just walked over and stepped on his titanium chest. He bolted his foot into it hard. Tony was able to jerk Vanko slightly, giving his friend enough time to get on his knees.</p><p>Once Rhodey was partly up once again, Vanko shot his other hands whip around Rhodey’s neck, keeping both his enemies in a tight hold. The whips sparking the suits, stealing their power. </p><p>‘Rhodes, I got an idea. You want to be a hero?’</p><p>‘What?’ </p><p>‘I could really use a sidekick. Put your hand up.’ Tony commanded. Both were still fighting the weapon that had strong hold on them as much as they could. </p><p>‘This is your idea?’ </p><p>‘Yep.’ </p><p>‘I’m ready. I’m ready! Go, go, go!’ </p><p>Their repulsors began to fire up, even with the difficulty of the suits being drained by Vanko's main weapon. </p><p>‘Take it!’ Tony yelled. </p><p>The repulsors colliding chased a massive explosion all around the garden dome they were in. </p><p>It dominated all the trees around them and caused small fires here and there. Tony stumbled a little when he first stood up. Rhodey did too, but he followed his best man as they walked up to where their Russian enemy was laying on the ground. </p><p>His makeshift suits chest piece was destroyed and he had a scrape on forehead. </p><p>Vanko weakly muttered ‘you lose.’ and his chest piece began to flicker red followed with a beeping. All the droids began to crazily beep. </p><p>‘All the droids are rigged to blow we’ve got to get out of here, man.’ </p><p>‘Pepper? Peter?’ </p><p>Rhodey didn’t have time to question the second name before they shot off. Tony shot off and flew as fast as he could back to the main building, where the attack started. He saw one of his soulmates standing at the top of the stairs looking at one of the droids. He hastily picked her up before the drone blew up as they flew into the air. She screamed right as it went off. </p><p>He quickly set her on a nearby building.</p><p>‘Be right back.’ He rambled before shooting off into the sky. </p><p>He flew back to Stan’s Hotdogs where he left Peter, partly protected. He landed and when he saw no beeping drones nearby, he took it as a sign to take his time. His face protection slid up. </p><p>He turned right around the edge of it, to see his precious little mate in a tight ball. He saw a shudder and a sob release from the 6 year old. </p><p>‘Pete? Hey I’m back bud.’ </p><p>He gently laid a hand on Peter’s back and knelt on his knees. He saw the boys eyes peek through his arms that were wrapped securely around his head. </p><p>In 2 seconds flat, Peter exploded himself from his fetal position and threw his arms around Tony’s neck. Tony wrapped his strong metal arms around Peter’s small torso. Peter burrowed his head into Tony’s neck and let out a small sob. Tony could feel the small wet tears against his skin. They made his neck wet and itchy. </p><p>Tony rubbed his hand up and down Peter’s back. Peter’s curls tickled Tony’s chin. They stayed like that for a short moment with the older comforting the younger. Peter eventually pulled back and looked Tony in the eye. </p><p>‘I was so scared. I didn’t know if you were going to be ok or not Mr.Tony.’ </p><p>Tony sighed and a small smile grew on his face. ‘Well I did promise kiddie, didn’t I?’ </p><p>Peter gave a small watery giggle and it made Tony’s whole world shine. </p><p>‘Well kid, I need to get you out of here. So you wanna take a ride with Iron Man?’ </p><p>Peter’s face lit up and a giant smile grew on his face that covered so much of his cheeks. He did a little happy dance before Peter picked him up. </p><p>‘Ok bub , I need you to brace your head in my shoulder, because we are gonna go super fast.’</p><p>‘Super fast?’ Peter questioned, his eyes lighting up with wonder . </p><p>‘Super fast.’ Tony confirmed. </p><p>Peter smiled and pushed his face in between Tony’s neck and shoulder as the face mask closed. </p><p>Tony flew up into the sky but didn’t go as fast as he normally would. </p><p>He had special goods, he couldn’t damage them. </p><p>He flew back to the rooftop, he left Pepper at and he saw her pacing back and forth and looking for him. </p><p>When she spotted him she gasped and started fidgeting waiting for him to land. She messed with the ring on her finger that signaled her and Tony’s marriage. As soon as he landed and the metal made a flange against the gravel of the roof, Peter’s head shifted from his neck to his shoulder and Tony’s face was showing and he had pure joy on it considering what just happened. </p><p>‘Tony where’d you go? Why’d you leave? Why do you have a kid?’ Pepper grilled. </p><p>‘Well Pep, I guess you should meet my other soulmate.’ Tony said as he smiled and looked down at his shoulder. Peter’s hand raised and he made a bashful wave at Pepper. Peppers eyes softened at the boy and her husband. </p><p>‘Hi Peter, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Pepper.’ She introduced. </p><p>Peter’s head slowly raised his head from Tony’s shoulder and he stuck his hand out. ‘Hi Miss Pepper.’ </p><p>Pepper was very happy for Tony. She remembered when Tony’s other soulmate was born and his Mark lit up. Now he met them and it was just like how she thought Tony would be. They knew his soulmate would be much younger than him and Pepper never told him this but she expected him to be a bit parental to the child. People meet their soulmates everyday but this was especially great since Tony had been waiting so long. </p><p>Pepper took the small hand and gave it a gentle shake. Tony’s eyes softened and watched them interact. It was a very family like moment until they heard someone else on the roof clear their throat. </p><p>‘This is all great and stuff and I’m very happy for you Tones, but like that was kind of cheesy.’  Rhodey said as he began to walk to them. </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes and Peter giggled. Pepper let herself smile a little bit at all the boys. </p><p>‘Rhodes come meet Pete.’ Tony said. Rhodey walked next to the soulmates and felt a sense of pride in the man he had started to consider his brother. He patted Tony’s shoulder and looked at Peter. </p><p>‘Hi Peter, I’m Rhodey.’ Rhodey told the boy as he gave him a firm handshake. </p><p>‘Hello Mr. Rhodey.’ </p><p>‘Wow Tones, we just met the kid and he’s already nicer than you.’ </p><p>Tony chuckled, because ya the little boy was ridiculously nice. Tony dwelled on it for a second and thought about how excited he is to meet the people who raised Peter. They did an amazing job and Tony is very glad they did. Peter’s been in his life for an hour and it already seems better. He wanted to give the people who raised his soulmate a hug. </p><p>Wait </p><p>He should probably get Peter back to whoever brought him. </p><p>‘Ok guys I need to help Peter find whoever brought him. Can you meet me at the penthouse?’ Tony asked sounding semi desperate.</p><p>Pepper and Rhodey looked at each other before nodding. </p><p>‘Ok I’ll see you as soon as I get him where he needs to be. Promise.’ He knew they all just wanted this night to be over. </p><p>He gave Pepper a kiss on the lips and Peter made a face smile of disgust and stuck his tongue out. Pepper giggled and kissed Peter’s cheek and Peter blushed. Pepper went and stood by Rhodey and Tony nodded to them before taking off into the sky. </p><p>Peter’s arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and his tiny head was burrowed into his chest as far as it could go without being uncomfortable. Tony’s arms kept Peter tightly to his chest . </p><p>They landed by where there were many ambulances, fire trucks, and police vehicles. There was a blue tent with people in it. Police officers were talking to people who looked panicked, probably trying to find missing people or items. They gave a little bit of space away front the tent when they landed. </p><p>As Tony started walking to where the people were, Peter’s head burrowed into him more and he sighed. </p><p>‘Go to sleep Peter, I’ll make sure you get home.’ </p><p>Peter nodded against the titanium collar bone. Tony marched up to one of the tables that were set up. There was a lady paying attention deeply into the papers that were in front of her. She had her brown hair tied into a bun on her head and she was wearing a black shirt with a blue vest over it. </p><p>Tony cleared his throat ‘Umm, Miss, I have a boy who needs help finding his family.’ </p><p>She slowly finished what she was doing on the papers before looking up. As soon as she did her eyes went wide and she realized who she was talking with. </p><p>‘Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry. What’s the child’s name, I can see if it matches any of the reports?’ </p><p>‘Peter. Peter Parker.’ Tony stated. The lady started sifting through papers that were in the stacks. There weren’t many luckily so Peter’s was easy to find. </p><p>‘May and Ben Parker are who reported Peter missing. They should be over there by that police car.’ She pointed to a police car that was off but it still had its blue lights shining. There was a couple next to it talking to an officer. The man had his arms wrapped around the woman’s shoulders. </p><p>In Tony’s arms Peter shifted the tiniest bit and let out of whine when Tony started walking hastily to May and Ben Parker. Tony rubbed his back comfortingly. He got closer and the people noticed and turned their heads to look at him. </p><p>The lady’s gasped. ‘Peter!’ </p><p>She walked quickly over to him and rubbed his back, not really caring he was in Iron Man's arms. </p><p>‘Thank you so much, Um Mister Stark.’ Ben stuttered out bewildered by the billionaire holding his nephew. </p><p>‘It's not a problem, Pete’s great.’ </p><p>‘Ya he is, great nephew, great kid.’ Ben claimed as he pulled Peter out of the Iron Mans arms. </p><p>‘Nephew?’ Tony asked. </p><p>‘Ya, his parents died when he was little. Been living with Uncle Ben and Aunt May has been quite the adventure, huh kiddie?’ May asked as Ben bounced the sleeping 6 year old in his arms a little. </p><p>‘Huh.’ Tony smiled a little bit. It was devastating that his soulmate had gone through that already. He wa a happy he could spend time with his soulmate and he would take care of him, if his parents couldn’t. </p><p>‘Mr.Tony’s my soulmate. Ben.’ Peter muttered in his sleep. </p><p>Tony laughed at that and Ben looked at him. ‘He is now?’ </p><p>Peter nodded and May and Ben looked at Tony. Tony nodded in agreement. ‘Ya, we are that’s why I was taking care of him.’ Tony claimed with a big smile. </p><p>May laughed and covered her mouth. Ben just have a proud smile pointed towards Peter. </p><p>‘I’m so happy for you Pete!’ May whisper-yelled as she kissed her nephews head. He just hummed and gave a tired smile against his uncles shoulder. </p><p>‘I would love to stay and talk, but I promised my Pepper that I would be home soon. I can assure you that, I will be in contact very soon.’ Tony said as gave Peter a kiss on the forehead and brushed his bangs out of his face. </p><p>‘Yess Mr.Stark, we hope we will get to have you hang out with Peter very soon.’ Ben said as Tony backed up and got ready to take off. </p><p>Tony nodded at the couple before taking off and heading to his nearby penthouse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was kind of a subtle ending and I apologize for that. If you have anything you want to be included in the story at some point lmk in the comments. If I don’t get to it, I’m thinking about making it a series and I could possibly make your idea a one shot in the series. </p><p>Love you 3,000</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You please me, You excite me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Peter get to know each other a little bit more and Tony has a productive conversation with his wife</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love this chapter, from now on I’m going to try to post every Friday so it’s a great way to end the week. Hope you enjoy this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 years </p><p>Tony walked out of the elevator and into the modernly designed condo. It had a semi same design as his house in Malibu with similar furniture. Across from the kitchen and small add on bar was the living room. In the living on the round red couch Pepper was wearing PJs waiting up for Tony. She was sitting comfortably and was looking through an IPad. </p><p>He walked over to her, still wearing his undersuit outfit. He sat next to her on the couch and pulled her hair back and began to play with it. They didn’t speak but when Tony began the calming ministrations Pepper sighed in contentment. She put down the iPad and leaned against her husband. He rubbed her arm. </p><p>‘You should be asleep, Pep. It’s been a very very long night.’ Tony stated, dragging out the verys. </p><p>‘Sleep sounds amazing, but I wanted to get some of the legal stuff sorted out about tonight while I waited for you.’ Pepper told him. Tony just wanted to forget about work and spend time with Pepper and Peter. </p><p>‘Ohhh, well we can do that tomorrow and we can sleep today.’ Tony explained. </p><p>‘You mean I will do work for the company that I am now CEO of and you will research Peter Parker while you act like you're doing something for the company. You might contribute a few things but other than that I won’t be much.’ Pepper explained. She was probably right and even though she was Tony wasn’t going to abandon her to do research over Peter and his family. He would keep her company and do it. Besides they needed to have a long chat on what happened with the arc reactor and the palladium anyway. </p><p>Tony smiled at his wife, before he attacked her cheek with a chaste kiss and scooped her up bridal style. She was a laughing mess and so was he. He dropped her on the bed, quickly changed his clothes and he hopped onto his side. She cuddled into him as he pulled the comforter over them and that’s how they slept peacefully that night. Her head on his chest. </p><p>The soulmates that were so in love held each other as they slept off the night's excitement.  </p><p>                               ——————</p><p>As soon as Tony woke he got to work. Him and Pepper had both set up camp for working at the dining table. It had been a few hours since they began research. Pepper was knee deep into her work and Tony wasn’t going to disturb her. She worked best when she kept her focus for hours at a time. </p><p>Tony had found more info on Peter than he thought how would have but also not really the info he was necessarily looking for. Most of the information he found was about his parents since they were world renowned scientists that worked for Oscorp. </p><p>What he did find on Peter was the basic stuff that he found going into files he shouldn’t have. It wasn’t bad. </p><p>Not really. </p><p>He found many things from hospital files and new articles. </p><p>His full name was Peter Benjamin Parker<br/>
He was born on August 10, 2001</p><p>Tony didn’t need to know that, because he remembered the moment Peter was born like the back of his hand. The exact moment the mark lit up. </p><p>His parents are Mary and Richard Parker<br/>
Mary was a biochemist and Richard was a geneticist and both worked together at OsCorp<br/>
He was diagnosed with asthma at age 4<br/>
His parents died when he was 3 years old in a plane crash<br/>
After his parents died he moved in with his aunt and uncle Ben and May Parker</p><p>That was who Tony met at the Expo. </p><p>They live in Queens<br/>
Peter is in the top 3 of his class at Midtown Elementary</p><p> </p><p>Tony had given grants out to people of Midtown High School so he knew it was a high education school. The fact that Peter was top 3 in his class really showed something too. </p><p>Queens sounded like a place he wanted to visit very soon. </p><p>And by very soon he meant later today. </p><p> </p><p>                               ————- </p><p>Tony hugged Pepper over the shoulders and kissed her head while she typed away at her makeshift desk. She mumbled an I love you as he walked in the elevator.  She was still knees deep in work that needed to be done. She knew where he was going and when he came back later they would spend some more time together. </p><p>He rode the elevator down to the ground floor where Happy was waiting to drive him to the Parker residence in Queens. </p><p> </p><p>It was a normal looking brick apartment building that had about 8 floors by the look of it. He walked into the lobby of the building. It looked worn down and there was a section of mailboxes off to one side and a desk on the other. </p><p>Tony walked up to the desk and saw the person working behind it. It was an older man with reading glasses on, grazing over the last newspaper. Tony pressed the small button bell. </p><p>This brought Tony to the old man's attention. The man didn’t recognize Tony and simply asked what he wanted. </p><p>‘What floor do the Parkers live on?’ </p><p>‘Parkers?’ The man asked. </p><p>‘Ben and May.’ </p><p>‘Oh Ben and May Parker. What a nice couple and their little boy that lives with them too . He’s a very smart boy. They are definitely raising them right. But a yess their apartment is 36 on floor 3, I believe.’ The man told him. </p><p>Tony smiled, it brought him joy to see his soulmate was rubbing off well on others. </p><p>‘Thank you.’ Tony said as he waved to the kind man as he walked away toward the elevator. </p><p>The elevator looked a little distressed on the inside with some of the paint chipped away. Other than that it worked perfectly fine. Tony pressed the button for the third floor and the button gave off a slight glow. He rode the elevator up and the blue doors opened up. The hallway was organized in a T shape. He walked down the hallway and turned to the right where apartments 35 and 36 were. He turned to the left and knocked on the door. </p><p>Someone inside with a lady voice yelled ‘Be there in a second!’ and Tony obviously assumed it was May.’</p><p>Tony stood patiently in the hallway, his orange sunglasses on his face. He was just wearing a basic outfit, trying not to draw attention to himself. Just an AC/DC shirt and blue jeans. It took a second and then the familiar face of a woman with her long brown hair and glasses opened the door. She was rubbing her hands with a towel. </p><p>‘Oh Mr.Stark, when you said soon I don’t think we thought this soon.’ May explained, semi baffled with a smile on her face. </p><p>‘I’m sorry, is it a bad time?’ Tony asked apologetically. </p><p>‘No it’s great actually, Peter was just hanging out, while I worked around the house.’ May told him as she led him through the door. </p><p>The apartment was nice, as you walked in right away there was a living room with a dining table and a kitchen off to the side. There was a hallway, but Tony couldn’t get a good look down it right now. </p><p>Tony looked ahead and saw Peter laying on his stomach in the living room, watching the TV. His legs were swinging back and forth and his head was in his hands. He was staring at the TV watching the scene in Empire Strikes Back where Luke is trying to hide from the Storm Troopers at Lando’s place. </p><p>May spoke up before Tony could. </p><p>‘Pete, you have a guest.’ May told him. Peter stared at the screen for a second more before turning to where Tony was. When Peter saw him, his whole face lit up and he jumped up. He ran around the chairs that were in his way and crashed into Tony’s legs and waist.</p><p>‘Tonyyyyy!’  </p><p>Peter’s arms had a tight grip around Tony’s waist and Tony just patted Peter’s shoulders since he couldn’t bend down because of Peter’s hold. </p><p>The young boy looked up at Tony with his big doe eyes and Tony melted a little bit. </p><p>May leaned up against the doorway and watched the 2 interact. </p><p>When Peter let up on his grip, Tony bent down and kissed his forehead. </p><p>‘Why are you here, Tony?’ Peter asked. With his soulmate coming over to see him, he acted as if Tony had just hung up the stars in the sky for him. </p><p>‘Well buddy, I thought we could hang out for a bit.’ Tony explained. </p><p>Peter gasped and basically shook with excitement. His hands coming up to his mouth and a happy screech came out. May laughed and Tony huffed a smile. </p><p>Peter’s eyes widened as an idea came to mind. ‘Can we go to the park?’ He asked. </p><p>‘Sure.’ Tony replied. He didn’t care what they did, he just wanted to spend some time with Peter. </p><p>‘Can Aunt May come?’ </p><p>‘Of course.’ Tony told him. He needed to ask her some questions anyway. He could do that while Peter was distracted playing. </p><p>May smiled at him. ‘Peter can you go get your shoes on and your toys for the park?’ </p><p>Peter nodded and ran off excitedly down the hallway and what Tony expected was his bedroom. </p><p>‘I have to work later, I was just planning on bringing Peter with me since Ben is at work. Just have Pete hang around and read a book for a little bit until Ben got off, but I guess if he wants to hang out with you and you have time too we can do that instead.’ May offered. </p><p>She remembered what it was like to meet a soulmate and want to spend every second with them. Learn how they were and their in’s and out’s and their do’s and don'ts. She wanted to give Peter this as much as she could. She wanted him to experience every single drop of happiness that came with being with a soulmate. </p><p>‘That sounds great May, thank you.’ Tony said to the women sincerely. </p><p>‘Perfect, then I’m going to change into my work clothes and I’ll leave you guys from the park.’ May said as Peter walked back in with his shoes on and a backpack on. </p><p>May ruffled his hair and walked back to her room. Peter looked up and he smiled at Tony. </p><p>‘I’m so excited for you to see the park Tony! You can see the slide and the swings and the monkey bars. The monkey bars are my favorite but most of the time I need Ben’s help to get across them. Except for this one time I was a big boy and got across them all by myself. I also really like the swings bec-‘ Peter rambled on and on and it was music to his ears. </p><p>May came back out of her room in a nice pair of plaid pants with boot heels, a gray tank top and a cardigan over it. She grabbed her purse and looked down at Peter. </p><p>‘Do you have your toys, snacks, and inhaler Pete?’ </p><p>‘Yep!’ Peter yelled as he popped the P. </p><p>‘Well then let’s go May said as she put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and led him to the door. Tony followed them. </p><p>When they were out in the hall Tony took Peter’s hand while May locked the apartment up. Peter and Tony walked down the hallway and around the corner to the elevator. Peter ran up and pressed the button for the elevator and they waited patiently. </p><p>Right before it dinged to signal it had arrived May came around the corner and they all walked onto the elevator. Peter skipped and hopped out when the doors opened once again. May waved to the man at the front desk and they left the apartment building. </p><p>They walked out onto the streets of Queens and Tony just followed the Parkers because they obviously knew where they were going. May held one of Peter’s hands while Tony held the other. They walked a few blocks and crossed a couple streets. They let Peter hit the button on the cross walk. It wasn’t long before they were at the park and Peter was running off to play. May took his backpack from him and her and Tony set up camp at a nearby picnic table. </p><p>They sat down and sat quietly for a few minutes. The peace was nice and it wasn’t uncomfortable. The sun was shining and it was a warm summer day. </p><p>Peter was running up and down the play forts and going down the slides that were attached. </p><p>The soft whistle of the city was the only noise until May spoke up. </p><p>‘You probably need Ben and I’s numbers don’t you?’ She asked. </p><p>Tony nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. </p><p>‘Yes that would be helpful.’ </p><p>May took the phone from him and made 2 new contacts. One for her numbers and the other for Ben’s. </p><p>‘I put both our cells and work numbers in. Peter should know all of them but just in case.’ </p><p>Tony nodded and took the cell back. </p><p>‘So how’d you meet Ben?’ Tony asked her, trying to make soft conversation. </p><p>‘Well it’s kind of a long story.’ </p><p>‘I’ve got time.’ </p><p>‘Well Mary, Peter’s mom, was my best friend and my platonic soulmate. Mary’s romantic soulmate was Peter’s dad, Richard. Richard and Ben are brothers and Richard and Mary had already met. So one night when Richard and his brother came over to hang out at me and Mary’s apartment I met Ben and it was just..amazing.’ </p><p>Tony gave her a soft smile which she returned. Her eyes were full of amazement even years after it happened. </p><p>May continued. ‘It was millions of little flowers and butterflies and it was like a sugar rush of happiness and overwhelming joy.’ </p><p>May laughed remembering the way her body shook with happiness and how Ben gave her an immediate hug. How his smile glistened. </p><p>‘Richard was clueless for a little bit but Mary recognized what was happening right away.’ </p><p>‘Double dates?’ Tony asked with a chuckle </p><p>‘So many.’ May answered with a bright smile. ‘I miss Mary and Richard a lot, but then I see them in Peter. The way he smiles and gets hyper and happy for no reason. That’s all Mary, the way he will stare at stuff with such curiosity. That’s Richard.’ May explained. Small tears formed in her eyes but she wiped them away before Tony could notice. ‘Mr.Stark-‘ </p><p>‘Please Tony is fine.’ He told her. </p><p>‘Tony, if I could keep someone from going through what I went through, losing a soulmate, I will. Peter needs you and believe me you will need Peter. Anytime of day you call, we will answer. We need Peter to be happy and that happiness will always include you.’ May told him as she took his hand. </p><p>Tony nodded ‘Thank you, May.’ </p><p>She smiled at him and gave his hand a pat before Peter came running up to the table, panting dramatically. Peter grabbed Tony’s hand and began to drag him off to play without any words before May spoke up. </p><p>‘Pete, I need to leave for work. Give me a hug.’ May said as she bent down and Peter collided with her and gave her a squeeze. She kissed his head back and handed the backpack over to Tony to keep it from being stolen. ‘Try and have him back by 7:30. We like to have him in bed by 8:30.’ May told Tony. Tony nodded and Peter took his hand once again and pulled him over to the play forts. </p><p>May walked off back into the busy streets of the city towards the subway station. </p><p>‘Come on Tony! Let’s go to the swings!’ </p><p>‘I’m coming bud, I’m coming.’ Tony said laughing at Peter’s hyperness. </p><p>They got the swings and Peter sat down on one and started swinging his legs slightly to get it going. </p><p>‘Push me!’ </p><p>Tony walked around to Peter’s back and started pushing him lightly and Peter started to swing in the air. Tony backed up slightly to give Peter more room to gain momentum. </p><p>‘Higher, Tony, Higher!’ The boy chanted. </p><p>Tony gave him another strong push and Peter was swinging in the air with millions of little giggles coming out of his mouth. Tony walked in front of Peter and put his hand up for Peter to hit with his feet. </p><p>Peter hit it on the first try. He kept swinging his legs to keep himself going. After a minute or two, Peter became bored of the swings. </p><p>He yelled ‘catch me!’ As he jumped off the swing and Tony barely had time to realize before he threw his arms out and caught the boy in his hands. Tony spun him around slowing him down. </p><p>‘Woah Pete, you really scared me there.’ Tony told him with a sigh knowing he was ok in his arms. </p><p>‘Sorry Tony.’ The boy said as he patted Tony’s cheeks. He used his pointer fingers to drill Tony’s lips up into a smile. ‘There you go, now you’re not scared anymore.’ Peter said and Tony gave him a real smile. </p><p>Tony let Peter down and he ran over to the fort. Tony smiled. </p><p>This kid. </p><p>This was only the beginning</p><p>                                    ———</p><p>The two soulmates walked out of the ice cream parlour, both with cups instead of cones to prevent a mess. </p><p>Peter had a scoop of chocolate chips and Tony had a scoop of chocolate. They sat down on one of the picnic tables outside of the small ice cream business. </p><p>They had played at the park for a little while longer and then went to the theaters to watch a rerun of Star Wars: A New Hope. Then they got ice cream. Tony had to take Peter home soon. </p><p>‘You know why I like chocolate chip Tony?’ </p><p>‘Why do you like chocolate chip bub?’ </p><p>‘Because of all the little baby pieces of chocolate, it’s basically vanilla and chocolate is perfect. Not too much of either.’ Peter explained. </p><p>‘I like the way you think kiddo.’ </p><p>Peter smiled at him with a mouth full of the sweet treat. </p><p>‘Why do you like chocolate Tony?’ </p><p>Tony thought about it for a second and he didn’t really have a reason it was his favorite except for one. </p><p>‘Well I think it’s because when me and my mom would make homemade ice cream, we always made chocolate because we had a chocolate shop close to us and we would use the chocolate from the shop in our ice cream. It always tasted so good and ever since chocolate had just been my favorite flavor.’ Tony told the boy. </p><p>The 6 year old took another bite as he thought before his eyebrows shot up with an idea. ‘Can we make ice cream sometime Tony?’ </p><p>‘Sure buddy.’ </p><p>They finished their ice creams and Peter let out a yawn. </p><p>‘Are you tired Pete?’ </p><p>‘Nope!’ The boy said as they began walking down the sidewalk. Tony took his hand and made sure they had the backpack. </p><p>They walked past buildings and stores and alleyways. Peter yawned again and soon began to walk slower. </p><p>Tony realized this and hoisted him into his arms. Peter giggled at it. The city was slowly coming down and the sun began to set the slightest bit. It still had a few hours until it was gone though. </p><p>It didn’t take long before Peter’s head was on Tony’s shoulder and his eyes drifted closed. Tony’s walking and balanced steps rocked him to sleep. Tony walked into their apartment building and pressed the button for the elevator. When the door opened up a young couple walked out smiling at one another and Tony holding Peter walked in. </p><p>He pressed the button for the 3 floor and rode the elevator. It was quiet and the rumbling of the elevator was peaceful. Tony sighed, tired from the long day with his boy. He rested his chin against the top of Peter’s head. He closed his eyes and let the moment be peaceful. It took only a few seconds before the elevator dinged and it pulled Tony out of the moment. </p><p>He walked out of the elevator and down the hallway to apartment 36. He basked in the moment one last time before knocking on the door. </p><p>It was a few seconds before Ben opened the door in sweatpants and a t-shirt. </p><p>‘Hey Tony, I see he fell asleep on you for the 2nd in a row.’ Ben said with a chuckle. He welcomed him in and they shuffled into the living room. </p><p>Tony rubbed Peter’s back a little bit trying to wake him. </p><p>‘Pete, buddy, I have to go but Ben’s back to take care of you. Ok?’ </p><p>Peter lifted his head up groggily and looked around realizing he was in the apartment. He put his head back and let out a whine. </p><p>‘I know bubba, I know. I promise to visit again soon, and I’ll bring Pepper with me next time ok.’ </p><p>Peter nodded and smiled in his shoulder at the mention of Pepper against his shoulder. Ben stuck his hands out and Tony started to transfer the boy in his arms into Bens. The boys are stayed on Tony’s for a second. </p><p>‘Bye Pete. I’ll see you later ok.’ </p><p>‘Bye ‘ony.’ </p><p>Tony began to walk away but Peter had a hold on his arm that pulled him back. </p><p>‘I love you bud.’ Tony told him with a kiss on his head. </p><p>Peter let go and before Tony could get more than a step away Peter mumbled ‘I love you 3,000.’ </p><p>Tony walked away with a smile. Ben walked towards Peter’s room to get him ready for bed. </p><p>Tony skipped out of the building, feeling the most content he has felt in a while. </p><p>                                      ——</p><p>‘Pep, I can’t believe it. It’s like he’s the last fitting piece of the puzzle. I’m finally content. I’m 100%’ </p><p>Pepper gave him a big smile and she took a sip of wine out of her glass. </p><p>‘He’s so perfect, he has the most beautiful brown eyes and his giggles are so full of energy.’ </p><p>Pepper rubbed up and down his arm as he rambled on. They were both lying on the couch relaxing going on about their days and Tony articulated his with such joy. </p><p>‘And when I told him I’d bring you with me next time, he smiled Pep, smiled.’ He told her with such pride. Pepper looked at Tony and he had such stars in his eyes and they were wide with love. </p><p>Tony would hang the stars for Pepper and Peter if he had the power. </p><p>He vowed that if he had the power he would. </p><p>‘He sounds amazing, Tones.’ She told him as she stood up to refill her glass. He followed her into the kitchen where the wine was stored. </p><p>She hoisted herself up onto the countertop and Tony stood in front of her in between her legs. When she was done pouring a new glass she set down the wine bottle and held the glass in her other hand. </p><p>Tony’s lips met hers in a soft kiss. </p><p>‘Are you going to be drinking tonight Mr.Stark?’ She asked with a mischievous smile. </p><p>‘No actually.’ He told her as got down a nice glass cup that looked like it was supposed to hold whiskey. </p><p>‘Really?’ </p><p>‘Yes.’ </p><p>‘Then why that glass?’ </p><p>‘Because it makes apple juice look fancy.’ He told her dead serious. </p><p>She laughed as he poured the delicious and non-alcoholic drink into the cup with nice ice. He sipped it just like he would with whiskey or bourbon. </p><p>‘Peter is making you a better person and you just met him.’ Pepper said, feeling very proud of her husband. </p><p>He sighed as he took another sip and then he let the cool glass rest against his slightly chapped lips. </p><p>‘I want to be the best I can. If I even...if I even act like Howard once...it makes me no better than him.’ Tony told her. He looked like he wanted to say more but was hesitant on it, so Pepper nodded for him to continue. </p><p>‘May and I talked about Peter’s parents, Richard and Mary… Uhhh, Mary was uh May’s platonic, and May made it sound like they were perfect together. Two peas in a pod. Then Mary and Richard introduced May to Ben and then Mary and Richard had Peter. Few years later Mary and Richard die in a plane crash...May told me she wants me to be there for Peter because I need Peter and Peter needs me. She doesn’t want Peter to go through what she went through when her best friend and her platonic died.’ </p><p>Pepper just gave him a sympathetic smile, seeing where her romantic was going with this. </p><p>‘But maybe it’s better if I stay away, because May and Mary were the same age, grown adults when they met. Peter is a kid that has so much life ahead of him. I can’t ruin that. What if I become like Howard, Peter needs better, Peter deserves better. He’s too perfect for me to corrupt.’ </p><p>Pepper waited for a moment before she spoke up. ‘Are you done?’ </p><p>Tony sighed dramatically and nodded. </p><p>‘What did you do today with Peter?’ Pepper asked.  </p><p>‘I already told you this.’ </p><p>‘Tony, what did you do today with Peter?’ She asked again persistently. </p><p>Tony let out a breath before answering. ‘We played at the park for a while, saw a movie, and then we got ice cream. Peter told me chocolate chip was his favorite because of the baby pieces of chocolate and how it was the perfect balance between chocolate and vanilla. Then he rambled about how A New Hope is his second favorite Star Wars movie behind Rise of the Jedi. Then we went back to his apartment but while we were walking he got tired so I carried him back. He fell asleep on me and when I left he told me he loved me.’ </p><p>Pepper gave a proud smile ‘Did you ever do stuff like that with your dad?’ </p><p>‘No he was too strict and the only bonding we did was over a circuit bo— oh you are good Ms.Potts.’ </p><p>‘I know.’ She said with a smirk as she took another sip of wine. </p><p>‘How do you do that Pep?’ </p><p>‘Do what?’ She asked with a sly smirk. </p><p>‘How’d you know, that I would answer like that?’ </p><p>‘Well, you are my soulmate after all.’ </p><p>‘I am so in love with you Pepper Potts.’ Tony told her and he placed a kiss on her lips. </p><p>They tasted like the wine she was drinking. </p><p>When they parted Pepper just looked into his eyes. </p><p>‘Tony you are already so much better than Howard. You love Peter I can tell. Just be there for him, like you are for me and Rhodey and Happy… You are so much better, I promise.’ </p><p>Tony nodded and gave her a small smile before hugging her around the waist and burying his head in her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair and eventually he was calmed back down. </p><p>‘Now let’s go to bed so you can get that medal tomorrow.’ </p><p>                                      —</p><p>                           Few weeks later </p><p>Pepper walked out to the kitchen and saw Tony walking around getting pots and ingredients out for their date night, except he had a phone held up to his ear. He saw her and they made eye contact. </p><p>He held a finger up to his mouth monitoring for her to be quiet. </p><p>‘Next Saturday? Ya I’ll be there bud, pinky swear. Oh I’ll bring you a present even if May says I shouldn’t. That’s cool, you have other exciting plans… Oh a beginning of the year science fair, that’s fun. I bet you’ll win. That’s so cool, no one else will do anything over spider silk. Ya ok, I’ll talk to you later bud bye, love you too.’ </p><p>Ya Tony was already so much better than Howard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up: rainy summer day spent at the aquarium along with asthmatic Peter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You’re the fire and the flood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pepper and Tony take Peter on a fun trip to the aquarium and it’s great until it goes wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is obviously not fully medically accurate. I used other fics as inspiration. Also if you guys haven’t read the series we forgot Peter what are you doing with your life. I have it bookmarked so go check it out! It’s so good. The title is inspire by the song Fire and The Flood by Vance Joy. Please give Feedback in the comment and kudos are much appreciated. Share with your friends so they can enjoy too. If you have something you want to see happen in this series tell me in the comments and we can see if I can fit it in somewhere. </p><p>Thanks and Love you 3,000</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9 years </p><p>Peter strolled off the lift walking into the modern penthouse of a local apartment building in the upper class parts of New York City. Happy following behind him to watch him until Pepper and Tony arrived. </p><p>It was a Saturday morning in April and Peter was spending the weekend with Tony and Pepper since they were staying in the city for the weekend to check on the tower's progress. Tony teased Peter on their call earlier that week that he had something special planned. </p><p>‘When did you say Tony was going to be here?’ </p><p>‘He should be here in no longer than an hour.’ The older man told the younger. </p><p>Peter sighed and sat his book bag down on the floor next to the couch while he flopped dramatically onto it. Happy stood over him and made a fake sad face. </p><p>‘Are you gonna be alright princess Petey Pie?’ </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes and replied snarkily ‘It’s Mister Prince Petey Pie to you, thank you very much.’ </p><p>Happy rolled his eyes and walked over to the living room chair and sat down and pulled a magazine from off the table to read. ‘Take off your shoes.’ </p><p>Peter complied and pulled off his sneakers without untying them and set them next to his book bag. He opened up his book bag and pulled out a new Batman comic Ned was letting him borrow. </p><p>A half hour went by and Peter’s nose was still buried in the comic taking in every detail of each drawing and word. He was deep into a paragraph until a loud snore pulled him away. He glanced at Happy who was still in the chair but his head was back at an uncomfortable angle, eyes were closed and his mouth was wide open. The magazine he was reading discarded on his chest. </p><p>Peter just groaned and rolled off the couch knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep reading with Happy’s loud snoring. He pulled himself off the floor to find himself slightly wheezing. He took out his inhaler and gave a few pumps of the medicine into his mouth and made his way to the kitchen. Tony had a few snacks stocked for him so he grabbed a bag of chips. </p><p>He opened it up and went and sat in the sunny part of the main area of the penthouse that looked over the city. It was a busy day in New York. He enjoyed the view as he snacked. He tried to think about what possibly Tony would have planned for today. </p><p>Movie Marathon? No, it was too nice out for that. </p><p>Park? Maybe but Peter was 9 years old and almost too old for the playground at the local park. </p><p>Going Downtown and going through stores? That’s not something Tony would do more like something Pepper would make them do. </p><p>Peter really had no idea what Tony had in store, but he was pretty excited since he hadn’t been able to hang out with Tony much lately. </p><p>Peter threw away his trash in a nearby bin and went back to his perch by the window. The sounds of people and car horns could be heard even from stories up. </p><p> </p><p>They did nothing to drown out Happy’s snoring though. </p><p> </p><p>Peter looked at the snoring man after having a particularly loud one. Peter sighed. Could Tony take any longer to get home. </p><p>                           ———————-</p><p>Tony slid into the back of the sleek, black car with Pepper right behind him. He waited for the door to close before he threw his head back and groaned. </p><p>‘It wasn’t that bad.’ Pepper told him as she pulled her phone out. </p><p>‘That man went on about the supports for 45 minutes.’ Tony complained. </p><p>‘Yes, well he is the one putting them up.’ </p><p>‘Yes, well I’m the one who designed them, Pepper.’ </p><p>Pepper just rolled her eyes and sat her phone in her lap. ‘So, what do you have planned for this weekend?’ </p><p>‘That is a surprise for you and Peter Ms.Potts.’ </p><p>‘Oh it is?’ </p><p>Tony nodded and Pepper scooted over on the cream colored seats of the car. Tony gave her a small smile and she pecked him on the lips. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. She leaned into his side. </p><p>They looked out the window to the left and left the large construction site for the tower. The glass and metal and all left behind for now. </p><p>                              —————</p><p>The metallic elevator doors opened and Pepper and Tony began to walk out hand in hand. </p><p>‘Pete?’ Tony shouted through the penthouse. ‘You here, buddy?’ </p><p>It was 5 seconds before Peter was across the room and in Tony’s vision. The boy slammed into Tony’s chest. Tony put his hands in Peter’s armpits and hoisted him up. Peter wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist. Tony gave him a kiss to the temple. </p><p>Pepper came around and hugged Peter from behind him. Tony laughed ‘Peter sandwich!’ and pulled Pepper into the hug more. </p><p>Peter started laughing so much and slight wheezes came out. Pepper immediately pulled back when she heard them and looked at the youngling to check on him. </p><p>He continued to laugh as Tony gave a soft smile but the giggles turned into light coughs. </p><p>‘Pep, get his inhaler.’ </p><p>The woman ran over to the back pack on the floor and began to rummage through the pockets until she felt the medicine in the smallest pouch. She pulled it out and jogged back over to the pair. A few small coughs were coming out but they weren’t bad enough for Tony to panic but it always freaked him out slightly, but he kept to himself until it was bad enough for him to panic. </p><p>Tony took the pump from his wife and held it up to Peter’s mouth. He took it in his mouth and Tony gave it a pump for him to breathe in. When Tony pulled away the pump full of medicine Peter let out a deep breath and then gave a small smile. </p><p>‘You ok bub?’ </p><p>Peter nodded and went back to resting his head on Tony’s shoulder and finishing the hug. </p><p>Tony knew that Peter’s asthma is bad right now because of the spring time. It was terrible in the winter though and the winter was slightly terrifying for him and Ben and May. Tony made sure to have a humidifier in Peter’s room at the tower and one for his room in Ben and Mays apartment and then an extra for each place too. </p><p>Tony walked over to the living room and saw Happy snoring away the day. He huffed a laugh before setting Peter on the couch. Pepper walked over and sat by Peter and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Peter leaned into and the two watched amusingly as Tony planned on how to wake up the forehead of security. </p><p>Tony stood over the other man and kicked his leg lightly. Tony pulled out a card from the deck sitting on the table beside the couch. He placed it on Happy’s mouth and when snore came out the card flipped. It went back and hit him unexpectedly in the forehead. </p><p>He flinched hard and his eyes shot open. Peter and Pepper giggled while Tony stared down at the man. </p><p>‘What the hell!’ </p><p>‘Ah, language Hap. There are young ears around.’ </p><p>Pepper rolled her eyes and Peter gave Tony a look with his eyebrows that made him try to look mad but he still looked young. Tony laughed and looked back at the man. Happy stood up and put the magazine back on the side table. </p><p>‘He’s heard worse from you.’ Happy claimed. </p><p>Tony nodded as he thought about it because Happy wasn’t wrong. Peter giggled and Happy gave him a smile because Peter also very much knew the truth. </p><p>Happy ruffled the boys hair before saying his goodbyes and showing himself out. </p><p>Tony sat on the other side of Peter and the boy leaned into him. </p><p>‘So Tony, are you finally going to reveal the surprise for the weekend?’ Pepper asked. Peter looked at him excitedly waiting for the news. </p><p>‘You want it straight?’ Tony asked and before anyone could give a proper answer Peter shot up and began to vigorously. </p><p>‘Ok.’ Tony said as he gave out a chuckle as well. He stood and yelled, ‘Be right back!’ as he jogged down the hallway to grab the gift from his room. He took the small envelope and ran back out to the living room. He handed it to the 9 year old who then looked at Pepper for approval. </p><p>Peter ripped open the envelope not caring and pulled out 3 tickets. He handed them to Pepper for her to read off to him. </p><p>‘2 adult tickets and 1 kid ticket to the… Aquarium?’</p><p>Peter gasped and looked at Tony and he nodded. Peter had been so upset a few weeks prior when his field trip to the aquarium was canceled due to needing to make up snow days. So the school took away a field trip. </p><p>Peter immediately wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him into a tight hug. Pepper gave Tony a soft smile as she shifted down the couch and joined the hug. Tony kissed both of their heads and Peter wrapped one arm around Pepper. </p><p>Tony was very much content with his little family. </p><p>                               —————-</p><p>Peter skipped a few steps ahead of Tony of Pepper. Both of the adults had ball caps on to disguise themselves. He knew he could probably just buy out the aquarium for the day but he wanted this to be as normal as possible for people. </p><p>The room was covered in different tanks with different species in it. Then there was a giant tube like tank in the middle with many small different fish in it. There were signs telling what their species were and what they did. The room gave off a light blue tint. </p><p>The youngling ran up to the glass and laid his hands on it as he watched the underwater creatures of different colors swim around. He gasped and pointed at a nearby clown fish. It’s tail fin was messed up a little bit. Peter gasped and pulled the adults attention to him. </p><p>‘Look! It’s like Nemo!’ </p><p>Tony chuckled and Pepper bent down to look at it with the boy. They started to point out all the different fish and all their unique features. </p><p>That was the great thing about Pepper and Peter was they always say the good instead of the bad. Tony pulled his phone out and took a picture of the most important people in his life. </p><p>When Tony was looking at his phone making sure the picture was as perfect as it was in person. The boy began to wheeze slightly and Pepper pulled out the medicine and helped him breathe it in and take it. Tony watched them do it and tried not to worry but then Peter turned around and waved a hand for Tony to come over. </p><p>‘Look Tony, that one's you.’ Peter said as he pointed to a fish that was red with an orange head. ‘And that one’s Pepper.’ He said as he pointed at another one that was all white with a slightly blue tail. ‘Those are Ben and May.’ Pointing to two fish that were identical that were white with lots of little orange specks on them. ‘And that one's me.’ He said pointing to the last one in the group. It was an all blue fish. </p><p>‘Wow Pete that’s so cool.’ Tony said as he ruffled the boys hair. </p><p>They continued on and they walked through hallways of tanks full of the exotic creatures. Peter in awe by each new species. </p><p>They came across a giant wall that had different comparisons on it. There were rules next to each fake animal on the wall for kids to stand next to. Peter stood next to the shark on the wall and compared his small body to it. The boy was barely even 4 times the size of the thing. </p><p>Next they went to the gift shop to get something for Peter and Tony wanted to get a gag gift for Rhodey and Happy. Peter looked around with Pepper for something while Tony searched for stuff for his friends. </p><p>Peter searched the shelves for something that caught his eye and he found a stuffed fish that looked exactly like the one he saw earlier that looked like Nemo with the hurt tail fin. Next to it was a bigger regular looking clown fish. That sparked an idea for Peter. </p><p>He tapped on Peppers arm and showed her the stuffed animals. ‘Pep, can we get these for Tony? I want to surprise him!’ </p><p>Pepper gave him a soft smile and took the clown fishes off the shelf. </p><p>‘How about you find something else too, so he doesn’t get suspicious.’ Pepper told him with a wink. Peter giggled and went off to find the hat he was looking at earlier that had a sea turtle on it. It was all blue with an embroidered turtle on the front. </p><p>Pepper left to secretly pay for the fish and Peter went off to get Tony once he found the hat. He walked up to the man who was by a bunch of toy sea urchins. The man was already holding a stuffed sea snail and he was looking at the sea urchins. </p><p>‘Hey Pete, which sized sea urchin should I get for Happy. I was thinking about the big one.’ </p><p>Peter nodded and pulled it off the shelf for him. </p><p>‘The bigger the better!’ Peter chanted as he held the toy. </p><p>‘Yep’ Tony told him popping the P. ‘You got what you want?’ </p><p>Peter nodded and showed him the hat. Tony took it from him to get a good look at it. </p><p>‘I like it.’ Tony chuckled, ‘it’s in the right size?’ </p><p>‘Ya, it fits almost perfectly.’ Peter told the man as he put the blue cap on his head. </p><p>‘Ok, let’s check out then. Where’s Pep?’ </p><p>Peter thought for a second trying to come up with a believable excuse. ‘Umm, after I found the hat she sent me over to you so she could go to the bathroom.’ </p><p>Tony nodded ‘Ok, I guess we’ll meet her after I pay up.’ </p><p>Tony took Peter’s free hand that wasn’t holding a toy and led him up to a free cash register. The people in front of them finished up and they walked up to the counter. </p><p>Tony put down the sea snail in his hand and took the big toy sea urchin from Peter. The women behind the counter started to scan the items. Tony pulled the cap off of Peter and put it on the counter and ruffled Peter’s crazy curls. </p><p>The lady bagged up the toys and handed Peter back the cap for him to wear. </p><p>‘We’ve been going at this for a while kiddo, you hungry?’ </p><p>‘Umm, ya.’ </p><p>‘Ok let’s see what Pepper wants to do about food, she is an adult after all.’ Peter giggled at that. </p><p>Pepper was waiting outside the shop and there wasn’t a gift bag in sight. Peter guessed she must have hidden them in her backpack purse.</p><p>‘Well, Pep, kiddie here is aching for some food.’ </p><p>Pepper gave him a look and he finished the sentence. ‘As well am I.’ Pepper nodded at that. </p><p>‘Well there is a small food court close to the opening of the aquarium.’ </p><p>‘Ok well let’s head that way.’ Tony said as he took Peter’s hand once again. Pepper took Tony’s other hand and they all began to back track toward the front of the aquarium. </p><p>They went back through tunnels of fish all around. Peter gazed up above as he watched the fish swim over him. He drifted back a little bit and Tony realized. He picked Peter up under his armpits and swung him around so Peter would be on his back. </p><p>Now the boy had a clear view of the colorful fish above. There were big ones and small ones. Pink ones, blue ones, yellow ones. Fat one, thin ones. Some looked sleek and some looked textured. Peter took in how each one looked. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and rested his chin on Tony’s head. </p><p>Pepper took her phone out and got a picture of Peter looking up at the fish and sent it to May saying ‘He loves the fish!’ </p><p>May replied with a heart. </p><p>Soon enough they were out of the tunnel and back into a giant room that had a food court off to the side, which was where they were heading. In the middle were different skeletons of different fishes. There were whale, dolphin, and shark skeletons. There were also benches filled with families and groups of kids. </p><p>They made their way over to the court that was cut off slightly from the rest by a rope divider. They walked through the opening and up to the display of the food available. It obviously wasn’t a wide variety just sandwiches, small salads, cookies, and snack type foods. </p><p>‘Hey Pep, can you order?’ </p><p>‘Ya, what do you want?’</p><p>‘Just get me and Pete some sandwiches please and thank you.’ Tony said and gave Pepper a quick peck on the lips before taking Peter who was still on his back gazing curiously at the fossils to a table for them to eat at. </p><p>They got to a table that had 4 seats around it, and Tony lowered Peter onto a chair. Tony pulled the aquarium map out of his pocket and opened it in front of the both of them. </p><p>‘Ok Pete, where are we off to next.’ </p><p>Tony said as he looked at the boy, but he wasn’t paying attention to him. He was paying attention to a group of kids and what Tony guessed was a chaperone heading off towards the dolphin show. </p><p>‘Pete?’</p><p>No response </p><p>‘Peter?’ </p><p>Not even a glance. </p><p>Tony sighed and moved on to the next and better way to get his kids attention. He stuck his fingers in his side and that made Peter immediately start squirming and giggling. </p><p>‘Now you pay attention to me?’ Tony said dramatically. Peter laughed and yelled ‘You attacked me!’ </p><p>‘Kids these days.’ Tony said with a dramatic sigh shaking his head. </p><p>Peter giggled and it made Tony’s whole body just feel happy. </p><p>Now that Peter was paying attention to him Tony asked the question again. ‘After we are done eating, where are we going next?’ </p><p>Peter looked at the map and the places they haven’t gone yet. There were still things he wanted to do. He wanted to see the dolphins and otters and go to the interactive area. </p><p>‘Can we go see the dolphin show?’ </p><p>‘Sure, we just have to make sure we get into a time soon if there is anything else you want to do.’ </p><p>Peter nodded ‘Ya the interactive area sounded fun.’ </p><p>‘Ok sounds good.’ Tony said as Pepper came over with a tray of food. </p><p>‘What sounds good?’ She asked as she sat down and began to hand the boys their food. </p><p>‘We are gonna go to the dolphin show and then the interactive area!’ Peter told her. </p><p>‘That’s cool bub.’ Pepper told him, taking the sandwich out of its plastic casing for him. Tony was helping his wife and taking all the food off the tray. They got two sandwiches, one for each boy, a salad for Pepper, a few bottles of water, and a cookie for each of them. </p><p>When Peter saw the cookies his face lit up. </p><p>Pepper noticed ‘Only if you eat all of your sandwich.’ </p><p>That was also a lie though because both Tony and Pepper would spoil Peter with anything he wanted in a millisecond. They all ate their food in peace with the gentle noise of the crowds and the water in the background. They finished up and threw all the trash away. Peter even got his cookie and definitely enjoyed it. </p><p>They began walking to the dolphin area of the aquarium. Peter in between the two adults. His energy was now restored and he was ready to get back to it. Peter had a little skip in his step and Pepper and Tony could tell he was excited. </p><p>They walked into the exhibit and over to where the line for the show was. They stood in line for about 5 minutes. The whole time Peter played with Tony’s hand. Tony and Pepper talked about the upcoming week even though they had a day and a half. </p><p>Peter was bending Tony’s fingers and making different signs. He bent in his middle finger and ring finger like there was a button on his palm. Tony and Pepper were still conversing when the doors opened up. The line of people began to slowly shuffle in the giant arena type room. It did not take long for it to fill up at all. The semi family walked up to a bench far away from the splash zone. </p><p>Pepper refused to get wet. </p><p>Peter sat in between the two so he wouldn’t be by any strangers. He kicked his feet lightly and tried to see if he could see the dolphins in the giant pool in front of him. </p><p>It wasn’t long into his trying that the lights dimmed and two dolphins shot out of the water making an X in the air. The dolphins then swam and just balanced on their fins but how fast they were moving. If you were paying close enough attention you could see trainers off to the side throwing them treats when they finished tricks.There was music playing and lights turning different colors. </p><p>The dolphins continued to do tricks and remixes of music that was currently famous played. Tony could see how this would entertain children but he just thought it was fun to watch the wonder soar across Peter’s face. That’s when he realized Pepper was watching him watch Peter’s amusement. She gave him a soft smile then turned her face back toward the pool. Each time the dolphins finished a great trick everyone in the room clapped and cheered. </p><p>Soon enough the mammals did one last great trick before the music quieted and lights came back on. The people slowly made their way out of the giant arena room and out to explore the rest of what the aquarium had to store. As they were walking out Tony pulled out the map once again to make sure they made their journey to the interactive area. </p><p>The interactive area was smack dab in the middle of the aquarium. There were many different passageways leading into it.  </p><p>There were many things for kids to do here like there was something where you could design your own fish and there was also a big pirate ship kids could climb on. There were research areas where you could find info on different species and so on. </p><p>Peter ran off and Tony and Pepper went to sit on a nearby bench. </p><p>‘Take it easy kid.’ Tony yelled and Peter gave a thumbs up as he went to one of the nearby touch screen tables. </p><p>They loved Peter </p><p>So much </p><p>But a day at the aquarium running around seeing what the kid wants to see is tiring. </p><p>Tony sighed and he wrapped his arm around Pepper's shoulder. They sat like that for a while just watching people. Tony thought about how that night was going to work. Peter was going to without a doubt want to call May and Ben and tell them goodnight. They’d probably order Italian for dinner too and watch a Disney movie. Then tomorrow if it was nice they’d go to the park like usual. </p><p>Tony looked down and Pepper was answering emails on her phone. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. They were only closed for a few seconds before he heard…</p><p>‘Tony!’ </p><p>And his head swung back up and he looked towards where he heard the yell come from. </p><p>It was on top of the giant pirate play ship. Peter stood up there giving a giant wave to them from across the room. Tony could have a few coughs coming out of him, so he’d probably be coming down for his inhaler soon. Tony gave him a smile and a wave back and Peter went down the slide he was standing next to. </p><p>Pepper looked at him with a giggle ‘He’s going to completely crash and burn tonight, just saying.’ Tony chuckled at that and nodded agreeing. He’s probably going to fall asleep during the movie. </p><p>It was only a minute or two later when Peter came running up to them wheezing and struggling to breathe. It was worse than it usually, probably because he was laughing and running around so much. Pepper immediately pulled the inhaler out of her purse and handed it to Tony. Tony put the inhaler up to Peter’s mouth and Peter tried to breathe it in but all the medicine let out was a little puff and then a hiss. </p><p>Damn it. </p><p>It was out. </p><p>And Peter was standing in front of him wheezing.</p><p>Ok don’t panic. </p><p>He tried again and all that came out again was a small hiss. </p><p>‘Ok Kiddie, it’s ok.’ </p><p>Peter was obviously starting to panic and small sobs came out. Which wasn’t really helping but Tony couldn’t blame the kid. </p><p>‘Ony’ the boy wheezed out. </p><p>Tony took a deep breath and picked Peter up with Pepper following suit. They rushed out of the aquarium and towards the car to get to the nearest hospital. </p><p>                                    ———</p><p>Tony brushed his fingers through Peter’s hair as he took the nebulizer treatment. He knew Peter was getting bigger, while still being small for his age, and he may not want to be comforted like this soon. That meant Tony was going to take it in while he could. </p><p>Pepper was in the chair next to the hospital bed texting May and keeping her updated. May was on her way but Ben wouldn’t be able to be there until later. </p><p>Peter leaned onto Tony’s shoulder tired from the day’s actions. The TV in the room was playing a random kids channel and occasionally a nurse would come in and check on the 9 year old. </p><p>Peter drifted for a little bit and Tony made sure he held the treatment to his mouth while he slept lightly. </p><p>After a while Pepper got up and said she was going to get May in the lobby. When Peppee left a nurse came in and switched the treatment to an oxygen mask for a little bit. </p><p>Peter didn’t think that was too comfortable and kept trying to move it so it wouldn’t run his skin weird. Each time he messed with it Tony pulled his hand away and just held it.  Peter was obviously getting very bored so Tony pulled out his phone and began to play his lab playlist. </p><p>He stood up and sat the phone with Peter and began to dance crazily to the AC/DC song. He acted like he was playing an air guitar and doing the drums al crazily. When the ending was coming he got on his knees and acted like he was playing the guitar super fast and when the song ended began smashing the imaginary guitar on the ground.</p><p>Peter was a giggling mess on the bed and he pointed to the doorway. In the doorway was May and Pepper. Both were giving Tony smiles for the way he entertained the boy in the hospital bed. Pepper was intrigued by Tony’s dramatics but May understood because she had dealt with a bored and sick Peter in the hospital for asthma on many occasions. </p><p>Pepper went up to Tony and he was slightly panting and May went over to the boy on the bed. Pepper gave her soulmate a peck on the lips going back over to her chair beside the bed. Tony walked over and sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Peter cuddle into his aunt. </p><p>May rubbed her hands up and down Peter’s arms before explaining ‘Ben is still working, but he will be here in a little bit when he gets off.’ Peter nodded and laid his head back against his pillow. Ben being a police officer had its positives and negatives. A negative right now was that he couldn’t get off. </p><p>Tony pulled up another chair and sat next to Pepper. They held hands as they watched the aunt hold her nephew like Tony had done until May got there. Night time was slowly coming and it was about 8 at night. The sun was still setting, releasing a golden hue into the hospital room. </p><p>Tony sighed and laid his head back against the headrest of the chair and just watched his kid breath easily with the mask over his nose and mouth. His chest rising and falling steadily. May was humming a soft melody in the boy's ear, clearly relaxing him. The room had a soft silence for a while. </p><p>It was peaceful. </p><p>Tony had a great day until the asthma attack. He loved watching each time Peter had wonder travel across his face. He loved how much Peter and Pepper got along, making them their own little perfect family. </p><p>Eventually May got up saying she was going to go for a walk and Pepper joined her. That left Tony to stay with Peter. When the woman left Peter whined at the loss of affection and made a grabby motion towards Tony signalling he wanted to be held. </p><p>Tony chuckled and sat down on the bed and Peter cuddled into him. Tony brushed his fingers through the soft chocolate curls. </p><p>‘You know Pete, I always dreamed of each time I’d get to hold you… Not under the circumstances obviously, but the day my mark lit up and you came into this world I just imagine what it’d be like to hug you and hold you. I waited for 37 years to meet you and here you are.’ Peter looked up at him and smiled under the mask. ‘I will never leave you kid, ever. I love you so so much.’ Tony told the boy very truthfully as he kissed his head. That made Peter just cuddle into him more. </p><p>He’d never leave this kid ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am making this a series! This will be on big multi chapter story that carries on throughout the MCU and then when I am finished I will make shorts that fit in somewhere in the story, so if I missed something you wanted to see happen tell me in the comments and I can get to it after the story is finished.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I always feel you in my blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter comes home from the hospital and spends some time with Tony and Pepper before they go back to Malibu</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is definitely appreciated. Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9 years </p><p>Tony gently laid Peter back against the hospital bed. A nurse had come minutes ago to tell them that Peter was allowed to take off the mask. Tony had to gently take it off the sleeping boy's face. May was back in the room with them and Pepper was taking a work call outside calling her and him off of work on Monday because they needed a long weekend. They didn’t have much Monday anyway, just a few meetings about new products. </p><p>May rested her head against her arm that was being held up by the chair arm. Her eyes were closed after her long day of work and then Peter went to the hospital. </p><p>Tony already talked to her about getting quite a few extra inhalers. </p><p>Tony sat down in his own uncomfortable hospital chair and sighed. Peter was supposed to be let out in a few hours which would end up being pretty late at night. Ben was going to be here in a few minutes and Tony wanted to talk to him about Peter staying another few days with Tony since their day was ruined. </p><p>Tony got lost in his mind as he watched the rise and fall of the 9 year old boy's chest. The way the small breaths of air came out of his lips making them slightly chapped. His curls laid on his forehead and his eyebrows looked relaxed making him look so much younger. His head was turned slightly to the side facing toward Tony. </p><p>Tony continued to daze until he felt comforting arms wrap around his neck. A chin rested on top of his head and held one of the arms around his chest. The flowery perfume immediately gave away that it was Pepper, plus he didn’t know who else would wrap their arms around him like this. </p><p>‘He’s ok now Tony, you can breathe.’ Pepper told him softly as they watched the boy. Tony nodded and let out a breath. Pepper knew him too well and how he reacted to things. She ran one of her hands through his hair helping to calm him down. He leaned into the touch like a cat and Pepper chuckled and kissed his forehead. She let go and pulled up another chair next to him. He leaned his head on her shoulder and she rested her head on his. They sat like that peacefully listening to the hustle bustle of the hospital around them. </p><p>Eventually Pepper leaned forward and grabbed her purse from its place against the hospital bed. She opened it up and pulled out her phone. When she leaned back Tony’s head went back to her shoulder. She scrolled through social media aimlessly while Tony dozed. It was a calm moment after a chaotic day. </p><p>Soon enough Mays phone began to ring and she read the caller ID before answering. Tony and Pepper watched her talk to the person as she first talked with a soft ‘Hey.’ </p><p>She was only a few tired ‘mhmms’ before she stood up. May pulled the phone away from her face.</p><p>‘Ben is downstairs in the main lobby, I’m going to go get him.’ May said. Tony nodded and Pepper gave her a small smile before she left the room. </p><p>‘Do you think May and Ben will let us hang out with him another day? Cause I mean with us going back to Malibu Monday, we may not see him again for a while and I just don’t think I can leave him for so long after this. I feel so stupid, I should have brought another inhaler. I knew it was bad and I-‘ Tony rambled and Pepper just sighed until she held a hand up to his mouth to get him to focus. </p><p>‘I think May and Ben would be glad for you too hang out with him another day. Remember the conversation you had with May that day at the park. I don’t think they would ever take him away from you.’ Pepper reassured him. Tony nodded and took a deep breath although it didn’t really help. He waited forever for his soulmate and now he was here in front of him. </p><p>Although...Pepper had yet to meet her platonic soulmate. She held it together so well. If she was upset about it she didn’t show it. Tony didn’t want to bring it up either in case she was so upset about it. He’d seen the plan black mark before and it was just a basic doodle of a flower. </p><p>Pepper was so much stronger than him and he didn’t understand it. He didn’t deserve her. He didn’t deserve her or Peter. Two of the most kind hearted souls on the planet. </p><p>Tony gave her a kiss until he noticed the boy on the bed shifting around a little bit. </p><p>He leaned forward onto the hospital bed and rubbed the 9 year olds arm gently. Peter shifted onto his side facing toward the couple. His eyes drifted open lightly showing a tiny sliver of his baby brown eyes. He mumbled something incoherently and his eyes drifted shut again. </p><p>‘What was that kiddo?’ </p><p>Peter spoke up a little bit ‘I’m thirsty.’ </p><p>Tony gave a soft smile before standing up to get the boy something from the vending machine. He gave the boy a kiss on the head and his wife a chaste kiss on the lips before making his way out into the beige hallway of the hospital. He walked up to the red machine with options of sodas, Powerade, and water. </p><p>Tony inserted a a few dollars into the machine and pressed the button for a blue Powerade (Peter’s favorite). It fell and Tony picked it up out of the slide just in time to see May and Ben come walking down the hallway hand in hand. </p><p>Ben was still in his police uniform and he looked tired from a long day's work. No wonder May and Ben were soulmates because they looked so happy and at peace together. A nice soft though drifted into Tony’s mind. </p><p>Is that what me and Pep look like together?</p><p>He hoped so. </p><p>May and Ben met Tony halfway and he gave the couple a small wave. </p><p>‘So I was wondering, do you think Peter could stay another day with us. I mean, me and uhh Pepper are going back to Malibu on Monday and we just might not see him again for a while.’ Tony told them. </p><p>Ben gave the man a smile and felt immediate relief flow through his veins. May nodded and said ‘of course.’</p><p>Tony smiled ‘I promise I will have him by tomorrow evening.’ He said before they walked back into the hospital room. Peter perked up a little at the sight of Ben. The older man went over and ruffled the kids hair and Peter gave him a tired smile. Tony unscrewed the drink and helped Peter sit up slightly to take a sip. </p><p>May went around to her chair and Ben sat on the arm of it. Pepper watched the man and boy as the older comforted the younger. The boy looked better the more he drank. He was able to eventually sit up against his pillows. Tony sat on the edge of the bed and Peter leaned into him slightly, wanting all comfort Tony could give. Peter played with the blue blanket around his waist until Ben spoke up. </p><p>‘Did you have fun today Peter?’ He asked. Peter perked up at the reminder of the memories he made earlier. </p><p>‘Ya, there were lots of colorful fish and we walked through this really cool tunnel that was basically a giant fish tank all around us. Then we went to the dolphin show and they did a bunch of cool tricks. We also went to the gift store and that is where I got my hat.’ He said as he pointed off to the side on the nightstand where his sea turtle hat was. For as tired as the boy was he explained his trip to the aquarium with a good amount of excitement. </p><p>The mention of the gift shop made a light bulb go off in the boy's head. He looked over to Pepper and waved for her to come over. Tony moved so she could sit by Peter. </p><p>The boy motioned for her to bend down so he could whisper into her ear. She pulled her hair back and leaned down so Peter could talk quietly to her. He cupped his mouth and whispered into her ear something incoherent to all the other adults in the room. When Pepper stood up she looked at the boy with a smile before digging into the biggest pocket of her purse and pulling out a plastic bag. </p><p>She handed it to Peter and he looked into it. Peter grabbed Tony’s arm and pulled him back over to the bed to sit by him again. Tony chuckled at the kids fanatics. </p><p>Peter looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes. ‘Are you ready Tony?’ </p><p>‘So ready.’ Tony stated with a smile. </p><p>Peter began to dig his hands into the bag to pul the things that were hidden out, but not until he started to count. ‘1...2...3!’ He said as he pulled out a regular looking stuffed clown fish. Peter handed the stuffie to the man and pulled out the one with the messed up tail fin that reminded him of Nemo. </p><p>‘Woah kiddo, these are pretty cool.’ Tony told him as he turned it around in his hands looking and taking in each orange, black, and white stripe. </p><p>‘This one’ Peter motioned to the toy in his hand.’is like Nemo, see it has a hurt tail fin. Yours is like Nemo’s dad, Marlin.’ </p><p>Okay, now that warmed Tony’s heart like a fresh cup of coffee. </p><p>Tony looked down at the boy and every other adult in the room could see the happy and proud glimmer in Tony’s eye. </p><p>Peter looked up at Tony waiting for a certain reaction. ‘Well , do you like it?’ </p><p>Tony nodded ‘I love it kiddo.’ and he pressed a kiss to the boys head. Peter sighed happily and leaned into the touch. It wasn’t long until he was tiredly talking to Ben about the aquarium again, cuddled up to his stuffed fish. </p><p>                                ————-</p><p>Ben was carrying the asleep boy out of the elevator on the main floor of the sanitary hospital. May was walking next to him and wrapped her pinky around his. Pepper was leading the way to the doors where Tony was talking to Happy in the car. </p><p>Tony wanted to make sure Happy knew to drive safe and slow after the long day, and to help to keep the tired boy asleep on the drive. </p><p>May helped Peter change out of the hospital pajamas and into the clothes he wore during the day. As soon as Peter arrived home with Tony and Pepper through they would be changing him into the comfiest clothes available. </p><p>Tony didn’t have much planned for the next day, but he would play it by year and do any calm activities Peter requested. Tony had made sure to get multiple inhalers to keep in different places like another extra in Peter’s backpack and a few to keep at each home </p><p>Well, the Parkers had extras but now Tony insisted they had more extras. The aunt and uncle obviously didn’t deny having them. It would make them feel better too, they just weren’t really able to afford it before. </p><p>The sliding doors opened, revealing a drop off and pick up area that was covered in case of bad weather. The car was under the covering and Tony was standing next to it. The stars were out, but barely visible do to the light of New York City at night. </p><p>Ben walked up to Tony and Tony took the 9 year old from Ben's arms. It was obvious Peter was small for his age. The boy groaned slightly at the shift but otherwise didn’t change. He dug his head into Tony’s neck trying to get comfortable again. The men chuckled at that and Tony gave the man a firm handshake. Ben kissed Peter’s head and so did May before Pepper gave both older Parkers a hug. May also gave Tony a hug and then Pepper and Tony slid into the sleek car. </p><p>They began to drive to their current apartment building so they could go to sleep in their New York penthouse. The thought of sleep right now was heavenly. The soft roll and rock of the car kept Peter asleep. His head was in Tony’s lap and his feet were in Peppers. Tony laid the zip up sweatshirt he was wearing over the boy's chest and ran fingers through his hair with one hand. The other hand held Peppers in the middle of the seat. Tony continuously ran his thumb over Peppes smooth knuckles and his other fingers made a course through his favorite boys chestnut curls. </p><p>He watched out the window as the dark buildings and lamp lights with their yellow glow passed by. It was peaceful and nothing could ruin the moment. He faced back towards Pepper who was running her hand up and down Peter’s leg for comfort. Tony leaned over and gave her a kiss. She leaned into the touch, taking in the moment with her boys. </p><p>‘I missed this.’ Tony told her in a whisper. </p><p>‘Ya, we all needed some time together.’ Pepper replied with a soft giggle. </p><p>‘He’s going to be either really tired or really energetic tomorrow.’ Tony told her while he looked at the boy in his lap. </p><p>‘Well either way, I say we just sit and have a movie day. Any movie of his choice.’ Pepper told him. </p><p>Peter heard their whispers, gave a small whine and shifted slightly in Tony’s lap. His feet gave a little kick in Pepper’s lap. </p><p>Tony brushed the boys messy curls behind his ear. ‘Shhh Pete go back to sleep. It’s ok.’ Tony murmured. He went back to looking outside and watching the buildings go by. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Happy pulled into the parking garage and drove up next to the elevator. </p><p>‘Here boss.’ </p><p>‘Thanks Hap.’ </p><p>Pepper got out of the car and went around to Tony’s side to help navigate Peter out in his hold. Peter’s arms wrapped around Tony’s neck and Tony held under his butt. Peter was 9 years old and probably shouldn’t be carried but he had a long day and Tony wasn’t going to give up this chance to keep his soulmate as close to him as possible. </p><p>Peter sighed against Tony’s neck and his eyes fluttered open. How popped up a little bit and he looked at Pepper who was walking behind Tony and Peter. Pepper gave him a smile and put a hand on Peter’s that was around Tony’s neck. Peter gave a tired smile back and looked around as they walked into the metallic elevator. </p><p>Tony rubbed the boys back and the 9 year old yawned. It was late at night so Tony could understand, especially for a 9 year old. Pepper's hand continued to hold Peter’s as he laid his head back down on Tony’s shoulders and closed his eyes. Her thumb rubbed up and down his knuckles. The touch reminded him they were both there to take care of him. </p><p>‘Stay awake Pete, we’ll have to change your clothes.’ Tony told him I’m a soft way that he only shared with the people closest to him. Peter groaned but nodded. </p><p>The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal the large penthouse. Pepper kissed Peter’s head before walking off to the kitchen and Tony carried Peter to his room. </p><p>He sat the boy on the bed and pulled the pjs out of the backpack that was on the floor next to the bed. There were plaid pajama pants with a T shirt that had Luke Skywalker with the blue light saber on it. </p><p>Peter pulled his shirt off and took the one from Tony’s hands. Then Peter pulled off the shorts and Tony opened the pj pants for Peter to step into, since he would probably fall over because he was so tired. </p><p>When he was in comfortable clothes, Peter didn’t hesitate to climb into his bed. It was just a comforter that had stars all over it with planets on the pillows. Peter snuggled into the pillows and closed his eyes with a content smile. </p><p>Tony ran his fingers through his hair one more time before laying a soft kiss on his temple. </p><p>‘Night Kiddo, I love you lots.’ </p><p>Peter was already drifting off and Tony walked away until he heard a mumble of  ‘Love you..Dad.’ </p><p>he swore he felt his heart explode into thousands of tiny pieces . He walked out of the room with a smile playing the sound over and over in his head again. </p><p> </p><p>                                 —————</p><p>Tony flipped the pancake over in the pan, revealing a perfectly brown one. He gave himself a mental pat on the back, because his cooking has definitely gotten better in the past few years. He went back over to cut up the oranges for that morning breakfast. </p><p>Pepper and Peter were still asleep and Tony wanted to surprise them. Pepper and Peter had many things in common and their love for pancakes was definitely one of them. He made sure the orange had absolutely no skin on them. When he heard the pan start to slightly sizzle he walked over and flipped the last pancake before pouring more batter on with a sprinkle of chocolate chips. He had a stack of perfect pancakes on a plate to the side and this would be the last one because there were enough to feed them a few servings and he just finished off the mix. </p><p>He heard a soft patter of feet coming down the hallway and he looked to see none other than Pepper Potts coming. She was in soft shorts and a baggy t-shirt that was probably actually Tony’s. She came up and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Tony flipped the pancake onto the pile off to the side. Pepper picked up an orange slice and shoved it into her mouth and when Tony turned around to kiss her her mouth was full of orange. </p><p>‘Nooo. You’re not supposed to be eating those yet.’ Tony said, sounding like a kid having a temper tantrum. </p><p>Pepper finished chewing before replying ‘ I was just so excited for your cooking.’ She said trying to get out of it. </p><p>Tony gave her the dead eye before saying ‘it’s an orange.’ </p><p>She laughed and walked over to the cupboard where the plates were. ‘Is Pete up yet?’ </p><p>Tony shook his head ‘No I haven’t seen Sleeping Beauty all morning.’ </p><p>‘It’s getting pretty late you might want to wake him up soon.’ Pepper told him. </p><p>He checked the time on the stove. </p><p>10:07 </p><p>Ya he might want to wake Peter up soon, especially because he wanted to make sure he got enough sleep tonight before school tomorrow. ‘Ya you’re right.’ Tony said as he wiped his hands off on a towel. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before making his way down the hallway. </p><p>He knocked on the wooden door and when he heard no answer he pushed the door open and took a peek inside. The boy was laying on his stomach and his hair was flopped into his face. He had a bit of drool coming out and soft snores filled the bedroom. It was pretty cute all things considered. He walked up and pulled the comforter and sheets down Pete’s back a little bit before rubbing a soft arm up and down his back. </p><p>The snores quieted and the boy shifted lightly under Tony’s hand. He moved the hand up to his head and rubbed the pad of his thumb up and down the soft skin above his cheek bone. Peter nuzzled into his hand and his eyes fluttered against his cheek. </p><p>‘Good morning bubba, it’s time to wake up.’ He told the boy in a soft whisper. That statement just made Peter groan and turn his head into the pillow. </p><p>‘Come on Petey-Pie.’ He rubbed around his shoulder blades and Peter just groaned and swatted his arm away and pulled the blankets back up. Tony chuckled and decided that those wouldn’t help the situation and pulled them all the way down to the edge of the bed. Peter groaned and whined about something into the pillow. </p><p>Tony moved his head closer like he was trying to hear better. ‘What was that cuddle bug?’ </p><p>Peter was very much opposed to that and turned to look at Tony with a death stare. ‘Don’t call me that.’ </p><p>Tony sat on the edge of the bed and jabbed his finger into Peter’s side. Peter jumped away and whined. </p><p>‘You don’t like being called my cuddled bug?’ </p><p>Peter blushed ‘Stoppp.’ He said as he pushed Tony’s hands away. </p><p>Tony just patted the bed and walked off. ‘Foods ready, come on.’ He said as he waved out the bedroom door. </p><p>Peter groaned and set his feet on the floor and padded behind Tony into the kitchen and living area. Tony ruffled his already messy curls affectionately and they walked in to see Pepper plating the food into their servings. </p><p>Peter’s eyes went wide when he realized they were chocolate chip pancakes. </p><p>‘Morning bub. Go ahead and get yourself something to drink.’ Pepper told him as she took two plates to the table. Tony worked on grabbing silverware, syrup, and butter. Peter walked up to the fridge and took out the jug of apple juice and filled a glass and then walked over to the table and sat at his usual spot. </p><p>The outside world looked kind of rainy but a calm rainy. It felt peaceful. When Tony came back with napkins and Pepper with two cups of coffee the way they like them they all sat down. It took Peter 2 seconds to dig into his pancakes. Tony made them the exact way he liked them. </p><p>‘So Pete,’ the boy's head shot up with a messy mouth of pancake and Tony gave him a look. Peter chewed up and swallowed and Tony began to finish what he was saying. ‘We were planning on just hanging around at home. Do you have any movies you want to watch or games you want to play?’ </p><p>Peter though for a minute with his eyebrows furrowed ‘umm, can we watch...the Mummy movies?’ </p><p>Tony acted as if he was making a hard decision before nodding ‘ya I think we can make that work.’ Pepper watched them as she ate. If this was what it was like having a platonic soulmate, she couldn’t wait to meet hers. </p><p>Peter was about to go back to his room to get ready but Tony looked at his plate. ‘No Pete, you better come back and eat those orange slices.’ Peter dropped his arms to his side, slouched in his seat, and groaned. ‘You need the vitamin C kid, eat them.’ </p><p>Peter did as he was told and then there was a ding and the elevator doors opened. Out walked Rhodey and when he walked out of the walkway and into the living area, he didn’t see Tony and company sitting at the table. He walked right into the kitchen and picked up a leftover pancake and began to crack on it. Peter just watched amused and Tony was waiting for the perfect moment to reveal that they were right there. He started to pour himself a cup of coffee from the left over that was still in the pot. Rhodey pulled out his phone and began to walk over to the living room space until Tony cleared his throat. </p><p>That pulled Rhodey’s attention to them. ‘Oh hey.’ He said as he walked over. He sat on the seat beside Pepper and took another bite out of his pancake in his hand. </p><p>‘What are you doing here platypus? I thought we said we’d do something next weekend, ya know, in Malibu. Does that ring any bells?’ Tony asked, confused on why his best friend was there, not that he didn’t care about him, it was just random. </p><p>‘You said Peter was coming over and I wanted to see the kid. I haven’t seen him in how long?’ </p><p>‘Ohhh so it’s not even me you want to see?’ </p><p>‘No why would I want to see you, when I could see that cute face.’ Rhodey said as he pointed to Peter. The boy was biting into the orange slice making his mouth look like a smile with an orange peel. </p><p>Pepper laughed at not only the men’s bickering but Peter playing with his food. Tony gave her a look, and then turned to Peter. ‘You’re dismissed, go brush your teeth.’ Peter jumped up from his spot and ran back to his bedroom. ‘Those teeth better squeaky clean!’ Tony called after him. </p><p>‘So Rhodey, you wanna watch the Mummy trilogy with us?’ Pepper asked as she picked up plates and began to carry them to the kitchen. Tony picked up the glasses and mugs and put them in the dishwasher.They worked around the kitchen and Rhodey stood by the counter. </p><p>‘Sure but only for a little bit, I’ve gotta work tomorrow.’ </p><p>‘Ooo where at now? Tony asked, trying to seem interested. He knew his best friend went all over the place and if he was allowed to know it wouldn’t be until after Rhodey did the work. </p><p>‘You know that’s confidential.’ Rhodey said with a sigh. </p><p>‘Hey it was worth a shot.’ Tony said as he put a plate in the dishwasher. </p><p>‘But ya, I’ll hang out for a little bit. We might have to reschedule next weekend too.’ Rhodey said thinking about what was going on. </p><p>‘You know you can show up whenever sourpatch, or else I would have never let you come in and steal the pancakes I made for my wife and kid.’ Tony told the man and Pepper just rolled her eyes. </p><p>Then Peter came back down the hallway and he looked the same but they guessed he brushed his teeth. Tony began to question him to make sure he got ready.</p><p>‘Wash your face?’ </p><p>‘Yep!’</p><p>‘Brush your pearly whites?’ </p><p>‘Yep.’ </p><p>‘Are they squeaky clean?’ </p><p>‘Yes Tony.’ </p><p>‘Alright cuddle bug.’ </p><p>‘Tonyyyy.’ </p><p>‘Buggy?’ </p><p>‘Fine.’ </p><p>Pepper watched them with a smile. Rhodey always thought it was so funny to see his best friend being so parental with Peter around. He was proud of Tony. He knew for the longest time Tony didn’t want kids because of how bad of a parent Howard was, but now seeing it, it was meant to be for Tony to be a parent. </p><p>‘Go get the movie set up Pete, while me and Pepper get ready ok?’ </p><p>‘Ok!’ Peter said and ran off to the TV stand to get out the first disc. That was the bad thing about this apartment was it didn’t have JARVIS, but when the tower was built they would have him. Rhodey sat on the couch and watched the boy set up the movie and turn on the TV while he waited for his soulmate and Pepper. </p><p>When the boy was done setting it up he walked to the couch and plopped down next to Rhodey and leaned into his side slightly. ‘I missed you Rhodey. ‘ </p><p>Damn Tony was right, this kid gets in people's hearts so easily. </p><p>‘I missed you too kiddo, you’ve been keeping an eye on those aunt and uncle of yours.  </p><p>‘Yep! They’ve been really busy though so sometimes I only see one of them a day. When Tony builds his tower it will be easier for them, because then I can hang out with Tony more. I know I stress them out sometimes.’ </p><p>‘It’s ok kiddo, I know they don’t care for you any less.’ </p><p>‘Ya, I’m really excited for the tower. Tony said he’d let me decorate my room however I want.’ </p><p>‘That’s cool.’ </p><p>Peter was about to say something else’s but then Tony came in and sat next to the pair and Peter nuzzled into his side. Tony’s hand automatically went to his hair. </p><p>‘You still tired kiddo?’ </p><p>Peter gave a slight nod and Tony felt bad for waking him up, but he didn’t want him to be too energized tonight then be crazy for Ben and May to get to sleep. </p><p>‘Well it’s going to be a restful day, so when Pepper gets out here we can start the movie.’ Peter nodded and let out a yawn. Tony rubbed his back and let him cuddle as close as he wanted while the press play screen was on. </p><p>Pepper came out and sat down. Her hair was pulled back and she looked awake and refreshed. ‘What took so long Pep?’ Peter asked. </p><p>Tony laughed knowing that Pepper had a very long skin routine and that she actually shortened it and did it faster than usual today. ‘I was just cleaning up a little bit baby.’ she said as she brushed his messy bangs out to his face. Peter took that as an answer and cuddled back into Tony’s side. </p><p>The movie began to play and Universal came across the screen. Peter’s head was on Tony’s chest and Tony’s hand ran up and down his back. They sat like that for most of the movie. Every time Jonathon did something stupid a laugh came out of Peter. The rain pattered against the windows around them leaving a calm energy. Soon Pepper was draping blankets on all of them sleeping them cozy. They turned on the fireplace and it was a calm day. </p><p>Pepper put in the second movie because Peter was almost asleep in Tony’s lap. If Tony was being honest he liked this one more because it had their son in it and he reminded them of their little family. Tony was obviously Richard O’Connell because he was absolutely badass. Pepper was Evelyn because she was badass, gorgeous, and smart and Peter was Alex for many reasons. Rhodey and Happy could fight over who was Jonathon because it really depended on the day for him. </p><p>In the middle of the movie Peter walked to his room and came back with his stuffed fish that he got from the aquarium. He went back to his position with his head in Tony’s lap but now he had his fish to cuddle with. </p><p>Tony looked down and watched the boy gratefully. Ya he was the Richard to Peter’s Alex, the Marlin to Peter’s Nemo, the Ben to Peter’s Luke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next I will be working on Avengers. </p><p>I also apologize that this is late, I had a very chaotic week but I worked on getting it done fast. Thanks for understanding. </p><p>I love kudos and comments and I want to know what y’all think of the story so please lmk. This story is doing way better than I could imagine, please continue to read and share with your friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tony’s soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new era<br/>Avengers begin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is Shit so I apologize</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 years</p><p>Peter was standing next to Pepper with monitors all in front of them. Tony was out doing the last touch before they turned on the arc reactor. The whole tower would light up and be powered by clean energy that Tony designed and was inspired by the arc reactor in his chest.</p><p>The kid thought that was pretty cool. </p><p>Tony was on the phone with him and Pepper and they were seconds away from turning it on. </p><p>‘Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you.’ Tony said through the com. </p><p>‘You disconnected the transmission lines?’ Pepper asked. ‘Are we off the grid?’ </p><p>‘Stark Tower is about the become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy.’ </p><p>‘Well assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works.’ </p><p>‘It will.’ And ‘I assume.’ were Peter and Tony’s responses to her. Peter had very much trust that it would work. Tony’s math was never wrong. </p><p>‘Light her up.’ </p><p>Pepper motioned for Peter to hit the button and when he did the whole tower began to once again let off a warm glow. The name STARK lit up on the outside. Peter ran up to the window panel and watched how the lights worked. </p><p>‘How does it look?’ Pepper asked through the phone. </p><p>‘Like the Fourth of July with all the lights.’ Peter said to her. She gave him a smile. </p><p>‘I thought that it looked more like Christmas, but I guess that’s just me.’ Tony said through the phone. Peter giggled and continued to look outside. He could see Tony in the suit flying toward the tower. </p><p>‘We’ve got to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I’m in DC tomorrow. I’m working on zoning the next three buildings.’ Pepper told Tony. As much as she wanted to live in the moment her mind was working right now. </p><p>‘Pepper, you’re killing me. The moment, remember? Enjoy the moment.’ </p><p>‘Get in here and maybe we all can.’ </p><p>That’s when Coulson started calling him. </p><p>Jarvis announced it ‘Sir, agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line.’ </p><p>‘I’m not in. I’m actually out.’ </p><p>‘Sir I’m afraid he is insisting.’ </p><p>‘Grow a spine Jarvis, it’s family night.’ </p><p>Tony walked into the penthouse that was just recently finished and was still in the process of being moved into. Peter was watching the charts and Pepper was looking at the any News coming up about Stark Tower. </p><p>When Peter heard Tony walking towards the desk he was at he announced. ‘Levels are holding steady. That bar is right where you said it needs to be.’ Tony felt pride swell in his chest when he said that. He knew Pepper could have just done it, but Peter wanted a job too. </p><p>‘Thanks bud, wouldn’t have expected it to go any other way. It was my math and your great support.’ He told the boy, ruffling his hair. He looked at the diagram of the tower and mostly everything was the way he planned it out to be. The rest of the city glowed beneath their feet. </p><p>‘How does it feel to be successful?’ He asked Pepper seeing if she had any updates. </p><p>‘Well I wouldn’t know.’ She said. </p><p>‘What do you mean? All this came from you.’ </p><p>‘No, all this came from that.’ She said pointing at the thing keeping the shrapnel from his heart. </p><p>‘Give yourself some credit. Please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself 12% of the credit.’ He said rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders. </p><p>‘12%?’ </p><p>‘An argument can be made for 15.’ </p><p>‘12%? For my baby?’ Pepper began to walk over to the sitting area where the champagne they were going to drink to celebrate was. Obviously there was soda there for Peter too because he definitely was no where near 21. </p><p>‘Well I did do the heavy lifting. Literally I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you.’ </p><p>‘Oh.’ </p><p>‘My private elevator…’ </p><p>‘You mean our private elevator?’ </p><p>‘...it was teaming with sweaty workmen.’ Tony turned toward the window where Peter was standing looking out at all New York. If you were to get the right angle you could probably see part of where he lived in Queens. ‘Hey kiddo, come over here.’ </p><p>‘The next building is going to say “Potts” on the tower.’ That’s when Peter plopped down next to them. </p><p>‘Can one say ”Peter” on it?’ </p><p>‘If you want it too.’ Tony told him. </p><p>Pepper rolled her eyes at her romantic soulmates fanatics. She handed Tony his glass. </p><p>‘I think you mean the lease.’ </p><p>Tony did nothing but give a nervous chuckle as he took a sip. Peter opened up his can of Dr.Pepper and began to chug. Before he could get very far Tony was already pulling it away to get him to stop. When he did this type of stuff Pepper liked to call him a mama bear because of how parental he was. </p><p>Before any of them could truly begin to enjoy the moment Jarvis came in over head. </p><p>‘Sir the telephone. I’m afraid my protocols are being overridden.’ </p><p>Coulson came in through his phone that was sitting on the coffee table. ‘Mr.Stark, we need to talk.’ </p><p>Tony made a straight face and pulled the phone up so it was toward his face. ‘You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message.’ Pepper had to turn her head down to stifle her laugh and Peter put a hand over his mouth when he did. </p><p>‘This is urgent.’ </p><p>‘Then leave it urgently.’ The elevator doors open to reveal a short man in a nice suit holding a phone up to his ear. Peter definitely didn’t recognize him but if Tony and Pepper were being calm so would he. ‘Security Breach.’ </p><p>‘Mr.Stark.’ </p><p>‘Phil come in.’ </p><p>Tony looked at her ‘Phil?’ </p><p>‘I can’t stay.’ </p><p>Pepper stood and walked up to the man by the elevator and Tony followed her. Peter slowly walked up and when Tony stood next to Pepper, he stood right behind Tony and played with the hem of his soulmate's shirt. </p><p>‘His first name is “Agent”.’ </p><p>‘We’re celebrating.’ Pepper told him </p><p>‘Which is why he can’t stay.’ </p><p>Pepper gave him a quick dead eye and the man named Coulson pulled a file out from under his armpit</p><p>‘I don’t like to be handed things.’ </p><p>Pepper immediately came out with ‘That's fine because I love to be handed things let’s trade.’ </p><p>She handed her glass to the man and took the file and then did the same with Tony.</p><p>Peter thought in his mind this man really brings out Tony’s sarcastic side. ‘Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday. </p><p>‘This isn’t a consultation.’ Coulson said. </p><p>‘Is this about the Avengers?’ Which I know nothing about.’ </p><p>The Avengers?’ Peter thought he heard the name a few times when he was eavesdropping on Tony and Peppers conversations. He didn’t think it was a real thing some dude in a suit would come talk to them about. </p><p>‘The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought.’ Tony said, taking the file computer thingy and walking toward the desk. Peter followed him not wanting to be by the stranger. While he seemed nice it just felt a little odd. He would be willing to stand by Pepper though, but honestly he wanted to figure out what this Avengers stuff was. . ‘I didn’t even qualify.’ </p><p>‘I didn’t know that either.’ Pepper said. </p><p>‘Apparently I’m volatile, self-obsessed, don’t play well with others.’ </p><p>‘That I did know.’ Pepper said nodding her head. </p><p>Coulson sighed. ‘This isn’t about personalities anymore.’ </p><p>‘Whatever, Pep come here.’ Tony said as he opened up the files to his bit holographic computer. Tony pulled Peter into his side as one hand clicked certain files to pull out. Pepper was by their side for a few short seconds and she was rubbing Peter’s back with one hand while the other held her glass. ‘You know, I thought we were having a moment.’ </p><p>‘I was having 12% of a moment.’ Pepper said and Tony just looked at her and rolled his eyes and Peter giggled.</p><p>Tony smiled at the boy. ‘Bub, why don’t you go sit down and finish your drink. Maybe I’ll show you the specs for the projector I’m putting in your room after?’ Peter nodded trying not to show his disappointment in having to leave during a big person conversation. </p><p>‘This seems serious. Phil seems shaken.’ Pepper told him. </p><p>‘How would you know.. Why is he Phil?’ Tony asked looking back at the Agent Coulson. </p><p>‘What is all this?’ Pepper asked, getting a glance at the tablet. </p><p>‘This is..’ Tony drug on as he zoomed in on all the files and data. It showed in 3 seperate sets. </p><p>Peter got a few glances at the pictures and videos. There were lots of explosions and guns and there was a picture of a soldier, and a brunette man that looked like he was dressed like a scientist.</p><p>‘I’m going to take the jet to DC tonight.’ Pepper told him. </p><p>‘Tomorrow.’ </p><p>‘You have homework. A lot of it. I’ll call Happy to take Peter home.’ </p><p>‘Fine fly safe.’ Tony told her with a kiss. </p><p>She walked over to Peter and gave his head a kiss and a hug before walking over to the elevator and leaving the penthouse with Coulson. It left Peter and Tony alone. Tony pulled the holographic cube from a file and Peter walked up behind him. </p><p>‘What is that?’ </p><p>‘Honestly kiddie, I don’t know.’ </p><p>Peter’s head tilted curiously. ‘Oh.’</p><p>                                ——————</p><p>Peter slid on his outdated Nike shoes and glanced at his alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. He had a few more minutes to get ready. He could hear Ben and May outside in the kitchen whispering to each other. </p><p>They didn’t understand why Tony randomly sent Peter home when they planned to spend the weekend together. Since Ben and May had to work Peter was going to go to Ned’s house for the day, which he wouldn’t argue against a day with his best friend. It was summer so obviously he didn’t have school and he was 10 years old so he couldn’t stay home alone. </p><p>He opened the door and walked out, finally being able to comprehend what his aunt and uncle were murmuring about. </p><p>‘You think this is Iron Man business?’ May asked the man facing toward Peter and he could see her face as he peaked around the corner. </p><p>‘I don’t know, but if it is I’m glad Tony sent him home.’ Ben told her trying to comfort and reassure her that Peter was safe. </p><p>‘I know but—. Shhh he came out.’ May told him as Peter revealed himself from behind the corner. </p><p>‘I’m ten years old, almost eleven, you don’t need to talk about my soulmate behind my back.’ Peter told them as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard, trying to sound mature. </p><p>Ben was first to respond and May let him, knowing he probably had a better answer. ‘We know bud, we are just worried about him and you. We want to make sure he’s safe.’ </p><p>He wasn’t wrong because they definitely didn’t want Peter to lose Tony. They didn’t know how he’d cope with that at a young age. May especially since she had lost her platonic and they were best friends. Ben lost Richard but they weren’t soulmates. They were definitely close though. They were also close enough to the man, but it was confusing on why he canceled so fast. </p><p>May rinsed out her coffee cup and set it on the drying rack. ‘Well Pete, are you ready to go?’ </p><p>Peter nodded and finished his drink before hugging Ben. Ben gave the boy a kiss before ruffling his hair. ‘Be good for Mrs.Leeds, ok?’ </p><p>‘I will.’ </p><p>‘Good boy.’ </p><p>May grabbed her purse and Peter grabbed his back pack with his toys in it. ‘You got everything baby?’ </p><p>‘Yep’ </p><p>May gave him a look. ‘Even your inhaler?’ </p><p>Peter felt his pocket just in case and he felt the bump of the medicine. ‘Ya, it’s in my pocket.’ </p><p>‘Ok let’s go!’ </p><p>May ushered the boy out the door and blew a kiss to her husband before they were in the elevator. </p><p>                                 ————-</p><p>Peter was currently sitting on Ned's slightly cramped bedroom floor putting together one of the latest Star Wars Lego sets. </p><p>‘They were talking about him?’ Ned asked as he handed Peter the next piece. </p><p>‘Ya, and I don’t know why he just sent me home. I think it has something to do with Iron Man because last night he was looking at stuff on his big computer and their were videos of explosions and it was kind of scary.’ Peter explained. </p><p>‘Cool.’ Ned said with his gaped. Peter gave him a look. ‘Ok not cool.’ Ned changed his answer. </p><p>‘I know he does a lot of Iron Man stuff, this just seemed so...random. Usually Tony plans his stuff out, especially on days I’m not with him.’ Peter told his best friend. </p><p>‘He’s Iron Man, Peter, he’s fine.’ Ned told the boy.</p><p>‘Ya I hope so.’ Peter said with a sigh. He trusted Tony to take care of himself, but they were soulmates so he tried not to worry. If Pepper didn’t seem too worried, he shouldn’t be either. </p><p>That’s when Ned’s mom yelled up to Ned’s room. ‘Boys lunch is ready!’ They sprung up and raced each other down the stairs to be met with a lot of Dino nuggets and Mac n cheese. That was beautiful in the eyes of 10 year old Peter Benjamin Parker. </p><p>                                  ————<br/>
Tony was not fine, he was definitely not fine. He has been awake for 36 hours and he has fought two Gods, became an expert in astronuclear physics (which was actually a walk in the park, but it’s the thought that counts) had multiple arguments with a dude a spangly outfit, worked with a scientist that had gamma radiation in his blood and now he was pushing a propeller of a flying helicarrier. This was definitely not normal, but nothing really was anymore. </p><p>                                    ———-</p><p> </p><p>Ned swung the red glowing plastic sword at Peter’s blue one. When they collided the toys let out a clashing sound effect. Peter deflected the hit and his lightsaber flashed with color. He was sliding on his socks a little bit against the hardwood. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth a little bit, trying to concentrate on his best friends next move.</p><p>‘Join the dark side with me Pete!’ Ned said in his Darth Sidious voice. </p><p>Peter furrowed his eyebrows. ‘Never!’</p><p>‘We can bring justice to the galaxy!’ Ned shouted trying to take a swipe at Peter’s legs but missing. </p><p>‘You call this justice? This is chaos!’ Peter shouted, hitting the side of Ned’s leg. Ned dropped his weapon and grasped his leg in fake pain. Before Peter could take another hit on him he grabbed the red weapon again and hit against Peter’s sword. </p><p>‘Curse you Palawan!’ </p><p>Peter gave his friend who was on his knees a look of confidence. ‘I am a Jedi like my master before me and his master before him.’ </p><p>‘Then kill me, so called Jedi.’ Ned taunted acting as a Sith Lord. </p><p>Peter looked at him with play disgust ‘Killing is wrong. It is my duty to take you to the council where you will be charged.’ Peter said as he arrested Ned and sat him on his bed. Peter took the red lightsaber and set it on the nightstand and turned around to grab the stuff Yoda to use for Ned’s trial. When he turned around Ned jabbed the red lightsaber into his stomach and Peter fell dramatically to the floor, acting like he was dying. </p><p>‘I will end the Jedi and bring peace to a new order, starting with you.’ </p><p>‘The Jedi will always return, the light will always defeat the dark. There will always be hope to be built upon.’ Peter said with a fake wince. </p><p>‘There will be no hope.’ Ned said looming over his best friend. </p><p>‘There will always be hope.’ Peter whispered as he laid his head back on the floor and “died”. </p><p>Peter laid like that for a few minutes and tried not to laugh when Ned kept poking him in his stomach and chest. Eventually Ned jabbed him harder than the previous ones and that made Peter burst out laughing. That shocked Ned and he fell over beside his friend and began to laugh hard too. The boys laid on the floor and tried to catch their breaths. When they finally calmed down Peter glanced at the clock and it was around 5 pm. Ben would be getting off work soon, but May was working a double. Soon his uncle would be there to pick him up and they would go home and spend time together. </p><p>He loved Ben, but he really wished he could have spent time with Tony. He understood he would be seeing Tony more now that the tower was finished but he still missed him. </p><p>Peter stood up off the ground and felt a few slight wheezes come out of his mouth. He pulled the inhaler out of his pocket and breathed in a pump of the medicine. He felt his chest relax a bit before offering a hand to his friend to help him off the ground. </p><p>Ned took the hand Peter pulled him up. ‘Ben is gonna be here soon to pick me up. He gets off at 5.’ Ned nodded and began to help Peter pack his backpack back up. They put Peter's lego and Indiana Jones movie into the bag before zipping it up. Peter stuffed the inhaler in his pocket. </p><p>Ned sat on his bed and Peter sat on his desk chair. </p><p>‘Are Ben and May going to let you see the new James Bond movie?’ </p><p>‘I think so, Ben likes those movies so he wants to see it.’ </p><p>‘Cool, maybe we can see it together.’</p><p>‘Ya, I like the sports cars in them. I want a car like that.’ </p><p>‘Well, your soulmate is a billionaire.’ </p><p>‘I’m not going to use Tony for his money Ned.’ </p><p>‘I’m just saying, he loves you so maybe he would get you one just cause.’ </p><p>Peter considered it ‘Ya, I guess he would.’ </p><p>Peter was about to say something but then they heard Ned’s dad yell from downstairs ‘Boys, Peter’s uncle is here!’ </p><p>Ned immediately replied with ‘coming, be down in a sec!’ </p><p>‘Have another duel sometime?’ Ned looked at his friend as they walked out of the room and down the stairs. </p><p>‘Sure, I’m probably free next week sometime.’ </p><p>That’s when they got to the bottom and Peter went and hugged Ben. His uncle ruffled his unruly curls. </p><p>‘Ok Ned, say bye to Peter. They have to get home.’ </p><p>Peter and Ned did their secret handshake and Ben guided his nephew out of the apartment. They gave one last wave to the Leeds family before they began their journey home. </p><p>‘What do you want for dinner tonight Pete?’ </p><p>‘Whatever is fine.’ </p><p>‘Really, no special requests from chef Peter?’ </p><p>‘No, I don’t really care what we eat tonight.’ Peter said as he kicked a rock on the sidewalk. Ben watched the boy walk not as enthusiastic as he usually does. </p><p>‘What’s wrong Pete?’</p><p>The boy just shrugged his shoulders. ‘Nothing is wrong.’ </p><p>‘That’s exactly what you would say if something was bothering you.’ The boys uncle said they continued to walk and with each step they were closer to the apartment. </p><p>Peter sighed ‘I was just excited to spend time with Tony and Pepper. I never get to see them. I get that Pepper was worried about whatever Tony had to work on, so it would just be better for me to go home anyway. I was just really looking forward to spending time in the tower.’ He rambled and his lips ended in a pout. He was obviously hiding his nerves for Tony leaving so abruptly. </p><p>Ben looked down at the boy while thinking for a good answer. ‘You know Tony loves you, right Bud?’ </p><p>‘Well yeah, we’re soulmates.’ Peter said nodding. </p><p>‘Then you know he would never not want to spend time with you, he is Iron Man. It could have been dangerous and they didn’t want you to get hurt. That would be a reasonable cause for them to send you home. I promise when Tony finishes what he is doing we will talk to him and find out what happened, but for right now just think about what you can do with him next time you go to the tower. Worry about being Peter Tony’s soulmate not Peter Iron Man’s soulmate.’ </p><p>Peter nodded and began to give a slight smirk ‘Good boy.’ Ben told him glad he was finally looking up. </p><p>Eventually they reached the apartment and made their way up to apartment 36. Peter went to his room to put his legos that he took to Ned’s away and Ben went to the kitchen to start their dinner. </p><p>Peter pulled the inhaler out of his pocket and put it somewhere he could reach it in a few seconds time if he needed to. He pulled the legos out and put them in his bin that already stored his collection. He took the movies out and put them by all his other favorite series. </p><p>He took off his shoes and changed into comfy athletic shorts and ran out to the kitchen to see his uncle starting dinner. He was breaking pasta and putting it in the boiling pot. </p><p>‘Hey kiddo, pick out what sauce you want to put on the spaghetti. There should be red or Alfredo sauce in the cabinet.’ Ben nodded to the cabinet to the right above the stove. Peter opened it up and picked the red sauce and pulled it down. Ben got the frozen garlic bread out of the freezer and set it out for Peter to help make. Peter pulled out the pan and laid out the right amount of bread slices. </p><p>Their family worked perfectly together. They each had a job and they carried it out. Ben and May never wanted kids, but without Peter their family would feel incomplete. It was a perfect working machine and Ben and May understood how Peter felt most of the time and the boy just assumes it’s because they say he acts too much like his parents. Since his aunt and uncle were so close to his parents they just get him. </p><p>They also understood what the loss of a soulmate felt like. It was like a pit of dread that you have to climb out of before you drown. Each step is a little more painful and the hole it leaves in you never quite heals. May especially knew because it was her best friend who died. Her other half. </p><p>Peter didn’t deserve to go through that. He was 10 years old for Christ sakes. It was complicated having a superhero especially as a soulmate, never knowing the full extent of what he sees when he leaves for missions. </p><p>What Peter used to think was that when he met his soulmate for the first time, he was Iron Man. He saved him. Now he remembered that his soulmate was Tony. Tony who took him to the aquarium and got him giant lego sets for his birthday. Tony who promised to take him to California some day to visit his Malibu house and for Peter to see the beach for the first time. Tony who picks him up from school to take him to the park and out for ice cream. </p><p>Peter was Tony’s soulmate and Iron Man was just a plus. </p><p>Ben handed Peter the plates for him to set at the table and handed him the cutlery for their food. Peter poured himself some milk and Ben some water. Ben poured the pasta into a strainer and let it steam. He slipped away to his bed room with an order to Peter to not touch anything and he changed out of his work clothes. </p><p>When he returned he dished the food into their plates and gave the right servings leaving enough for May and maybe some leftovers. Peter put a piece of the cheesy bread on each of their plates and Ben carried them over to the table. </p><p>They ate in playful silence occasionally sending each other weird looks or playing with their food. If May were home she would tell them to stop messing around and eat their food. </p><p>When they were done and began to put away the dishes Ben signed that Peter had some sauce on his face. Peter wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt and Ben gave him a look. Peter gave Ben a look right back that said that he didn’t do the laundry. Ben chuckled and ruffled his hair. </p><p>‘I’m gonna watch the News for a little bit, and then we can watch a movie. Sounds good?’ </p><p>‘Yep!’ Peter said skipping off to his room. He pulled a book off his shelf about the Star Trek movies and ran back to the living room. Ben was already sitting out on the couch and Peter jumped onto the couch. </p><p>‘Don’t do that Pete, you’re gonna tear up the couch.’ </p><p>Peter sighed and sat with his knees against his chest and the book in his hands resting against his knees. He began reading zoned out from Ben watching the news. It was all about crazy stock market changes and a museum worker that helped a kid get back home after the school left him. </p><p>Nothing really grabbed Peter’s attention and he read the same sentence a few times trying to concentrate but something wall telling him everything was wrong. He felt scared and he didn’t know. </p><p>The thing that pulled Peter’s attention was when the TV started beeping like it did when there was a natural disaster. It broadcasted a messy video something above a building. </p><p>It was a giant black hole and it wasn’t above just any skyscraper. </p><p>The top of that skyscraper was the thing Peter dreaded the most. </p><p>Stark Tower. </p><p>Tony flew up the tower in his suit and the video cut out. </p><p>Peter immediately felt a hand on his back but all he could focus on was the screen. The reporter was going on and on about not knowing what it was and the military trying to figure it out. </p><p>Peter didn’t care about the military trying to solve this. </p><p>He cared that his soulmate was a few hundred feet from a dark portal in the sky, especially above his own tower. </p><p> </p><p>‘Peter you have to calm down… Peter deep breaths bud..Give me a sec and let me get your inhaler.’ The hand on his back disappeared. Was he having trouble breathing. He couldn’t tell. But he knew for a fact he was panicking. </p><p>The boy looked out the window that usually gave a clear but pretty distant view of Manhattan. He could see the building and skyscrapers in the distant sky but there wasn’t much of any portal looking things except for a small dark blackish blue dot in the sky. </p><p>Before he knew it his uncle was in front of him blocking out his view of anything in front of him. He stuck the medicine pump on his mouth and Peter took it in. They did another and Peter took a few deep breaths feeling finally being able to tell he was out of breath in the first place. Ben held a study hand at the back of Peter’s neck keeping him from falling over. </p><p>‘I need you to go to your room for a little bit ok?’ </p><p>Peter shook his head ‘no’ he mumbled. </p><p>‘I know bud, I know but I need to check a few things ok.’ </p><p>Peter thought about it for a second and took another glance out the window. They were pretty far from it but that didn’t mean it wasn’t not bad. He could tell Ben was easily trying not to panic. </p><p>Peter jogged to his room and cracked the door. He sat on his bed and tried not to panic. He practiced his breathing for a little bit. </p><p>He knew him and Ben had the conversation about being Tony’s soulmate not Iron Mans but this was a pretty big deal right now as Tony was either dealing with a huge science breakout that would be put in history books or was trying to stop their world from being sucked into a black hole which would also be put in history books if they survived. </p><p>Obviously sitting and trying not to freak out wasn’t working so he decided to pace back and forth and hope that did something. He began to bite his nails and pushed them down to the nubbins. </p><p>He could hear the TV in the living room and he looked through the crack of his door. He could see Ben standing in front of the TV with his cell phone against his ear. </p><p>‘Come on Tony pick up, pick up’ his uncle was murmuring to himself eventually pulling the phone away from his ear muttering a ‘Damn it.’ </p><p>The TV played another hard to watch video from the not focused view of it. It was shaking a lot and it showed things flying out of it. There were giant slug-whale type things that had gold looking armor on them and there were little ships of weird alien creature looking things. They jumped off and landed ok buildings and fired blasters. Tony was flying around and Peter could see a few other people fighting but he didn’t recognize them. There was a giant big green creature that was fighting the aliens so it must have been good. </p><p>He heard his uncle talking on the phone facing toward the wall. ‘I don’t know what the hell is going on, May, just stay away from windows and doors. This is some crazy shit… Ok stay safe. I know..Love you.’ </p><p>Peter softly walked out of his room and stayed hidden behind a wall where he could get a good view of the TV. He stayed hidden for a little bit just seeing the channel flip between different things keeping updates on the fight happening in New York. </p><p>Ben kept calling different people, Peter could tell it was people from his work by how professional he sounded and how much authority he had in his voice. </p><p>The news man came back on screen looking semi composed. ‘The latest news is the nuclear strike ordered in Manhattan, luckily Iron Man is there and has reportedly begun to attempt to take control of the situation.’ </p><p>The screen cut to a view of the black portal again and the man in the suit of red and gold armor flying up carrying the missal straight into the sky. </p><p>He kept flying up and up straight toward where Peter would wish he would turn around. </p><p>His head kept saying let it go, let it go please, come back down. </p><p>He kept going up </p><p>Up </p><p>Up</p><p>Up</p><p>And into the black hole in the sky. </p><p>Peter dropped to his knees ‘Nooo!’ He screamed tears beginning to stream down his face. Ben held the boy in his arms and Peter just watched his arm. </p><p>Waiting for the sign to turn black and white. </p><p>Waiting for the connection to drop and to feel like a shell of the boy had been left behind but it never happened. </p><p>Ben watched the TV while Peter watched his arm. </p><p>The man in gold and red armor came falling out of the sky just to be caught in time by a giant green monster. </p><p>The mark was still red and blue with its gold touches. </p><p>Peter sighed and collapsed in relief into his uncle's arms. </p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark would live to see another day</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story isn’t going the greatest right now and I promise as Peter gets older the story line will be better</p><p>Also the next chapter will be in Tony’s point of view and it will the The Avengers after the hellicarrier nearly crashes, Barton gets back, and  Coulson dies. It will be better pinky promise. It will also have some of the after math.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Not Iron Man’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The battle of New York from one of Earth’s best defenders point of view</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m pretty proud of this chapter, sorry it’s a little late. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 years old </p><p>Tony stood over where the cell that held Loki  used to be, where Coulson’s dead body was minutes ago before they moved it. He heard footsteps of the soldier coming towards the room he was and Tony tried to focus on it to block out the sounds of other things even if he didn’t like the man. He was favored over himself. </p><p>‘Was he married?’ Steve asked. </p><p>‘No. There was a cellist, I think.’ Tony told him, glancing around at all the details in the helicarrier but not looking at Steve. </p><p>‘I’m sorry.’ He told Tony, sounding truly sincere. ‘He seemed like a good man.’ </p><p>‘He was an idiot.’ Tony told him, saying the truth on how he felt. </p><p>Steve furrowed his eyebrows as he made eye contact with the Stark. ‘Why? For believing?’ </p><p>‘For taking on Loki alone.’ </p><p>‘He was doing his job.’ </p><p>Tony scoffed. ‘He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have…’ he huffed. </p><p>‘Sometimes there isn’t a way out, Tony.’ </p><p>‘Right, I’ve heard that before.’ </p><p>‘Is this the first time you’ve lost a soldier.’ Steve asked as Tony trotted past him. </p><p>That statement caused the brunette to turn around with anger on his face and the blonde just stared. ‘We are not soldiers.’ They both swallow thinking for a second. ‘I’m not marching into Fury’s life.’ </p><p>‘Neither am I. He’s got the same blood on his hands that  Loki does. But right now we got to put that behind us and get this done. Loki needs a power source-‘ Tony looked at the blood stains on the grey metallic walls. ‘-if we can put together a list-‘</p><p>Tony interrupted the man, slowly figuring out what was happening. ‘He made it personal.’ </p><p>‘That’s not the point.’ </p><p>‘That is the point, that’s Loki’s point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?’ </p><p>‘To tear us apart.’ </p><p>‘Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That’s what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.’ </p><p>‘Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart.’ </p><p>‘Yeah, that’s just previews. This is opening night. And Loki he’s a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered...son of a bitch.’</p><p>He was very happy with himself that he sent Peter home now. </p><p>                             —————</p><p>Tony welded and fixed the suit as much as he could. He couldn’t fix all of it in the short time span he had, but it would work for now. There were still scuff and burn marks on the titanium alloy. As the wires came back together eventually the eyes began to glow their soft blue as the suit came back online. </p><p>                                ————</p><p>The heads up display began to show its blue color as Jarvis pulled up stats and information. The suit would work for now, as he didn’t really have a second option. </p><p>Tony took off to New York with a jet following suite not far behind. The thrusters were iffy and not holding up well. He flew to the top of his tower to see Dr.Selvig operating a machine of some sort. </p><p>‘Sir, I’ve turned off the arc-reactor but the device is already self-sustaining.’ The British AI told the man. </p><p>‘Shut it down, Dr.Selvig.’ </p><p>‘It’s too late! She can’t stop now. She wants to show us something! A new Universe.’ The older man said, sounding persuaded. </p><p>‘Okay.’ Tony stated firing up the repulsors. He fired at the machine that held the glowing blue cube, but the shield it had up to protect itself fired it right back at him causing the suit to fly out a little ways. On the skyscraper, the doctor flipped in the air and landed hard on the ground, the blast knocking him out. </p><p>‘The barrier is pure energy . It’s unbreachable.’ Jarvis told him. </p><p>‘Yeah, I got that.’ Tony said lowering down to his landing pad. ‘Plan B.’</p><p>‘Sir Mark 7 is not ready for deployment.’</p><p>‘Then skip the spinning rims. We’re on the clock.’ </p><p>As he walked down the landing pad and into the penthouse, the machine around him worked on taking the suit off. It undrilled screws and took off armor plates. He made eye contact with Loki, who was on the balcony, making his way inside also. He held the scepter in his hand and Tony worked in his mind coming up with a plan. </p><p>‘Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity.’ The demi God stated. </p><p>Tony walked with his hands behind his back and looked toward Loki. ‘Actually, I’m planning to threaten you.’ </p><p>‘You should have left your armor on for that.’</p><p>‘Yeah. It’s seen a bit of mileage and you’ve got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?’ He walked behind the bar. </p><p>‘Stalling me won’t change anything.’ </p><p>‘No,no. Threatening. No drink? Are you sure? I’m having one.’ He said grabbing a bottle off the counter and walking to get a glass. </p><p>‘The chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?’ Loki said walking up the window and looking out over the city. </p><p>‘The Avengers.’ Tony glanced at the man to see his reaction and when he got none he continued pouring his liquor. ‘That’s what we call ourselves. We’re sort of like a team. “Earth’s mightiest heroes” type of thing.’</p><p>Loki smiled, confidence seeping through it. ‘Yes, I’ve met them.’</p><p>Tony gave a cocky smile back ‘It takes us a while to get any traction, I’ll give you that one. But let’s do a head count here. Your brother the demigod, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger-management issues, a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella’ Tony slid on the bracelets that would hook up to the suit and pointed to Loki. ‘You’ve managed to piss off every single one of them.’ </p><p>‘That was the plan.’ </p><p>Tony sipped at the scotch ‘Not a great plan.’ He began to walk toward the demigod with his drink still in his hand. ‘When they come, and they will, they’ll come for you.’</p><p>‘I have an army.’ </p><p>‘We have a hulk.’ </p><p>‘I thought the beast had wandered off.’</p><p>‘You’re missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it’s too much for us, but it’s all on you. Because if we can’t protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we’ll avenge it.’ Making serious eye contact and wajoring. He took another sip of his drink as Loki stalked toward him. </p><p>‘How will your friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?’ Loki said as he tapped the scepter on the middle of Tony’s chest. It made a metallic clink as it hit the arc reactor that the demigod didn’t notice was there. He looked down at it and tried again and it made the same noise. ‘This usually works.’</p><p>‘Well, performance issues, it’s not uncommon. One out of fiv-‘ Tony didn’t get to finish before Loki grabbed him around the neck and threw him to the floor. ‘Jarvis anytime now.’ He pushed himself off the floor only for Loki to grab him in the same spot.</p><p>‘You will all fall before me.’</p><p>‘Deploy! Deploy!’ The man said as Loki raised him off the ground and threw him out the window. He hurled toward the New York ground, flipping as he went. He spread his arms and legs out to slow down the fall as much as possible. He could hear the thrusters of the suit coming down to his rescue. It connected to wrists first, before coming around his arms and back. His whole body eventually covered in the armor. </p><p>He fired up the thrusters before he could hit the ground and he shit back up into the sky. He flew back up to Loki in the penthouse. ‘And there’s one person you pissed off. His name was Phil.’ </p><p>Loki aimed the scepter at the man in the suit, but before he could fire Tony shot a repulsor blast at him that caused the demigod to fly backward. Tony didn’t get a break as seconds later the machine on the roof fired into the sky creating a black hole 200 feet above him. </p><p>‘Right.’ Tony said knowing it was probably the Chitauri army Loki was so proud of. He switched his screen and it all became red. ‘Army’ </p><p>He flew toward the hole and shot at the creatures coming out of it. Little missiles flew out of his shoulder pad, exploding their alien targets. He didn’t hit all of them. He shot at what he could and what he missed began to attack the city below. </p><p>The city of New York quickly became chaos. Police cars driving around helping where they could and people seeking shelter in different places. </p><p>Tony shot at what he could and before he knew it Natasha was in his coms. ‘Stark, we’re on your 3 headed northeast.’</p><p>‘What? Did you stop for drive through? Swing up Park. I’m gonna lay them out for you.’ </p><p>He flew past the tower where the demigod brothers were fighting. He flew past where he met the Quinn jet and Barton and Romanoff shot at the Chitauri following him. </p><p>‘Sir we have more incoming.’ Jarvis told him as the aliens just kept coming. </p><p>‘Fine let’s keep them occupied.’ He began to fight and kill what he could, keeping them away from the streets and other parts of the city. </p><p>Especially Queens. </p><p>He shot at every flying creature he could and when he checked at what was happening in the portal that’s when the giant flying slug whale decided to make its appearance. </p><p>Through the coms he heard Captain America ask ‘Stark are you seeing this?’ </p><p>‘Seeing still working on believing. Where’s Banner? Has he shown up yet?’ </p><p>‘Banner?’</p><p>‘Just keep me posted..Jarvis, find me a soft spot.’ He told the AI as he flew a few buildings distance away from the giant Chitauri. It’s wings took out buildings leaving dusty explosions behind. </p><p>He got ahead of it and quickly turned a corner flying straight towards it. The suit let out a few missiles taking the beast by surprise. It turned around starting to follow him and taking out a few corners on some buildings while it was at it. </p><p>‘Well, we got its attention. What the hell is step two?’ </p><p>He could hear the others on the ground talking about how to close the portal after Thor landed next to them taking out multiple Chitauri. </p><p>Steve asked ‘what’s the info from upstairs.’</p><p>‘The shield surrounding the cube is impenetrable.’ Thor told him. </p><p>‘He’s right, we have to deal with these guys.’ Tony confirmed. </p><p>Natasha asked ‘How do we do this?’ </p><p>Steve looked around the city. ‘As a team.</p><p>‘ I have unfinished business with Loki.’ Thor told him to add to the plan. </p><p>Clint fixed an arrow to restock his weapon. ‘Yeah? Well, get in line.’ </p><p>‘Save it.’ Rogers told them. ‘Loki’s going to keep the fight focused on us, and that’s what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He’s going to need us to…’ That’s when Tony could hear a motorcycle sputtering to them. Tony couldn’t see anything from trying to work with the beasts in the sky but he was still slightly tuned into the conversation. </p><p>A voice that definitely sounded like Bruce Banner’s joined in. ‘So, this all seems horrible.’</p><p>Natasha chimed in ‘I’ve seen worse.’ </p><p>The man replied ‘Sorry’ sounding actually truly apologetic. </p><p>‘No, we could use a little worse.’ </p><p>‘Stark we got him.’ Steve said into the com in his ear. </p><p>‘Banner?’ Tony asked, waiting for the right confirmation. </p><p>‘Just like you said.’ Steve said, giving Tony what he needed. </p><p>‘Tell him to suit up. I’m bringing the party to you.’ The man in titanium alloy told them as he rounded the corner with the giant and very much pissed off Chitauri following him suit. </p><p>Thor snarled and regripped his hammer and Romanoff just told them ‘I don’t see how that’s a party.’ </p><p>The beast began to skim the ground taking out trees and cars and pulling up dirt and street lights and road. Rogers watched as it snaked their way. ‘Now might be a really good time for you to get angry.’ </p><p>‘That’s my secret Captain.’ He turned back toward the beast. ‘I’m always angry.’ and that’s when he began to shift into a giant green rage monster. </p><p>Internally Tony might have been quietly screaming YESSS, but no one had to know that. </p><p>The Hulk hit the creature head on, slowing it down, and causing its back to arch up at an odd angle. To keep it from flipping over onto the other Avengers Tony fired missiles at its back ‘Hold on!’ The tail blew up and it fell off the bridge. Aliens surrounded them on the buildings all around letting out their ugly screeching noise. Tony landed and all the other heroes were looking around preparing themselves for the fight to come. </p><p>                              —————-</p><p>Barton was on top of a nearby building shooting what he could and keeping in touch with Tony. </p><p>‘Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail.’ He heard from the archer through the coms. </p><p>‘I’m just trying to keep them off the streets.’ </p><p>‘Well, they can’t bank worth a damn. So find a tight corner.’</p><p>‘I will roger that.’ </p><p>Barton shot the arm of one sending it out of control and flying downwards. It hit a few other nasty creatures until Tony shot them out of the sky. A few beasts still followed him so he went under a nearby building. When he flew out he made a sharp turn causing one to fly into a building. ‘Oh,boy.’ </p><p>He flew into a tunnel in the building and a small ship exploded right at the entrance causing Tony to hit the wall, but he kept flying. The last alien bogie nicked the bottom of the ceiling causing it to be off balance and it hit ground and when it got outside, there was a massive explosion against the building next to it. </p><p>‘Nice call. What else you got?’ </p><p>‘Thor is taking on a squadron down on sixth.’ Barton told Tony. </p><p>‘And he didn’t invite me.’ </p><p>                             ————-</p><p>Tony took out the aliens that were following the small ship Natasha was on and landed beside the captain in time to help him take out the ones attacking on the ground. </p><p>He shot at the shield for Steve to reflect, taking out multiple Chitauri in the action. When he was done helping out Steve he flew up the building Clint was on taking out a few of those to help out. </p><p>                              ————</p><p>The iron man flew up beside one of the giant ugly aliens and tried to think of a way to penetrate the armor. He shot a laser at it in hopes of doing something but it didn’t work and his AI confirmed it when he told him ‘Sir, we will lose power before we penetrate that shell.’ </p><p>‘Jarvis, you ever hear the tale of Jonah?’ </p><p>‘I wouldn’t consider him a role model.’ </p><p>Tony made missiles come out of legs, ready to fire. He flew head to head with the beast and when it opened its mouth to roar that’s when he made his attack. He flew straight into the Chitauri, not thinking twice. </p><p>He let missiles fly and he flew through, slowing the creature was taking its hits from inside. Before he couldn’t even get to the tail the creature massively exploded and blast sent Tony flying out. He landed on a bus stop and rolled out hitting a car. </p><p>When he got up, his face was met with blasts sending him backwards. The aliens crept up on him shooting him, every time he tried to move. </p><p>Timing was terrible but Fury made an entrance into his heads up display. ‘Stark, do you hear me? You have a missile heading straight for the city.’ </p><p>‘How long?’ A Chitauri hit him over the head making him collapse back on the ground. </p><p>‘Three minutes Max. The payload will wipe out Midtown.’ </p><p>Well, Shit. Tony flipped on his back and aimed for some of the aliens taking them out. ‘Jarvis, put everything we got into the thrusters.’ </p><p>‘I just did.’ </p><p>Tony shot off into the sky leaving the pile of Chitauri where they sat. </p><p>‘I can close it, can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down.’ Romanoff told them, exasperation evident in her tone. </p><p>‘Do it!’ Cap yelled. </p><p>‘No, wait.’ Tony objected. </p><p>‘Stark these things are still coming.’</p><p>‘I got a nuke coming in. It’s gonna blow in less than a minute.’ He found the weapon in the sky, right over a large body of water. He shot after it, following it to the city. ‘And I know just where to put it.’</p><p>He took control of the nuke by taking grasp of it under it. </p><p>‘Stark you know that’s a one-way trip.’ </p><p>Peter</p><p>Pepper </p><p>‘Save the rest for the turn, J.’ </p><p>‘Sir shall, I try Mrs. Potts?’ </p><p>‘Might as well.’ </p><p>It flew towards the tower and Tony put power into the thrusters to get it to turn up. He skimmed the top of the building just barely and he flew past Romanoff and Selvig. </p><p>It was barely even a few seconds until he was in a portal in the sky. His right arm tingled and his left arm felt tired.</p><p>The call failed and the suit began to power down, but Tony just kept going until the thrusters ran out of power. He watched as the nuke took out the giant mothership and then he let unconscious take him. </p><p>Peter </p><p>Pepper </p><p>                             —————-</p><p>He heard a roar and that’s when he gasped awake. Thor, captain, and Hulk were all standing nearby. </p><p>‘What the hell?’Thor looked at him and smiled and Tony just looked around panicked. ‘What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me.’ </p><p>Steve sat back, relieved. ‘We won.’ </p><p>‘All right yay. Hurray, Good job, guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day.’ Tony rambled. ‘Have you ever had shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is, but I want to try it-after I do something. I need to go see somebody like right now, like right freaking now.’ </p><p>‘We’re not finished yet.’ </p><p>‘And then I see him and shawarma after.’ </p><p>                                 ———</p><p>Tony discarded the helmet and now all the Avengers were standing around posing up a storm. They waited for Loki to wake up to arrest him. </p><p>When the demigod woke he sat up slightly ‘If it’s all the same to you, I’ll have that drink now.’ </p><p>Tony began to walk away to get out of the suit. ‘All right get him on his feet. We can all stand around posing up a storm later. I need to leave as soon as we’re done here so feel free to clean up.’</p><p>The strike team came in and took the scepter to put in a case. Tony took off the suit and Cap left to take care of search and rescue. Loki mockingly changed into him and repeated the line. </p><p>Tony put the cube in its case and typed in the code before shutting it. The tesseract safe inside. He latched it up securely and followed the remaining strike team, Thor, and Loki all into the elevator. He put the case on the ground and sat on it. </p><p>Hulk began to try and enter the already crowded lift but multiple of them spoke up. ‘Hey, hey, buddy! What do think maximum occupancy had been reached.’ Tony told him. </p><p>Hulk growled and Thor said ‘Take the stairs.’ The beast wound up for a punch and as the doors closed, he hit the entrance to the elevator making a dent in the metal. </p><p>They arrived on the bottom floor and the group walked out of the elevator. Tony and Thor led the way. Nat and Clint a few minutes behind and then they would work on turning Hulk back into Banner. </p><p>                                   ———</p><p>Tony was outside of the apartment building, the Avengers all standing nearby. ‘Just stay down here, I need to talk to him first.’ </p><p>‘Him?’ Steve asked. </p><p>‘Just, give me a minute.’ Tony said walking into the small building in Queens. Steve sighed and leaned against the light post. Tony walked into the elevator and thought about the call he had with Pepper while he was on his way here. </p><p>‘You are such as Ass.’ </p><p>‘I know Pep, I know I’m sorry.’ </p><p>‘I watched you go into a hole in the sky. Peter probably did too.’ </p><p>‘I know Pep, I’m on my way to talk to him right now.’ Tony could hear her sniffling. ‘We’re gonna have to make some upgrades to the tower.’ </p><p>‘Are you kidding me Tony?’</p><p>‘No I’m not, kind of got messed up. We’re gonna need to get the sweaty work men back.’ </p><p>He could hear Pepper smile and maybe stifle a laugh. ‘Peter needed more storage for all the Legos you are going to spoil him with anyway.’</p><p>Tony chuckled ‘Ya, that’s not all I’m gonna spoil him with.’ </p><p>‘I know, can’t wait to see what ridiculous things you spend your money on for him. For us.’ </p><p>‘Hey, I’m a billionaire, I have to waste the money somehow.’ </p><p>‘Ya, soon enough Pete will probably ask you for a lightsaber, or a whole millennium fa-‘</p><p>The dinging of the elevator pulled him out of the decently happy and relieving thought. He walked out and into the 3 floor and walked to apartment 36. </p><p>He stood for a second and silently prayed that Peter didn’t see the battle. </p><p>That Peter didn’t see the monsters </p><p>That Peter didn’t see the explosions and people being attacked</p><p>And he prayed that Peter didn’t see him fly into that hole and nearly not make it out. </p><p>He knocked on the door with a firm knuckle and waited for a response. He didn’t get one so he knocked again. This time he heard someone shout but it was hard to hear. The voice sounded masculine and Tony could feel hard feet coming toward the door. The door swung open.</p><p>‘Look, I don’t kno— Tony?’ </p><p>Tony gave a small wave. ‘Hey Ben.’ </p><p>It took .05 seconds and he walked being pulled into a bike crushing hug by the man. The uncle of his soulmate. When they pulled apart, Ben scanned him over (just like he would for Richard) and pulled him into the apartment.</p><p>‘Where’s Peter?’ Tony asked as he walked in and briefly searched the room. </p><p>Ben hesitated. ‘Well when the news first came on about a hole in the sky, I sent him to his room. Tony, he spied on the TV and he watched everything it had on the battle and the aliens and the portal… and you flying into the portal.’</p><p>Tony sighed and looked toward the ground. </p><p>‘He watched his mark and waited for it to turn dark, he sobbed and sobbed and eventually all the crying wore him out and he’s been asleep.’ Ben motioned toward the boys room. </p><p>‘I’m sorry Ben.’ </p><p>‘Hey you might have just saved the world.’ Ben patted his back. ‘Sure Peter gets nervous when you leave for Iron Man duties, but he’s Tony Stark's soulmate not Iron Mans.’ </p><p>Tony smiled and nodded. ‘I’m going to go wake him up, you should probably get in contact with May.’ </p><p>Ben nodded and went to where his phone was and Tony walked down the hallway of the small apartment. He cracked the white wooden door open and saw the boy laying on the bed facing toward the door. He watched the peaceful rise and fall of his chest for a moment. The light from the hallway shined on the boys face and Tony could see his cheeks were still damp and they still had tear tracks. </p><p>The Stark walked up to the bed and sat at the edge of it. The bed dipped causing the boy to shift and lay on his back. Tony used the bud of his thumb and he wiped away the wet. Peter’s baby brown eyes fluttered open at the touch and he blinked a few times to focus. </p><p>When he saw who was next to him he gasped and shot up. He immediately wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and squeezed him. Tony could feel the bot shudder sobs against him. Tony squeezed the boys back and rubbed his arm up and down the 10 year olds body. </p><p>Peter pulled back and looked the man in the eyes. ‘Tony?’ </p><p>‘Ya Bub?’ </p><p>‘That was scary.’ Peter told him as tears cascaded down his cheeks that were still full of their baby fat. </p><p>‘I know, but you know what I thought of when I fought those aliens?’ </p><p>‘What? Chewbacca?’ </p><p>‘Not exactly, I thought about you and Pepper. I thought about how we haven’t even made memories in the penthouse yet and how we still have so many places to see.’ </p><p>‘Like your house in Malibu, with the pool?’ </p><p>‘Of course you think about the pool.’ Tony said, ruffling the boy's hair. </p><p>Peter gave Tony a small smile and just laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony rested his head against Peter’s and just sighed and healed the boy. </p><p>Just hours ago he was terrified he would never be able to do this again. </p><p>‘Hey Pete, I need to go back and talk to some important people ok?’ </p><p>Peter’s head popped up and he looked the man in the eye ‘You’re leaving already?’ </p><p>‘Not if you don’t want me too, or you could probably come with me.’ </p><p>Peter tilted his head thinking about it for a minute. </p><p>‘The aliens are dead right?’ </p><p>‘Ya bubba, they are all gone. Even if they weren't, I’m  Iron Man, I’ll keep you safe forever.’ </p><p>Peter smiled ‘I want to keep people safe too someday.’ </p><p>That made Tony mentally cringe. Peter had one of the best hearts he’d seen so of course this would happen. ‘How about you just stay on the ground for a little bit, help out the little guy. Queens needs Peter Parker in it.’ </p><p>Peter nodded. ‘Ok, who do you need to talk to.’ </p><p>Tony let a large smile grow on his face. ‘You heard of the Avengers Pete?’ </p><p>Peter furrowed his eyebrows at the familiar name. ‘Ya that’s the word you said when the man in the suit came to talk,’ Tony flinched lightly at the mention of Coulson. ‘and I heard it on the news earlier.’ </p><p>‘Well they happen to be some friends of mine, would you like to meet them?’ </p><p>‘Are they superheroes too? Like the giant green dude?’ </p><p>‘Ya, but can I tell you something?’ </p><p>‘What?’ </p><p>‘The giant green guy isn’t always giant and green. Most of the time he is a normal scientist like me with gamma radiation in his blood.’ </p><p>‘Woah’ Peter said, his mouth ending in an “o” shape. </p><p>‘Ya let’s go make sure this is ok with Ben.’ </p><p>They walked out of the dim bedroom that had its curtains closed and into the living space of the apartment that was filled with natural light. Peter rubbed his eyes and Tony kept a hand on his back. </p><p>Ben was standing in the living room on the phone with someone, as he was pacing slightly. ‘Ya, May he’s ok. Just stay there I’ll come get you. I don’t want you walking back alone- Tony’s here he can take care of him for a little bit…’ </p><p>Peter leaned into Tony’s side and looked up and gave him a smile. Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair softly. </p><p>Ben saw them and began to tell May good bye. ‘Ya, I’ll see you in a few, ok, Love you.’ He pocketed the phone. </p><p>‘Hey so I have to go get May and walk her home. I don’t want her to be alone after this.’ Tony nodded ‘Can you watch him for a little bit?’ </p><p>‘Ya, I was actually going to ask you if I could take him out to meet some people.’ Tony said looking down and winking at Peter. </p><p>‘Pleaseeee Ben!’ Peter said, giving him the puppy dog's eyes. </p><p>‘It’s already a little late so only for a little bit. And no matter what, listen to Tony. He tells you to do something, do it.’ Ben told Peter, giving him his commanding dad voice. </p><p>‘Thanks uncle Ben!’ Peter gave him a hug.</p><p>‘You’re welcome squirt, go get your shoes on.’ Peter ran off to get his shoes and Ben looked at Tony. </p><p>‘What were you planning to do with these interesting people?’</p><p>Tony chuckled ‘Get food.’ </p><p>‘Of course, you just saved New York and now you need food.’ Ben said laughing. </p><p>Peter came back and his shoes were tied on his feet and he was pulling a sweatshirt on. ‘I’m ready!’ </p><p>‘Ok then let’s get this show going.’ Tony said, leading the boy out of the apartment. Ben needed to get changed to go get his wife so he’d be leaving a few minutes after them. It was pretty late already about 845 which is almost past Peter’s bed time but they both needed time together right now and Ben knew that and May would know that. </p><p>When they arrived at the ground floor, Peter gasped when he saw the super heroes outside the door. Tony tugged his shirt pulling Peter’s attention back to him. </p><p>‘Stay where I can see you got it?’ </p><p>‘Yep!’ </p><p>Tony nodded toward the door and Peter pushed it open. All the eyes were looking at the boy and Tony pushed his back to get him to walk a little farther out. Tony internally chuckled, the boy was so excited to meet them but now he was being shy. </p><p>‘Is this “him” Tony?’</p><p>‘Yes, this is Peter. Peter say hi.’ </p><p>Peter waved and stood by Tony. </p><p>Natasha walked up and knelt in front of the boy. ‘Hey Peter, I’m Natasha but you can call me Nat.’ Natasha stuck her hand out and Peter took it to shake it. ‘Hi, Nat.’ The woman gave a genuine smile and moved to go talk to Clint again. </p><p>Thor walked up to the boy and towered over him and bent down to talk to the boy. ‘Hello there Peter, are friends with the Man of Iron here?’ The boy nodded and Thor chuckled. ‘Well you must be a strong willed man too? The mightiest hero of all?’ ’ Peter laughed and shook his head. ‘No one can be better than Tony, no offense.’ </p><p>‘None taken Peter, you will be a great hero some day. Men of strong bodies are reliable but men with strong hearts are the truly strongest.’ Thor said. Peter had a wide smile crawl across his face. </p><p>Clint was next to talk to the boy. ‘You take care of your dad?’ Tony was going to correct him but when Peter just went with it he decided he could clarify later. ‘That’s good even Iron Man needs someone to watch his back.’</p><p>Clint ruffled his hair and Bruce came up to talk to the boy. ‘Hi Peter I’m Bruce Banner.’ Peter’s face lit up and Tony thought he was going to talk about the hulk so it was a small surprise when Peter yelled ‘You wrote essays on Gamma radiation and astronuclear physics!’ </p><p>‘You understood those?’ </p><p>‘Ya, well part of them.’ Peter told him. </p><p>‘What school do you go to?’ </p><p>‘Midtown!’ </p><p>Bruce looked up at Tony and Tony nodded. </p><p>‘Wow, Peter, that's a great school. I gave a talk at their high school before.’ </p><p>‘You should do another one when I’m in high school.’ </p><p>‘I might just have too.’ </p><p>Bruce stood up and went to talk to Tony and Steve walked up to Peter. ‘Have you tested his IQ?’ </p><p>‘No, I want him to live as normal as possible. I don’t want him to have to be 14 and going to school with 21 year olds.’ Bruce nodded and they watched Peter interact with Captain. </p><p>‘How old are you, Peter?’ </p><p>‘I’m 10.’ </p><p>‘Wow, you’re a big kid. What are going to be when you are older?’ </p><p>‘I want to be a chemist!’</p><p>‘Wow, smart choice. You like chemistry?’ </p><p>‘Ya! My mom was a biochemist and my dad was a geneticist!’ Peter told him with a small wisp. </p><p>Tony watched Peter interact with all the Avengers with a smile on his face. This was perfect. </p><p>                               —————</p><p>They were all done eating and were all slumped tired from the days of absolutely insane actions. Peter was leaning against Tony, his eyes drifting shut every once and a while. Peter looked at Tony with tired eyes. ‘Can we get a dog?’ </p><p>‘A dog?’</p><p>‘Ya.’</p><p>‘Where are we going to put this dog?’ </p><p>‘The penthouse.’ </p><p>‘A dog needs an outside room to run around bud.’ </p><p>‘So then you can take the dog to the park and for walks.’ </p><p>Kid had a point. ‘I’ll think about it.’ </p><p>‘Mmk.’ Peter laid his head against Tony again. ‘I want a golden retriever or an Australian Shepard or a black lab.’ </p><p>‘I’ll keep those in mind buddy.’ </p><p>All the avengers watched them interact with soft smiles on their face. This is what they saved the world for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What type of dog would you like to see Peter get in the future? </p><p>I think the next chapter will be a birthday chapter just saying. </p><p>I love Tony and Ben getting along </p><p>Lmk what you think and what you want to see in the future chapters! </p><p>I want to say thank you to the readers that read the last chapter and made me feel better about it. They told me to stop being hard on my self because it was better than I gave credit for so thank you to those readers! You made me really want to do well on this chapter and future ones. </p><p>I also want to thank y’all for 3,000 hits and over 100 subscribers on this story. I’m very proud of it so far and I’m excited to keep working on it. </p><p>Love you 3,000 guys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You’re my Painkiller for when life gets bitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter is almost 11</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh, I actually love this chapter so please enjoy! And I want to thank you guys so much for 4,000 hits, this story is so successful and it warms my heart. Please comments and kudos and feedback!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 almost 11 </p><p>Tony accepted the facetime call from May and propped her screen up. Tony sat next to Pepper. Tony, Pepper, Ben, and May were all about to surprise Peter with an early birthday present and Tony wanted to witness it even though he was across the country in Malibu. </p><p>Peter was supposed to be going back to school soon, but his birthday was the week school started, so they wanted to do something fun for his birthday before he started his 5 grade year. </p><p>Ben, May, and Peter were all sitting on the couch and the phone was propped up to show them and Peter was in the middle. Tony held his phone so both him and Pepper were in view. </p><p>‘Hey Tony! Hey Pep!’ Peter said waving brightly to the two. </p><p>‘Hey kiddie!’ Tony said waving and Pepper gave a small wave also and a smile. </p><p>May wrapped her arms around Peter. ‘Ok, do you know why we called them?’ Peter shook his head and May continued. ‘Well you’re turning eleven soon so we wanted to surprise you with an earlier birthday present.’</p><p>Peter's face lit up. ‘Really?’ He asked with a smile. </p><p>Tony began to talk through the phone. ‘Yep, Ben should have the bag that has everything.’ </p><p>Ben smiled and pulled the gift bag from the side of the couch he was on and sat it on the floor in front of Peter. The bag was pretty big and was filled with things and semi hints to what his ultimate birthday present would be. </p><p>May nodded at Peter for the go ahead to start opening it. First Peter pulled out a new backpack that was black and had the jansport logo on it. Peter ran his fingers over it and felt the clean fabric. He put the backpack to the side and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. </p><p>‘Sunglasses? Summer is almost over.’ He told Ben with a confused look. </p><p>‘Just keep going Pete, it’ll make sense.’ </p><p>Peter put the glasses to the side and pulled out swim trunks. They were dark blue with light blue fish on them. </p><p>‘What do I need swim trunks for?’ </p><p>‘Just keep going bub.’ Tony told the hesitant boy through the phone. </p><p>Peter sighed and pulled the next object out of the gift bag which was a bottle of sunscreen and a small bottle of aloe Vera. </p><p>‘Sunscreen and aloe, interesting.’ Peter said to them, quirking an eyebrow. Tony was pretty sure the boy was figuring it out because he was smart like that. </p><p>He pulled the last object out of the bag which was an envelope. On the outside it said his name and was underlined 3 times. He flipped it over and slowly pulled the paper out of the envelope. </p><p>Peter opened the papers and they were written in May’s handwriting. </p><p>‘Read it aloud Pete.’ Tony said through the phone. </p><p>‘It says “You only turn 11 once, these gifts are all part of the big celebration. Each one for the most part has a reason for you to have it. The sunscreen is for when your little New York pale body needs protection from the sun. The aloe is for the sun burns you’re bound to get after hours outside. The sunglasses aren’t just to make you look cool they are for days running around the park and getting chocolate from a nearby chocolate shop to make ice cream later on. The swim trunks are for the pool that’s right outside the living room and the beach below. Swimming for hours at a time and splashing around and having a good time. The backpack is to put all your clothes and goodies in for the trip and the plane ride there.”’ Peter’s head shot up and a smile grew across his face. ‘We get to go on a plane?!’ May nodded and motioned for the boy to continue reading the note. ‘“Malibu waits for you and your fun birthday trip.”’ </p><p>The boy sprung up from his spot ‘We’re going to Malibu?!’ </p><p>‘Yep, Tony arranged everything for us to go before you start 5 grade.’ Ben told him and Peter looked at the phone. </p><p>‘I get to come see you in Malibu!’ Peter yelled excitedly. </p><p>‘I know bud. You’re gonna get to go swimming in the pool and we can make ice cream like I promised you.’ </p><p>‘Yes!’ Peter said fist bumping the air. ‘When do we go?’ He asked his uncle. </p><p>Ben glanced at May before saying  ‘Well, we were planning on leaving Tuesday and coming back Sunday in time to get you ready for school starting on Thursday.’ </p><p>‘Tuesday is in two days! I have to pack!’ The boy ran out of the camera view for Tony and Pepper. Tony chuckled and May went after the boy, getting ready to tell him that she already packed most of his stuff. Ben chuckled at the boy. </p><p>Tony could distantly hear May talking to Peter who sounded too excited to want to listen to her. ‘I need my Star Wars shirt!’ </p><p>‘Why do you need your Star Wars shirt?’ </p><p>‘Because what if I see Mark Hamill in Malibu, I need him to know I’m a fan!’ </p><p>Tony laughed audibly when he heard Peter yell that. After a few minutes of May talking Peter down from his excitement and trying to explain she mostly packed for him she corralled him back into the room as he drug his feet. </p><p>Tony spoke up first. ‘So Pete, there will be one of my planes ready to pick you up early Tuesday morning and you all should get here around 9 western time. Then we can do whatever you want in Malibu for a few days.’</p><p>‘Anything?’ </p><p>‘Anything.’ </p><p>                                 —————-</p><p>Peter threw his backpack on and walked behind Ben and infront of May as they walked down the steps of the private plant Tony sent for them. The sun was rising and pink and Peter worked on rubbing the tires out of his eyes. Happy stood outside of a car on the tarmac waiting for them. </p><p>When Peter saw him, his eyes lit up and he ran to the man. He collided into his waist and gave him a squeeze. Happy rubbed his back. ‘Hey Pete, how you been?’ </p><p>‘Good! Are you gonna hang out with us this week?’ </p><p>‘Depends on when I work kiddo, but if I have time I will ok?’ </p><p>‘Ok!’ Peter yelled a little too happily for how early it was. Happy opened the door and Peter slid in along with his aunt and uncle who gave Happy a hello after not seeing him for a while. </p><p>As they drove through California Peter watched the world outside his window as it went by. He saw the palm trees and the fancy buildings and houses. Soon enough they were driving on the side of a cliff and Peter could see the ocean that spread for miles. If he angled his head right he could look below at the water crashing against the rocks. The way it foamed up at the edges of it. </p><p>Peter laid his head against the window and felt the warmth through the window. He closed his eyes and relaxed and heard the distant crashing of waves. He drifted lightly for a few minutes but eventually they pulled up to the mansion. Peter looked in awe outside of his window before even getting out. </p><p>Ben patted his shoulder and pointed to the door leading into the house where he saw Pepper standing in the doorway. She was in jean shorts and a t-shirt. Peter threw the door open and ran up to her. He gave her a hug around the waist and she hugged him back just as tight. The air smelt fresh and salty and felt warm against his skin. </p><p>Pepper ruffled his hair and gave a kiss on top of his head. ‘Hey bub, you miss us?’ </p><p>Peter nodded, shaking with excitement. ‘Malibu is so cool, all the palm trees and the ocean. The air smells so...beachy!’ </p><p>Pepper let out a laugh. ‘I’m glad to hear it Pete, why don’t you go help Ben with your bag and we can see if Tony came out of his work shop then.’ </p><p>Peter nodded and ran over to his uncle who was pulling Peter's backpack out of the trunk and Happy was helping them carry their few bags up to the doorway. Peter flung his backpack on his shoulders and skipped up to the door where Pepper was leading May inside. Peter took one look inside and gasped. The inside of the house was beautiful and very open. Peter ran to the window on the opposite end of the house and leaned up against the windows. </p><p>The ocean below the window went out for miles. Peter heard the grown ups murmuring in the background. He just looked and watched the waves collide and the far out ships that would pass by. He watched the landscape until out of the corner of his eye he saw someone stand next to him.</p><p> He glanced up and realized it was his soulmate who he missed so much. </p><p>He pounded into the man and hugged him. Tony chuckled and leaned down to hug the boy. When Tony shifted Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck. The man stood up with Peter in his grasp and the boy wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist. </p><p>The older of the two rubs a hand up and down the younger ones back and kisses his temple. Peter leans into the touch and lays his head on Tony’s shoulder,  sighing into the comfort. All of the worry and anxiety Peter didn’t know he had melted out of him and it was replaced with just happiness of seeing someone who made him feel complete. </p><p>                              —————</p><p>Pepper walked into the room with a giant pile of blankets and Ben came in behind her with a pile of pillows. Tony threw a blanket around a chair to keep it up and put a pillow on the corner to keep it in place. He finished the blanket tent and all they had to do now was put everything inside the giant thing. It covered a lot of the living room but it left enough room for the couch. </p><p>3 people could probably fit in it if they tried but it was mostly for Peter because it was where he was sleeping for the week. May and Ben were in the guest bedroom and Tony offered to put the blow up mattress in there but Peter insisted on the living room so he could have his own space. </p><p>May was working on filling the mattress up with air and Peter was selecting which blankets and pillows would make it in the fort for movie night and which ones would be left to the adults who decided to hang out on the couch. </p><p>May and Tony slid the mattress into place for the boy's comfort and Peter threw his few blankets and pillows in. He knew better than to plop down onto an air mattress so he sat down on it carefully and Ben playfully threw a blanket over him. Tony sat next to him in the fort and the other 3 adults got comfy on the couch. </p><p>Pepper would have joined Peter and Tony, missing the boy very much also, but she knew the soulmates needed time together by themselves for a while. She also had the rest of the time they were in Malibu to spend time with the boy. </p><p>‘What are we gonna watch Pete?’ Pepper asked from the couch. </p><p>His head swung looking over at Tony and his curls bounced as he did so. ‘I get to pick?’ </p><p>‘Sure kiddo.’ </p><p>Peter’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration trying to think of a good movie. ‘Ummm, how about the Lion King!’ </p><p>Tony poked his stomach as his ticklish spot and Peter laughed. ‘Good choice bub.’ </p><p>The movie began to play and Tony and Peter laid on their stomachs looking forward at the screen, Peter laid to the right of Tony. </p><p>The sun went down and the sky was pink and orange as the movie played. Peter would giggle and Tony would smile at the sound of his kids happiness. </p><p>When Mufasa died though, nobody in the room laughed or even smiled. If someone had Tony would deem them a monster. Peter sniffled as Simba found his fathers body. Tony wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder and pulled him in to comfort him. Their marks touched and Peter sighed the touch bringing him calmness to the sad movie scene. </p><p>When the sun was set and the stars were out the movie was reaching its climax. Peter had his head laid on his crossed arms in front of him. His eyes were on the screen but they would occasionally droop and he would blink open and in to focus again. </p><p>Tony rubbed his back, letting the boy know it’s ok to sleep and that’s all it took for Peter to stop fighting it. <br/>He closed his eyes and Tony kissed his temple. The movie ended with Kiara’s birth and the credits rolled. </p><p>Tony signaled to the other adults to be quiet as they tidied up a bit. May softened at the sleeping boy and leaned down to kiss his head. Ben and May walked to bed and Tony helped Pepper fold up the blankets. They set the pillows in a neat pile where Peter could get them if he needed and walked to bed. Pepper put on one of his shirts and Tony put on a tank top and sweats. </p><p>They fell asleep with Pepper against his chest but they didn’t stay that way for long. </p><p>                                ——————-</p><p>Peter shifted from behind the car and looked up into the sky to see the aliens flying past. The city was a complete war zone. Captain America was a few hundred feet from the car Peter was hiding behind fighting the aliens on the ground. He could see arrows flying across the sky exploding what they hit and every so often he could hear Hulk’s roar in the distance. When he saw Tony fly across the sky though, that’s when he felt the safest. </p><p>His hideout shook as aliens blasted it nearby. He screamed and covered his ears and  squeezed his eyes shut wanting it to be over. He wanted to be safe in his apartment, miles away from the fight. His clothes were dusty and muddy. Peter tucked himself in a corner keeping himself as hidden as possible. </p><p>It wasn’t until a blast shot through the car window above him that he moved. The glass shattered and rained over top of him and he scrambled out. He ran out into the street in desperate search for a safe place to hide. He ran across and saw a distant look at Natasha Romanoff fighting the beasts in the distance. </p><p>‘Peter!’ </p><p>The boy whipped his head around and saw his soulmate standing on the ground blasting the aliens as fast as he could. </p><p>‘Peter! Get out of here! Go!’ The man waved for him to leave. </p><p>Peter was frozen and when Tony realized he wasn’t moving and ran up to the boy and took his hand and began running with him to hide. </p><p>That was strange, why wasn’t Tony using his thrusters?</p><p>Before they could get too far an alien blasted at their feet sending them flying forward. They landed hard on the ground and Peter held his arm as tears came to his eyes. He looked beside him to see Tony on his knees shooting at the many aliens that seemed to be suddenly surrounding them. </p><p>Peter pulled himself into a ball wishing for it all to go away. </p><p>‘Peter!’ </p><p>He looked back up again and the aliens were surrounding Tony to the point where it was hard to see his face. </p><p>‘Peter run!’ </p><p>The boy was sweating as he watched his almost dad he attacked by the aliens. Not knowing what to do, he stood there like a statue. He closed his eyes tight and looked away. </p><p>It’s all a bad dream, just wake up Peter. </p><p>Come on just wake up. </p><p>Tony’s ok, we can see him just wake up. </p><p>Wake up Peter. </p><p>WAKE UP</p><p> </p><p>His eyes shot open and he sat up so quickly. His skin was sweaty and sticky and he pushed his blanket off of him as fast as he could. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably. He tried to slow his breathing that was coming out in fast pants. He felt his cheeks when they felt damp and he rubbed the rest of the water out of his eyes.</p><p> He looked at his arm where his soulmark was and brushed his thumb over the red and blue and gold. </p><p>It wasn’t black.</p><p>He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling too awake to fall back asleep now no matter how tired he was. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on them. Peter focused on his breathing and keeping it calm. His mouth felt really dry. It was probably from all the crying if he was being honest. </p><p>He couldn’t sleep anyway so Peter decided to make a middle of the night trip to get some water from the kitchen.  </p><p>Ya water sounded good. </p><p>The boy climbed out of his fort and walked down the dark hallway. He tiptoed past the guest bedroom and walked into the giant open kitchen and dining area. </p><p>There were soft lights on around the kitchen and Tony was standing facing toward the counter. </p><p>‘Tony?’ </p><p>The man jumped before turning around. Peter could see the coffee machine pouring the dark liquid into a mug. </p><p>‘Hey kiddo, why are you up?’ </p><p>Peter walked over to the counter and climbed onto a barstool and sat on his legs. </p><p>‘I was thirsty so I came to get some water.’ Tony nodded ‘Why are you up?’ </p><p>‘Same as you wanted some water.’ The man said leaning against the counter looking at the boy. </p><p>Peter peaked behind the man again ‘With the coffee maker?’ The boy's eyebrows perked up. </p><p>Tony sighed and his head fell. ‘It’s grown up things bud.’ </p><p>‘Well you can still tell me.’ </p><p>‘Like how you can still tell me why you are up at 1 am, because being thirsty is a bullshit answer?’ This time it was Tony’s turn for his eyebrows to perk up. </p><p>Peter smiled ‘If I tell you will you tell me?’ </p><p>‘Depends, we can agree to never tell Pepper about this late night encounter?’ Peter laughed and nodded and Tony laughed too before confirming ‘ya?’ </p><p>‘Ya.’ Peter told him. </p><p>‘I’ll get you your water and then you can tell me.’ Tony walked to the cupboard and got a cup down and went to the fridge and filled it up before sliding it over to the boy. Peter began to drink it and Tony started to talk but Peter put a finger up to tell him to wait. Tony waited with his arms cross and an amused smile plastered on his face. </p><p>When he was done Peter set down the glass that was now half empty. ‘You really were thirsty?’ Peter nodded with his lips tight. ‘Ok so now you want to explain what’s going on in your head at 1 am?’ </p><p>Peter sighed and played with his fingers on the counter. ‘I had a bad dream.’ He looked at Tony to see his reaction and the man just had eyes that look sympathetic but willing to listen so Peter continued. ‘It was the fight in New York and I was in the middle of it. I hid but then the car I was hiding behind windows broke and it scared me so I ran out and you were there and you tried to get me away from the fight but then the aliens were there and’ Peter said and as he continued the words began to come out faster. ‘You fought them but then there was an explosion and there were a bunch on top of you and I couldn’t do anything. Then I got myself to wake up but I was shaking and crying and-‘ </p><p>Tony took the boys hand and he calmed down quickly. The man looked the boy in the eye. ‘It’s ok Pete, I’m right here ok?’ Peter nodded and looked down at his hands.  Tony walked around the counter and turned the boys barstool so he was in front of him. Tony kneeled so that since Peter was looking in his lap he would just look over at Tony. They made eye contact and Tony gave him a smile. ‘Put your hands on my face Pete.’ </p><p>Peter complied and put one hand on each cheek as a single tear fell down his cheek. ‘I will always keep you safe ok?’ Peter nodded and another one fell and Tony raised his hand and brushed it away with the bud of his thumb. ‘I love you so so much Peter.’ </p><p>‘I love you too.’ Peter whispered. ‘I’m not worried about me though.’ </p><p>Tony’s head tilted. ‘I know you’re scared about what I do, but what I do I do for you.’ Peter nodded and let more tears fall before he let himself fall into Tony’s arms. Tony rubbed his back and kissed his temple. </p><p>‘You think you can sleep again kiddo?’ </p><p>‘Can I sleep with you, I know I’m almost 11 and that’s too old but just for tonight. Please?’ </p><p>‘Sure bud, age doesn’t matter either. I will always need Peter cuddles.’ Tony said and jabbed Peter in the ribs playingly. They made their journey down the hallway and up the stairs the coffee maker forgotten. </p><p>‘I’m too old for cuddles Tony I’m just sleeping with you.’ </p><p>‘Oh my bad bug.’ </p><p>Before they could go too far up the stairs in the living room Peter ran back down to the fort and grabbed his stuffed fish before running back to Tony at the stairs. When the man realized what he grabbed he ruffled the boys hair. </p><p>They made their journey up the stairs and Peter looked at Tony with his tired doe eyes. ‘Are you sure Pepper won’t care?’ </p><p>‘I doubt it kiddo.’ </p><p>They tiptoed into the master bedroom where Pepper lay asleep on the bed. Peter laid in the middle of the and Tony climbed onto his side of the bed. </p><p>Tony turned so he was facing his soulmates and his left arm over Peter and held Peppers left hand. Peter turned and faced toward Tony and Pepper remained on her back facing toward the ceiling. </p><p>Tony felt content and finally peaceful with his whole world in the bed with him </p><p>If that was the first full night of sleep Tony had gotten in a month nobody had to know. </p><p>                              ——————</p><p> </p><p>When Pepper woke up the next morning the bed felt warmer than usual. As her senses came back she basked in the warmth and comfort. She blinked her eyes open and her mouth let out a yawn. She turned her head and saw not only Tony but also Peter in the bed. She had to hold back a laugh so as to not wake them. </p><p>She leaned over and kissed Peter’s head before getting out of bed to get ready. Pepper took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She put on clean clothes that consisted of athletic shorts and a t -shirt. </p><p>She swung open the bathroom door that led into the bedrooms and it was a cute sight. Peter was pouncing on Tony trying to wake him up. </p><p>‘Tonyyy, we have to get up.’ Peter told the man. Pepper leaned against the doorway and just watched. ‘We can go swimming in the pool today!’ Peter said pretty enthusiastic for having woken up just recently. </p><p>‘Just give me a minute kid.’ Tony said rolling over. Peter slumped a little bit but perked up again when he saw Pepper standing in the doorway. ‘Pep!’ Tony cracked his eyes open and looked at his wife in the doorway. ‘Hey Pep.’ Tony mumbled and he drug his hand down his face to attempt to wake him up. </p><p>‘Hey boys, you sleep good?’ </p><p>Pepper walked over to the bed and crawled over Tony to sit by Peter. </p><p>‘Yep, Peter here is a great cuddle bug.’ </p><p>‘Tonyyy, cuddle bug is a name for little kids and I’m almost 11.’ </p><p>‘Oh my bad kiddo, I forgot.’ Tony said chuckling. </p><p>Pepper laughed ‘So I heard we’re having a pool day?’ she said, pulling Peter into her side. </p><p>‘That’s what the boy says is happening so I’m just going with it.’ The man said sitting up. </p><p>Pepper tan her fingers through Peter’s hair. ‘We are having a pool day, I want to jump off the diving board.’ The boy said not accepting a different answer. </p><p>‘Ok, I think we should listen or else he might start demanding worse things.’ Pepper told them with a laugh and he ruffled the boy's hair and gave him a kiss on the head before leaning over and kissing Tony on the lips. </p><p>Tony laughed ‘Ya we should probably get some food in this monster's stomach.’ He said jabbing the boy in the stomach. The boy swatted it away and smiled and hopped up and off the bed. He stood in the doorway and waved his hands up. ‘What are you lovebirds waiting for, I want waffles.’ Peter said dramatically. </p><p>The couple laughed and followed the kid down the stairs where they could hopefully get some waffles in his belly. </p><p>                               —————-</p><p>Peter dove under the water and placed his hands on the ground and swung his legs into the air above and felt the cool breeze against them while his torso and head were under water. He held the handstand for as long as possible and every so often he would let a few bubbles float to the top to keep holding out. </p><p>When he couldn’t hold his breath any longer he swam quickly to the surface panting. </p><p>‘You ok kiddo, you need your inhaler.’ Ben asked, concerned. It was summer so Peter’s asthma wasn’t bad but it wasn’t like it was completely gone either. Only really when he got worked up and was running around a bunch. </p><p>‘No, I’m ok.’ Peter told them grabbing pool rings off the side. </p><p>‘Ok Pete, but no more holding your breath like that ok?’ Ben told him. </p><p>Peter nodded, his curls dripping wet. He threw the rings into the shallow side of the pool and swam under to grab the light blue colored one. </p><p>Pepper was laying out on a beach chair in a white one piece swimsuit and May laid on the chair next to her in a purple tankini. Ben sat in a chair next to the pool in his trunks as he drank a coke. They were still waiting on Tony to come out but he was cleaning up the kitchen a little bit after. </p><p>It was around 1130 so Peter guessed it may have been more of a brunch but it worked and they all had full bellies. May also made them wait about 40 minutes before getting into the pool so he wouldn’t get sick. </p><p>Eventually when Peter was tallying up how many rings he had gotten on the last dive, Tony came out the sliding patio door. He had a few towels and a few water bottles in hand and he was in swim trunks as well. </p><p>‘Hey bub, Rhodey said he would stop by around lunch time and hang out for a bit.’ The man said as he sat down the stuff on the table. </p><p>‘Is he going to swim with us?’ </p><p>‘He said he would bring a swimsuit.’ </p><p>‘Yay!’ Peter looked up at the man as he sprayed his arms with the sunscreen. He had black sunglasses on and his swim trunks were navy blue. ‘Are you going to get in soon?’ </p><p>‘Ya just give me 5 minutes for this to dry.’ </p><p>Peter nodded and swam to the steps of the pool. He got out and ran over to the table and grabbed a pair of goggles that had the nose cover on them and slid them on before jumping into the pool in the deep end. </p><p>Tony shook his head lightly as the fanatics of the boy before slowing stepping into the pool. The water was warm from the California sun. He didn’t notice when the boy swam up to him and attacked him from behind and jumped on his back. </p><p>It knocked Tony’s balance off and he fell slightly into the water which threw off his plan of going in slowly. Tony pulled the boy off his pack and threw him a few feet away. He was ridiculously light so it was ridiculously easy. </p><p>Peter jumped above the surface and threw his arms up ‘Again!’ and walked slowly, through the pool as the water drug his legs, to Tony. Tony shook his head and picked the kid up and threw him again. </p><p>They continued to play until Rhodey came and when he did, he carried a giant ice cream cake and a few other grocery bags with things they couldn’t see inside Peter’s eyes widened at the cake. </p><p>May hopped up first to help him with the stuff, she took the cake back inside where the freezer was. Rhodey put the bags on the table. </p><p>‘Time to get out for a bit Pete.’ Tony told him as he picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder as he walked back over to the pool stairs. When Tony put him down Pepper wrapped him in a towel and Ben helped Tony take things out of grocery bags to reveal hot dogs and hamburgers and everything needed for a small barbecue. </p><p>‘Happy said he’d be over in a little bit with the mustard since I forgot it.’ Rhodey said. </p><p>‘Ok cool so he’s gonna be a little late?’ </p><p>‘Ya but not by muc-‘ </p><p>Peter looked at everything on the table in awe. His family did this all for him, it was like a special little party with the people that mattered. </p><p>‘Hey Pete, let’s put some more sunscreen on.’ </p><p>Ok that was kind of a mood killer. </p><p>He sighed and grabbed the can and handed it to his uncle. He sprayed the coolness on his back and arms and chest and grabbed the face sunscreen and smothered him with it. </p><p>‘Let that dry kiddo and just hang out for a little bit.’</p><p>Peter nodded and sat down at one of the chairs that were around the table. Tony pulled the grill closer and him and Rhodey got it fired up and when they were done the Colonel came over to talk to Peter. </p><p>‘Hey kiddo, you having a good trip?’ </p><p>‘Yep! Tony said we get to make ice cream some time which I’m pretty excited for and we watched Lion King last night!’ </p><p>‘That’s fun, anything else?’ </p><p>‘Not that I know of.’ Peter said with a shrug. </p><p>‘Well Tony always has something up his sleeve. So always have both eyes open.’ Rhodey pointed at his eyes with his pointer finger and pinky and Peter laughed. </p><p>‘What are you making my kid laugh about now Honeybear?’ </p><p>‘Oh nothing Tones, just about how you almost blew up the dormitory in ‘86.’ Peter laughed and Rhodey winked at him. </p><p>‘Don’t corrupt him with stories of college.’ Tony jokingly scolded his friend. </p><p>‘Oh my bad, I guess I won’t tell him the story of Halloween ‘87 then.’ </p><p>‘Ya you better not, but for real can you help me with the drinks inside real quick?’ </p><p>‘Sure.’ Rhodey said as they walked but like Rhodes said Tony always has something up his sleeve. </p><p>They walked by the pool Tony pushed the best friend in and made a run for it inside and Peter broke out in a fir of giggles that warmed everybody's hearts. </p><p>                                    ————</p><p>‘Can we get the chocolate for the ice cream tomorrow?’ </p><p>‘Sure kiddo, are we gonna make chocolate chip or full on chocolate?’ </p><p>‘Hmmm, How about a bit of both.’ Peter said </p><p>‘I like the way you think kiddo.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m so excited for the falcon and winter soldier show because it is the show I’m looking forward to the most other than Ms.Marvel! </p><p>Up next I’m going to be doing Iron Man 3 for this and I wanted to get the Malibu Mansion in before it gets blown up. </p><p>I’m pretty proud of this chapter so please lmk what you think!</p><p>I also am giving this to you early because last weeks was a lil late so ya. </p><p>Send this story to your friends and comments and kudos and thank you for all the kind feedback I’ve gotten on this story!’</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Don’t leave, not when I need you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Start of Iron Man 3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now I change it up a bit so it’s not as inappropriate and also make less Pepper a little less sassy as she is in this movie. I made sure to add Peter in somewhere but I’m not gonna make a point of view for him for this movie because it’s in California. Comments and kudos and feedback are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11 years old, Christmas 2012 </p><p>‘Ow!’</p><p>‘46.’</p><p>‘Ow.’</p><p>‘47.’</p><p>He shot another sensor in his arm. ‘Ow!’ He hissed out with the tissue between his teeth. Tony shook the sting out of his arm. ‘Sir, please May I request just a few hours to calibrate…’</p><p>‘No, Forty eight.’ He said poking the needle in his forearm. ‘Micro-repeater implanting sequence complete.’ He brushed away the blood from his arm with the tissue. </p><p>‘As you wish, sir. I’ve also prepared a safety briefing for you to entirely ignore.’</p><p>‘Which I will.’ He threw the tissue on the little table. ‘All right, let’s do this… DUM-E. Hi DUM-E. How did you get that cap on your head?’ Talking about the paper dunce cap on the robot's claw. ‘You earned it.’</p><p>He stood up and took a few hits at his punching model. ‘Hey. Hey! What are you doing out of the corner? You know what you did.’ He said to the little robot that was sweeping scraps around the floor. ‘Blood on my mat. Handle it.’ He walked up to the platform and to the machine that was holding the recording camera. </p><p>Jarvis came overhead ‘Sir, May I remind you that you’ve been awake for nearly 72 hours?’</p><p>‘Focus up ladies.’he turned to the suit in the showcases all around him. They ranged from mark 2 to the newest one. ‘Good evening and welcome to the birthing suite. I am pleased to announce the imminent arrival of your bouncing badass baby brother.’ He turned back toward the more spacious part of the workshop. ‘Start tight then go wide. Stamp date and time. Mark 42. Autonomous prehensile and propulsion suit test. Initialize sequence.’</p><p>The part of the suit that were put in separate pieces came alive on the metal table. ‘Jarvis, drop my needle.’ and a funky version of Jingle bells began to play. He danced to beat lightly and grooved for a moment in his sleep deprived state. </p><p>He swung his arm toward the table, expecting for one of the titanium pieces to come towards him. When nothing happened he tried again and the pieces didn’t move. He sucked on the tiny holes in his arm hoping to help fix the problem. Tony shook his arm trying to fix the signal. </p><p>This time when he swung his arm out, the hand armor flew itself into the air to power up and shot to Tony’s hand. It attached itself and covered his whole hand making Tony’s arm pop back at the force. Soon enough the shoulder piece shot out too and his left arm was covered. </p><p>When he put his arm out for the right hand to come, the armor came to the man at the second it was supposed to. Tony chuckled, ‘All right, I think we got this send them all.’ </p><p>His right armor came and covered the whole appendage and it gave Tony a content smile. It didn’t last long when a piece flew past his head and into the glass of one showcases and another one shot at his head but his armored hand blocked it. ‘Probably a little fast, slow it down. Slow it down just a..’ Tony made a T with his hand signaling a time out for a minute. </p><p>Another piece flew past his head but his whole body ducked in perfect timing.’...little bit.’ </p><p>The left thigh piece came next and covered the top part of his leg, but it was a total surprise when the armor that covered his crotch came in. It left him in shock for a few seconds. He didn’t have much time to think about his his back piece hit him and send him forward in the air. </p><p>The man used his hand and leg repulsors to fly him back over to the standing area. ‘Cool it, will you Jarvis?’ The back extended to his head and when he landed back in the ground the chest plate came flying in. </p><p>The face plate flew too far toward and hit the record player, turning off the music. It faced back toward the man who is supposed to wear it seeming like it was trying to challenge him. ‘Come on. I ain’t scared of you.’ </p><p>The mask flew forward and flipped around and upside down. Tony did a flip and landed badassly on the metal platform. His heads up display lit up with blue and yellow all around. ‘I’m the best.’ </p><p>What he didn’t realize was he was missing the butt piece, so when that shot toward and knocked not only all the armor off but probably his socks too. </p><p>Rolling around on the ground he pulled the metal face plate off with a groan. His British AI came in. ‘As always,sir, a great pleasure wanting you work.’ </p><p>Of course after he did this he had to go turn on the TV which maybe he would regret later. </p><p>That’s when the Mandarin showed up. </p><p>                                ————-</p><p>‘It tested well with focus groups, all right?’ Rhodey explained not wanting to deal with his best friends sarcasm right now. </p><p>‘“I am Iron Patriot” It sucks.’ Tony told him truthfully.</p><p>It did suck. </p><p>‘Listen War Machine was a little too aggressive. All right? This sends a better message.’</p><p>‘So what’s really going on? With the Mandarin.’ Tony asked, taking off his glasses. Rhodey took a drink. ‘Seriously, can we talk about this guy?’ </p><p>‘It’s classified information Tony. Okay there have nine bombings. Nine of them.’</p><p>‘Nine.’ </p><p>‘The public only knows about three. But here’s the thing, nobody can ID a device. There’s no bomb casings.’ </p><p>‘You know I can help. Just ask. I got a ton of new tech. I got a prehensile suit. I got a bomb disposal. It catches explosions in mid-air.’</p><p>‘When’s the last time you got a good night's sleep?’ </p><p>‘Einstein slept three hours a year. Look what he did.’</p><p>‘People are concerned about you, Tony.’ Pepper, Peter, Happy. ‘I’m concerned about you.’</p><p>‘You’re gonna come at me like that?’</p><p>‘No look, I’m not trying to be a dick…’ a few little kids came up with a picture of the avengers in their hand. ‘...tator.’ </p><p>‘Do you mind signing my drawing?’ The little girl with long brown hair asked. </p><p>‘If Richard doesn’t mind. Are you alright with this, Dick?’</p><p>‘Yeah fine with me.’ </p><p>Tony took the drawing and when he looked at it, it seemed like something Peter would draw. All the Avengers fighting in a circle. ‘What’s your name?’ </p><p>‘Erin.’ </p><p>Tony looked at the little blond boy with the glasses before saying. ‘I love you in A Christmas Story. By the way.’ He looked back at the drawing and took the crayon in his hand. </p><p>‘Listen the pentagon is scared. After New York. Aliens… Come on.’ Tony could feel his heart rate rising at the mention of it already, but his best friend continued. ‘They need to look strong. Stopping the Mandarin is a priority but it’s not…’ </p><p>‘It’s not superhero business.’ Tony finished for him. </p><p>‘No, it’s not quite frankly.’ </p><p>‘I get it.’</p><p>‘It’s American business.’</p><p>‘That’s why I said I got it.’ </p><p>He exhaled deeply and covered his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Rhodey and the girl were asking him if he was ok which he obviously wasn’t. It definitely did not help when the boy whispered ‘How did you get out of the wormhole?’ </p><p>Tony scooted his chair back as quickly as possible and began to run outside. He pushed pass people and apologized when he got in their way. ‘I’m just checking on the suit.’ He said breathlessly. </p><p>It opened up on command and he walked right into but had to kneel on the ground so he wouldn’t fall over. ‘Check the heart, is it the brain?’ He stammered out. </p><p>‘No sign of cardiac anomaly or unusual brain activity.’</p><p>‘Ok so I was poisoned?’ </p><p>‘My diagnosis is that you’ve suffered a severe anxiety attack.’</p><p>‘Me?’ </p><p>There was a clunking on the suit from Rhodey knocking on it. ‘Come on man, this isn’t a good look. Open up.’ </p><p>‘Sorry, I got it split.’ Tony said with a grunt and he shot off into the California sky. </p><p>                               —————</p><p>Tony connected the suit to his headband and sent it up stairs to chill on the couch till she got home. After Happy called him, it kind of reminded him he needed to remember he couldn’t ditch Pepper, so he bought her a giant bunny. Peter would love it too when he came so it was kind of for the both of them. </p><p>The suit sat with one leg over the other on the couch when Pepper walked in. ‘What is that? You’re wearing this in the house now? What is that like Mark 15?’ </p><p>The suit stood up and looked at its shoulder reading Mark 42. ‘Uh, yeah. Something like that. You know, everybody needs a hobby.’</p><p>‘Oh, and you have to wear your hobby in the living room?’ </p><p>‘Just breaking it in. You know, it’s always a little pinchy in the down there area at first, so. Well hey, did you see your Christmas present? Well you and Peter’s.’ </p><p>‘Yes I did. I don’t know how I could’ve missed that Christmas present. Is it gonna fit through the door?’ Pepper asked, grabbing a pile of fan art off the side table. </p><p>‘Well actually that’s a good question. I got a team of guys coming in tomorrow. They’re gonna blow out that wall.’</p><p>‘Okay.’</p><p>‘So, tense, good day?’ Tony asked as the suit began to massage Peppers shoulders and she leaned back into the comfort. ‘Ohh, shoulders, a little knotty. I don’t want to harp on this, but did you like the custom rabbit?’</p><p>‘Did I like it?’ </p><p>‘Nailed it right?’ </p><p>‘Wow. I appreciate the thought very much.’ She raising to the faceplate of the suit and putting her hands on the chest of it. ‘So why don’t you lift up that face mask and give me a kiss?’ </p><p>Tony imitated a computer beeping and lightly banged on the head of the suit. ‘Yep, damn it, no can do. You want to just kiss it on the facial slit.’ </p><p>‘Well why don’t I run down to the garage and see if I can find a crowbar to jimmy that thing open?’ Pepper said as she began to walk to the stairs. </p><p>‘Crowbar, yeah… Except there has been a radiation leak.’ Tony stammered out not wanting Pepper to figure he wasn’t actually in the suit. </p><p>Pepper skipped down the stairs. ‘I’ll take my chances.’ </p><p>‘That’s risky.’ He saw her coming down the stairs from inside the workshop knowing at this point he was screwed. ‘At least, let me get you like, a hazmat suit. You can, a Geiger counter or something like that.’ He grunted through one last pull up. ‘Busted.’ </p><p>‘This is a new level of lame.’ Pepper said pushing away the food DUM-E was offering her. </p><p>‘Sorry.’ </p><p>‘You ate without me already? On date night?’ </p><p>‘He was just…’ </p><p>‘You mean you.’ </p><p>‘Well, ya, I just mean we were just hosting you…’ </p><p>Pepper scoffed in disbelief. </p><p>‘...While i finished up a little work. And yes, I had a quick bite. I didn’t know if you were coming home or you were having drinks with Aldrich Killian.’</p><p>Pepper's jaw dropped and the suit and Tony both looked at her. ‘What? Aldrich Killain? What, are you checking up on me?’ </p><p>‘Happy was concerned.’ </p><p>‘No you were spying on me.’ She turned around.</p><p>‘I wasn’t.’ </p><p>‘I’m going to bed.’ She told him walking back toward the glass door and up the stairs. Tony knew he was being over insecure. They were soulmates and she wouldn’t leave him even when she was mad or frustrated. </p><p>‘Hold on. Come on. Pep? Hey, I admit it. My fault, Sorry. I’m a piping hot mess. It’s been going on for a while. I haven’t said anything. Nothings been the same since New York.’ </p><p>‘Oh really? I didn’t notice at all.’ </p><p>‘You experience things and then they’re over and you still can’t explain them. Gods, aliens, other dimensions. I’m just a man in a can. The only reason I haven’t cracked up is probably because of you and Peter which is great. I love you, I’m lucky.’</p><p>‘But honey, I can’t sleep. Peter caught me when he stayed over a few months ago. You go to bed, I come down here. I do what I know. I tinker…. Threat is imminent. And I have to protect the one thing I can’t live without. That’s you two. And my suits they’re uh..’ </p><p>‘Machines.’ Pepper told him. </p><p>‘Part of me.’</p><p>‘A distraction.’ </p><p>‘Maybe.’ </p><p>Pepper walked over and put her hands on his shoulders and he just looked at her with adoring eyes. He put his head in her chest and she held it there and put her chin on top of it. She slid the mechanical head band off and ran her fingers through his hair. ‘I’m gonna go to bed.’ </p><p>‘Okay.’ </p><p>She walked toward the door but when she got she turned around. ‘And you’re gonna join me.’</p><p>‘Better.’</p><p> </p><p>                            ——————</p><p>He was flying toward the wormhole, blasting what he could out of the sky. He was carrying the weight of the missile on his back and trying to contact Pepper while flying into the blackness. </p><p>Then he was falling </p><p>Back towards the ground</p><p>Peter </p><p>Pepper </p><p>Kid </p><p>Honey </p><p>Son </p><p>Wife</p><p>He heard a scream. </p><p>That’s when his mind decided it was the best time to wake up. He threw off the covers and yelled ‘Power Down!’</p><p>The pieces of the suit fell to ground and Tony leaned on the bed still panting. Tony was panting from his dream and the fear of the moment, while Pepper was just panting of the fear. </p><p>‘I must have called it in my sleep. That’s not supposed to happen. I’ll recalibrate the sensors. Can we just…. Let me just…. Catch my breath. Hey, don’t go Pepper. All right?’</p><p>Pepper sighed and walked towards the door frustrated with her husband. ‘I need to think, so I’m going to sleep down stairs.’ She said not taking no as an answer and Tony let her go. </p><p>He tiredly collapsed back on the bed, already planning what he was going to work on next. </p><p>                                ————-</p><p>‘Ya and Ben said if I’m good for Christmas he’ll get me the fighter pilot LEGO set!’ </p><p>‘You mean Santa?’ </p><p>‘No Tony, I’m 11. Santa isn’t real and he’s for babies.’ </p><p>‘Hey you can believe in Santa if you want.’ </p><p>‘Not really there’s a kid in my grade already talking about how he got the big kid talk and how his parents told him Santa isn’t real. Then I came home and asked May about it and she sat me down and told me the truth.’ Peter rambled, panting slightly afterwards. </p><p>‘That sucks kid, you’re panting slightly. Do me a favor and take a pump of your inhaler.’</p><p>‘Tonyyy.’ Peter groaned over the phone. </p><p>‘Do it kiddo, it’s winter and I’m not taking any chances.’ </p><p>‘Fine.’ The boy said. He could hear some shuffling and a hiss of air and a deep breath afterwards. Peter sniffed before picking the phone up again. ‘There, ya happy?’ </p><p>‘Very… any other exciting news kiddo?’</p><p>‘Not really. Is DUM-E being good?’ </p><p>‘Oh yes, but he misses his lab buddy. I can tell because he adds more gasoline to my smoothies.’ </p><p>‘He probably wouldn’t add it, if you didn’t leave it lying around.’ </p><p>‘Ok smart ass, when did you become sarcastic.’ </p><p>‘When I turned 11.’ </p><p>‘I see.’ Tony sighed before asking the boy the million dollar question. ‘How have your nightmares been?’ </p><p>Peter sniffed a little and Tony could tell he had a cold. ‘They’ve been better lately. Way better than when they first started too. Same old stuff with you and May and Ben and sometimes Pepper. I think Rhodey was in one even.’</p><p>Tony wanted to be happy about the fact that Peter was worried about his best friend but it didn’t help the situation. </p><p>‘I’m sorry Bambi. Do May and Ben know yet?’ </p><p>Peter hesitate before sighing and replying no.</p><p>‘Pete, I told you tell them a few weeks ago.’</p><p>‘I know but I’m a big kid, I can handle a few nightmares.’</p><p>‘Bub you’re eleven. You shouldn’t have to deal with nightmares on your own.’ </p><p>‘You didn’t tell anyone about yours.’</p><p>Tony’s body stiffened and he was glad Peter couldn’t see his body. ‘How do you know about those?’</p><p>‘Umm, well Pepper told me you’ve been distant lately and when I stayed over for my birthday a few months ago you kept getting up in the night and I heard you go down to the workshop. Plus you were getting coffee in the middle of the night.’</p><p>Tony rubbed a hand over his face. ‘Don’t worry about me bubba, ok?’</p><p>‘But Tony we’re soulmates, we’re supposed to take care of each other.’ </p><p>‘No Pete, I’m the grown up. I take care of you.’ </p><p>‘No Tony, we take care of each other. That’s how it’s supposed to go.’</p><p>Tony groaned. This kid. His kid. ‘Fine, but only if you promise to tell Ben and May about yours. Then I’ll tell you about mine.’ </p><p>‘You have a deal. I’ll tell them tonight.’ There was a silence until Peter spoke up. ‘When are you coming back to New York?’ </p><p>‘Well kiddie, Pep has some work to finish up here within the next few weeks. We should be back up in New York around mid January.’</p><p>‘Good, I miss you.’ </p><p>Tony sniffed a little. ‘Ya kid, I miss you too.’ </p><p>Tony could hear in the background someone yelling Peter’s name. ‘Ya May! Just a second!’ Peter yelled but then told Tony in a normal voice through the phone. ‘I have to go Tony. Love you.’ </p><p>‘Love you too bud, lots. Tell May and Ben ok. I’ll talk to you next week.’ </p><p>‘Will do, bye Tony.’</p><p>‘See ya buddy.’</p><p>The end beeping signaled the call was over and Tony pulled the phone away from his face. He checked the time and it was about 4:15 and he had a few hours yet till Pepper got home. </p><p>He was going to go back to working on Mark 42 but that was interrupted when his phone began to ring again. </p><p>He looked at the number and realized it was just a random California number. He wasn’t going to answer it until JARVIS overhead said ‘It is from the hospital sir, I recommend you answer it immediately.’ </p><p>So Tony clicked the green button and he heard someone ask ‘Do you know Harold Hogan?’ and he replied with a yes. ‘There has been an incident, you may want to come to the hospital as soon as possible.’ He ran to the garage and called Pepper. </p><p>                            —————-</p><p>The nurse came in and gave Happy another dose of pain meds through the IV. She looked over him and made sure all the equipment was in the right spot and that the man on the hospital bed was breathing right. The nurse glanced over at Downton Abbey playing on the TV. She was about to add the information of the dosage time to his clipboard at the end of the bed when Tony spoke up. </p><p>‘Hey.’ </p><p>‘Oh hi.’ </p><p>He chuckled ‘Do you mind leaving that on?’ </p><p>‘Sure.’ </p><p>He stood up and watched another little second of the show. ‘Sunday nights. PBS. Downton Abbey.’ He glanced at one of his best friends on the bed. ‘That’s his show. He thinks it’s elegant. One more thing. Make sure everyone wears their badge. He’s a stickler for that sort of thing. Plus my guys won’t let anyone in without them.’ </p><p>Tony slipped his sunglasses on as he walked outdoors out of the hospital. His sports car was parked in front of the hospital and there were reporters surrounding it. They began to bombard him with so many different questions, mostly about the Mandarin attack that could have killed Happy. </p><p>No question stood out until some guy, maybe in his twenties came up. ‘Hey Mr. Stark. When is somebody gonna kill this guy?’ Tony turned around with an evident frown on his face. ‘I’m just saying.’ </p><p>‘Is that what you want? Here’s a little holiday greeting I’ve been wanting to send to the Mandarin.’ He looked dead in the eye of the man's camera. ‘I just didn’t know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I’m not afraid of you.’ He said with confidence because nobody else had to know if he was trying to hide fear. </p><p>‘I know you’re a coward. So I’ve decided that you just died, pal.’ He pulled off the sunglasses and revealed his whole face. ‘I’m gonna come get the body. There’s no politics here, It’s just good old fashioned revenge. There’s no pentagon, it’s just me and you. And one he off chance you’re a man here’s my home address. 10880 Malibu Point 90265. I’ll leave the door unlocked.’ </p><p>He pulled the phone out of the man’s hand. ‘That’s what you wanted right?’ and chucked it at the brick. ‘Bill me.’ he slid into his car and drove off leaving the reporters and news stations behind him. </p><p>                           ——————</p><p>May called him and as soon as he put the phone to his ear he had to yank it away because she yelled ‘Are you Crazy?’ </p><p>He was going to reply but she kept going before he could. ‘Peter is going to wake up tomorrow and see his soulmate's house all over the news and internet. How do you think he’s going to feel?’ </p><p>‘I’m sorry May, I didn’t think about that.’ </p><p>‘Damn right you didn’t.’ She sighed and let out some steam before continuing. ‘He told us about the nightmares Tony, this isn’t going to help.’ </p><p>He let his chin hit his chest in shame. ‘Shit, I’ll fix this May ok? I’ll make it up to him.’</p><p>‘I don’t care if you make it up to him. He is already terrified most of the time you aren’t going to make it home.’ </p><p>‘I will make it home.’ </p><p>‘Maybe that isn’t a promise you will always be able to keep.’ </p><p>‘Maybe not, but that won’t keep me from trying.’ </p><p>‘I know it won’t. You are that boy's world Tony, he needs it.’ </p><p>‘I know. I’ll come back to New York early ok? He can come live with me for a few weeks and I’ll take him to school and help him build LEGOs.’ Tony sighed ‘He’s my world too.’ </p><p>‘I know how it feels. You aren’t even close to losing them yet so don’t make you lose them. Don’t push them away. You need them ok?’ She asked about Peter and Pepper. </p><p>‘I know, thank you May.’ Tony said sincerely.</p><p>‘You’re welcome. Now go get that son of a bitch.’ </p><p>Tony chuckled and hung up and went over to his work station. ‘I’ve complied a Mandarin database for you sir, drawn from SHIELD, FBI, and CIA intercepts.’A cube of different little orange and blue files came up and Tony spread them out around the work space. ‘Initiating virtual crime scene reconstruction.’</p><p>The work space became a holographic blue with files attached where they were needed. ‘Ok. What have we got here? The name is an ancient Chinese war mantle meaning “advisor to the king.” South American insurgency tactics. Talks like a Baptist preacher.’ He said taking a glimpse at what each file had to show. ‘There’s lots of pageantry going on here. Lots of theater. Close.’ </p><p>The files left and just left the virtual crime scene. ‘The heat from the blast was in excess of 3,000 degrees Celsius. Any subjects within 12.5 yards were vaporized instantly.’ The AI told him. </p><p>‘No bomb parts found within a three-mile radius of the Chinese Theater?’</p><p>‘No,sir.’ </p><p>He looked back at the holographic floor where the body of his friend was found. His injured holographic body seemingly sticking out of the ground. ‘Talk to me Happy.’ </p><p>The injured man's finger pointed toward something a few feet away from his body on the ground. He looked over at the piece on the ground. ‘When is a bomb not a bomb?’ </p><p>He took a few layers of glare off of it and realized it was a dog tag. He put  the holograph of the metal in the air. ‘Any military victims?’ </p><p>‘Not according to the public record, sir.’ </p><p>Tony climbed up the tool boxes and sat down at it, looking over the crime scene. ‘Bring up the thermogenic signatures again. Factor in the 3,000 degrees.’</p><p>The holograph changed to the map of the country and showed recent bombings that included a 3,000 degree explosion. ‘The oracle cloud has completed analysis. Accessing satellites and plotting the last 12 months of thermogenic occurrences now.’ Jarvis told him. </p><p>Where each explosion reached 3,000 degrees a bar raised out of that place. ‘Take away everywhere there has been a Mandarin attack.’</p><p>First he looked at the city in California but the blast for that was too cold for a Mandarin attack. The other cities didn’t show much meaning to him but he looked at the city in Tennessee and that caught his attention. </p><p>Rose Hill Tennessee. </p><p>It’s explosion was exactly at 3,000 degrees. ‘That. Are you sure that’s not one of his?’</p><p>The file for it opened up and Jarvis began to explain. ‘It predates any known Mandarin attack. The incident was the use of a bomb to assist a suicide.’</p><p>‘Bring her around.’ And the file went to the middle of the work area. </p><p>‘The heat signature is remarkably similar. 3,000 degrees Celsius.’</p><p>‘That’s two military guys.’ Tony said slowly, finding a pattern. ‘Ever been to Tennessee, Jarvis?’</p><p>‘Creating a flight plant for Tennessee.’ </p><p>Tony got rid of the file just as the doorbell rang and a screen came up showing him his outside view. </p><p>‘Are we still at ding-dong? We’re supposed to be on total lock down.’ He said banging on the tools box. ‘Come on, I threatened a terrorist. Who is that?’ </p><p>‘There’s only so much I can do sir, when you give the world press your home address.’ Jarvis told him. </p><p>Tony knew there were News stations flying around his house. He put on the suit to meet whoever decided to come to his house. He walked up to his doorway and met a brunette woman. ‘Right there is fine.’ He took a good look at her. ‘You’re not the mandarin. Are you? Are you?’ </p><p>She had a sarcastic smile grow on her face. ‘You don’t remember. Why am I not surprised?’</p><p>‘Don’t take it personally. I don’t remember what I had for breakfast.’</p><p>‘Gluten free waffles sir.’ Jarvis chimed in. </p><p>‘That’s right.’ </p><p>‘Okay look, I need to be alone with you, someplace not here.’ She told him, seeming kind of uptight. ‘It’s urgent.’ </p><p>‘Normally I’d go for that sort of thing, but I’m in a committed relationship,’ he said walking into the living room. Someone from upstairs dropped bags next to where he stood and the lady walked in behind him. ‘With her.’ Talking about Pepper who dropped the bags. </p><p>‘Tony?’ Pepper yelled and He stepped out of the suit. ‘Is somebody there?’ </p><p>‘Yeah, it’s Maya Hansen.’ He said and Maya looked sort of shocked he remembered her name. ‘Old botanists' pal that I used to know.’</p><p>She pulled him to the side ‘I need your help.’ </p><p>‘What for, why now?’ </p><p>‘Because I read the papers and frankly, I don’t think you’ll last a week.’</p><p>‘I’ll be fine.’ </p><p>Pepper entered the conversation. ‘I’m sorry with Happy in the hospital, I didn’t know we were expecting guests.’</p><p>‘We weren’t.’ Tony confirmed.</p><p>‘-and old girlfriends.’ Pepper continued. </p><p>‘She’s not, really.’</p><p>‘No not really.’  Maya said, agreeing. ‘It was just one night.’ </p><p>‘Yep.’ </p><p>‘That’s how you did it isn’t it?’ Pepper asked.</p><p>‘It was a great night.’ </p><p>‘Yep, well you know. You saved yourself a world of pain.’ Pepper told her. </p><p>‘What?’  Tony asked. </p><p>‘I’m sure.’ Maya said. </p><p>‘Trust me, we’re going out of town.’</p><p>Maya kind of backed out of the conversation. ‘Ok we’ve been through this. Nope.’ </p><p>‘Yep!’ </p><p>‘The man says no.’ </p><p>‘Immediately and indefinitely.’ </p><p>‘Honey…’ </p><p>‘Great idea. Let’s go.’ Maya said trying to get them away from the house. </p><p>‘I’m sorry that’s a terrible idea. Please don’t touch her bags.’ Tony said, arguing with Pepper and Maya. </p><p>‘This is how normal people behave.’ Pepper said. </p><p>‘I can’t protect you out there.’ Tony argued. </p><p>‘Is that normal?’ Maya asked pointing to the giant stuffed bunny. </p><p>‘Sadly this is normal.’ Pepper explained and ‘Yes this is normal!’ Tony yelled at the same time. ‘It’s a big bunny relax about it!’ Tony continued. </p><p>‘Calm down.’ Pepper told him. </p><p>‘I got this for you.’ </p><p>‘I’m aware of that.’ </p><p>‘You still haven’t even told me if you liked it.’ </p><p>‘I don’t like it.’ </p><p>‘You don’t like it. Maybe Peter will.’ </p><p>‘He’s Eleven! That’s off topic. We are leaving the house.’  Pepper said. </p><p>‘Guys… can we um.’ Maya asked looking at the TV that had a view of the Malibu mansion they were currently in on. </p><p>‘What?’ Tony asked. </p><p>‘Do we need to worry about that?’ Maya asked finishing her question. </p><p>All three looked at the TV to see a giant missile heading straight towards them. </p><p>Tony turned right as it blasted through the window sending them all backwards. Tony summoned Mark 42 to come around Pepper and piece by piece it surrounded her in a safe metal cocoon. </p><p>He landed hard against the wall and toppled onto the floor already tasting a bit of blood in his mouth. He grunted and sat up and saw Maya laying in a pile of rocks a few yards away. </p><p>He saw the ceiling crack and just as a piece was about to fall on him, Pepper was over him blocking the debris. </p><p>‘I got you.’ She told him. </p><p>‘I got you first. Like you said we can’t stay here.’ </p><p>He stood up and tried to get a few feet but another missile came and knocked him over the couch. He recovered faster from this one and hopped back over the couch. ‘Move! I’m right behind you!’ </p><p>Pepper got about 8 yards in front of him before the floor fell, he slowed himself down enough to realize and not fall in. </p><p>Pepper looked back at him in concern, walking around in the bulky suit around her body. ‘Get her.’ He said pointing at Maya. ‘I’m gonna find a way around.’ Pepper hesitated. ‘Stop stopping, get her. Get outside...Go!’</p><p>Pepper nodded and ran to Mayas body on the ground and hoisted her arm around her shoulder to support the women’s body. </p><p>As more blasts came in, Tony fell down the crumbling mansion and all its debris. He fell through part of the window, but used to support to stop his fall completely. He hoisted himself back up and Jarvis came in. ‘Sir Ms.Potts is clear of the structure.’</p><p>Tony aimed and pulled his arm toward him, summoning the suit from Peppers body to his. He climbed up the cement flooring, under the gunshots and soon the titanium alloy was wrapping its way around his body. </p><p>As the building began to crumble into the ocean, Tony tried to start up the thrusters but it didn’t seem to be working. ‘Jarvis, where’s my flight power?’ </p><p>‘Working on it sir, this is a prototype.’ </p><p>Since some of Tony’s weapons were offline he decided to use what he had. The piano slid down the rapidly falling terrain so he blasted it into one of the three helicopters. ‘That’s one.’ </p><p>‘Sir, the suit is not combat ready.’ </p><p>Tony ran up the building and pulled one of the missiles out of his suit arm and chucked it at the helicopter overhead. When the missile got close enough the blasted it into flames. ‘That’s two.’ </p><p>The helicopter came spinning toward knocking Tony even farther down into the building. It lessened his chance of getting out so easily, especially with it falling into the ocean. He watched as his robots broke and fell and his sports calls fell into the ocean. Tony watched his suits on display blow up one by one. </p><p>Soon enough he was going into the ocean too.</p><p> </p><p>He grunted as he felt the debris pull him under. Metal cables tugged him farther and farther down. Water crept into the suit. More debris crushed him even after he got some off. </p><p>He slipped into blackness.</p><p>And woke up in the sky of Tennessee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love feedback please give it to me. I’m also excited to meet Harley in the next chapter and after these I’m gonna do a few fun chapters and then AOU so if you have ideas for some fun chapters lmk. Like what do you want to see Tony and Peter do for fun and in free time. Peter will be about 12-13 in AOU so hopefully that gives you an idea. I also need to introduce MJ at some point but I think I’ll do that around civil war and homecoming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I can’t protect you from them. Maybe that’s what makes it all wrong.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iron Man 3 part 2</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, kudos, and read notes at bottom.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11 years old, Christmas Time </p><p>As Tony waddled dragging the mark 42 behind him he came closer to a building. Said building happened to have a phone booth and a Native American statue that he also happened to steal a poncho off of. </p><p>‘Stark secure server, now transferring to all known receivers.’ The automated female voice said. </p><p>‘Pepper, it’s me. I’ve got a lot of apologies to make and not a lot of time. First off I’m sorry I put you in harms way. That was selfish and stupid and it won’t happen again. Also, it’s Christmas time and the rabbits too big, even for Peter. Done. Sorry. And I’m sorry I’m advance because I can’t come home yet. I need to find this guy. You gotta stay safe, that’s all I know. I just stole a poncho from a wooden Indian.’</p><p>He left the message after the time was up and began to drag the suit farther away. He couldn’t be seen with it because it would in danger people so he took it out of a populated area and through the woods. He hit on the shed door and let the Mark 42 fall backwards onto the ground. He took the poncho off before looking around the run down shed. There were workbenches and a truck with the hood up. Everything he would have in Malibu that was now destroyed. </p><p>Tony lugged the suit to the old couch and sat it down. The suits head was turned and Tony looked at it after making sure it was “comfy” </p><p>‘You happy now?’ He said to the air as he swiftly turned its head forward. He let himself sit for a minute and think. He was somewhere safe and remote for the time being. He hopped up and went to the nearest table and flipped the e lamp on and adjusted it to point at his arm. He took the plyers and was about to work on the transmitters in his arm when he heard…</p><p>‘Freeze!’ </p><p>The voice sounded young. </p><p>Like Peter’s. </p><p>He looked up and saw a young boy about 12 in the doorway. He had a sack around his shoulder, a hat on his head and some type of toy looking gun in his hand. ‘Don’t move.’ He told Tony trying to sound intimidating. </p><p>He set the tool down and out his hands up in a mock surrender. ‘You got me. Nice potato gun. Barrels a little long. Between that and the wide gauge it’s gonna diminish you FPS.’ </p><p>Hearing that the boy shot and aimed at a glass on the top shelf. It shattered and fell to the ground. The point was proven that he was fine after shooting it.</p><p>The boy nodded cockily and Tony put his hands down. ‘And now you’re out of ammo.’ He pointed out.</p><p>‘What’s the thing on your chest?’ The kid asked not wavering his “weapon”</p><p>‘It’s an electromagnet. You should know, you have a box of them right here.’ Tony said flicking the bin of batteries. </p><p>‘What does it power?’ </p><p>Tony thought for a second knowing at this point there was no way of keeping the boy from knowing. He turned and faced the light toward the suit that was just chilling on the couch. </p><p>He dropped the gun and took off his hat. ‘Oh. My Gosh. That.. is that Iron Man?’ </p><p>‘Technically I am.’ </p><p>‘Technically, you’re dead.’ He said hitting him on the chest with a newspaper. </p><p>It read “Tony Stark Dead in Mandarin Attack.” big and bold on the front page. In red block letters too. </p><p>The kid climbed on the couch and touched the suit in awe and looked and studied all the scratch marks. ‘What happened to him?’ </p><p>‘Life. I built him. I take care of him. I’ll fix him.’ </p><p>‘Like a mechanic?’ </p><p>‘Yeah.’</p><p>‘If I was building Iron Man and War Machine…’</p><p>‘It’s Iron Patriot now.’ Tony corrected. </p><p>‘That’s way cooler!’ </p><p>‘No it’s not.’ Tony said maybe a bit too harsh. </p><p>He missed his kid and this boy in the shed was reminding him a lot of his boy who he hoped was currently safe in queens. </p><p>‘Anyways, I would have added in, the retro…’</p><p>‘Retro reflective panels?’ </p><p>‘To make him stealth mode.’ The kid added. </p><p>He really needed to figure out his name. </p><p>‘You want stealth mode?’ </p><p>‘Cool, right?’ </p><p>‘That’s actually a good idea. Maybe I’ll build one.’ </p><p>The kid pulled the finger of the suit off. </p><p>‘Not a good idea.’ Tony told him. </p><p>‘Oops.’ </p><p>‘What are you doing? You’re gonna break his finger? He’s in pain. He’s been injured. Leave him alone.’</p><p>‘Sorry.’ </p><p>‘Are you?’ Tony said it once again too harshly and he realized his tone and brought it back down. ‘Don’t worry about it, I’ll fix it. So, uh, whose home?’ </p><p>‘Well, my mom already left for the diner and dad went to 7-11 to get scratchers. I guess he won because that was 6 years ago.’ </p><p>Tony nodded his head ‘Which happens, dads leave, no need to be a pussy about it. Here’s what I need. A laptop, a digital watch, a cell phone, the pneumatic from your bazooka over there, a map of town, a big spring and a tuna fish sandwich.’ </p><p>‘What’s in it for me?’ </p><p>Tony realized what the kid has been through the moment he met him from Tony having to deal with it and having to help Peter deal with it some too. ‘Salvation. What’s his name?’ </p><p>‘Who?’ </p><p>‘The kid that bullies you at school. What’s his name?’ </p><p>‘How’d you know that?’ </p><p>‘I got just the thing.’ </p><p>He opened up a compartment in the suit and took out a little red cylinder. He had given Peter one of these before and told him to keep it a secret and only use in emergencies. Tony kneeled down and stuck it out showing it to a little blond. ‘This is a piñata for a cricket. I’m kidding this is a very powerful weapon. Point it away from your face and press the button on top, it discourages bullying. Non-lethal, just to cover ones ass. Deal?’ </p><p>The boy went to grab it but Tony swerved it away when he didn’t give a verbal response. ‘Deal? What do you say ?’ </p><p>‘Deal.’ </p><p>‘Deal. What’s your name?’ </p><p>‘Harley. And you’re…’</p><p>‘The mechanic. Tony.’ He looked the boy in the eye. ‘You know what keeps going through my head? Where my sandwich?’ </p><p> </p><p>                             ———————</p><p>‘The sandwich was fair, the spring was a bit rusty, the rest of the materials I’ll make do. By the way, when you said your sister had a watch…’ He looked down at his wrist to the pink toy watch with Dora the Explorer on it. ‘I was hoping for something a little more adult than that.’ </p><p>‘She’s six.’ The boy laughed. It still sounded all too familiar. ‘Anyway, it’s limited edition… When can we talk about New York?’ </p><p>‘Maybe never. Relax about it.’ </p><p>‘What about the Avengers? Can we talk about them?’ </p><p>‘I dunno. Later. Kid, can you give me a little space.’ He said pushing Harley an arm or two distance away from him. </p><p>Tony looked up at the memorial set up. There were candles and flower reefs among the snow and crosses on the ground. The thing that stood out to him the most were the shadows on the wall. </p><p>‘What’s the official story here? What happened?’ </p><p>‘I guess this guy named Chad Davis used to live roundabouts. He won a bunch of medals in the army. And one day folks said he went crazy and ya know, built a bomb. Then he blew himself up, right here.’ The 11 year old explained. </p><p>He walked around trying to take in each detail. His fingers brushed against the shadow while Harley sat on the ground. ‘Six people died right?’ </p><p>‘Ya.’ </p><p>‘Including Chad Davis?’ </p><p>‘Ya.’ </p><p>‘Yeah, that doesn’t make sense.’ He plopped down next to the boy. ‘Think about it. Six dead. Only five shadows.’ </p><p>‘People say these shadows are like the marks of these souls going to Heaven. Except the bomb guy. He went to hell, on account of he didn’t get a shadow. That’s why there’s only five.’ </p><p>‘Do you buy that?’ He asked knowing the boy was clever. </p><p>‘It’s what everyone says…. You know what this crater reminds me of?’</p><p>‘No idea.. I don’t care.’ Already knowing where the conversation was leading. </p><p>‘That giant wormhole in New York. Does it remind you?’ </p><p>‘That’s manipulative. I don’t want to talk about it.’</p><p>‘Are they coming back? The aliens?’ </p><p>Pepper</p><p>Peter </p><p>Hole in the sky </p><p>Nightmares </p><p>‘Maybe. Can you stop? Remember that I told you I have an anxiety issue?’ </p><p>‘Does this subject make you edgy?’</p><p>‘Ya little bit. Can I catch my breath for a second?’</p><p>‘Are there bad guys in Rose Hill? Do you need a plastic bag to breath into? Do you have medication?’</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>‘Do you need to be on it?’ He just kept spewing questions. </p><p>‘Probably.’ </p><p>‘Do you have PTSD?’ </p><p>‘ I don’t think so.’ </p><p>‘Are you going completely mental? I can stop. Do you want me to stop?’ </p><p>‘Remember when I said stop, I swear you’re gonna freak me out.’ Tony looked back at the memorial before quickly standing up. ‘Ahh man, you did it didn’t you? Are you happy now?’ </p><p>‘What did I say?’</p><p>Tony ran to the street and leaned up against a wall. </p><p>‘Hey wait up!’  Harley caught up and watched the man with worry etched on his face. ‘What the hell was that?’</p><p>Tony pushed the snow on his face to calm him down and threw it at the kid. ‘Your fault you spazzed me out.’ </p><p>Harley just gave a small smile and that made Tony warm a little bit on the inside. Before he realized the words were out ‘Damn, you really do look like him?’</p><p>‘Like who?’ Harley asked</p><p>Tony shook his head. ‘Kid I know.’ </p><p>‘What do you mean I look like him?’ </p><p>‘That face you made, I guess all 11 year olds make that face because it looked just like his when I tell him to do his homework.’ </p><p>Harley smiled a little brighter. ‘You have kid?’ </p><p>Tony sighed. ‘Ya I do. Kind of. Maybe.’ </p><p>‘Can I meet him?’ </p><p>‘Don’t talk about my trauma and maybe we have a deal.’ He fixed his hat and took a deep breath. ‘Ok back to business where were we? The guy who died. Relatives? Mom? Mrs. Davis where is she?’</p><p>‘Where she always is.’ The kid said, rubbing his nose.</p><p>‘See? Now you’re being helpful.’</p><p>                            ————————-</p><p>Tony briefly flipped through the pages of the file as he walked into the street searching for a car that he stole the keys for. </p><p>‘You’re welcome.’ </p><p>‘For what, did I miss something?’ </p><p>‘Me, saving your life.’</p><p>‘Yeah A, saved you first. B, thanks, sort of. C, if you help someone out don’t be a yutz. Just play it cool. Otherwise you come off grandiose.’</p><p>‘Unlike you?’ </p><p>Tony cocked an eyebrow at the kid (definitely seeing where he was coming from.) </p><p>‘Admit it. You need me. We’re a team.’ </p><p>He took the cowboy hat off the kids head and threw it in the car. ‘What I need is for you to go home, be with your mom, keep your trap shut, guard the suit, and become a team with the telephone so if I call you, you pick up. Okay? You feel that? We’re done here. Move out of the way or I’ll run you over. Bye kid.’ He said sitting down in the front seat and closing the door. </p><p>The kid just walked closer to the car so Tony rolled down the window to finish their conversation. </p><p>‘I’m sorry kid. You did good.’ </p><p>‘So now, you’re just gonna leave me here like my dad?’ </p><p>‘Yes, but don’t phrase it like that, wait you’re guilt tripping me.’ </p><p>Harley just took his sweatshirt closer to his 11 year old frame and fake shivered. ‘I’m cold.’ </p><p>‘I can tell because we’re a team. I’ll be in touch.’ Tony said, driving away. </p><p> </p><p>                                 ————</p><p>The kid talked him down and out of another panic attack. When he couldn’t figure out what to do Harley told him to just build. Which he did. After he bought a bunch of stuff from a nearby Home Depot. </p><p>And now he was breaking into the Mandarin’s house in Florida with little gadgets he made improvising what he was doing the whole time. </p><p>After taking out a few security guards he was on the way to meet the guy who the world calls the Mandarin. The setting of the house should have been one of the first surprises but it didn’t really bother him. All the girls and beer everywhere. </p><p>Tony got a hold of a gun and opened up a set of white doors. He used his teeth to pull the electrified glove off of his hand he kept walking. One foot in front of the other. There were computer setups showing the next broadcast and past broadcast of the terrorist. </p><p>He kept walking till he came and saw a bed with a violet comforter on it. The space of the bedroom was spread out and it didn’t really look like a living area but more trashed and messy with things thrown places. </p><p>He held the gun up and walked right next to the bed and took the corner of the blanket and held his breath as he flipped it back. He was pretty surprised to see two girls laying there looking panicked. When he heard the toilet flush he walked around the back of the bed and the women became comfortable again. </p><p>What came next was freaking surprising. </p><p>A man I’m red joggers and a t shirt came out waving his cardigan around, talking about how they shouldn’t go in the bathroom for a little bit. He walked over to the dresser. ‘Now which one of you is Vanessa?’ </p><p>One of the girls sat up and the man threw a fortune cookie at her. His accent definitely wasn’t what it was on TV . ‘Did you know that fortune cookies aren’t even Chinese? They’re made by Americans based on some Japanese recipe.’</p><p>One of the girls pointed behind the bed saying there was a man behind it so when Tony heard that he jumped back into his hiding spot. But not for long. </p><p>As the man tried to crack open another cookie Tony jumped out and aimed the hand gun at him. </p><p>‘Bloody hell. Bloody hell.’ </p><p>‘Don’t move.’ </p><p>‘I’m not moving. You want something, take it. Although the guns are all fake because those wankers wouldn’t trust me with the real ones.’ </p><p>‘What?’ </p><p>‘Hey, do you want either of the fancy birds?’</p><p>‘Heard enough.’ Tony cocked the gun ‘You’re not the Mandarin, the real guy. Where?!’ He started corralling the man backwards until he fell onto a chair. ‘Where’s the Mandarin? Where’s is he?’ </p><p>‘Whoa whoa whoa. He’s here but he’s not here. He’s here but he’s not here.’ </p><p>‘What do you mean?’ </p><p>‘It’s complicated. Hey. It’s complicated.’ </p><p>‘It is?’ </p><p>‘It’s complicated.’ </p><p>‘Then uncomplicate it. Ladies out. Get out the bed, get in the bathroom.’  He said and the girls ran into the bathroom but not without expressing their disgust for the smell of it. When they were in he locked the door. The stand in tried to crawl away while Tony was slightly turned. Tony shot in front of his space sending him crawling back to the fancy chair. </p><p>‘My name is Trevor. Trevor Slattery.’</p><p>‘What are you? What are you, a drouble? A decoy?’ </p><p>‘What do you mean like an understudy? Absolutely not.’ </p><p>Tony aimed the gun at his face again. </p><p>‘Don’t hurt my face I’m an actor.’</p><p>‘You got a minute to live. Fill it with words.’ Tony threatened. </p><p>The man , Trevor, began to ramble. ‘It’s just a role. The “Mandarin” see it’s not real.’</p><p>‘Then how did you get here Trevor?’ </p><p>‘Well, I, I’m, had a little problem with substances. And I ended up doing things, no two ways about it, in the street that a man shouldn’t do.’</p><p>‘Next?’ Tony told him not wanting to hear it.</p><p>‘Then, they approached me about the role, and they knew about the drugs.’</p><p>‘What did they say? They’d get you off of them?’</p><p>‘They said they’d give me more. They gave me things. They gave me this palace. They gave me plastic surgery. They gave me things.’ Trevor closed his eyes and a snore came out. </p><p>‘Did you just nod off? Hey.’ He kicked Trevors leg and he sprung awake again. </p><p>‘No, and a lovely speedboat. And the thing was, he needed someone to take credit for some accidental explosions.’ The idiotic man said imitating a small explosion. </p><p>‘“He?” Killian?’ Tony asked. </p><p>‘Killian.’ He confirmed. </p><p>‘He created you?’ </p><p>‘He created me.’ </p><p>‘Custom- made terror threat.’ Tony began walking away from the man a little bit and he hopped up. </p><p>‘Yes. Yes. His think tank thinked it up. The pathology of a serial killer. The manipulation of Western iconography. Ready for another lesson?’ He said with his Mandarin accent. ‘Blah, blah, blah.’ He offered Tony the beer and he waved it away. ‘Of course it was my performance that brought the Mandarin to life.’</p><p>‘Your performance? Where people died?’ </p><p>‘No, they didn’t. Look around you, the costumes, the green screen. Honestly, I wasn’t on location for half this stuff. And when I was it was movie magic, love.’ </p><p>‘I’m sorry, I got a best friend who’s in a coma and he might not wake up. So you’re gonna have to answer for that. You’re still going down, pal.’ He told the man but he saw Trevor glance over his shoulder. He tried to turn around but a man grabbed his wrist and when he did, he hit him on a pressure point, making Tony’s vision go </p><p>Black.</p><p>                             ———————</p><p>When Tony woke up again he was in a standing position. He shook his hands a little bit realizing they were stuck. ‘Ahh. Ok.’ He said trying to blink his eyes open. He looked around at the metal bed frame he was zip tied to. He looked up to see who his capturer was and of course. </p><p>Maya Hansen. </p><p>‘It’s just like old times huh?’ She asked. </p><p>‘Oh , yeah. With zip ties. It’s a ball.’ </p><p>‘It wasn’t my idea.’</p><p>‘Ok, so you took Killians card.’</p><p>‘I took his money.’ </p><p>‘And here you are 15 years later, in a dungeon.’ </p><p>‘No.’ </p><p>‘Yeah.’</p><p>‘No you’re in a dungeon. I’m free to go.’ </p><p>‘Yeah?’ </p><p>She got up from her work space and started to walk over to him. ‘A lot has happened Tony. But I’m close. EXTREMIS is practically stabilized.’ </p><p>‘I’m telling you it isn’t. I’m on the street. People are going bang. They’re painting walls. Maya, you’re kidding yourself.’ </p><p>‘Then help me fix it.’ She said, showing him a name card that said “You know who I am” on it and when she flipped it around it had a formula on the back. </p><p>‘Did I do that?’ </p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘I remember the night. Not the morning. Is this what you’ve been chasing around?’</p><p>‘You don’t remember?’ </p><p>‘I can’t help you. You used to have a moral psychology. You used to have ideals. You wanted to help people. Now look at you. I get to wake up every morning with someone who still has their soul.’ She just stared at him. ‘Get me out of here. Come on.’ </p><p>She started to walk away and Killian walked in and began to do his bad guy spiel. ‘You know what my old man used to say to me? One of his favorite of many sayings  “The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese.”’</p><p>‘You’re not still pissed off about the Switzerland thing, are you?’ </p><p>‘How can I be pissed at you Tony? I’m here to thank you. You gave me the greatest gift that anybody’s ever given to me. Desperation. If you think back to Switzerland, you said you’d meet me on the rooftop, right? Well, for the first 20 minutes or so I actually thought you’d show up. And the next hour I considered taking that one step shortcut to the lobby. If you know what I mean.’ </p><p>‘Honestly I’m still trying to figure out what happens to the first mouse.’ Tony told him. </p><p>‘But as I looked out over that city, nobody knew I was there, nobody could see me, no one was even looking. I had a thought that would guide me for years to come. Anonymity, Tony. Thanks to you, it’s been my mantra ever since. Right?’ He said looking at Maya and she nodded. ‘You simply rule behind the scenes. Because the second you give evil a face, a bin Laden, a Gaddafi, a Mandarin, you hand the people a target.’</p><p>‘You’re something else.’</p><p>‘You have met him, I assume?’ </p><p>‘Yes, Sir Laurence Oblivier.’ </p><p>‘I know he’s a little over the top sometimes. It’s not entirely my fault. He has a tendency. He’s a stage actor. They say his Lear was a toast of Croydon, wherever that is. Anyway the point is, ever since that big dude with a hammer fell out of the sky, subtlety has kind of had its day.’</p><p>‘What’s next for you in your world?’ </p><p>‘Well, I wanted to repay you the selfsame gift that you so graciously imparted to me.’</p><p>He rolled some little metallic beads on the ground and pressed a button on some stupid remote and a projection of the love of his life came up. Her body was glowing orange and tan and she was strapped into a stand of some sort. His head would shake back and forth in pain and he could see her whimper in pain. </p><p>‘Desperation. Now this is live. I’m not sure if you can tell, but at this moment the body is trying to decide whether to accept the EXTREMIS or just give it up. And if it gives up, I have to say the detonation is quite spectacular. But until that point it’s really just a lot of pain.’ Killian paused. ‘I’ve seen the marks, I know you two have the amazing connection of sorts. Maybe that will just make this worse for you, but it will be fine for us. I always tried to get her to go out with me, but she always said she was waiting for the one who had her Mark.’</p><p>Killian clicked off the projection but it didn’t cease Tony from seeing it in his mind. </p><p>The insane man began to walk around again with a little pep in his step. ‘We haven’t even talked about salary yet.’ He walked right up to Tony where he stood and couldn’t move and wrapped his hand tightly around his neck. ‘What kind of perk package are you thinking of?’ His face started to glow just like Peppers had and his eyes turned orange. </p><p>‘Let him go.’ Maya commanded and Tony could see her over Killians shoulder holding something to her neck. </p><p>‘Hold on, hold on.’ Killian turned around ‘May-‘</p><p>‘I said let him go.’ </p><p>‘What are you doing?’ </p><p>‘1200 CCs. A dose half this size, I’m dead.’</p><p>Killian looked at Tony as if they were friends. ‘It’s times like this my temper is tested somewhat. Maya, give me the injector.’</p><p>‘If I die, Killian, what happens to your soldiers? Your product?’ </p><p>‘We’re not doing this, okay?’</p><p>‘What happens to you? What happens if you go too hot?’ </p><p>Killain looked back at Tony and watched his face as he shot Maya. She fell to the ground and Tony flinched. ‘The good news is a high-level position has just been vacated.’ Killain told him. </p><p>‘You are a maniac.’ </p><p>‘No, I’m a visionary. But I do own a maniac. And he takes the stage tonight.’ Killain said walking out of the dungeon. </p><p>Tonight.</p><p>                                 —————-</p><p> </p><p>After Tony had called most of the pieces met up with Rhodey who also was on the property. He also beat the shit out of a few dudes. Especially the guy who smashed the watch. That was a dick move on the guys part  and there was no going back. </p><p>Rhodey came on the phone from an unknown number ‘Tony?’ </p><p>‘Rhodey, tell me that was you, in the suit.’ </p><p>‘No, you got yours.’ </p><p>‘Kind of. Main house as fast as you can. There’s somebody I’d like you to meet.’ </p><p>And now they were in the living room of the fake Mandarins mansion. </p><p>Tony walked in with a ping pong paddle as the models who were playing ran out. His suit was hooked up to a car battery that he held. He held the paddle up and told the security guards. ‘What’s this? I had winners.’ </p><p>Rhodey crashed in and took out the security and Tony flipped his face plate up. </p><p>Trevor laid in a leather chair, drinking a can of beer. ‘What have you come as?’ </p><p>Rhodey walked up to the chair and pointed the gun at Trevors face. ‘You make a move, I break your face.’ </p><p>‘I never thought people had been hurt. They lied to me.’ Trevor admitted. </p><p>Rhodey turned towards his best friend in disbelief. ‘This is the mandarin?’ </p><p>Tony nodded ‘Ya, I know, it’s embarrassing.’ </p><p>Trevor turned his hand out towards Rhodey ‘Hi I’m Trevor, Trevor Slattery.’ Rhodey slapped the appendage away. ‘I know I’m shorter in person. A bit smaller. Everyone says that. But hey, if you’re here to arrest me, there’s some people I’d like to roll on.’ </p><p>Tony spoke up before Trevor could continue. ‘Here’s how it works, Merly Streep. You tell him where Pepper is and he’ll stop doing it.’</p><p>‘Doing what?’ </p><p>Rhodey put the still very hot gun on his ear and it made the sizzling noise. </p><p>‘Oh! Ok, I get it ow, that hurt, I get it! I get it!’ Trevor held his ear lobe attempting to protect it. ‘I don’t know any Pepper , but I know about the plan.’ </p><p>‘Spill.’ Tony said</p><p>‘Do you know what they did to my suit?’ Rhodey asked. </p><p>Trevor made a semi disgusted face ‘What. No. But I know what’s happening off the coast. Something to do with a big boat. I can take you there.’ Trevor glanced at the TV seeing a team make a goal. ‘Ole ole ole ole!’ </p><p>‘Tony I swear. I’m going to blow his face off.’ Rhodey told him. </p><p>‘Oh and this next bit might include the Vice President as well. Is that important?’  Trevor asked. </p><p>‘Somewhat.’ </p><p>‘Ya a little bit.’ </p><p>Tony nodded for Rhodey to come over and talk. ‘So?’ </p><p>‘What are we gonna do?’ Rhodey asked. ‘ I mean I don’t have any transport.’ </p><p>‘Right.’ </p><p>Tony looked back over at the drunk. ‘Hey, Ringo. Didn't you say something about a lovely speed boat?’</p><p>And now they were in a speedboat on the way to Roxxon station. </p><p>‘If he’s right about the location, we’re 20 minutes from where Pepper is.’ Tony said. He semi wished he wasn’t in the suit so he could look at his wrist but he needed to save power. </p><p>‘We also have to figure out this Vice President thing right?’ </p><p>‘Right. I wonder who I’m calling right now. Oh! That’s the Vice President.’ </p><p>They put the phone on speaker. </p><p>‘Hello?’ They heard. </p><p>‘Sir, this is Tony Stark.’ </p><p>‘Welcome back to the land of the living.’</p><p>‘We believe you’re about to be drawn into the Mandarin campaign. We gotta get you somewhere safe as soon as possible.’</p><p>‘Mr. Stark, I’m about to eat honey roast ham , surrounded by the agency’s finest. The president's safe in Air Force One with Colonel Rhodes. I think we’re good here.’ </p><p>‘Sir, this is Colonel Rhodes. They’re using the Iron Patriot as a Trojan Horse. They’re gonna take out the President somehow. We have to immediately alert that plane.’</p><p>‘Ok I’m on it. I’ll have security lock it down. If need be, they can have F-22s in the air for n 30 seconds. Thank you, Colonel.’</p><p>‘Stark and Rhodes out.’ And they ended the call with the Vice President. </p><p>Rhodey began to steer the boat again. ‘We gotta make a decision. We save the President or Pepper. We can’t do both.’ </p><p>Tony wanted to be absolutely pissed that Rhodey might actually be making his decide between his country's leader or his soulmate. But maybe if they got the President now, they could Pepper after. </p><p>‘Sir, I have an update from Malibu.’ Jarvis told him. ‘The cranes have finally arrived. The cellar doors are being cleared as we speak.’ </p><p>‘And what about the suit I’m wearing?’ </p><p>‘The armor is now at 92%.’ The British AI told him. </p><p>‘That’s gonna have to do.’ Tony said, pulling the wires that were connected to the battery out of the suit.</p><p> </p><p>                                —————- </p><p> </p><p>Tony dropped the perilla in the water and started to fly away, across the bridge when he semi came out of nowhere. He was about to talk to JARVIS about getting to Pepper when he disconnected from the suit due to the crash. ‘That came out of Nowhere.’ </p><p>Rhodey opened up the door and light streamed in. ‘Give me some good news man?’ His best friend asked. </p><p>‘I think they all made it.’</p><p>‘Oh thank God.’</p><p>‘Yeah, but I missed the President.’ </p><p>‘You couldn’t save the President with the suit, how are we going to save Pepper with nothing.’</p><p>Tony talked into his head piece. ‘Jarvis, is it that time?’ </p><p>‘The House Party Protocol Sir?’ </p><p>‘Correct.’ </p><p>Tony took off the head piece and walked up to the top of the boat. ‘This May be a terrible time man, but what do you think Peter will think?’ Rhodey asked. </p><p>‘Oh yes going to be pissed at me. It’ll take a few months for him to forgive me for this at least. Thankfully I have some pretty great ideas.’ ’ </p><p> </p><p>                          ——————</p><p>Tony climbed up the metal ladder and onto the boat. He followed Rhodey, and kept his head down and stayed hidden as much as possible. ‘You’re not gonna freak out on me, right?’ </p><p>‘I hope not.’ Tony said. </p><p>They ran and jumped up onto a ledge and kept going, getting deeper and deeper into the plant.</p><p>Rhodey turned back from his look at the situation. ‘He’s strung up over the oil tanker. They’re gonna light him up, man.’ </p><p>‘Viking funeral.’ Tony stated. ‘Public execution.’</p><p>‘Yeah, death by oil.’</p><p>They ran to the stairs, still staying out of the light and out of anybody’s eye. There was a person over the PA that said they were broadcasting soon. </p><p>They kept going up the stairs. Rhodey in front, being all professional. ‘Is your gun up?’ </p><p>‘Yep, what do I do?’ </p><p>‘Stay on my six, cover my high and don’t shoot me in the back.’ </p><p>‘Six, high, back. All right.’ </p><p>When they heard a gunshot and tinging against metal Rhodey fired and they both took cover. Tony tried to hit the man or the light. It was bad to tell with his aim. ‘You see that. Nailed it.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah, you really killed the glass.’ </p><p>‘You think I was aiming for the bulb? You can’t hit a bulb at this distance.’</p><p>Rhodey jumped up, and shot the light bulb with one try. Then gave his friend a look that said told you so. </p><p>‘I’m out, give me..’ Tony said, taking the bullet casing out of his gun. ‘You got extra magazines?’</p><p>‘They’re not universal Tony.’</p><p>‘I know what I’m doing. I made this stuff. Give me another one. One of yours.’ </p><p>‘I don’t have one that fits that gun.’ </p><p>‘You got like 5 of them. Here’s what I’m going to do. Save my spot. Ready?’ He hopped up attempting to get a look at what they were dealing with. He went so fast he didn’t get a good look. </p><p>‘What’d you see?’ Rhodey asked. </p><p>‘Too fast. Nothing. Here we go.’ Now he went up long enough to get a good look. </p><p>Tony saw at least a few people who obviously had EXTREMIS coming for them. Their eyes glowed like their skin. </p><p>‘Three guys, one girl, all armed.’ </p><p>The pair stood up and looked up at all the weirdly powered people staring back at them. ‘I would kill for some armor right now.’ Rhodey said. </p><p>‘You’re right we need back up.’ </p><p>‘Yeah, a bunch.’ </p><p>‘You know what?’ Tony asked,  Motioning to the sky the little glowing dot that split into multiples as it was coming closer. </p><p>‘Is that?’ Rhodey asked not even finishing the question and Tony was nodding.</p><p> A few dozen suits came flying to their rescue. They surrounded the boat in all their different colors and forms. </p><p>Tony patted Rhodey on the back. ‘Merry Christmas buddy.’ </p><p>Rhodey smiled at the suits and all their glory. Maybe they weren’t so screwed after all. </p><p>‘Jarvis, target EXTREMIS heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.’</p><p>‘Yes sir.’ Jarvis said from each suit in unison. </p><p>‘What are you waiting for? It’s Christmas. Take them to church.’</p><p>Then it became a war zone and Tony’s first priority became Pepper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First things first. I made Harley 12 in this instead of 10 because I like the thought of him being a little bit older than Peter. </p><p>Second, HAPPY FREAKING EARLY BIRTHDAY TO RDJ, love you 3,000</p><p>Third, I really need ideas of a cute and fun lil chapter to do and if I don’t get any ideas I might just skip it. So if u have anything please lmk. If u don’t it’s fine I’ll just continue with the story instead. If y’all rather me just continue with the story anyway please tell me. </p><p>Fourth, I’m kind of frustrated this movie is taking me so long so I apologize if it’s frustrating you too. </p><p>Fifth, thank you guys so much for the anticipation I get in the comments, I love hearing the theories and thoughts so continue with that. It gives me ideas and inspo </p><p>Last, just putting it out there, I’m not doing Far From Home because I’m not making this sadder than it has to be </p><p>Have a great Holiday weekend and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I spent a lifetime giving you my heart.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last part of Iron Man 3 with some angst and fluff at the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments is what I LIVE FOR.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11 years old Christmas</p><p>Each suit did their own special thing in taking down the enhanced individuals. Some split apart and took them down and others just blasted them into oblivion. </p><p>‘Jarvis, get Igor to steady this thing.’ Tony commanded. </p><p>‘This is how you’ve been managing your down time huh?’ Rhodey asked</p><p>‘Everybody needs a hobby.’</p><p>They watched the battle between the suits and EXTREMIS people and Tony commanded his suits to do things when needed. ‘Heartbreaker, help read snapper out, will you?’</p><p>One of the suits collided into a set of gas canisters, making a large explosion. Some of the canisters that weren’t destroyed shot out around the boat. One hit the room that Pepper happened to be. </p><p>Soon a suit came and opened up for Tony to step into. It closed him in a metal cocoon. ‘Nice timing.’ </p><p>‘Oh yeah, that’s awesome. Give me a suit ok?’ Rhodey said, semi bouncing up and down with excitement. He stuck his arms out expecting one to come and surround him but Tony burst his bubble. </p><p>‘Oh, I’m sorry, they’re only coded to me.’ </p><p>‘What does that mean?’ </p><p>‘I got you covered.’ </p><p>Tony flew off and sent a suit down to help Rhodey out. </p><p>‘Sir, I’ve located Mrs.Potts.’ Jarvis told him.</p><p>‘About time.’ Tony flew up to the little office building that was mostly destroyed and on fire. He walked through the hole in the side of the building. He looked around the rubble and he saw his wife laying on the ground covered in metal. He picked it up and started moving it when she jumped awake. </p><p>‘Stop! Put it down. Put it down. Please.’ Pepper yelled. </p><p>He did as he was told. Not wanting to freak her out anymore. He bent down and opened his face plate. ‘See what happens when you hang out with my ex-girlfriends?’ </p><p>‘You’re such a jerk.’ </p><p>‘Yep. We’ll talk about it over dinner. Me, you and Pete.’ He stuck his hand out and began to reach into the metal debris as far as he could. Pepper reached too, but she was tired and hurt. ‘Come on. A little more, baby.’ </p><p>She strained as their fingers brushed. Their hands grabbed a hold of each other for a split second and the moment was ruined. </p><p>A glowing, hot hand stuck out and dug into the arc reactor of the suit. Tony fell back when some of the power for the suit was cut. Killian jumped out of his hole in the ground and looked at Pepper. ‘Is this guy bothering you?’ </p><p>He jumped over Tony’s body, still stuck in the suit. He touched part of the chest making it start to get hot and burn. ‘Is it hot in there Tony? Stuck? You feel a little stuck? Like a little turtle cooking in his little turtle suit.’ </p><p>They both turned to look at Pepper when she whimpered at the sight of Tony. ‘She’s watching Tony. I think you should close your eyes. Close your eyes. You’re not going to want to see this.’ </p><p>Killain reached his arm up about to make a killing strike at Tony when a blade reached out of the gauntlets hand. It cut off one of  Killians appendages, making him real back in pain. </p><p>‘Ya, you take a minute.’ Tony said. </p><p>But that’s where the next problem came in. The hand that was cut off was still hot enough to melt through the metal flooring. It caused the rubble to fall and Pepper fell with it. She was caught on a dangling piece of metal and she held on too. </p><p>Tony got out of the broken suit and got up and looked at Pepper caught on the metal. The building began to shift. Tony ran out of the office and saw and EXTREMIS man running after him. He jumped off the Iron ledge, and onto another and the man that was chasing him got hit by a suit. </p><p>He kept running and got sight of Pepper. ‘Jarvis, give me a suit right now!’ He was about to jump into one when it was taken out, and Tony ended up falling a few feet below. ‘Oh, come on!’ </p><p>He was getting closer the more he ran. Soon enough he saw a gap and made a jump for it. He jumped quite a bit away but made it when he landed a yellow metal piece of the crane. </p><p>Rhodey spoke to him in his com. ‘Presidents safe. I’m clearing the area.’ </p><p>Tony sighed. ‘Nice work.’ </p><p>He climbed up to the standing area where Pepper was merely feet away. ‘Pep, I got you. Relax, I got you.’ Pepper screamed and stuck her hand out to him. ‘Just  look at me baby.’ </p><p>The whole metal support she was dangling off shifted and the metal groaned. They didn’t have much time. </p><p>‘Honey, I can’t reach any further and you can’t stay there. All right? You gotta let go . You’ve gotta let go I’ll catch you, I promise.’ </p><p>The metal shifted again and this time Pepper fell out and into the air. Tony tried to grab her hand but it didn’t work. </p><p>He watched the love of his life fall into the fire below. ‘No!’ </p><p>Pepper screamed as she fell. Yet Tony didn’t feel numb. He just felt nervous.</p><p>Tony climbed back up and made it to the walkway again. He met face to face with Aldrich Killain and he swore in his head he was going to kill this son of a bitch. ‘A shame I would’ve caught her.’ Killian said. </p><p>They began to rush at each other and Tony was already creating a plan of attack in his head. Killian jumped up to hit him so Tot played smart and went down. He slid across the metal and met with a suit on the other side. Killian made a few hits on him but Tony used his rage to fight back. </p><p>Aldrich took a hit on him and took off one of the gauntlets. He pushed Tony backwards and fell 10 feet to the ground and Killian fell over him and made a punch to Tony’s head but Tony said ‘eject’ and the legs of the suit carried Tony out of the chest piece to safety. </p><p>He began to fall to the ground when another suit came and wrapped his body in the titanium alloy. It swept him into the air. He flew right at Aldrich and took them to another balcony and aimed his repulsors and fired, not letting him have time to fight back. Killain missed each beam and swept a punch at Tony and his hot metal hand took out the stomach of the suit in a few swipes. </p><p>Tony fired at him when Aldrich turned the hand around, using Tony’s weapon against him. It knocked the Iron Man off his feet but he got back on it using the back repulsor beams. They made a few strong hits at each other and Tony’s suit took some damage while it seemed nothing was happening to Aldrich. Killian took the leg off the suit and used it to beat Tony up with. He always swiftly flipped him upside down and Tony ended up on the ground on his stomach.</p><p>‘Well, here we are on the roof.’ Killian said. </p><p>Once again the baddie attempted to kill Tony but Tony jumped out of the suit before he could. He landed roughly on the ground while Aldrich had the high ground. Peter had made him watch the Star Wars movies and he knew he should have the high ground if he wanted to win. But maybe not. </p><p>That’s when Mark 42 came in and the men heard the sound of it flying toward them. Jarvis told him through his ear piece. ‘Mark 42, inbound.’ </p><p>‘I’ll be damned, the prodigal son returns.’ Tony shifted to fight ready pose for the suit to wrap around him in. It didn’t help when the suit collided with a rail for the walkway and fell apart. </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. ‘Whatever.’ </p><p>‘You really didn’t deserve her, Tony. It’s a pity I was so close to having her perfect.’ Killian jumped down to Tony’s level and Tony stuck his arms out in surrender. </p><p>‘Okay, okay, wait, wait, wait. Slow down! Slow down! You’re right I don’t deserve her. Here’s where you’re wrong. She was already perfect.’ Tony commanded the pieces of Mark 42 to surround Killain and they held him against the concrete wall. ‘Jarvis, do me a favor and blow Mark 42.’ </p><p>He jumped and slid down the support beam as the massive explosion happened, killing Aldrich Killian. </p><p>When it reached the end of the support beam he jumped into a suit that was missing pieces. He crashed into one of the walkways on the lower ground. He held onto the railway as the supports crashed and the metal fell to the ground. When he got close enough the jumped to the ground. </p><p>He saw the head piece for Mark 42 fall to the ground. Tony lightly scoffed when the face plate popped off of the head piece. </p><p>What drew Tony’s attention was the metal creaking and a body walking out of it. </p><p>Of freaking course.</p><p>Aldrich Killian is still somehow alive. </p><p>‘No more false faces.’ Killian rasped out. </p><p>Tony tried to get up. </p><p>‘You said you wanted the Mandarin. You’re looking right at him. It was always me, Tony. Right from the start. I am the Mandarin!’</p><p>His bad guy spiel didn’t go long when Pepper hit him the face with a metal pole. </p><p>Tony figured it out. He didn’t feel sad when Pepper “died” because she didn’t actually die. He didn’t feel numb or anything. </p><p>Tony looked at her. ‘I got nothing.’ </p><p>Ok me last suit came in and started rushing at the two EXTREMIS figures still standing. ‘Jarvis, subject at my 12 o’clock is not a target disengage!’ It didn’t even matter though because his ear piece fell out. </p><p>It’s repulsor fired up and aimed at Pepper; she dodged it. She looked at Tony and he began to ramble thinking she was coming after him. Pepper used his knee to jump up and punch the suit right through. The landed on the ground and forced the broken suit to it. </p><p>She put her arm through the metal sleeve and hit Killian as he ran at her. She kicked a missile at the glowing man and blasted it as it came in rang with Killian. </p><p>She was a total badass and actually killed him this time. </p><p>When she calmed down, she tried to breathe, but they came out in short breaths. Pepper turned around to look at Tony when he called her. ‘Honey?’ </p><p>‘Oh. That was really violent.’</p><p>‘You scared the devil out of me. I thought you were..’ </p><p>‘Dead? Why? Because I fell 200 feet?’ Tony gave it to her. ‘Who's the hot mess now?’ She asked him. </p><p>‘It’s still debatable.’ He picked up the ear piece and stuck it back in. ‘Probably tipping your way a little bit. Why don’t you dress like this at home? Hmm? Sports bra. The whole deal.’</p><p>‘You know, I think I understand why you didn’t give up the suits. What am I going to complain about now?’ </p><p>Tony stood up and walked toward her. ‘Well, it’s me. You’ll find something.’ </p><p>He reached out to her and she walked back. ‘No don’t touch me.’ She stammered. </p><p>‘Don’t worry about it.’ </p><p>‘No I’m gonna burn you.’</p><p>‘No, you’re not.’ He touched her shoulder. ‘See not hot.’</p><p>‘Am I gonna be ok?’ </p><p>‘No, you’re in a relationship with me. Nothing will ever be ok. I think I can do this out, ya. I had this almost 15 years ago, when I was drunk. I think I can get you better. That’s what I do. I fix stuff.’ </p><p>‘And all your distractions?’ </p><p>‘I’m gonna shave them down a little bit.’ He began to speak to his A.I. via the ear piece. ‘Jarvis, hey.’</p><p>‘All wrapped up here sir, will there be anything else?’ </p><p>‘You know what to do.’ </p><p>‘The Clean Slate Protocol, Sir?’ </p><p>‘Screw it, it’s Christmas. Yes, yes.’ </p><p>He pulled Pepper into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. They watched as the suits exploded in the air, making fireworks. He kissed her cheek. </p><p>‘Ok so far, do you like it?’ </p><p>She sighed and he could feel a smile on her face. ‘It’ll do.’ </p><p>                             —————-</p><p>Tony pressed the button for the elevator in the small building in Queens. He and Pepper rode a jet to New York as soon as everything was figured out. For right now they would live in the tower. It was close enough to being finished anyway. They changed into clean clothes on the jet and managed to get a few hours of sleep as well. They were fed and decently clean, but Tony needed to see Peter now. </p><p>Like right now. </p><p>They rode up the 3 floors and walked to the apartment they knew so well. Pepper held his hand and he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. </p><p>No one answered so he did it again. </p><p>This time May answered her hair in a messy bun and she was in plaid pjs. As soon as they made eye contact May paused before shutting the door. </p><p>Tony bit his lip and rested his head on the door. ‘I know I messed up May. That’s what I’m here to fix.’ </p><p>It was a few seconds before she opened the door again. She looked like she was trying to find words, but couldn’t. ‘I’m pretty sure you messed up his Christmas.’ </p><p>Tony sighed and May opened up the door more, enough for the couple to walk in. When he walked in he saw Ben sitting on the couch watching the news. He glanced up at Tony but looked away in disappointment. Tony nodded, actually realizing how he traumatized them. </p><p>Pepper squeezed his hand and he smiled at her. </p><p>He sat down in a chair in the living room and Pepper sat in the chair beside it. May lowered herself back next to Ben, where Tony reckoned she was sitting before she got up to get the door. </p><p>May played with her hands before starting. ‘Peter’s been in his room, reading a new book we got him. We had to get him to open it as one of his Christmas presents.’ May motioned to the tree that still had quite a few presents under it. ‘He’s been in his room and we’ve had to take meals in there to get him to eat. He’s just been doing homework, reading, and keeping his sleeve up.’</p><p>Tony ran his fingers through his hair. ‘I’m so sorry May and Ben. I didn’t realize it went this far. I promise I’ll make it up to him. To you guys. I’ll take him to school and all his band concerts and math bowl meets. I’ll buy him every new LEGO set, ok?’</p><p>Ben sat up and put his elbows on his knees leaning toward Tony. ‘As happy as I think he would be for those things, I think he just wants to spend time with you instead. I don’t think he wants you to come to everything to be his biggest fan. He just wants you.’</p><p>‘Thanks Ben.’ </p><p>Ben gave him a smile. ‘Anytime.’ </p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes. 'I should probably go talk to him.’ Tony said standing up leaving Pepper with May and Ben. As he walked down the hallway he could already hear May and Pepper begin to do all their woman talk. </p><p>He walked up to Peters door before and after a few seconds hesitation he knocked. He heard a small ‘come in.’ And he opened the door. </p><p>He looked around and saw Peter at his desk reading a book. He just watched Tony and his eyes looked mad and sad at the same time. He looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn’t. Tony closed the bedroom door and walked over to the bed. Peter turned the desk chair and faced him. His face was straight and he didn’t make a move at talking. </p><p>Tony sat on the bed and just stared at Peter. They sat in weirdly tense silence. (It was weird because the 11 year old gave off unusually pissed vibes). The older of the two was the one to break the silence first. ‘You want to go first or do you want me to talk?’ </p><p>Peter sniffed a little before standing up. He walked slowly to Tony before hit him in the chest with his right hand. Then he hit him again with his left and then he just kept pounding Tony’s chest. </p><p>Tony just took it. </p><p>‘You promised. You promised.’ Peter chanted as he hit Tony. </p><p>Eventually Tony grabbed his wrist gently ‘I know kiddo, I’m sorry. I know I’m sorry.’ Tony told him. Peter started slowing down but he didn’t stop. Tears were streaming down his face. </p><p>His hits became weak and eventually he just collapsed into Tony’s arms. He was a sobbing mess and Tony just let him cry and he rubbed his back. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and Tony kissed the crown of his head. </p><p>‘You’re an asswhole.’ Peter rasped out. </p><p>Tony wanted to scold him for bringing adult words out but he knew he deserved it ‘Hold on kiddo.’ He glanced around the room for his inhaler. He spotted it on his nightstand and quickly grabbed the medicine. He stuck in front of Peter’s face trying to get him to take it. Peter shook his head, refusing it. ‘Come on Bambi please.’ Tony pleaded. </p><p>Peter let out a sob before accepting the medicine. Once he took it he took a deep breath and attempted to calm down. He leaned against Tony’s leg and laid his head on the man's chest. ‘Why’d you do it?’ The boy asked. </p><p>‘I needed to. The man hurt Happy and if I didn’t stop him, he would hurt more people.’</p><p>‘Why’d you have to do it like that though?’ </p><p>‘Like what?’ </p><p>‘You didn’t need to give him your address.’ </p><p>Tony sighed. ‘I know kiddo, that was stupid. It nearly hurt Pepper and I promise to you and her it won’t happen again.’ </p><p>‘I don’t know, you’re pretty lousy at keeping promises sometimes.’ </p><p>Tony let out a light chuckle. ‘I know kiddo, and I’m sorry. You don’t have to forgive me.’ </p><p>Peter lifted his head off Tony’s shoulder. ‘I’ll forgive you if you help me build a computer.’ </p><p>Tony gave a shocked face. ‘A computer?’ </p><p>‘Ya, I want a computer. But they’re very expensive and I don’t want May and Ben to buy me one.’ </p><p>Tony smiled. ‘Ya kiddie, I can help you build a computer.’ </p><p>Peter smiled and Tony pulled him into another hug and kissed his temple. ‘How about we go open some of your presents with your Aunt and Uncle?’ </p><p>Peter nodded and started walking to the living room with Tony in tow. When the boy saw Pepper he ran up to her and gave her a hug. </p><p>Pepper pulled him into the hug in a maternal way. ‘I missed you honey.’ She told him, giving the boy a squeeze. </p><p>‘I missed you too.’ She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. When they were done Peter went up to his aunt and uncle. ‘Can I open my presents now?’ </p><p>May and Ben let smiles come to their face for the first time in a few days. May beckoned to the gifts. ‘That’s what they’re there for, baby.’ Peter went up to the tree and picked a medium sized gift and Ben motioned for him to start opening it. </p><p>Peter tore the paper away and saw it was a decent sized Star Wars kit that had the flyers from Phantom Menace. He smiled and showed Tony asking if they could build it and Tony obviously replied of course. </p><p>He opened 2 more presents and was on his 4 one. It wasn’t big and he opened it last because it felt like clothes. He unwrapped it and it was a pack of underwear. He knew it was clothes but it was even worse it was underwear. </p><p>Tony laughed ‘You ok kiddo.’ </p><p>‘I got underwear.’ </p><p>He looked up at his aunt and uncle and Ben looked like he was holding in a laugh and May just shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face. </p><p>                          ——————</p><p>It was New Years Eve and Tony and Peter walked through the elevator doors and into the penthouse. Pepper was already lounging on the couch and Peter dropped his bag to go over there. Tony went to the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles of juice for the three of them. When he walked back to the living room Peter was already cuddled into Pepper's side. </p><p>The boy still stuck his hand out for his apple juice when Tony walked in. He took a few sips out of it and then sat it down on the coffee table. He watched the TV that had a show going in Times Square for NYE. </p><p>They sat comfortably just enjoying being all together. It was about 1030 when Tony had Jarvis mute the TV. Pepper and Peter looked at him and he sighed before starting. </p><p>‘Pete, you remember the other day on the phone how I said some bad people did stuff to Pepper?’ Tony asked and the boy nodded so he continued. ‘Well I was thinking I can get her figured out and then I can do something for myself too. Because why stop there.’ He looked at Pepper’s reaction and she seemed just as curious as the boy. </p><p>‘I know a cardiologist and I want to get my chest fixed.’</p><p>Pepper had a smile grow across her face and Peter’s head tilted. ‘You want to get rid of the arc reactor?’ The boy asked and Tony nodded. ‘But what about the metal?’ Peter asked, seeming slightly panicked. </p><p>‘Well I’ll get rid of it. The arc reactor and the shrapnel will go. No shrapnel, no need for an arc reactor.’  Tony explained. </p><p>‘Ohhh.’ The boy said and Pepper and Tony laughed. </p><p>‘I think it’s a great idea Tones.’ Pepper said, giving her soulmate a kiss on the cheek and hopping up. </p><p>‘What do you think Bub?’ </p><p>‘I think you should.’ Peter said, sounding hesitant.</p><p>‘You sure, it doesn’t sound like you’re so sure about it.’ </p><p>‘Yep!’ Peter said but Tony gave him a look. ‘Ok, it’s just the arc reactor relaxes me. You’ve had it since we’ve met and it’ll just be weird not having it.’</p><p>Tony smiled and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. ‘We can fix that bubba.’ He pulled Peter to his chest and kissed his hair. </p><p>Peter looked at him. ‘How?’ </p><p>‘I think I can figure something out, so the arc reactor won’t be gone forever.’ </p><p>Little did Peter know that this would result in Tony getting him a similar one that had the same glow and hum to it. It was battery operated and safe to keep near. </p><p>Little did Tony know, Peter would end up laying it next to his pillow at night when he couldn’t sleep. </p><p>                            ——————</p><p>11 years old</p><p>School was closing for summer soon and Peter was finishing up some homework. It would end up being some of the last homework he did as a 5th grader which seemed crazy to him. </p><p>He did the last question about multiplying fractions and he slid the paper into his folder. He only had a week left, which would hopefully be spent doing field days and extra recess. </p><p>He was putting all his pencils and erasers away when he heard Tony yell from the kitchen. ‘Pete! Come here! There’s someone I want you to meet.’ </p><p>He zipped up the pouch and set it on his desk before skipping out to the main area. Tony was there and he was talking to someone. </p><p>Peter looked at the person and realized it wasn’t just a person but a kid. He looked Peter’s age. </p><p>‘Hey Pete come here.’ Tony waved him over. ‘Peter meet Harley, Harley meet Peter.’ The boy in front of him. The boy stuck his hand out but Peter was hesitant to shake it. He looked at Tony and the man nodded his head with a small smile. Peter gave it the hand a small shake. </p><p>‘Ok now that you two are officially acquainted, how about you go do what tweens nowadays do.’ </p><p>‘Like what?’ Peter asked. </p><p>Tony scratched the back of his neck. ‘You could go build a LEGO set or play Mario Kart for starters.’ </p><p>‘Mario Kart sounds fun.’ Harley said. </p><p>‘Ok, hopefully you’re better than Tony because I need some real competition for once.’</p><p>Tony made a face of mock offense at the boy and Peter giggled as he lead Harley to the living room. Tony walked down the hallway toward his office. Pepper was still at SI, she was the CEO after all. </p><p>Tony knew Peter and Harley would get along well, they were both nerdy middle school boys (at least one was in middle school and they other was almost) who loved LEGOs. </p><p>                              —————</p><p>Harley looked at the instructions and pointed at which piece to hand to Peter next. Peter mostly dominated Harley In mario kart but he let Harley win a few games. They were halfway through the set when Peter asked a real question. ‘Hey Harley, how’d you meet Tony?’ </p><p>Harley handed him another piece. ‘During the whole Mandarin thing, Tony was in Tennessee which is where I’m from. It was right after his house was blown up.’ Peter winced at the mention of the Malibu house being destroyed. He remembered seeing it live on TV. Harley noticed the wince. ‘Sorry, he needed to repair the suit so I helped him.’</p><p>‘You like to build stuff, like in a workshop?’</p><p>‘Ya, I built a potato gun.’</p><p>‘Woah, Tony helped me build a computer.’ Peter told him and pointed to the laptop on his desk. </p><p>‘That’s so cool, I wish I had someone to build stuff with.’ Harley told him. </p><p>‘Hey, maybe while you’re here we can build something with Tony in the workshop.’ </p><p>‘That’d be so cool, but what would we build?’</p><p>‘What do you want to build?’ </p><p>Harley thought about it for a second. ‘A potato gun that also makes mashed potatoes.’ </p><p>Peter was taken back but let out a laugh nonetheless. ‘Really?’ </p><p>‘No not really.’ Harley focused back on the LEGO set for a second. ‘You know he talked about you.’ </p><p>‘Who?’ </p><p>‘Who do you think Pete?’ </p><p>‘Pete?’ </p><p>‘It’s what Tony calls you.’ </p><p>‘Ok, whatever, carry on.’ </p><p>‘Tony talked about you while he was in Tennessee. I mean he didn’t say your name, but he said he knew a kid.’ </p><p>‘Oh.’ </p><p>‘Ya oh. I made some face and I think it calmed him down a bit. He said I looked like someone he knew and I think it helped him.’</p><p>‘Ya, I guess I’m just cool like that.’ </p><p>‘Maybe, but the real question is how did it calm him down that much?’ </p><p>‘I don’t know. Maybe it’s just because we’re super close.’</p><p>‘Well, are you his son?’ </p><p>Peter’s eyebrows furrowed. ‘What? No.’ </p><p>‘Then are you his nephew or something.’ </p><p>‘Tony doesn’t have any siblings.’ Peter pointed out. </p><p>‘It could be from like his best friend or something.’ Harley said but he hesitated before saying the next part. ‘Are you his soulmate?’ Peter’s eyes widened and he looked at Harley in panic. ‘I knew it!’ Harley said jumping up. </p><p>‘You can’t tell anybody Harley.’ Peter said following him in standing up. </p><p>‘Who am I gonna tell?’ Harley asked realistically and Peter shrugged his shoulders. Harley just continued rambling. ‘I mean everyone knows him and Pepper are soulmates but I don’t think anybody knows about his platonic.’</p><p>‘Yeah, he’s my soulmate.’ Peter finally gave in to his new friend. His hand automatically felt the mark that was covered by a sleeve. ‘Have you met your soulmates?’ </p><p>Harley nodded. ‘Yeah, my little sisters, my platonic, haven’t met my romantic yet. They’re alive though because my marks got color. What about you, have you met your romantic?’ </p><p>Peter thought about the tattoo on his left wrist that had a book that was opened so it was the shape of a heart. It had the stars and moon around it in little details. He hadn’t met the girl with the matching mark yet, but the tattoo had color. ‘Not yet, but mine has got color too. I’m not worried about meeting them anytime soon. I got at least 10 years before I’m getting married anyway.’ </p><p>Harley was about to say something when Pepper came to the door. ‘Hey boys, dinner is almost ready.’ </p><p>‘Ok we’ll be out in a few minutes.’ Peter said but Pepper gave him a look so he added on ‘we’ll clean up too.’ </p><p>She patted the doorway and headed back down the hallway. </p><p>The boys washed their hands and put the toys away temporarily before heading to the dining room. They sat down. Peter sat next to the end of the table where Tony would sit and Harley sat next to him. Pepper was across from Peter too. After a few minutes, Tony walked out with a pan of what looked like baked spaghetti. </p><p>Tony and Pepper helped the boys dish the food so they wouldn’t make a mess. Soon they got to eating and Tony asked Pepper how work was and she said a crazy story about how a custodian got locked in a closet and two workers tried to sneak into that closet midday to get out of work for a bit. They ended up getting locked in as well and it took a few hours for their fellow employees to notice they were gone so they were locked in this closet for a few hours. </p><p>The boys laughed at the employees' idiocy and there were smiles all around the table. </p><p>‘So kiddos, tomorrow how about we head up to the Science Museum? It’s been a while since we’ve been there right Peter?’ The eleven year olds face lit up and he looked at the twelve year old and started rambling about his favorite parts of the museum. </p><p>This would be a fun next few days for Tony and Pepper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1 don’t get used to me posting this much </p><p>2 you might get lucky and I’ll even post another chapter this weekend </p><p>3 did u see what I did their for Peter’s romantic 😉</p><p>If you love me you’ll give me comments and kudos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I swear that I’ll be yours forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AOU part 1</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13 years old, early 2015 </p><p>Tony flew beside the car Nat and Clint were kicking ass in. He took out what guards he could that were in the way. </p><p>He shot and blew up the guards at the fence posts and now they were close enough to the base that he could fly right up to it. Sadly that didn’t work and he collided with a force field around it. ‘Shit!’ </p><p>‘Language.’ He heard from Steve through the coms. ‘Jarvis, what’s the view from upstairs?’ Captain asked the A.I. </p><p>They could all hear the intelligence response of ‘The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker’s technology is well beyond any other HYDRA base we’ve taken.’</p><p>‘Loki’s scepter must be here.’ Thor claimed. Tony didn’t think he was wrong. Why they protect it so well compared to the others. ‘Strucker couldn’t mount his defense without it.’ That was definitely a right guess too. ‘At long last.’ </p><p>‘Long last is lasting a little long boys.’ Nat said. </p><p>‘Yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise.’ Clint added, not wrong.</p><p>Tony shot at the soldiers marching up the stairs of the main building. ‘Wait a second. Is no one gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said language?’ </p><p>‘I know.’ Steve groaned. ‘It just slipped out.’ </p><p>Tony dodged shots from their canons. Jarvis came in through his heads up display. ‘Sir, the city is taking fire.’ </p><p>‘Well, we know Strucker’s not gonna worry about civilian casualties. Send out the Iron legion.’</p><p>Tony was trying to take out what soldiers around the base he could when heard through the coms. ‘We have an enhanced on the field.’ From Cap. </p><p>‘Clints hit.’ Nat yelled out sounding semi panicked. ‘Somebody want to deal with that bunker?’ And Tony guessed someone did because seconds later he heard ‘thank you.’ </p><p>‘Stark, we really need to get inside.’ Cap told him. Like he didn’t already know that. </p><p>‘I’m closing in.’ He shot two soldiers with his repulsors and they flipped backwards. ‘Jarvis, am I closing in?’ He took out another one and it fell over the edge. ‘Do you see a power source for that shield?’ </p><p>He blasted open a gate and flew through. He took out the Hydra agents that were lined up inside of it. ‘There’s a particle wave below the North Tower.’ Jarvis told him. </p><p>‘Great, I want to poke it with something.’ </p><p>Tony flew through a truck that was heading toward him. When he flew out he flew up to the North tower where Jarvis told him to go. He shot a missile into the building and hit the generator for the energy field. ‘The draw bridge is down, people.’ </p><p>‘Clint’s hit pretty bad guys. We’re gonna need Evac.’ Nat told them. </p><p>‘I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we’re gone the better.’ Thor said. ‘You and Stark secure the scepter.’ The Demi God added, at who he guessed was Cap. </p><p>‘Copy that.’ Steve said. </p><p>They also must have been dealing with something because Thor said ‘Looks like they’re lining up.’ </p><p>‘Well, guess they’re excited.’ Steve told him and the rest of the Avengers heard a crashing noise over the coms. </p><p>‘And for gosh sake, watch your language!’ </p><p>Steve groaned. ‘That’s not going away anytime soon.’ </p><p>Tony broke through the window of the main work area where most of the agents were. They shot at him but the suit obviously deflected the bullets. Perks of having a suit made out of titanium alloy. ‘Guys, stop. We gotta talk this through.’ </p><p>Tony aimed for a non-lethal part of each of their bodies and fired, making them all drop to the floor. ‘It was a good talk.’ </p><p>One of the agents groaned. ‘No it wasn’t.’ </p><p>Stark walked around and went into what seemed to be a back room, but it had a bunch of computers with a Hydra thug standing behind. He shot him with a repulsor knocking the old man back into the wall. </p><p>The suit opened up and he walked out to the computers the man was hiding behind. There were pages with millions of lines of code. ‘Sentry mode.’ Tony ordered and the suit looked around, ready to fight. </p><p>He walked up the computers and took a chip out. ‘Ok Jarvis, you know I want it all.’ He plugged it and began to download the information along with many Hydra secrets. ‘Make sure you copy Hill at HQ.’ </p><p> </p><p>They were coming to a close on this extraction. As he downloaded the data he heard Nat say ‘We’re locked down out here.’ </p><p>‘Then get to Banner, Time for a lullaby.’ Steve ordered. </p><p>Tony looked around the room he was in. ‘I know you’re hiding more than files. Hey J, give me an IR scan of the room, real quick.’ </p><p>The red holographic light came out of the suit and spread around the room. ‘The wall to your left. I’m reading steel reinforcement and an air current.’ </p><p>Tony walked up to the the cinder block wall. ‘Please be a secret door, please be a secret door.’ He chanted. Stark pressed against it and when the wall moved backwards he let out a little ‘yay!’ </p><p>He walked in and it was a dimly lit metal tunnel. He walked down its small set of stairs and let it carry him under the building. He heard Steve say something  about a second enhanced but he was out of the field for now. </p><p> He was expecting a few things to be at the end of the metal tunnel, but not exactly what he saw. When it reached its end, it was a large room filled with tools. There was a giant one hanging from the ceiling by chains. </p><p>‘Guys, I got Strucker.’ Steve said.</p><p>‘Ya, I got something bigger.’ </p><p>There were tables of robots all around. Tony took a small look around at the work spaces until he caught eye of the Scepter. </p><p>‘Thor, I got eyes on the prize.’ </p><p>He wasn’t able to get too close to it when everything turned into a red hue. It quickly went away but he sensed something moving behind him and when he turned around the giant alien came to life. Roaring past him. He followed it with his eyes as it went forward and it brought to his attention the battle field in front of him. </p><p>Even though it was a battle field there seemed to be no heroes left alive on it. He walked forward and started to recognize each hero as one of the people he loved. </p><p>Hulk was laying on the ground with long pieces of metal protruding him. </p><p>Nat laid sprawled out with her eyes closed. </p><p>Clint was leaned up against debris with an arrow cocked on his bow. </p><p>Thor laid in a small crater as if he had been smashed into it. </p><p>Cap was next to his shield that was broken in half and the other piece laying beside it. The ridged edges nearly mathing up. </p><p>What was at the bottom of the field terrified him the most. </p><p>Pepper was laying there in a bluish suit, that was broken in many parts and she had a gash on her forehead. Her eyes were closed but her face didn’t look relaxed. </p><p>Peter was on the ground a few feet away from her and he was still awake. He was in a metal suit that was blue and red and gold. Like their mark. A few sad shudders came out of his mouth along with the tears cascading down his rosy cheeks. </p><p>Tony kneeled beside him and the boy looked at him with his doe brown eyes. ‘Tony, I don’t feel so good.’ That’s when the father got a look at what Peter’s hands were covering on his abdomen. He had a bloody cut along his torso. Tony tried to get words out but it seemed impossible. ‘I’m sorry.’ The boy said before his face went lax and it looked like it no longer had  any pain. His faded into something ghostly and all the breath in Tony’s chest got sucked out. </p><p>He looked up at the hole in the sky and saw Earth, the Chitauri and everything in between being destroyed. </p><p>He shot up to his feet and the nightmare was gone. He blinked it away and took a deep breath. Tony looked at where he “saw” Peter moments ago and tried to erase it from his mind.</p><p>He shot his hand out and waited for his Iron Gauntlet to come. When it wrapped securely around his hand he swept the scepter up. </p><p>                             ———————</p><p>They soared above the clouds and Tony was in the pilots seat. He could hear the rest of the Avengers discussing behind him. </p><p>Nat and Bruce were talking when Nat spoke up. ‘Thor, report on the Hulk.’ </p><p>‘The gates of Hell are filled with the screams of his victims.’ </p><p>Lord, he loved this team. </p><p>Next the DemiGod began sputtering. ‘Not the screams of the dead of course. No, no, wounded screams. Mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining, and tails of sprained deltoids and gout.’ </p><p>‘Hey Banner,’ Tony said, maybe he was trying to change the subject for his friend. Nobody had too know. ‘Dr, Cho is on her way from Seoul. Is it ok, if she sets up in your lab?’ </p><p>‘Ya, she knows her way around.’ The doctor confirmed. </p><p>‘Thanks, tell her to prep everything. Barton is going to need the full treatment.’ Tony told Jarvis. </p><p>‘Very good sir.’ </p><p>‘Jarvis, take the wheel.’ </p><p>‘Yes, sir. Approach Vector is locked.’ </p><p>Tony pressed the copilot button next to the sticker that said “Jarvis is my copilot”. He walked up to Steve and Thor who were standing next to the locked case that had the scepter in it. ‘Feels good, yeah? I mean you’ve been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven’t enjoyed our little raiding parties, but…’</p><p>‘No but this, this brings it to a close.’ Thor said. </p><p>‘As soon as we find out what it’s been used for. I don’t just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?’ Steve asked.</p><p>‘Banner and I will give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?’ He asked Thor. ‘Just a few days till the farewell party. You’re staying right?’ He continued. </p><p>‘Yes, yes. Of course. A victory should be honored with revels. Thor told the two. </p><p>‘Yeah, who doesn’t love revels. Captain?’ </p><p>‘Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra. So yes, revels.’ Steve said. </p><p>Tony nodded, already thinking up a plan. </p><p>                                 ————-</p><p> </p><p>When they landed Hill and Cho were waiting for them, one to take care of Barton and the other to update them. </p><p>Tony was working on powering down the jet when Maria Hill walked on. ‘Labs all set up, boss.’ She told Tony. </p><p>‘Oh, actually he’s the boss.’ Tony pointed at Steve. ‘I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler.’</p><p>Steve hopped up and started talking work with Maria and they walked out. That just left Tony. He closed down everything and made his journey up to the labs, where most his team members would be helping Clint. He walked in and saw Barton laying on the table and Nat beside him. </p><p>‘How’s he doing?’ Tony asked more toward Nat but Clint was the one that answered. </p><p>‘Decent, could use a drink though.’ </p><p>‘Alcohol or no alcohol?’ Tony asked the archer. </p><p>‘Pretty sure I’m already on some of the good stuff so non alcohol is fine.’ Clint told him. </p><p>‘You got it.’ </p><p>Tony walked out of the lab and met up with Bruce on the way. ‘How is he?’ Banner asked. </p><p>‘Unfortunately, he’s still Barton.’ </p><p>‘That’s terrible.’ Bruce said </p><p>‘He’s fine, he’s thirsty.’ Tony said and started walking over to the lab table. ‘All right look alive Jarvis, it’s playtime. We’ve only got a couple of days with this joy stick, so let’s make the most of it. Update me on the compositional analysis.’</p><p>‘The scepter is alien. There are elements I can’t quantify.’ Jarvis said. </p><p>‘So there’s elements you can?’ Tony questioned as he walked to the blender. </p><p>‘The jewel appears to be a protective housing for something inside, something powerful.’ Jarvis explained. </p><p>Tony poured the smoothie into separate cups. ‘Like the reactor?’</p><p>‘Like a computer. I believe I’m deciphering code.’ </p><p>‘Ok, keep doing what you’re doing Jar.’ Tony said walking back to Bruce’s lab. </p><p>He walked in when Cho was talking about how quickly her lab in Seoul could do it. </p><p>‘Oh he’s flat-lining. Call it. Time?’ Tony joked as he set the smoothies down and looked at his watch. </p><p>‘No, no, no, I’m gonna live forever. I’m gonna be made of plastic.’ Clint said. </p><p>Tony passed the drinks out and Cho spoke up to correct Clint. ‘You’ll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won’t be able to tell the difference.’ </p><p>‘I don’t have a girlfriend.’ Barton objected. </p><p>Cho looked away, lightly cringing. ‘That I can’t fix.’ Then the doctor motioned to the machine that was regenerating Clints cells. ‘This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are gonna be left in the dust.’ </p><p>‘That’s the plan.’ Tony told her. Little did they people around him know what he was actually planning. ‘And, Helen I expect to see you at the part on Saturday.’ </p><p>Helen looked at him and shook her head lightly. ‘Unlike you, I don’t have time for parties.’ She hesitated before putting out. ‘Will Thor be there?’ </p><p>Tony chuckled and started escorting Bruce out of the lab to work on the scepter. </p><p>‘What’s the rumpus?’ Banner asked. </p><p>‘Well, it’s the scepter. You see, we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive. So I’ve been analyzing the gem inside. You may recognize…’ He brought up a visual representation of Jarvis. </p><p>‘Jarvis.’ Bruce finished for Tony. </p><p>‘Doctor.’ The AI replied. </p><p>‘Started out, Jarvis was just a natural language UI. Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper.’</p><p>‘Oh.’ </p><p>‘Top of the line.’ </p><p>‘Yes.’ </p><p>‘I suspect not for long.’ Jarvis added. </p><p>‘Meet the competition.’ Tony put out the visual representation of what was inside the gem. It looked like a giant blue cell, that was thinking and working. </p><p>‘It’s beautiful.’ Bruce said. </p><p>‘If you had to guess, what’s it look like it’s doing?’ </p><p>‘Like it’s thinking.’ Bruce said trying to look at it from another angle. ‘I mean this could be...it’s not a human mind.’ </p><p>‘Mm-mmm.’ </p><p>‘Look at this. They’re like neurons firing.’ </p><p>‘Down in strucker’s lab I saw some fairly advanced robotics work. They deep-sided the data, but I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door.’</p><p>‘Artificial Intelligence.’ </p><p>‘This could be it Bruce. This could be the key to creating Ultron.’</p><p>‘I thought Ultron was a fantasy.’ </p><p>‘Yesterday it was. If we can harness this power, apply it to the Iron Legion protocol?’</p><p>‘That’s a man sized “if”’ Bruce told him, trying to think. </p><p>‘Our job is “if”. What if you were sipping margaritas on a sun-drenched beach, turning brown instead of green. No looking over your shoulder for Veronica.’ </p><p>‘Don’t hate. I helped design Veronica.’</p><p>‘As worse case measure right? How about best case?’ They began walking to the door. ‘What if the world was safe? What if next time aliens roll up to the club, they will, they don’t get past the bouncer?’ </p><p>‘The only people threatening the planet would be people.’</p><p>‘I want to apply this to the Ultron program. But Jarvis can’t download a data schematic this sense. We can only do while we have the scepter here.  That’s three days. Give me three days.’ </p><p>‘So you’re going for artificial intelligence and you don’t want to tell the team?’ </p><p>‘That’s right, you know why? Because we don’t have time for a city hall debate. I don’t want to hear the mans not meant to meddle medley. I see a suit of armor around the world.’ </p><p>‘Sounds like a cold world Tony.’ </p><p>‘I’ve seen colder. This vulnerable blue one. It needs Ultron. Peace in our time, imagine it.’ </p><p>And next thing he knew, they were creating artificial intelligence. </p><p>They were researching and looking at all the details in the schematics they could. Ran simulations and failed many times. Drank lots of coffee and pulled a couple all nighters. </p><p>Every test they tried failed and their time with the scepter was almost up. </p><p>‘What did we miss?’ </p><p>‘I’ll continue to run variations on the interface. You should prepare for your guests. I’ll notify you if there are any developments.’ Jarvis told him. </p><p>‘Thanks buddy.’ </p><p>‘Enjoy yourself sir.’ </p><p>‘Always do.’ </p><p>                            ———————-</p><p>The guests slowly began arriving, but Tony only worried about a few he was waiting for. He was standing at the bar, getting drinks with Rhodey when he heard Peter. He walked around the bar just in time for the 12 year old to hug him. Ben and May followed the boy, the uncle gave a firm handshake and the aunt gave a quick hug. </p><p>The small family had been to enough of Tony’s parties now that they just hung around and did their own thing. Most of the people were famous for something, but they were just the Parkers. They listened to all the crazy stories and were thankful for their simple lives. </p><p>They would only stay about an hour too. Once again they were normal, and even though it was a Sunday, somebody had to work. </p><p>Peter was staying for the week though too. He would hang out with his soulmate and talk to everyone too. Some would say he’s too young to be at a party like this but that didn’t stop them. </p><p>Sam and Steve taught Peter how to play pool as Tony mingled around. He was surprisingly good too. </p><p>Rhodey was in the middle of telling a War Machine story which obviously wasn’t that intriguing to Maria, Thor and Tony. ‘But, the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, March it right up to the generals palace, drop it at his feet. I’m like “Boom, you looking for this?”’ The colonel got no reaction from the three what so ever so repeated. ‘“Boom. You looking for this?” Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills.’</p><p>‘That’s the whip story?’ Thor asked.</p><p>‘Yeah it’s a war machine story.’ Rhodey told them. </p><p>Tony took a sip out of his champagne glass and Thor shook his head. ‘Oh, it’s a very good story then. It’s impressive.’ </p><p>‘Quality save.’ Rhodey told him. ‘So, no Pepper? She’s not coming?’ </p><p>‘No.’ Tony told them.</p><p>‘What about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentlemen?’</p><p>‘Oh, Mrs. Potts has a company to run.’</p><p>‘Yes, I’m not even sure what country Jane’s in.’ Thor bragged trying to one up Tony. ‘Her work on the convergence made her the world's foremost astronomer.’ </p><p>Two could play that game. ‘And the company Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on Earth. It’s pretty exciting.’ Tony told them. </p><p>Thor spoke up once again. ‘There’s even talk of Jane getting a, um, Nobel Prize.’ </p><p>‘Ya, they must be busy, because they’d hate missing you guys together.’ Maria said then she not so subtly coughed. ‘Testosterone.’ </p><p>Rhodey “helped” Maria and they walked away to get her something else to drink. That left the Norse God and Mechanic together. </p><p>‘Jane’s better.’ Thor mumbled. </p><p>Peter came skipping up to Tony when he was done learning pool. His aunt and uncle already left the party. ‘Come on kiddo, let’s get you something to drink.’ </p><p>Peter sat at a barstool and Tony walked around it and in the mini fridge, pulled out a bottle of apple juice. He got a fancy glass that made Peter giggle when he poured it. </p><p>The boy took the glass and acted like he was drinking whiskey or bourbon. Tony chuckled and ruffled his hair. </p><p>                              ——————</p><p>The party was over and it was late. They were all sprawled around the couches in the lounge area. Tony was sitting on a couch with Peter’s head in his lap. Barton was spinning drum sticks, obviously feeling good. ‘It’s a trick.’ </p><p>‘No,no. It’s much more than that.’</p><p>‘“Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power.” Whatever man! It’s a trick.’ </p><p>Thor motioned to the hammer sitting on the coffee table. ‘Please be my guest.’ </p><p>Clint perked up and everybody looked at him. ‘Really?’ </p><p>‘Come on.’ </p><p>‘Clint, you’ve had a tough week. We won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up.’</p><p>Everybody let out light laughs and the boy sat up, but still leaned against Tony.</p><p>Clint tilted his head toward the Norse God. ‘You know I’ve seen this before, right?’ He wrapped his hand tightly around the hammer and tried to hoist it up but it didn’t budge off the table. He let out a happy laugh. ‘I still don’t know how you do it!’ </p><p>‘Smell the silent judgement?’ Tony asked. </p><p>‘Please Stark, by all means.’ </p><p>Tony stood up and Peter smiled at the groups fanatics. Especially Tony’s. ‘Never one to shrink from an honest challenge. It’s physics. Right, so if I lift it I get to rule Asgard?’ </p><p>‘Yes, of course.’ Thor said. </p><p>‘I will reinstitituting the prima nocta.’ He pulled on the hammer and it didn’t move. He let go and left the room ‘I’ll be right back.’ and when he came back he had a gauntlet covering his hand. Even with its help the hammer didn’t move. He tried from multiple different angles and even used the thrusters. </p><p>Tony talked Rhodey into helping him and they both had gauntlets on. ‘Are you even pulling?’ Rhodey asked. </p><p>‘Are you on my team?’ </p><p>‘Just represent. Pull.’ Rhodey commanded. </p><p>‘Let’s go.’ They used their forces to pull but it still didn’t even budge.</p><p>The best friends gave up and went back to their places on the couch and Bruce went. The doctor put his feet on the table and pulled and when it didn’t move for him he jumped up and acted like he was turning into the hulk. Nobody in the room reacted so Banner just sighed. </p><p>Next up was God’s righteous man. The soldier rolled up his sleeves and out firm grip on the handle. It did do what it didn’t do for anybody else. It shifted the slightest bit but nothing more. Steve gave up a little quicker than everyone else which was a little suspicious in Peter’s mind. </p><p>All the men looked at the only female Avenger. </p><p>‘Widow?’</p><p>‘Oh, no, no. That’s not a question I need answered.’ </p><p>‘All deference to the man who wouldn’t be king, but it’s rigged.’ Tony said as opened another beer. Clint patted his shoulder. ‘You bet your ass.’ </p><p>Maria spoke up. ‘Steve, he said a bad language word.’</p><p>Cap rolled his eyes and looked at Tony. ‘Did you tell everyone about that?’ </p><p>Tony ignored it and laughed. ‘The handles imprinted right, like a security code. Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprint is the literal translation.’ </p><p>‘Yes, it’s a very interesting theory.’ Thor said standing up. ‘I have a simpler one. You’re all not worthy.’ </p><p>Literally everybody groaned and rolled their eyes. </p><p>The mood was flipped like a switch when a high-pitched ringing noise went through the room. Peter covered his ears and looked at Tony while the man checked his phone. </p><p>‘Worthy.’ A technological voice said. They looked and saw some machine walking in. It was broken in many places and was dripping oil. ‘No. How could you be worthy? You’re all killers.’ It said. </p><p>‘Stark.’ Steve said. </p><p>‘Jarvis.’ Tony ordered but nobody heard the British AI. </p><p>‘I’m sorry I was asleep. Or I was a dream.’ It said. </p><p>‘Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit.’</p><p>‘There was a terrible noise. I was tangled in… in strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.’</p><p>‘You killed someone?’ Steve asked the broken machine. </p><p>‘Wouldn’t have been my first call. In the real world we’re faced with ugly choices.’ </p><p>Peter stood behind Tony and tried not to look at the machine. </p><p>‘Who sent you?’ Thor asked .</p><p>A recording came in of Tony saying “I see a suit of armor around the world.” </p><p>‘Ultron.’ Bruce said. </p><p>‘In the flesh.’ It replied but then it looked around it’s mechanical body. ‘Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I’m ready. I’m on mission.’</p><p>‘What mission?’ Romanoff asked. </p><p>‘Peace in our time.’ </p><p>The room was blasted into chaos as more of the Iron Legion busted into the room. Tony shoved Peter into a corner to keep him hidden and then slid down the windows. </p><p>One of Legionnaires threw Rhodey into the glass and he fell below. The other one knocked Tony into a bookshelf. He took a lobster fork off of the counter from one of the orderves. He ran up the stairs and jumped on top of the robot that was flying. </p><p>It waved around in the air, but he held on. </p><p>‘Stark!’ Rogers yelled. The robot kept saying “we are here to help” in its robotic voice. </p><p>‘One sec, one sec, I got this.’ </p><p>He found the correct crevice and jammed the fork in. When it plunged in the robot fell to the ground and Tony with it. </p><p>The rest of the Avengers took out the other Iron Legion robots and they all look around at the broken glass and destroyed room. </p><p>‘That was dramatic.’ Ultron said. ‘I’m sorry I know you mean well. You just didn’t think it through. You want to protect the world but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to evolve?’ Ultron picked up one of the broken halves of a robot. ‘With these, these puppets? There’s only one path to peace. The Avengers extinction.’ That’s when Thor threw his hammer and broke Ultron into pieces. </p><p>Even though Tony was sore, he walked up and over to the corner in the back of the room he took Peter to. The boy was shaking and looked up at Tony with scared eyes. ‘Come on, Pete.’ </p><p>The boy sat still for a moment before hoisting himself slowly to a standing position. Tony wrapped an arm around the boys shoulders and kissed his head. Peter looked exhausted but scared out of his mind. </p><p>The team slowly made their way to the lab, because it was part of the building that wasn’t broken. Tony grabbed a sweatshirt he had laying around and put it on the twelve year old. The kid sat on a couch that was in the lab and began to doze off lightly. Tony put a blanket around him and the boy smiled at him. It was like a light in the dark. </p><p>Tony looked over one of the Iron Legion bots as the team began to talk over what just happened. </p><p>‘All out work is gone.’ Banner said. ‘Ultron cleared out. Used the internet as an escape hatch.’</p><p>‘Ultron.’ Steve said, trying to come to terms with it. </p><p>‘He’s been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other.’ Nat said. </p><p>Rhodey held his shoulder. ‘He’s in your files, he’s in the Internet. What if he decided to access something a little more exciting?’ Rhodey asked. </p><p>‘Nuclear codes.’ Maria said tending to her foot. </p><p>‘Nuclear codes.’ Rhodey added as if he said it. ‘We need to make some calls, assuming we still can.’ </p><p>‘Nukes? He said we wanted us dead.’ Nat told them.</p><p>‘He didn’t say “dead”. He said “extinct”.’ Steve said. </p><p>‘He also said he killed somebody.’ Clint told them. </p><p>Maria pointed out ‘There wasn’t anyone else in the building.’</p><p>Tony walked to the floor projector. ‘Yes there was.’ He brought up a visual of Jarvis’ mangled projection. </p><p>Bruce looked at it. ‘What? This is insane.’ </p><p>‘Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would have shut Ultron down. Makes sense.’ </p><p>Bruce spoke up. ‘No. Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This isn’t strategy, this is rage.’ </p><p>Thor came marching in right then and took Tony by the neck. </p><p>‘It’s going around.’ Clint said. </p><p>‘Come on use your words buddy.’ Tony said, trying to breathe.</p><p>‘I have more than enough words to describe you Stark.’</p><p>‘Thor.’ Cap said. He nodded his head to the boy that was watching his soulmate he held by the throat. ‘The Legionnaire.’ </p><p>The Norse God dropped Tony and the mortal stumbled a bit. ‘The trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it’s headed north. And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it. Again.’ Thor said. </p><p>‘Genies out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron.’ Nat told them. </p><p>Helen was looking at the broken robot. ‘I don’t understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?’ </p><p>Tony thought for a second then broke out laughing. Bruce was shaking his head no so he would hopefully stop. </p><p>‘You think this is funny?’ Thor asked. </p><p>Tony turned around quickly and put a serious face on but the smile snuck out. ‘No. It’s probably not, right? This is very terrible. Is it so.. it’s so terrible.’</p><p>‘This could have been avoided if you hadn’t played with something you don’t understand.’ Thor said. </p><p>Tony interrupted him. ‘No , I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it is funny. It’s a hoot that you don’t get why we need this.’ Tony said, not smiling anymore. </p><p>‘Tony maybe this might not be the right time.’</p><p>‘Really? That’s it? You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls?’ </p><p>‘Only when I’ve created a murder bot.’ </p><p>‘We didn’t. We weren’t even close. We’re we close to an interface?’</p><p>Steve walked forward. ‘Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be something different than SHIELD.’ </p><p>‘Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?’ The team shook their head knowing where this was going. ‘Saved New York? Recall that? A hostile alien army charging through a hole in space. We’re standing 300 feet below it.’</p><p>He continued. ‘We’re the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but that up there…’ he pointed to the sky. ‘That’s the Endgame. How were you guys planning on beating that?’</p><p>‘Together.’ Steve said. </p><p>‘We’ll lose.’ Tony told him. </p><p>‘Then we’ll do that together too.’ Steve said. ‘Thor is right. Ultrons calling us out. And I’d like to find him before he’s ready for us. The worlds a big place. Let’s start making it smaller. </p><p>Tony took a drop breath and the team got to work finding what information they could. Tony didn’t start right away, instead he went to the boy. </p><p>‘Hey kiddo.’ </p><p>‘Hey.’ The twelve year old mumbled. </p><p>‘I know we were planning to hang out this week, but somethings come up.’ </p><p>Peter had a ghost of a smile come on his face. ‘I want to stay here.’ </p><p>‘I know, but I need you safe and that’s not here.’ </p><p>‘But what about you?’ </p><p>‘The team will have my back.’ </p><p>‘The team seems pissed at you.’ </p><p>‘Language, Pete.’ Tony sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘Just work with me for right now ok? Go home and I’ll have Pepper meet with you guys ok?’ </p><p>Peter hesitated before nodding. ‘You have to swear to be safe, ok? Please.’ The boy begged. </p><p>‘I will Bud, ok? Promise.’ </p><p>‘No not promise. Swear, you’re lousy at keeping promises.’ Peter told him. </p><p>Tony chuckled and pulled the boy into his chest. ‘I’m sorry kiddo.’ </p><p>Peter wrapped his arms around Tony. ‘It’s ok, I forgive you.’ </p><p>Lord what did he do to deserve him.</p><p>Tony kissed his head. ‘I love you Roo.’ </p><p>‘I love you too.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1 I’m pretty proud of this chapter, especially the nightmare part. </p><p>2 the next chapter will be on Friday, I just posted 2 over the weekend bc I had free time and I felt behind. </p><p>3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY RDJ AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAUL RUDD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Till forever falls apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AOU part dos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, kudos, and feedback are what I love for!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13 years old, early 2015 </p><p>The team began to dig for info into the early morning. Tony and Nat were doing some digging in the lab when Thor, Steve and Clint came in. Steve was showing them something on the tablet. </p><p>‘What’s this?’ Tony asked, getting a glimpse at it. Thor pushed it into his chest and Steve told him what it was. </p><p>‘A message. Ultron killed Strucker’</p><p>‘And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us.’ Tony said passing the tablet on. </p><p>‘This is a smoke screen. Why send a message when you’ve just given a speech?’ Nat asked. </p><p>The wheels in Steve’s head were turning. ‘Strucker knew something he wanted us to miss.’</p><p>‘Yeah, I bet he...yeah.’ Nat said as she pulled up documents on a computer that didn’t even exist anymore. ‘Everything we had on Strucker has been erased.’</p><p>‘Not everything.’ Rogers told them. That’s how they began to dig through the old, paper files. ‘Known associates. Baron Strucker had a lot of friends.’</p><p>‘Well, all these are horrible.’ Banner said. Tony looked over the doctor's shoulder. </p><p>‘Wait, I know that guy.’ Stark pointed at the man in the picture. ‘From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black Market arms.’ Steve gave him a pointed look and Tony rolled his eyes. ‘There are conventions. All right? You meet people. I didn’t sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all very Ahab.’</p><p>‘This?’ Thor pointed at the man in the picture's neck. It has some type of mark on it. </p><p>‘Ah, it’s a tattoo, I don’t think he had it.’ Tony said.</p><p>Thor pointed at the ink marks on the man.  ‘No those are tattoos, this is a brand.’</p><p>Bruce went over to the computer and began to look up what the symbol means. ‘Oh, yeah. It’s a word in an African dialect meaning “thief”. In a much less friendly way.’ </p><p>‘What dialect?’ Steve asked. </p><p>‘Wakanada. Wa, Wa, Wakanda.’Bruce stammered out. </p><p>Tony and Steve looked at each other, obviously connecting some type of dots. ‘If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods….’ Tony said.</p><p>‘I thought your father said he got the last of it.’ Steve told him. </p><p>‘I don’t follow. What comes out of Wakanda?’ </p><p>The two men looked at the Shield on the ground. ‘The strongest metal on Earth.’ </p><p>                                   ——————</p><p>On the jet ride to the African country, Tony received a message from a burner account saying that Pepper, Peter, and the Parkers were safe for right now. Their lives would carry on from a safe place. Peter would still tinker with broken parts and watch his nerdy teen movies and Pepper would probably join him to give a sense of normal. Pepper would probably work remotely and do what she can to take care of the family. </p><p>They arrived at a sad looking salvage yard off the African coasts. Bruce had the order to stay on the jet until code green was called. The rest would take positions in the ship where this Klaue guy was located. Clint and Nat would stay hidden and the rest would begin with getting Klaue or Ultron, whichever came out first. </p><p>When they got to the ship it was already in a slight state of chaos. Ultron was standing in front of the enhanced twins. ‘Stark is, he’s a sickness!’ The bot yelled. </p><p>Tony landed and Thor and Cap were behind him. ‘Oh Junior, you’re gonna break your old man's heart.’</p><p>‘If I have to.’ Ultron said. </p><p>‘Nobody has to break anything.’ Thor said. </p><p>‘Clearly you’ve never made an omelet.’ Ultron said. </p><p>Tony turned his head to speak to his friends behind him. ‘He beat me by one second.’</p><p>‘Ah, yes. He’s funny.’ The boy Maximoff told them, obviously mad about something. ‘Mr.Stark. It’s what? Comfortable? Like old times?’ He looked down at the missiles below. </p><p>‘This was never my life.’ Tony told them. </p><p>‘You two can still walk away from this.’ Steve said to the Maximoffs. </p><p>‘Oh, we will.’ The girl told the heroes. </p><p>‘I know you’ve suffered.’ Steve continued, but before he could get far Ultron interrupted him. </p><p>The Machine chuckled. ‘Captain America. God’s righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can’t physically throw up in my mouth, but..’</p><p>‘If you believe in peace, then let us keep it.’ Thor told him. </p><p>‘I think you’re confusing peace with quiet.’ Ultron told them, stepping forward slowly. </p><p>‘Uh-huh. What’s the vibranium for?’  Tony asked. </p><p>‘I’m glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to reveal my evil plan..’ Ultron said and he waved his hand and a magnetic force pulled Tony forward and then Ultron blasted him into the back wall. Tony shot yo and they began to fight in the small compacted flight area of the ship. </p><p>Ultron blasted him into the wall, and Tony got a hit on him. The boy slammed a piece of concrete into the suit and it made Tony crash into the glass window of the office area. Tony flew away and got a few hits on the super bot but then Ultron pushed him back. Tony quickly got a small upper hand and blasted the Android backwards. </p><p>The robot blasted a hole into the top of the ship and flew out of it with Tony following. He flew into the slightly polluted air and followed Ultron wherever he was going. </p><p>‘Whoever is standing we got to move.’ Barton said over the coms. </p><p>Something was happening that Tony wasn’t there to witness and he didn’t know if he wanted to. The man in the metal suit rolled in the air as Ultron pushed him away. Tony shot two missiles into the back of the machine and he stumbled a bit. Tony hit him again and he flew into a ship on the ground, making a dent in the metal.  </p><p>Tony landed and aimed his repulsor at him. </p><p>‘The vibranium is getting away.’ Ultron told him. </p><p>‘And you’re not going anywhere.’ Tony switched it from repulsor to a missile quickly. </p><p>‘Of course not, I’m already there. You’ll catch on. But first you might need to catch Dr.Banner.’ Ultron told him with his red electronic eyes. </p><p>Tony blasted this body of Ultron to bits knowing he would still get away. He shot in the air and ordered for any news Hulk related and that’s how he found out the mess escalated. </p><p>                             ———————</p><p>Everything had become so much worse in a matter of minutes. The little witch messed with something dark in Banner’s head. It must have been pretty shitty because it caused the Hulk to nearly decimate a whole city. They brought VERONICA in and she helped contain Banner and even though it was a worse case scenario, it didn’t do much. Tony brought down the Hulk Buster armor from the satellite and Banner still whooped his ass for a while. </p><p>While Tony was battling Hulk he ended up using a whole building that was under construction to try and calm the beast. When they were done and Hulk was out the city looked like a war zone. Stark Relief Foundation was released to the scene to take care of what they could. Hulk and Avengers were trending from the damage done. The team took a hit and they’d have to take a quick break. </p><p>They couldn’t go back to the tower for a while or else they would be in trouble. Clint was piloting the Jet and they were flying out Africa. Tony had just hung up with Maria Hill and he walked up to the man in the pilot's seat. ‘Hey, you wanna switch out?’ </p><p>‘No, I’m good, if you wanna get some kip, now’s a good time because we’re still a few hours out.’ Clint told him, staying focused on the sky. </p><p>‘Few hours from where?’ Tony asked. </p><p>‘A safe house.’ </p><p>When they landed it seemed like it was in the middle of nowhere so it would be a good place to lay low. It was out in the countryside with trees all around it. It was a small farmhouse with a barn just a few yards away. The team landed in a small grove and they each made their way out of the plane. </p><p>As they were walking up the stairs Thor looked around ‘What is this place?’ </p><p>‘Safe house.’ Tony answered.</p><p>‘Let’s hope.’ Clint said, opening the door. They walked past the entry way and into what seemed to be a living area. ‘Honey?’ Clint yelled into the house. ‘I’m home.’</p><p>A woman with long brown hair, who looked very pregnant walked around the corner holding craft supplies. ‘Hi.’ </p><p>‘Company. Sorry, didn’t call ahead.’</p><p>The woman met Clint with a kiss and most of the team looked puzzled at the couple. Tony turned to Thor ‘This is an agent of some kind.’</p><p>Barton turned back to the team. ‘Gentlemen, this is Laura.’</p><p>Laura waved at them. ‘I know all your names.’</p><p>That’s when they each heard fast and light steps coming toward the room. ‘Ohh, incoming.’ Clint said.</p><p>Two children came running in an older boy and a younger girl. Clint picked the girl up and wrapped an arm around the boy. It was odd watching the family interact. ‘These are smaller agents.’ Tony said. </p><p>The little girl asked about an aunty Nat and Romanoff walked toward the girl and picked her up. It seemed so familiar yet so distant with Tony. Maybe because Peter had gotten older and they hadn’t been like this in forever. There were as many picking little Peter up off the ground anymore and attacking him with kisses. It was more like Peter just snuggled against him. The boy was always a cuddle bug. </p><p>Tony missed his kid being little and Tony being able to pick him up and such, but maybe Peter growing up was what made it special. They still hugged all the time and had movie nights where him, Peter, and Pepper cuddled together like one big family. Tony began to think maybe he didn’t hug and love on Peter as much. He would have to start doing that more when this all got sorted out. </p><p>‘Sorry for barging in on you.’ Steve told Laura sincerely. </p><p>‘Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy not knowing you existed.’ Tony said, sarcasm slipping through.</p><p>‘Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off of SHIELD’s files. I’d like to keep it that way. I figure it’s a good place to lay low. </p><p>They watched Thor march out of the room and Cap followed him. Only Cap came back in. </p><p>Since Laura was letting them stay in their house, the boys let her assign them to work. Cap and Tony were getting ready to chop wood, and Clint and his son were working on the porch. </p><p>‘Thor didn’t say where he was going for answers?’ Tony asked.</p><p>‘Sometimes my teammates don’t tell me things. I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception.’ Steve told him, putting another log down. </p><p>‘Yeah, give him time. We don’t know what the Maximoff kid showed him.’ Tony said. </p><p>‘“Earth’s mightiest heroes” and they pulled us apart like cotton candy.’</p><p>Tony picked up his axe, ready to strike another log of wood. ‘Seems like you walked away alright.’ He told the Captain. </p><p>‘Is that a problem?’ Steve asked looking up from his pile. </p><p>‘I don’t trust a guy without a dark side.’ Tony said coming down the wood. ‘Call me old-fashioned.’ </p><p>‘Well let’s just say you haven’t seen it yet.’ Steve told him. </p><p>‘You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart right?’ </p><p>‘Well, I guess you’d know. Whether you’d tell us is a bit of a question.’</p><p>‘Banner and I were doing research.’ </p><p>‘That would affect the team.’ </p><p>‘That would end the team. Isn’t that the mission? Isn’t that why we fight? So we can end the fight.. so we get to go home!’ </p><p>Tony pushed too hard and Steve ripped a piece of wood apart with his bare hands. ‘Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time.’ </p><p>Laura came walking up behind the pair. ‘I’m sorry, Mr.Stark…. Clint said you wouldn’t mind, but our tractor doesn’t seem to want to start up at all. I thought you might…’ </p><p>‘Ya, I’ll give her a kick.’ Tony began walking away from the soldier toward the barn. ‘Don’t take from my pile.’</p><p>He walked to the old wooden building that looked like it was slowly falling apart. There were ropes and targets and tools. Everything any other barn would have. He walked up to the John Deere tractor that was sitting there. ‘Hello, Deere. Tell me everything. What ails you?’ He looked around at the parts to see what the problem could be. </p><p>‘Do me a favor, try not to bring it to life.’ </p><p>Tony threw down the part he was holding and looked over at the man with the eye patch. </p><p>‘Why, Ms. Barton, you little minx. I get it Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever not working for you?’ Tony said walking toward Fury. </p><p>‘Artificial Intelligence. You never even hesitated.’ Fury told him.</p><p>‘Look it’s been a really long day, like Eugene O’Neill long, so how’s about we skip to the part where you’re useful.’ </p><p>‘Look me in the eye and tell me you’re going to shut him down.’ Fury commanded. </p><p>‘You’re not the director of me.’</p><p>‘I’m not the director of anybody. I’m just an old man who cares very much about you.’ Nick said as he sat down. </p><p>‘And I’m the man who killed the Avengers. I saw it. I didn’t tell the team. How could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. I felt it. The whole world, too. Pepper and Peter were dead at my feet. My kid told me he was sorry in his last breaths. Because of me. I wasn’t ready. I didn’t do all I could.’ Tony ranted.</p><p>‘Maximoff girl, she’s working you, Stark. Playing on your fear.’</p><p>‘I wasn’t tricked, I was shown. Wasn’t a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on.’</p><p>‘You come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn’t one of them.’ </p><p>‘I watched my friends die. I watched my soulmates die. You’d think that’d be as bad as it gets, right? Nope. It wasn’t the worst part.’ </p><p>‘The worst part was that you didn’t.’ </p><p>Tony looked at him, sincerely. Fury actually may have realized where he was coming from. </p><p>                               ———————</p><p>They were standing around Barton’s kitchen after dark. Laura was trying to get the kids to bed and Fury was working on a plan with the team. They didn’t have much either. ‘Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he’s building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don’t think it’s just one thing.’ Fury told the team. </p><p>‘What about Ultron himself?’ Steve asked, standing in the doorway. </p><p>‘Oh he’s easy to track. He’s everywhere. The guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. It still doesn’t help us get an angle on any of his plans, though.’ Fury told them. </p><p>‘Is he still going after launch codes?’ Tony asked, throwing a dart at the target. </p><p>‘Yes, he is. But he’s not making any headway.’ Fury said to Tony. </p><p>‘I cracked the Pentagon’s firewall in high school on a dare.’ Tony told him. He made the superbot so it didn’t make much sense it couldn’t get access codes. </p><p>‘Well, I contacted our friends at Nexus about that.’ Fury said. </p><p>Steve looked over. ‘Nexus?’ </p><p>‘It’s the world Internet hub in Oslo. Every byte of data flows through there.’ Banner answered him. ‘Fastest access on Earth.’</p><p>‘So what’d they say?’ Barton asked. </p><p>‘He’s fixated on the missiles. But the codes are constantly being changed.’ Fury explained. </p><p>‘By whom?’ Tony asked as a dart flew past his face and into the bullseye. He looked over at Barton who just shrugged. </p><p>‘Parties unknown.’ Nick said. </p><p>‘Do we have an ally?’ Nat asked from her spot on the table. </p><p>‘Ultrons got an enemy. That’s not the same thing.’ Fury told her. ‘Still, I’d pay money to know who it is.’</p><p>‘I might need to visit Oslo.’ Tony said looking into the kitchen. ‘Find our unknown.’ </p><p>‘Well, this is good times, Boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you’d have more than that.’ Nat told Fury truthfully. </p><p>‘I do. I have you. Back in the day I had eyes everywhere. Ears, everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are, back on Earth, with nothing more than our wit and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard.’ Fury said, giving a nice speech. </p><p>‘Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk.’ Nat said, perking an eyebrow. </p><p>‘You know what Romanoff.’ He said, giving her a face back. </p><p>‘So what does he want?’ Fury said carrying on with his speech. </p><p>‘To become better.’ Steve spoke. ‘Better than us. He keeps building bodies.’ </p><p>‘Person bodies.’ Tony said. ‘The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, we’re outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it.’ </p><p>‘When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed.’ Nat told them, very much speaking her opinion but also the truth. </p><p>‘They don’t need to be protected. They need to evolve.’ Banner said looking at the painting of a butterfly that Lila made. ‘Ultron’s going to evolve.’</p><p>‘How?’ Fury asked.</p><p>‘Has anyone been in touch with Dr. Cho?’ </p><p>                                    ———-</p><p>The team got their suits on and powered up the jet. Tony was going to Nexus to find what he could. The rest of the team was splitting up. </p><p>‘I’ll take Natasha and Clint.’ Steve said putting the vibrating shield on his back. </p><p>‘All right, strictly recon. I’ll hit the Nexus. I’ll join you as soon as I can.’ Tony said, fixing his watch. </p><p>‘If Ultron’s really building a body…’ </p><p>‘He’ll be more powerful than any of us.’ Tony finished for him. ‘Maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot.’ </p><p>‘You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me.’ Steve said.</p><p>Fury passed them while putting his jacket on. ‘I’ll drop Banner off at the tower. You mind if I borrow Ms.Hill?’ </p><p>‘She’s all yours. Apparently.’ Tony said and Steve questioned the old man. ‘What are you gonna do?’ </p><p>‘I don’t know something dramatic, I hope.’ </p><p>That’s how the team split up and Tony shot off to another part of the world to find answers. </p><p>Nexus was all circuit boards and computers. It was a giant maze of technology. In the middle was a single, standard computer. There were a few workers close to him. Two of them were fangirling over him and the other just seemed curious to what he was doing and how he was doing it. </p><p>‘A hacker who’s faster than Ultron? He could be anywhere, and as this is the center of everything, I’m just a guy looking for a needle in the world's biggest haystack.’</p><p>‘How do you find it?’ The young worker asked. </p><p>‘It’s pretty simple. You bring a magnet….I’m decrypting Nuclear Codes and you don’t want me too. Come and get it.’ </p><p>                              ——————-</p><p>Barton arrived back at the tower with the body of the Android. They had gotten a report on Romanoff a few hours earlier that she had been taken. Tony walked into the room as Barton was jumping off the cradle. </p><p>‘Anything on Nat?’ Bruce asked.</p><p>‘I haven’t heard. But she’s alive or Ultron would be rubbing our faces in it.’ Tony told him.</p><p>‘This is sealed tight, Barton said looking at the metal box. </p><p>‘We’re gonna need to access the program, break it down from within.’ Bruce told them. </p><p>Tony turned to Barton. ‘Any chance Natasha might leave you a message outside the internet? Old- school spy stuff?’</p><p>‘There’s some nets I can cast.’ Barton replied, already making his way downstairs. ‘‘Yeah, I’ll find her.’ </p><p>‘I can work on tissue degeneration if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted.’ Bruce told him, getting started on denaturing the Android.</p><p>Tony rubbed the back of his head. ‘Yeah, about that.’ </p><p>Bruce gave him a look. ‘No.’ </p><p>‘You have to trust me.’ </p><p>‘Kind of don’t.’</p><p>‘Our ally, protecting the military’s nuclear codes, I found him.’ Tony flicked up a projection of Jarvis’ system.</p><p>‘Hello Dr. Banner.’ the AI said. </p><p>‘Ultron didn’t go after Jarvis because he was angry, He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do. So Jarvis went underground. Scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn’t even know he was in there until I pieced him together.’ Tony explained.</p><p>Banner scoffed. ‘So, you want me to help you out Jarvis into this thing?’ </p><p>‘No! Of course not.’ Tony objected. ‘I wanna help you out Jarvis into this thing. We’re out of my field here. You know bio-organics more than anyone.’ </p><p>‘And you just assume that Jarvis’s operational matrix can beat Ultrons?’ Bruce questioned. </p><p>‘Jarvis has been beating him from the inside without knowing it. This is the opportunity. We can create Ultron’s perfect self without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality. We have to.’ </p><p>‘I believe it’s worth a go.’ Jarvis spoke up. </p><p>Bruce shook his head. ‘I’m in a loop! I’m caught in a time loop. This is exactly where it all went wrong.’</p><p>Tony walked up to him. ‘I know. I know. I know what everyone’s gonna say. But they’re already saying it. We’re mad scientists. We’re monsters buddy. We’ve gotta own it. Makes a stand.’ Bruce shook his head but Tony continued. ‘It’s not a loop. It’s the end of the line.’ </p><p>That’s how Anthony talked Bruce into helping him create whatever came next. The Android and Jarvis mixed together in a scientific concoction. They would be powerful enough to stop Ultron. </p><p>Bruce worked on the body and Tony worked on getting the AI into the mind of the Android. ‘This framework is not compatible.’ Tony told him. </p><p>‘The genetic coding tower is at 97%. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes.’ Bruce said checking the plugs. </p><p>Cap stepped in right at that moment of their work and of course for some damn reason the Maximoff twins were behind him. ‘I’m gonna say this once.’ </p><p>‘How about none-ce?’ Tony spoke up. </p><p>‘Shut it down!’ Rogers yelled.</p><p>‘Nope, not gonna happen.’ Tony told him as he continued clicking away on the computer trying to finish the work.</p><p>‘You don’t know what you’re doing.’ Cap objected.</p><p>‘And you do? She’s not in your head?’ Banner questioned pointing at the girl. </p><p>‘I know you’re angry.’ The girl told him.</p><p>‘Oh, we’re way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade.’ Bruce said with all seriousness and a straight face.</p><p>‘Banner, after everything that’s happened…’ Steve said but Tony interrupted him. ‘It’s nothing compared to what’s coming!’ </p><p>‘You don’t know what’s in there!’ Wanda objected and Steve yelled at the same time. ‘This isn’t a game!’</p><p>In a flash of blue all around the lab, Pietro pulled the plugs. It stopped their work and the computers went blank. ‘No, no, you were saying.’ But as quickly as Pietro raced to unplug everything, he fell to the floor below. </p><p>‘I’m rerouting the upload.’ Tony said as he attempted to get back to work. Steve threw a shield around, damaging the screens. Tony called a gauntlet and blasted the Captain backwards. Next he had a chest and back piece attached to his body. </p><p>Steve jumped at him ready to fight, but Tony shot him and which ended up with them both colliding backwards. Tony fell through a pane of glass. He hopped back up and ran back into the fight, when Thor was there, standing on top of the cradle. </p><p>His hammer was up in the air and there was lightning all around crackling. He forced it into the cradle, causing it to over power at an alarming rate. </p><p>Out of nowhere the cradle was blasted open and everyone was pushed back by the wave of energy it released. </p><p>The velvet colored body stood up slowly looking around at each hero. When it focused, it stared at Thor before jumping at him. Thor pushed it through the glass and it soared into the living area that was still being fixed from Ultron's first mess. </p><p>The team cautiously made their way to the Android. It slowly calmed down and landed. It nodded its head at Thor. ‘I am sorry. That was odd. Thank you.’ </p><p>The red thing made itself a cape and relaxed a little bit more. </p><p>‘Thor. You helped create this?’ Steve asked.</p><p>‘I’ve had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that.’’ Thor explained himself and pointed at the yellow and golden glowing gem in the middle of Thor’s visions head. </p><p>‘What? The gem?’ Bruce asked.</p><p>‘It’s the mind stone. It’s one of the six infinity stones. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.’ Thor told the team.</p><p>‘Then why would you bring…’ Steve began to object and Thor interrupted him.‘Because Stark is right.’ </p><p>‘Oh, it’s definitely the end of times.’ Tony heard Bruce mutter. </p><p>‘The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron.’ Thor told them.</p><p>‘Not alone.’ Vision started. </p><p>‘Why does your vision sound like Jarvis?’ Steve questioned.</p><p>Tony answered him. ‘We reconfigured Jarvis’s matrix to create something new.’</p><p>‘I think I’ve had my fill of new.’ Steve said, obviously tired of the lies and secrets. </p><p>‘You think I’m a child of Ultron?’ The vision asked.</p><p>‘You’re not?’ Rogers questioned.</p><p>‘I’m not Ultron. I am not Jarvis. I am… I am.’ He looked at Bruce and Tony, because it was true. He was a mix of Tony, Bruce, Jarvis, Ultron, and the stone. He wasn’t just one, he was all. </p><p>‘I looked in your head and I saw annihilation.’ Wanda told the Android. </p><p>‘Look again.’ He said to her. </p><p>Barton walked in and scoffed at the teenager. ‘Her seal of approval means Jack to me.’ </p><p>‘Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself all came from the Mind Stone. And they’re nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side…’  Thor said and Cap interrupted him. ‘Is it?’ He questioned and turned to the vision ‘Are you? On our side?’</p><p>‘I don’t think it’s that simple.’ The vision stating the truth it knew.</p><p>‘Well, it better get simple real soon.’ Barton told him.</p><p>‘I am on the side of life.’ Vision told them. ‘Ultron isn’t. He will end it all.’</p><p>‘What’s he waiting for?’ Stark questioned him.</p><p>‘You.’ </p><p>‘Where?’ Banner asked.</p><p>‘Sokovia.’ Barton told them. ‘He’s got Nat there, too.’</p><p>Bruce started walking toward the Android. ‘If we’re wrong about you, if you’re the monster Ultron made you to be…’</p><p>‘What will you do?’ Vision asked and received no reply. ‘I don’t want to kill Ultron. He’s unique and he’s in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth. So, he must be destroyed. Every form he’s built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now.  And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a Monster. I don’t think I’d know if I were one. I’m not what you are, and not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go.’ And the Vision finished his speech and held the hammer out for Thor to take.</p><p>Everyone around the room looked confused. They didn’t know what to think and were dumbstruck. Thor was standing there not knowing what to do either. The heroes looked at each other for a moment before Thor took the hammer back and the Vision began to walk away. ‘Right.’ Thor said and walked up to Tony and patted him on the back. ‘Well done.’ </p><p>Cap looked at each of them. ‘Three minutes. Get what you need.’</p><p>Tony grabbed the suit and all it’s pieces to be loaded onto the jet. He pulled out Flash drives that had uploaded AI’s to them. He looked between all his choices before picking FRIDAY. And Irish voice came in and said ‘Good evening boss.’. He uploaded the schematic to his suit so she’d be ready for him. </p><p>He took out his favorite picture of Peter and Pepper. It was the two of them at the aquarium, when they were looking at the fish. When Tony snuck the picture when they weren’t looking. Peter was pointing at the fish describing them to Pepper who was kneeling beside him. </p><p>His favorite people had a reflection of the blue from the water on their faces. You could see the bright colors of the different species when you focused on it. None of that was Tony’s favorite part of the picture though. He absolutely adored Peppers smile as she watched the boy. He loved the wonder that filled Peter’s eyes and the smile that was spread across his face like butter. His brown unruly curls taking up part of the photo.</p><p>He was doing this for them and maybe when he was done he could take a break for a little while. Not be Iron Man and just focus on family. There would be no more needs for Hydra missions. No more getting called into work randomly. Just his favorite people and him. That’s all. </p><p>When he was done he could run up to Peter and give him the biggest hug. He’d kiss Pepper and she’d tell him he was a jerk for making her worry. Then Tony would take Peter down to the lab and they’d work for a while. Peter would talk about school and everything would be alright. When they were done in the lab they’d head upstairs to get some food and watch a movie with Pepper. The adults would let the 13 year old choose as per usual. That’s how it always went. Peter almost always chose a Star Wars movie too. </p><p>Pepper would lay on his left side against his chest and Peter would have his head his lap and Tony’s right arm would be going through the chestnut brown curls. </p><p>Everything would be right in the world. </p><p>But they had to finish the mission first. </p><p>‘No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier is left standing we’ve lost. There’s gonna be blood on the floor.’ Tony told Bruce and Steve. </p><p>‘I got no plans tomorrow night.’ Steve said.</p><p>‘I get first crack at the big guy. Iron Man’s the one he’s waiting for.’ Tony said.</p><p>Vision walked behind him. ‘That’s true. He hates you the most.’ </p><p>They all loaded into the Quinjet. They put their earpieces in and went to their spot on the ship. </p><p>Steve looked at them. ‘Ultron knows we’re coming. Odds are we’ll be riding into heavy fire. And that’s what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia.’ He looked at the twins. ‘They didn’t. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace. And that’s not gonna happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron’s been building, we find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us…. Ultron thinks we’re monsters. That we’re what’s wrong with the world. This isn’t just about beating him. It’s about whether he’s right.’ Tony and Steve made eye contact and nodded. </p><p>They weren’t the problem and maybe they couldn’t fix the world. But they could try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is shit again so I apologize. I gave 3 good chapters last weekend and then there’s this. </p><p>Also I’m super busy next week so idk if I’ll get another chapter out next weekend but I’ll do my best!!!</p><p>Sorry darlings, love you 3,000</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I’ll do better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>End of AOU. Beginning of something new ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM BACK </p><p>comments and kudos if you love me.</p><p>I love comments and they really help me to push forward</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13 years old, early 2015 </p><p>The team began to spread out and evacuate the city. Thor and Banner went to find Nat and the scepter. Tony began his search for Ultron. As soon as Friday got the robots location she told him. ‘Your man’s in the church boss. I think he’s waiting for you.’ </p><p>Tony flew to the middle of the city, the church that was dead center of it. He landed in the broken building and looked around for Ultron. ‘Come to confess your sins?’ The electronic voice asked him. </p><p>‘I don’t know how much time you got?’ Stark asked. </p><p>‘More than you.’ Ultron claimed and Tony heard him walking behind him so he turned around. Let him just say Ultron was way bigger than the last time he saw him. </p><p>‘Uhh, have you been juicing? Little vibranium cocktail? You’re looking- I don’t want to say puffy.’ </p><p>‘You’re stalling to protect the people.’</p><p>‘Well, that is the mission. Did you forget?’ </p><p>‘I’ve moved beyond your mission. I’m free.’ Ultron told him. In the center of the church rocks flew up as a vibranium machine spun out of the ground. ‘What? You think you were the only one stalling?’ </p><p> </p><p>Friday showed him an x-ray view of the vibranium that led through the ground. ‘There’s the rest of the vibranium. Function, still unclear.’ </p><p>‘This is how you end, Tony. This is peace in my time.’ Ultron claimed. Tony could hear screams and explosions begin in the distance. He flew off to help the team and figure out the rest as he went. </p><p>‘Friday, Vision?’ </p><p>‘Boss, it’s working, he's burning Ultron out of the net. He won’t escape through there.’ </p><p>There was a rumbling all around the city. The pavement was breaking. Clouds of dust released from the ground. The ground they were on began moving up, leaving the rest of the world below. </p><p>Buildings began to collapse, bridges broke, people fell. </p><p>‘Friday.’ </p><p>‘Sokovia is going for a ride.’ The AI said in a solemn voice. </p><p>‘Do you see the beauty of it?’ Ultron asked from above. Through all his little mini- me robots. ‘The inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword.’ Tony flew to get a better angle of the floating ground as Ultron continued. ‘And the earth will crack, with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal.’</p><p>Tony flew away from the flying ground, looking at the blue thrusters under it. ‘The vibranium core’s got a magnetic field. That’s what’s keeping the rock together.’ Friday told him. </p><p>‘If it drops?’ Tony asked. </p><p>‘Right now, the impact would kill thousands. Once it gets high enough? Global extinction.’</p><p>Stark began to fly back to help the fight. As he flew Friday told him where to help. ‘That building’s not clear. The 10th floor.’</p><p>Tony blasted through the apartment door to see a small family, hiding in the corner. He looked around for possible escape plans. Hi. Okay. Get in the tub.’ And he pointed to the small bathroom. </p><p>Just as the building collapsed, Tony flew the family through a window, carrying them in a bathtub. As he was flying them Friday alerted him of something flying toward Cap on the bridge nearby. Just as it flew into Steve it was too late for Tony to warn him. That didn’t stop him though. ‘Cap, you got incoming.’ </p><p>‘Incoming already came in.’ Steve choked out. ‘Stark, you worry about bringing the city down safely. The rest of us have one job. Tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off.’</p><p>Tony took the orders and went back to what he was doing. He didn’t know how easy it would be to actually bring the city down safely. Probably impossible, but there were other ways hopefully they could do it. </p><p>‘The anti-gravs are rigged to flip. Touch them, they’ll go full reverse thrust. The city’s not coming down slow.’ Friday said. </p><p>‘Spire is vibranium. If I get Thor to hit it…’ Tony drew on. </p><p>‘It will crack. That’s not enough. The impact would still be devastating.’ Friday told him. </p><p>‘Maybe if we can cap the other end. Keep the atomic action doubling back.’</p><p>‘That could vaporize the city. And everyone on it.’ Friday confirmed. </p><p>‘The next wave is going to hit any minute.’ Cap said through coms. ‘What do you got Stark?’ </p><p>‘Huh? Nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That’ll keep it from impacting the surface, if you guys can get clear.’  Tony told him.</p><p>‘I asked for a solution not for an escape plan.’ Steve said </p><p>‘Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We’re gonna have to make a choice.’ Tony told the team. </p><p>Just when they needed a savior too, Fury came in and did that dramatic thing he wanted. A helicarrier flew next to the city. The plan could work now. They would put the civilians on the boats and blow the rock. They would need to figure out their Ultron problem too. </p><p>When a few bogies started flying toward the helicarrier, Rhodey came out blasting them away all excitedly. ‘Now, this will be a good story.’ </p><p>‘Yup, if you live to tell it.’ Tony reminded him. </p><p>Rhodey scoffed. ‘You don’t think I can hold my own?’</p><p>‘We get through this, I will hold you own.’ Tony told him. </p><p>‘You just had to make it weird.’ </p><p>Tony flew away blasting away the robots, finally feeling that they might win this. </p><p>Pepper and Peter. Finish this for them. </p><p>‘I got it, create a heat seal. I could- I could supercharge them spire from below.’ </p><p>‘Running numbers.’ Friday said.</p><p>When one of the robot cronies took out one of the thrusters on the boat, Tony raced to get to it. He held it up and helped it fly into its dock on the ship. </p><p>‘With enough power, it could work.’ Friday said to Tony.</p><p>‘Thor I got a plan.’ </p><p>‘We’re out of time.’ Thor said. ‘They’re coming for the core.’</p><p>‘Rhodey, get the rest of the people on board that carrier. Avengers time to work for a living.’ Tony commanded. </p><p>Each hero made their way to the church, where the robots were trying to get to the key. Each one that came their way they broke or burnt or shot to pieces. Soon enough the only ones missing were Nat and Banner. </p><p>‘Romanoff. You and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini.’ Tony told her. </p><p>‘Relax, shellhead. Not all of us can fly.’ She said and she arrived just in time. ‘What the drill?’ She asked standing next to Tony. </p><p>He pointed to the key. ‘This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose.’ </p><p>The machine floated outside the church, looking down at them as if he was so powerful. </p><p>‘Is that the best you could do?’ Thor yelled. </p><p>More of the look-alikes crawled out from behind buildings and cars. There were so many, it was almost overwhelming. </p><p>Cap looked at Thor from the side. ‘You had to ask.’ </p><p>‘This is the best I can do.’ Ultron said. ‘This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?’ </p><p>‘Well, like the old man said.’ Tony said looking at Steve. ‘Together.’ </p><p>The bots came running at them, but none made it to the core. None would make it to the core with all of them there. They shot and destroyed each one. Tony and Vision got the ones that were airborne while the team got the ones that ran at them on the ground. </p><p>When Ultron realized they were beating him, he joined the fight. He attacked Vision and pushed him into the stone wall. Vision used the gem and it sent Ultron flying backwards into the dusty ground. </p><p>Thor used lightning and Tony used his repulsors while Vision continued using the gem. Eventually it became too much for Ultron and he crumpled slightly under the pressure. </p><p>They kept going as it weathered the vibranium. When Ultron stopped fighting the pressure and fell to the ground, they stopped. He groaned and stood up. ‘You know with the benefit of hindsight…’ Ultron said but he didn’t get a chance to finish because Banner came in and punched him away. </p><p>The beast turned to the some of the last of the robots and they began to run away. ‘They’ll try to leave the city.’ Thor told them. </p><p>‘We can’t let them. Not even one. Rhodey.’ </p><p>‘I’m on it.’ His best friend said. ‘Oh no, I didn’t say you could leave. War Machine coming at you.’ The man said trying to sound cool and stuff. </p><p>Tony flew off to try and finish this by blowing the rock. </p><p>‘Boss, power level are way below…’ Friday tried to say but Tony interrupted her. </p><p>‘Reroute everything. We get one shot at this.’</p><p>He used a laser and cut a whole in the metal in the bottom of the core. He looked up and he could see the tip of the vibranium core. ‘Thor I’m gonna need you back at the church.’ Tony ordered. </p><p>‘Is this the last of them?’ Thor asked. </p><p>‘Ya, everyone else is on the carrier.’ Cap said.</p><p>‘You know this works, we maybe don’t walk away.’ Tony told them.</p><p>‘Maybe not.’ Thor agreed. </p><p>Tony was working in the bottom of the rock, when it started to drop. He used his chest repulsor to start firing into the core. It caused energy waves to ripple throughout it. ‘Thor on my mark… Now!’ </p><p>It took no more than 2 seconds for the power to go through the city, breaking it apart to pieces. All some people ever knew was gone. </p><p>As the debris fell to the ground, Tony maneuvered to not get hit. The drill fell to the water. Soon Tony made his way back to the helicarrier where the team was. </p><p>                            ——————-</p><p>Banner took the Quinjet to Lord knows where </p><p>Barton would get to go home, back to his wife and kids. </p><p>Steve and Nat would train the...new recruits</p><p>Tony planned on going back to Pepper and Peter soon. They were back out and about now, Peter was back in school and safe. Pepper could go back to work. </p><p>The tower would stay as a backup location but Tony guessed it was time to get the compound up and going. The team would need somewhere to live and the tower wouldn’t be the greatest spot right now. It would go back to being a building mainly for Stark Industries. </p><p>It would also take time to relocate, but now was the best time. </p><p>                                —————</p><p>Tony walked through the elevator and looked over to see Pepper and Peter sitting on the couch. He called Pepper a few hours prior saying he was going to be back soon. They just stayed on their floor, because the floor that the whole team hung out on was still very much so, demolished. </p><p>When Tony got a closer look he could see Peter leaning heavily into Pepper’s side and his eyes were half lidded and he looked very tired. Pepper rubbed the boys back as they watched a movie on the TV. Tony didn’t see what it was and he didn’t care. </p><p>Pepper looked up at him as he walked closer but Peter made no move. His wife gave him a smile. Tony got close enough and sat down on the coffee table looking at his favorite pair. Peter still stared off into space and Pepper giggled lightly. </p><p>Tony smiled back at her and set his hand gently on Peter’s knee. The boy blinked a few times before turning to Pepper. She gave him a smile and nodded over to Tony still sitting on the coffee table. </p><p>Peter looked up at Tony with tired eyes and when he saw him he smiled big. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms lazily around Tony’s waist. Tony wrapped an arm around his back and put a hand on his head. </p><p>Peter had gotten used to Tony going on missions more. Especially with all the Hydra raids they did, along with attacks they had to deal with. That doesn’t mean he liked it, but he dealt with it. If Tony was gone for a long time Peter would spend a few days with Pepper until the man returned. </p><p>Tony swayed a little where they sat and kissed the top of Peter’s head with all his little curls. Peter leaned a good amount of his weight onto Tony. After a few moments Tony moved them back to the couch and Pepper began to lean on him as well. </p><p>Peter burrowed into his right side and his head was under the man's chin. Tony’s arm was wrapped securely around Peter’s back. Pepper was about the same on his left side but her head was on his shoulder. </p><p>‘Was it bad?’ Pepper asked, finally being able to get Tony’s true feelings on it. </p><p>He sat sighed and his grip on the two tightened. ‘We took a hit, Clint took it the worst. I barely knew the kid but… We’ll recover… His umm, his sister, is one of the new recruits. We’re having her move into the compound.’ </p><p>‘Ahhh, yes. It’s been a crazy past few days here. I’ve been getting all the paperwork and legal set up.’</p><p>Tony looked her in the eyes ‘I love and appreciate you so much you know that?’ </p><p>She kissed his lips lightly. ‘Ya I know.’ </p><p>They smiled at each other and Pepper put her head back on his shoulder. ‘After I get the compound sorted out, it’ll just be us. I’ll put the suit on a break for a while and only pull it out when needed. Cap and Nat can take care of it now, with who they’re recruiting. We won’t have to worry about last minute plan changes to randomly fly to Europe. We can plan a vacation to Europe though, or Hawaii or Africa or India. Anywhere or Everywhere.’ Tony told her. His muscles were finally relaxing after a long time. </p><p>‘Everywhere sounds great.’ Pepper told him. ‘We can pack everything up and go away during the summer. Peter can come with us .’ She fantasized. </p><p>As amazing as it would be to go away for the summer, duty calls. Pepper was the CEO of a company and she couldn’t afford to just go off the radar for 2 months. They couldn’t take Peter away from Ben and May, because they were his family too. Tony would still have to go on last minute missions. Not as much but he would still be needed. </p><p>‘Sounds great. Go to Hawaii first, get a tan for the rest of the summer. Maybe teach Peter how to surf. Then Africa.’ Tony planned it out. </p><p>‘Where in Africa?’ Pepper asked.</p><p>‘Wherever you want. Egypt, South Africa, Kenya, wherever.’ </p><p>‘Sounds fun, where next?’ </p><p>‘Probably Europe. Peter told me once he wants to see London. I want to take him to see Italy though. Take him where my mom took me when I was young. Eat carbonara until our stomachs hurt and then when we finally digest all the carbs, we eat gelato until we explode. If we have time I’ll take you to the vineyard that was near my mom’s childhood house. Have a great date night with the best wine imaginable.’</p><p>‘Sounds like a lot of food.’ Pepper told him.</p><p>‘It will be. We can also go hiking around the coast. See the cliff side cities. Go biking through Italy. Doesn’t that sound fun Pete?’ Tony asked. The only reply he got was a snore and Peter shifting where he layed. Tony chuckled. ‘Oh kiddo.’ </p><p>He adjusted Peter so he wasn’t laying on his side so much but so his head was in his lap. The boy snuggled his face into the man's stomach. Tony began running his fingers through Peter’s hair and massaging his scalp. Peter sighed into the touch and fell back into a fitful sleep. </p><p>Pepper ran her fingers over Tony’s mark on his left wrist. ‘He’s gotten better with you gone on missions you know?’</p><p>‘I know.’ Tony confirmed. </p><p>Pepper sighed. ‘He used to have nightmares and me or May or Ben would have to calm him down in the middle of the night.’ Tony looked at her. He didn’t know for sure how bad it was for them when he was gone. He barely ever even came home with a scratch but it didn’t mean he came home perfectly fine. ‘One time it was so bad, he had an asthma attack. I calmed him down but he was so worked up about you being gone, he threw up. We ended up having a sleepover in the living room.’ </p><p>They never talked about the aftermath of Tony leaving for a mission and Tony didn’t realize how bad it was. His kid had nightmares about his missions. Tony didn’t want to think about what Peter thought might happen because it scared him. </p><p>His boy, so pure and happy, was terrified when Tony left. Peter had felt so vulnerable when his soulmate left and the boy didn’t know how Pepper did it. How she stayed so composed. </p><p>(Pepper saw so much of Tony in Peter. They were both so compassionate and kind. Both so caring for those close to them but sarcastic and funny when needed. Pepper confided in the both of them, especially when Tony was gone. Pepper needed the both of them.) </p><p>‘I’m sorry I did that to you.’ Tony looked her in the eyes. ‘To both of you.’ </p><p>‘I know you are, but when you think about it’s the both of us moping around for a few days over the safety of the world.’ Pepper said with a smile and Tony chuckled. </p><p>He rubbed her arm and she laid her head back down. ‘While I’m on a break from Iron Man for a while. Just get in the suit for missions that are absolutely needed. Maybe work on a few specs while I’m out.’ Tony said with a sniff. </p><p>Pepper looked at him with knowing eyes. They both knew he was going to be back in the suit soon enough. He couldn’t take a break, it was like he said. He may not have the arc reactor in his chest anymore, but the suits were still a part of him. He would never be able to fully leave them behind. </p><p>They continued to sit there like a family. Peter was still asleep on Tony’s lap. The man kissed his wife’s head and leaned his back and took a breath. The first real deep breath he’s taken in a while. Sometimes he missed the days before the Avengers. </p><p>Days full of spontaneous trips to aquariums and museums. Full of ice cream and park trips. Filled with movie nights. Days when he didn’t have to worry about aliens and robots. Days when he only had to worry about idiot business rivals. </p><p>The time when he could hold his two favorite people close to his chest and knew he could keep them safe. Now he knew he would do whatever it takes but he couldn’t guarantee their lives and he hates that. </p><p>Maybe he could do whatever it takes though.</p><p>                                 —————-</p><p>Tony returned to the compound. It was the end of the first set of many moving weeks to come. The recruits were getting settled in and office spaces set up. It was also the first day of training which would be interesting for Steve and Nat and Tony was glad he didn’t have to deal with any of that. </p><p>Thor had been beamed up through the Bifrost leaving behind scorch and burn marks on the grass. A large mystical sigh showed up on the ground. ‘That man has no regard for lawn maintenance.’ Tony told Steve. ‘I’m gonna miss him though. And you’re gonna miss me. There’s gonna be a lot of manful tears.’ Tony pressed a button on his key fob summoning his car. </p><p>‘I will miss you, Tony.’ Steve told him.</p><p>‘Yeah? Well, it’s time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton’s book. Get Peter that dog, build Pepper a farm and hope nobody blows it up.’ </p><p>‘The simple life.’ </p><p>‘You’ll get there one day.’ </p><p>‘I don’t know. Family, stability, the guy who wanted all that went in the ice 75 years ago. I think someone else came out.’</p><p>Tony opened the door to his orange sports car. ‘You all right?’ </p><p>Steve nodded looking around. ‘I’m home.’ </p><p>Tony smirked at him before sliding into the driver's seat. It was time for him to go back to his. </p><p>He drove back down the gravel driveway to his home where his wife and kid would be waiting for him. </p><p>                              —————</p><p>One year later. </p><p>14 years old early 2016 </p><p> </p><p>It was the middle of February and of course the STEM school Peter went to decided winter was the perfect time to go on a field trip. Peter didn’t know how much they were going to be outside for it but he knew it wouldn't be much. </p><p>His alarm clock went off at 635 and he finally pressed stop after hitting snooze 3 times that morning. He groaned before running his fingers through his brown curls. He sat up and turned on his lamp. Peter stood up and stretched his arms out over his head. He opened his door and went into the bathroom. </p><p>He did his normal teenage routine that consisted of brushing his teeth and running fingers through his hair till they were tamed enough.</p><p>When Peter finished that part of starting his morning he walked back into his room as he heard his aunt and uncle moving around in the other parts of the apartment. </p><p>He pulled on a t-shirt and put a blue and green button up over it. Put on a pair of jeans and sneakers and grabbed a sweatshirt. </p><p>The 14 year old was packing up his book bag when he heard his aunt knock on the door. ‘Pete, you almost ready bud?’ </p><p>‘Ya May just a sec!’ He said as he shoved his history book into the backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He opened his white wooden door and walked out to the living space. Ben was drinking coffee and watching the morning news in his work uniform. May was making their breakfast in the kitchen. ‘Morning baby, your permission slip is on the table. Don’t forget it!’ </p><p>‘I won’t May, in fact I’ll put it in my bag right now.’ Peter said, putting down the bag and shoving and paper into his science folder to be turned into that teacher later in the day. He sat down in his spot at the table and Ben came over and sat down as well. </p><p>His aunt put their food in front of them and Ben handed her the mug of coffee he brought to the table for her. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips before sitting down. They began to eat in silence except for the news playing in the background. </p><p>Soon enough they finished their food and Ben rushed out the door to get to work. Peter helped May put the dishes in the dishwasher before hugging her and making his way to school. </p><p>He was on the subway and he looked at the meme Harley sent him the night before and then checked the epic skateboard fails link from YouTube that Ned sent him. As he watched it he saw a notification from his aunt that reminded him to turn the permission slip in. How could he forget, he was literally going to one of Tony’s business enemies work. </p><p>Oscorp. </p><p>                                 —————</p><p> </p><p>Peter walked off the bus and his head felt a little dizzy. His equilibrium was off and so he stumbled a bit. While he was walking to his locker Flash shouldered him which didn’t really help either. They had just gotten back to school from their field trip and May was going to be picking him up from school soon. </p><p>Ned walked up to his locker with a wave. ‘Hey Peter, what are you doing this weekend.’</p><p>Peter rested his head on his locker and sighed. He was trying to get his head to stop feeling like it was spinning because he was going to Tony’s tonight. </p><p>‘Pete, are you ok?’ </p><p>Peter squeezed his eyes shut before looking over to his friend. ‘Ya, I’m good. Sorry.’</p><p>‘It’s ok. So uhh, what are you doing this weekend?’ </p><p>‘I’m going over to Tony’s tonight but maybe I can come over tomorrow if that’s what you are asking.’ </p><p>Ned nodded. ‘Sounds good.’ His friend glanced at his phone. ‘Oh, my mom’s here. Hopefully see you tomorrow Pete!’ The boy said walking off toward the front doors of school. Peter gave a small smile and walked toward the side door May picked him up at to avoid traffic. </p><p>He pushed the door open and saw the Honda car in the street. He would jog over to it, but he didn’t have the energy. He walked slowly over to it and opened the door. His aunt greeted him with a ‘Hi baby, how your trip?’ </p><p>Peter rubbed his eyes. ‘It was uh-it was good. Saw some pretty cool labs, obviously not as cool as Stark Industries though.’ </p><p>May laughed. ‘Ya, I bet kiddo. Speaking of Stark, are you packed for Tony’s tonight?’</p><p>The 14 year old nodded his head and leaned it against the headrest. ‘Yeah, yeah I’m all good.’ </p><p>His aunt began to pull out of the parking next to the sidewalk. ‘That’s good, are you feeling ok, Pete? You don't look too hot.’ </p><p>‘Yeah I’m fine May, just a headache. I think I got a lil motion sick on the drive back.’ </p><p>They reached a stop sign and May put her hand on his forehead. ‘You feel a little warm, you sure you want to go to Tony’s?’ </p><p>If Peter was able to without getting sick he would’ve dramatically started to shake his head no but that wouldn’t work. ‘No no no, I’m good, promise.’ He rushed out to reassure her. </p><p>‘You sure?’</p><p>‘Ya I’m sure. I feel like I haven’t seen him in forever.’ Peter sighed. ‘I just really miss him.’ </p><p>‘Ya baby, I know. You can do whatever you want tonight though.’ </p><p>‘We will.’ </p><p>                               ————-</p><p>Peter was sprawled out on the couch sleeping while he waited for Tony to get off work. Pepper was on a trip so she wouldn’t be with them this weekend sadly but more boys time. </p><p>Light snores were coming out of the boys mouth while he attempted to sleep off whatever sickness he had. It wasn’t working very well. He dozed awake though when he felt something rubbing up and down his back. ‘Hey Pete, time to wake up bub.’ The calloused yet soft hand came up and rubbed a thumb over his cheek bone. Peter groaned, not wanting to open his eyes because he felt dizzy just laying down with his eyes closed. ‘Jeez, you’re burning up kiddo.’ </p><p>Peter let out a whine. His mouth slowly became wet with saliva and the boy knew what that meant. He hit Tony’s arm not having the energy to move. Tony held his hand trying to figure out what the boy needed, he soon found it out when Peter shot up and puked on the rug. </p><p>The boy gasped from the pain of moving and he sputtered as he gasped. Tony sat next to him as he threw up all over the floor. ‘It’s ok Pete, just let it out. I’m right here, just let it out. It’s ok bubba.’ Tony chanted the comforting words. </p><p>When he was done Peter collapsed against the back of the couch and tears began streaming down his face. He hurt all over and he was so tired. He also felt bad for Puking all over Tony’s nice rug. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.’ Peter told Tony as he sobbed. </p><p>Tony just pulled the boy into his chest and ran his fingers through the chestnut brown curls that he loved so much. ‘It’s ok bubs, I already have one of the cleaner bots coming to get rid of it. Just breathe.’ Tony exaggerated his breaths for the boy. Soon Peter began to comply and his breath evened out enough. ‘There you go, that’s it. Now we probably need to get you somewhere more comfortable.’</p><p>Tony scooped the boy into his arms and Peter whined a little in discomfort at the movement in his sickly state. Tony kissed his forehead wishing he could make it better for his kid. The man walked down the hallway and lightly kicked the door open to the boys room. </p><p>He laid the boy on the bed but only put his light sheet over him and let the comforter stay folded at the foot of the bed. He turned on the fan in the corner of the room and pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket. </p><p> </p><p>Tony: Hey, was Peter sick earlier?</p><p> </p><p>May: He said he had a headache but nothing else. He told me it was just from motion sickness too. <br/>Why?</p><p> </p><p>Tony: Well he just got sick but I got him situated in bed. <br/>He’s alright for right now so don’t worry.</p><p> </p><p>May: I’ll always worry. <br/>I should’ve pushed harder to make sure everything was alright. </p><p> </p><p>Tony: it’s alright <br/>I just wanted to make sure someone at least to knew he wasn’t feeling great<br/>Don’t need him being self explosive like me </p><p> </p><p>May: ya he told me he had a headache. </p><p> </p><p>Tony: ok thanks May, I’ll take care of him </p><p> </p><p>May: I know Tony, you always do.</p><p> </p><p>When Tony turned back to Peter he saw the boy sitting up, touching something on the top of his lip. Tony got closer and he saw the red dripping on Peter’s finger and lip. He grabbed a tissue off of the boys nightstand and immediately tilted his head back to stop the blood. He cupped the boy's head and held the tissue in place as Peter layed sick and limp against the back of the bed with his fever red cheeks. </p><p>The blood carried on and Tony looked at the rest of the boys face and that’s when he saw something even more concerning. He saw the red blood flowing lightly out of Peter’s ears. ‘Oh my lord, Peter?’</p><p>Peter’s eyes fluttered open. ‘Tony?’ and the boy crashed. His head fell forward onto Tony’s chest. </p><p>‘Friday, get help!’ Tony brushed his fingers through the boys hair and held his hand. ‘It’s alright Pete, we’re gonna get you help.’ As he held the teens hand he felt a bump on the bots wrist. He looked down at the red and swollen male and saw  2 dots close to each other. Just like a bite of some sort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly don’t know how I feel about the first half of this chapter but I like the second half a decent amount </p><p>You guys know I love comments so please give me some :) </p><p>Also I didn’t really know how to write the actual field trip plus I ain’t got time for that </p><p>So I’ve been super busy lately and I will try to stay more up to date with stuff but I’ve had school and family stuff going on so it’s been hard</p><p>Thank to everyone reading this story for being so supportive. I really appreciate all the love it’s getting </p><p>Let me know what you want to see in the future of this fic and I will try to make it fit! </p><p>Remember ladies and gent comments and kudos </p><p>(Ps I can’t believe we are almost to 2 years without Tony. Miss you Tones ✌️❤️ We love you 3,000)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sick to the bones, drenched in tears and blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sick Peter and some grieving</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments kudos and feedback are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14 years old early 2016 </p><p>Tony held the phone up to his ear as he paced the Medbay. </p><p>‘Ya I already called Ben and May. They’re gonna be here shortly. Cho is flying in from the compound to help.’</p><p>‘See, you have Helen on this Tony. He’ll be ok.’ Pepper told him through the call trying to calm him down. </p><p>Tony rubbed his forehead and tried to hold back the sad and frustrated tears. ‘But Pep, you didn’t see it. There was blood coming from his nose and his ears. It was so bad.’ Tony tried not to sob out the sentence. </p><p>Pepper could feel her husband's frustration and sadness through the way he spoke. ‘Ok, I’ll get a plane ride out. I’ll be there as soon as I can ok?’ </p><p>‘Ok Pep.’ </p><p>‘Ok?’ </p><p>‘Yeah.’ Tony said letting a single tear fall. </p><p>‘I love you, Tony. So much.’ </p><p>‘Ya I know, I love you too.’ </p><p>The call ended and Tony continued pacing back and forth down the hallway of the Medbay. They were running tests on an unconscious Peter in the room behind him. He didn’t wait too much longer after he ended the call with Pepper until a nurse came through the swaying doors. </p><p>He looked at her, holding his numb left hand. ‘How is he?’ </p><p>The women in scrubs sighed. ‘We’re running tests and we found something in his blood. We aren’t for sure what it is and we’ve never seen it before.’ Tony rubbed his forehead and tried not to panic. ‘We’re waiting for Dr.Cho to arrive before we carry on. For right now we have him hooked up to an IV and oxygen as a just in case.’ </p><p>‘Can I see him now?’ Tony asked, trying to say without stuttering and with confidence. </p><p>‘Yeah, of course. First door on the right.’ The nurse said and Tony breezed by her and went into the room. </p><p>Peter’s cheeks were flushed from his fever and just like the nurse said he had a nasal cannula under his nose and an IV that hooked him up to room temperature water. The nurses must have changed him because he was in a hospital gown now. </p><p>“I’ll have to bring him down pajamas, that won’t be comfortable for long.” Tony thought. </p><p>He pulled one of the hospital chairs up next to the bed and relaxed into it. He took Peter’s right hand and rubbed his thumb comfortingly over the boy's knuckles. ‘Don’t worry kiddo, we’ll get you fixed up. I’ll get you fixed up. I’m a mechanic. I fix things. That’s what I do right? Fix things.’ </p><p>Tony sighed and laid his back against the chair and just listened to the boy's breaths. He lightly dozed off and let his thoughts run away. That doesn’t mean they went to a great place. They ended up going into quite the opposite. </p><p>The thoughts went dark but Tony tried to change them. Like the one time he took Peter to Disneyland. That time they went to the park and Peter got so excited when a lady let him pet her dog. All the smiles he’s ever seen the boy have and how they were always ear to ear.  It wasn’t long before the boys dazed eyes fluttered open. </p><p>The baby browns opened and glanced lightly around the room. The boy's eyes brows furrowed and became tense. When Peter saw Tony his face relaxed and a feverish smile came across his face. </p><p>‘Hey Tony.’  Peter said rolling his head over, squinting at him while still laying flat on the bed. </p><p>Tony wanted to sob in relief. ‘Hey kiddo. How do you feel?’ </p><p>Peter’s eyebrows went back into a furrow. ‘Head hurts, legs hurt, arms hurt, dizzy, feel pukey.’ </p><p>‘I’m sorry, if I could take it away I would.’ </p><p>‘It’s ok.’ Peter murmured. ‘Where ‘m I?’ </p><p>Tony rubbed a hand up the boy's arm before answering. ‘You’re in the Medbay kiddo.’ </p><p>‘Mmm...why?’</p><p>Tony sniffed trying not get upset. ‘Because you got sick, uh really sick buddy.’ </p><p>‘Oh.’ Peter groaned and closed his eyes. ‘Don’t feel good, ‘Ony.’ </p><p>‘I know kiddo, I know. We’ll get you medicine as soon as Helen gets here, ok?’ </p><p>Peter gave a small nod and relaxed back into the pillows. Tony assumed he went back to sleep because his face relaxed slightly. He changed his mind when he heard the boy give out a light sob. </p><p>Tony hovered over the boy and brushed the boy's bangs out of his face. ‘Shhh, it’s ok bub. It’s ok. I’m here. Tony’s here.’ </p><p>‘It hurts everywhere.’ The boy cried tears streaming out of the side of his eyes and into his hair. Tony leaned down and kissed his head. He wanted to take the pain so badly but he couldn’t. He just hoped Cho would get there from the Compound faster. </p><p>The boy shuddered against Tony’s hands so he pulled the blankets up to his shoulders and tucked them around his shaking form. </p><p>The boy didn’t calm down and just let the tears of pain keep streaming. Tony continued to hush reassurances that the boy would be ok soon. </p><p>Helen quickly walked into the room with the tests in hand. Tony stood up and looked at her. Her face looked almost as confused as the nurses did when she told Tony the news. </p><p>‘What is it, Helen?’ </p><p>She scanned the papers again and pulled the computer up. It showed a visual of what was happening to Peter’s blood cells. They were regenerating twice the capacity they should be and the new were stronger than the old ones. </p><p>‘His body is making new cells quicker than it should be, Mr.Stark. Not only that, but they are different too.’ </p><p>‘What do you mean different?’ </p><p>‘It’s a lot similar to Dr.Banner’s cells. After he was exposed to the gamma radiation.’ </p><p>‘Wait a minute, Cho, are you telling me my kid is going to turn into a giant green rage monster?’</p><p>‘No different kind of radiation and it looks like a different type of mutation.’ </p><p>‘I guess that explains the nose and ear bleeds.’ </p><p>‘It does actually, his body is trying to get rid of the old and weaker blood.’ </p><p>‘If his body is actually stronger now, why is he in so much pain?’ </p><p>‘The mutation is causing his DNA to change so his body has to send out transmissions to the parts of his body that are changing. Now we know his blood cells are changing so that means all blood cells are changing. There could be change elsewhere happening too and we just don’t see it yet.’ </p><p>Tony smiled, ‘His body is changing?’ </p><p>‘Yes.’ </p><p>‘Puberty can be a bitch.’ </p><p>Helen laughed. ‘I assure you Mr.Stark, this is no puberty.’ </p><p>Tony looked back at the boy on the bed who was now asleep and finally at peace for a little bit. ‘Are there any meds we can give him?’ </p><p>‘I don’t know how his body would react to them, but we can try some.’ Helen assured him. </p><p>Tony nodded and went and sat back down by the boy. After a few minutes Helen came back and pushed a syringe full of some type of medicine into Peter’s IV. Tony doesn’t believe that it did much to relieve the boy's pain though, his eyebrows still furrowed and his closed eyes still managed to look restless.</p><p>Tony relaxed into the hospital chair only getting up to get coffee. Soon May and Ben showed up and May’s eyes looked down at her nephew in concern. She pulled up a seat on the opposite side of the bed as Tony and Ben followed her suite. They held hands and watched the sleeping boy. All eventually falling asleep after Tony told them what was happening. </p><p>The older soulmate realized that Peter wasn’t in any immediate danger as his condition was actually slowing beginning to improve. He tried to fight sleep as much as possible after May and Ben arrived an hour ago after both of their night shifts. They had fallen asleep after their long work hours. It was about 8 am and Pepper was supposed to be home soon as well. </p><p>Tony kept trying to fight the urge to close his eyes for a while, scared that if he wasn’t watching that Peter’s condition would go down instead of continuously improving. </p><p>He eventually let them slip closed as the hissing of the air that was entering Peter’s nose lulled him to sleep letting him know Peter was going to be ok. </p><p>                             ———————</p><p>Peter opened his eyes and harsh white light attacked his pupils. He squinted them closed again and slowly opened them, trying to adjust to the light. The smell of the room was sharp with antiseptic and cologne and a flowery perfume and dust from downstairs and motor oil from the lab and pavement being put down outside. </p><p>Peter took a deep breath, trying to tone down the overwhelming senses. It took a few more and eventually it calmed down slightly for him. He focused on one smell and that was the cologne of one is his favorite people on Earth. He looked over at the man that it was coming from and saw his eyes closed and his AC/DC shirt rumpled. </p><p>There were a few coffee cups on the side table and Peter knew for sure they were Tony’s because they couldn’t have been his and his aunt and uncle don’t drink coffee after night shifts so they had to be Tony’s. </p><p>Peter sighed and closed his eyes and rested it back against the pillow. He needed to get up and use the bathroom but he had a massive headache. </p><p>But his bladder was making him really uncomfortable so he would have to go. </p><p>He slowly sat up and every time a pang of pain came on he sat still and waited a few seconds for it to pass until he was fully standing up. He leaned up against the bed, doing his best not to wake up his sleeping parental figures. </p><p>He used the dresser and a chair to help him stay standing on the way to the Medbay room’s bathroom. He closed the door and locked it. (Stupid on the sick boys part) </p><p>He leaned up against the sink counter and looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were red but the rest of his face was pale. His hair was a crazy and slightly sweaty mess. What Peter did not expect was his shirt didn’t hang off his shoulders and arms as much. It was like he gained some muscle mass while being sick. </p><p>He didn’t think much of it as he really began to feel the need to pee. </p><p>The 14 year old wobbled over to the toilet and sat down on it, not feeling the strength To hold himself up. He did what he needed to and pulled the hospital pants back up along with his briefs. </p><p>He took a deep breath and used the counter to push himself back into a standing position. The world began to spin around him all crazy. He couldn’t see straight and all the bland colors of the bathroom got mixed together. He slowly turned himself around barely managing to continue to stand up, and slid down the cabinets. He leaned his back against them and closed his eyes, trying not to throw up. </p><p>He felt his mouth water and knew what that meant. </p><p>He drug himself to the toilet bowl and made it just in time for his empty stomach to empty itself even more. He closed his eyes and let small tears slip through the painful, muscle jerking motions. </p><p>                                —————</p><p>Tony’s eyes drifted open to see his favorite blue pair of eyes in front of him. She was shaking his shoulder and he didn’t even realize so he gave her a small smile. ‘Tony? Tony, where’s Peter?’ Pepper asked the tired man. </p><p>The man panicked slightly and woke up much faster and pointed to the hospital bed that he had yet to realize was vacant. ‘What do you mean? He’s right the-‘ He said looking at the bed and when he realized it was empty he hoped up from his uncomfortable chair. ‘Fri, where’s Peter?’ </p><p>‘Peter is in the bathroom and seems to be in light distress.’ </p><p>Tony ran over to the door and pushed against it realizing it was locked. He could hear the boy wrenching and throwing up on the other side of the door, making him want to break it down even more. ‘Fri! Unlock it, Now!’ </p><p>After a few seconds the door clicked and Tony slammed it open causing it to bang against the wall behind it. Pepper stood behind him looking panicked into the bathroom. May and Ben waking up from their naps to realize all the excitement. </p><p>Tony looked into the room to see Peter sitting in front of the trash can emptying his stomach even more. He had sweat dripping down his face. Tony kneeled behind the boy and rubbed a soothing motion up and down his back, trying to comfort as much as he could. </p><p>The boy sobbed at the pain of his abdominal muscle contracting trying to get rid of something that wasn’t even there. May kneeled next to the boy on the other side of Tony and ran her fingers through his hair. Pepper and Ben stood close by, ready to help when needed. </p><p>Tony looked to May. ‘We will need to get him back to bed as soon as he’s done.’ </p><p>May nodded and took a rag and washed the sweat off of Peter’s head.Soon the boy stopped throwing up and began to breathe deeply through his mouth and back in through his nose. </p><p>Tony kissed his head before standing up. Peter looked up at him and whined at the contact obviously wanting to be comforted again. </p><p>Tony chuckled, even during the situation they were in. ‘I know Bub, give me a minute.’ The man bent down and pulled Peter into his arms with one arm under his legs and the other behind his back. </p><p>Peter’s head leaned heavily onto Tony’s shoulder and the man wished they could stay like that forever. Tony dropped a kiss into the boy's head. ‘Please don’t go.’ Peter murmured tiredly. </p><p>‘I won’t kiddo, I’ll stay as long as you want me to.’ </p><p>Peter closed his eyes, exhausted from the trip to the bathroom. Tony laid him down on the bed and pulled the blankets back over him. May sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through the boy's hair to soothe him while Ben held his hand. </p><p>Pepper put her hand on Tony’s shoulder and led him out to the hallway. Tony nervously ran his fingers through his hair. When they got outside the room the billionaire took a deep breath and brought his wife in for a hug. ‘I love you Tony, but you smell.’ </p><p>Tony chuckled and pulled away. ‘I’m so glad you’re back.’ </p><p>‘I know hon.’</p><p>‘It was so bad when it was just us. He just looked so sick and I couldn’t do anything about that but I’m supposed to take care of him. He’s one of the parts of me but I don’t know how to fix a sick person. There’s so much Helen told me about that I don’t know what to do about and-‘</p><p>‘Tony, breathe.’ Tony complied to her and took a deep breath. ‘Peter is fine. He may be sick but he is alright. Ben, May, and myself are here. We will watch him while you go shower and eat.’ He began to object but she stopped him. ‘You need it.’ He nodded and pulled her in for a kiss and made his journey to the penthouse. </p><p>                                —————-</p><p>Tony stood in the shower feeling the water run over him and take all the grease and grime with it. He cleaned himself off and when he got out he wrapped a fluffy and warm towel around his waist. He shaved his face, cleaning up his goatee. </p><p>He put on a new pair of boxers along with sweatpants and an AC/DC shirt. He made his way to the kitchen and prepared a quick meal. Eating as fast as he could. He grabbed comfier clothes for Peter from his bedroom along with his favorite blanket in the penthouse also a MIT sweatshirt that belongs to Tony for extra comfort. </p><p>He rode the elevator back to the Medbay floor and he speed walked like a mom to the room that Peter was residing in. He looked at the boy still laying on the bed. He sat down the clothes and blankets and walked over to him. ‘Tony?’ Peter asked. </p><p>‘I’m here bub, I’m here.’ He said running his fingers through his hair. </p><p>‘You said you weren’t gonna leave.’ Peter told him with tears in his eyes. </p><p>‘I just had to clean up, you don’t want a smelly old man around do you?’ Tony asked and Peter let out a light laugh. ‘I also brought you down some much comfier clothes that you can change into when ready.’ </p><p>Peter nodded that he was ready and wanted to change and the moved the head of the bed up. May brought the clothes over and they monerved him out of the scratchy hospital clothes and pulled the t-shirt and pajama pants over his body. Pepper showed the boy the MIT sweatshirt and the boy's face became an excited one. </p><p>When he was comfy again in the clothes and the blanket pulled up to his shoulder, everyone relaxed back into their chairs. </p><p>‘How are you feeling now, kiddo?’ Ben asked.</p><p>‘Much better….can I have some jello?’ </p><p>                                   —————</p><p>A few days later. </p><p>Peter was looking in the mirror in his apartment in Queens. Not just his face but his body too. Like when the hell did he get ABS. And biceps and triceps and the whole deal. It was weird for a fact that he never worked out and they appeared overnight. He grabbed the toothpaste and tried not to think about it as he got ready for bed. When he squeezed the tube, toothpaste went everywhere. The sink on the mirror and the floor. He groaned as he grabbed a towel and began to wipe it up and threw it in the hamper. </p><p>When he finished brushing his teeth he went to his bedroom and attempted to open the drawer but his hand got stuck and it wouldn’t unstick. He pulled but it wouldn’t let up. Eventually he was able to get out but it took a few minutes. The thing is he didn’t just pull his hand,  he pulled the whole drawer out of the dresser and it fell to the ground and broke into pieces. The clothes falling out. Be backed up out of the room, slightly panicking about the strange occurrences. </p><p>First the toothpaste and now his drawer. He yanked the door open and the doorknob came off and was stuck in his hand. He panicked and dropped it to the floor. </p><p>He walked out into the living area trying to take a deep breath but it was all catching up to him. These things had been happening the past few days and he didn’t know how or why. </p><p>He ran her fingers through his hair and looked back at his room that was now a chaotic mess and the next thing he knew there was a hand on his shoulder. ‘Pete, you ok, kiddo?’ </p><p>Peter looked back at Ben and shook his head. ‘I need to go for a walk.’</p><p>‘Pete, It’s already 830, I don’t think that’s a good idea.’ </p><p>‘I just need to take a breather, I’ll be back soon.’ </p><p>‘Peter it’s late- I really don’t think this is a good id-‘ </p><p>‘Please Ben.’ Peter begged and the uncle could see the frustrated tears in his eyes. </p><p>‘Ok, don’t be gone too long.’ </p><p>Peter nodded and walked out the door. He was 14 he could handle himself. He walked to school by himself each day. He wouldn’t stray too far from the apartment because he didn’t trust himself to do that. May and Ben trusted him too, he would be fine. </p><p>So he walked </p><p>He walked as his mind raced even faster </p><p>All the weird things </p><p>Trying to put in place when they happened and why </p><p>Nothing really made sense except for the spider </p><p>The Oscorp spider </p><p>The literal rival of his soulmate’s radioactive spider</p><p>That bit him</p><p>Being in the Medbay </p><p>Sick </p><p>Puking </p><p>Tony </p><p>Pepper </p><p>May </p><p>Ben </p><p>Ben </p><p>Ben probably went into his room to see the mess. They are gonna be so mad at him when he gets home. He’s a freak now for one and for two he made a mess in their apartment. He broke the door knob. </p><p>He didn’t deserve to live with them. They deserved a happy life without him. </p><p>He kept walking. </p><p>Until he came across a park</p><p>Not any park </p><p>The park that he and Tony hung out at the first time they spent a day together. He walked over to the swings and sat down in it. Wishing he could be little again. He’s never thought that except now. He always wanted to be older. He could make a suit like Tony’s and help him out on missions. Make sure he didn’t get hurt or anything. </p><p>He didn’t deserve Tony either. Tony promised to protect him from anything and everything. Tony put away the suit for him. To Make him happy even if it brought himself peace. So ya he didn’t deserve Tony. </p><p>He felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled it out to see Mays contact come up. He turned the buzzing off and sat the phone in his lap. </p><p>They would be happier without him. </p><p>A freak like him </p><p>He changed, physically and didn’t know how to control it. </p><p>He felt buzzing in his lap again and saw Ben’s number come up. He let it ring and didn’t answer it. When the contact left the screen he saw the time. 937.</p><p>He’s been gone about an hour. Of course they would call. He was their responsibility. He didn’t call or text them back though. He sat there. He didn’t know what he was going to do as he looked down at his hands. He traced over them and his fingerprints were more distinct. </p><p>He took a deep breath as he felt all his senses come in. He could hear horns honking for miles and it smelt terrible. It smelt like asphalt and burnt food. It was attacking his brain like a bunch of tiny pickaxes. </p><p>His phone let off a small buzz this time and he looked down at it. It was Tony’s number that messaged him.</p><p>“Call your aunt and uncle kiddie, they’re worried. I’m worried too. I’m here to talk if you need it. Please call them.” </p><p>He couldn’t though. </p><p>He couldn’t burden them with this. </p><p>He stood up from the swing, and felt his pocket. He was getting kind of hungry. It had been a few hours since he last ate. He found a few bucks in his pocket along with some change. 4.27 cents. </p><p>He made his way over Delmars and walked in. </p><p>The man gave him a soft smile. ‘Peter Parker, what are you doing here kid, it’s 10 at night.’ </p><p>‘I need to get out. I would ask for a number 5 with pickles like always but I don’t have 5 bucks.’ </p><p>‘It’s alright Pete, this ones on the house.’ </p><p>‘You don’t have to do that.’</p><p>‘It’s alright kid.’ The man started making his sandwich ‘You need to call your aunt and uncle Peter.’</p><p>‘They told you?’ </p><p>‘They said if I see you to tell you to call them and tell them I saw you. I can tell they’re worried Peter.’</p><p>‘Somethings happening and I’m trying to figure it out, I don’t need to worry them with this.’ </p><p>‘They are already worried kid.’ </p><p>Peter nodded at the man as he handed him the sandwich. ‘Thank you Mr.Delmar.’ </p><p>‘No problem.’ </p><p>The 14 year old made his way out of the store and began walking down the street. Engrossed in his food and trying not to think. </p><p> </p><p>When he heard a gunshot. </p><p>                                 —————</p><p> </p><p>Lord there was so much blood, so much. </p><p>It was all happening too fast. Ben put his hands over Peter’s that were pressing down on the wound. </p><p>‘Please Ben, don’t leave, please don’t leave.’ </p><p>Peter had tears streaking down his face. Ben looked at him. ‘It’s gonna be ok Pete. You’re gonna have Tony and May and Pepper. They’ll take care of you.’ </p><p>Peter nodded ‘but who will make dinner, May can’t cook. Who will watch Star Wars and go to my science fairs in a police uniform.’ </p><p>‘It’ll be ok, I’ll see your parents again.’</p><p>Peter let a sob out as the man went lax and his eyes went vacant. </p><p>‘HELP! HELP! Please we’re down here! No Ben! Don’t leave!’ Peter was left screaming like that until he heard the sirens. But even when he heard them his yells didn’t die out, he kept going until someone was pulling hiss away from body. </p><p>They sat him in the passenger door of a police car and wrapped a shock blanket around his shoulders. A female police officer was trying to comfort him. But he could hear them trying to restart his uncle's heart. When they finally declared his time of death, he focused on the women in front of him. </p><p>‘How did you know him, honey?’ She asked.</p><p>‘He is-uh-was my uncle.’ She nodded before he continued. ‘You have to call my aunt. They were uh- soulmates. She could probably feel it.’ Peter said without even realizing it. ‘She already lost her platonic please, I have to know she’s ok, please.’ The boy practically begged her. </p><p>More tears streamed down his face. ‘We will honey, but we have to go to the hospital first.’ </p><p>Peter nodded and relaxed into the seat. The women went to the driver's seat and they pulled away from the scene. The ambulance wasn’t far behind them. </p><p>                              ——————</p><p>Peter watched the copper color flow down the drain in a swirl. He scrubbed his hands until they were bright red. He could still feel the sticky red. How it coated his hands. </p><p>He wanted it off and he wanted it off now. It wouldn’t leave. He kept scrubbing and scrubbing and scrubbing. </p><p>It wouldn’t leave </p><p>Why wouldn’t it leave</p><p>He got more soap but nothing could remove the feeling. </p><p>Ben was dead </p><p>And it was Peter’s fault. </p><p>He kept scrubbing </p><p>Under his nails </p><p>Around his knuckles </p><p>Trying to get rid of it. </p><p>He didn’t stop until someone turned off the water. </p><p>He looked up and Tony was right there staring back at him. </p><p> </p><p>Peter jumped into his arms and Tony wrapped secure hands around him. They swayed as Peter sobbed. </p><p>‘She hates me, she hates me.’ Peter told him. </p><p>‘Who hates you bubba?’ </p><p>‘May, she has to, she has to hate me.’ </p><p>‘She doesn’t hate you Pete. Why would you think that?’ </p><p>‘Because her other soulmate is dead because of me.’ </p><p>‘No, Peter.’</p><p>‘Yes he is, he wouldn’t be dead if I hadn’t left the apartment.’ Peter said as his tears soaked Tony’s shirt. </p><p>‘No, Peter I know you’re going through something right now. It’s my fault I should have talked to you.’</p><p>‘You know what’s happening to me?’ Peter asked, looking him in the eye. </p><p>‘Yeah, I do and I’m so so sorry.’ </p><p>‘Please help me. I don’t know what’s happening. I’m sticking to things and I accidentally made toothpaste explode everywhere and everything is too much.’</p><p>‘Shhh, Pete. It’s ok, we’ll figure it out. We always do.’ Peter nodded and tried to calm down his tears but it wasn’t working. ‘It’s ok bug, let it all out. I’ve got you.’ Tony said, kissing Peter’s head. He let him cry as much as he needed. </p><p>When the 14 year old had calmed down enough he pulled away from Tony slightly. ‘Why’d it have to be him? Why couldn’t it have been some other person. Why Ben?’ </p><p>‘I don’t know bub, I really don’t. If I did I would tell you.‘Tony sighed ‘How about we go see May?’ </p><p>Peter hesitated but nodded. </p><p>Tony guided him out of the hospital bathroom and to the waiting room May and Pepper were in. Pepper was hugging May as she sobbed. Tony walked Peter up to them and when the aunt realized her nephew was there she let go of the women and grasped her nephew tight. </p><p>‘I’m sorry May, I’m so sorry.’ </p><p>‘It’s ok baby, we’ll be ok.’ May said, trying to fight her grief. </p><p>Tony and Pepper wouldn’t let them go through this alone.</p><p>                                 ————-</p><p>They had a small funeral with Peter, May, Pepper, Tony, Rhodey, Happy, a few officers that worked with Ben, a few of May’s coworkers, and neighbors who came to show support. Mr.Delmar came as well. </p><p>They were going to mainly live in the tower for a little while. Too much of Ben showed in the apartment and they weren’t ready for that yet. Pepper and Tony wanted to make sure they ate and took care of themselves as well. </p><p>Harley called and told Peter how sorry he was for him and they talked for a little bit. Tony was thankful for the kid helping Peter. May distracted herself by doing work from home for right now. </p><p>It all worked out. </p><p>                                ————-</p><p>Peter sat on his bed tracing over where the spider bite used to be. The past few weeks Tony has been helping him get a grip on his powers. They tested to see what he could and couldn’t do. Went to the gym and lifted. Tony helped him learn to control them. </p><p>He needed it. </p><p>Without Tony helping him he would be so lost right now and maybe that’s why they were soulmates. </p><p>It was slowly reaching the end of the school year and summer was coming. Crime rates would go up since kids wouldn’t be in school and people would be taking some time off. </p><p>The city needed someone to take care of them. Peter could save normal people like Ben from muggers and thieves. Maybe Tony would realize how good he was doing and he could take care of him on missions. </p><p>He would do better. </p><p>Perfect time for New York to meet Spider-Man</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys like this chapter! I don’t know whether to hate it or love it</p><p>I’m sorry if you didn’t like it, I hope you did tho</p><p>Please give me comments on what you would like to see in the future. </p><p>Love y’all 3,000</p><p>(I literally loved tfaws show so much. If you would like to fan about it, please lmk how you felt about it. I love hearing other theories and opinions!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. What are we fighting for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beginning of civil war</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment and kudos. </p><p>I’m so sorry this chapter is so so shitty. I know a lot of you were looking forward to Civil war but this ain’t that good so I apologize. I’m hoping I can do better on the next chapter for everybody.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14 years old , mid 2016 </p><p>Peter swung through the city when he heard a scream. He made his way towards the alley that it came from. He had been spiderman for about 2 months. He was turning 15 soon too. Most of the time he threw on the homemade suit. When he went on patrol he went for a few hours at a time. School would also be starting again soon, so he’d have to make a routine. </p><p>When he arrived at the alley, there was a lady being pushed up against the wall with a knife to abdomen and a guys hand over her mouth trying to keep her quiet. She was sobbing and there were tears rolling down her face. Every time a cry came out of her mouth the man pushed her harder against the wall. He was yelling at her about something with a new boyfriend and how he wasn’t good enough for her. </p><p>He swung in and kicked the guy farther into the alley and away from the girl. Peter could now see the man’s eye bags and red eyes. He looked insane. ‘Hey asshat, I may be new at this but treating a woman without respect is wrong.’</p><p>‘This has nothing to do with you, you prick!’ The man yelled accusingly at Peter holding the knife up toward him. </p><p>‘I am not a prick.’ Peter turned to the girl who still looked like she wanted to cry. ‘The man is such a douche.’ Peter says sensing the guy come at him. He moved out of the way just in time and he collided into the wall and Peter webbed his hand that held the weapon to the brick. </p><p>As he realized he was stuck to the wall, he looked at Peter with fury and tried to tug himself away, but the webbing wouldn’t budge. When he put his other hand up to the web to try and tear it off, Peter webbed that hand to the alley wall as well, leaving the man stuck. </p><p>Peter walked up the women and she backed up a step so the 14 year old put his hands up showing he meant no harm. ‘Are you alright, miss?’</p><p>The blonde girl nodded before asking. ‘Are you Spider-dude? Off YouTube?’ </p><p>‘Yeah, I go by Spider-Man but you can call me Spidey if it’s easier.’She nodded and wiped some of the still damp tears off of her face. ‘Would you like me to stay until the cops show up?’ </p><p>‘That’d be great.’ She said pulled at the sleeve of her sweater. </p><p>‘Ok… May I ask your name?’</p><p>‘Oh-uhh yeah it’s Andrea.’</p><p>‘Well Andrea,’ Peter said sitting down on the edge of the sidewalk. ‘It’s totally ok, If you don’t want to tell me, but what’s this guy hassling you for?’</p><p>‘Just some stupid ex I broke it off with because he was controlling. Point proven.’ Andrea said brushing hair behind her ear. </p><p>‘Yeah, men are stupid. I should know I am one.’ Peter told her trying to cheer her up. They could hear the sirens getting closer but Peter stayed by her until the car was right next to them. Then he swung off after Andrea said her goodbye. </p><p>He swung back to his apartment and climbed right over the entrance to his bedroom. He pulled the window open and up before crawling in and dropping down on his bed. He pulled off the red boots and threw them on the ground before looking up and seeing someone at his desk. </p><p>Peter jumped back before realizing who it was. ‘I promise this isn’t what it looks like.’ He said putting his hands up as if he was surrendering. </p><p>‘You are so lucky your aunt isn’t home, or else you would be in deep shit.’ </p><p>‘Why are you here?’</p><p>‘Well, when I realized my kid wasn’t at the tower 30 minutes after he usually got there and hadn’t texted me, I knew something was up.’ Tony said.</p><p>‘Today isn’t a tower day. May is still on her shift.’</p><p>‘I’m talking about 2 weeks ago Pete.’</p><p>Peter sighed knowligly. ‘How did you find out?’</p><p>‘We did research over what happened to you, Kiddo. Super strength, sticking to walls, quick reflexes. Makes sense because it all lines up. Plus the timeline. That night you came back to the tower with a black eye, but I knew with your new healing abilities it would have been gone if it was from school. Truth is you’re terrible at keeping secrets, bub.’ </p><p>Peter sighed, unzipping the red vest and throwing it on the floor as well. Leaving him in the red joggers and blue sweatshirt. A tear slipped down his face. ‘I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you, I really did.’ </p><p>Tony walked over and sat on the bed beside him and patted his back. ‘Let’s get you in the shower, I’ll text May and say you’re coming over to the tower tonight. We haven’t had a night to ourselves yet this week. How’s that sound?’ Tony asked. Peter nodded gazing at the ground before meeting Tony’s eyes and giving him a watery smile. ‘We’ll talk about this later ok? I’ll pack your stuff, do you have any weekend homework?’ </p><p>Peter shook his head and Tony ruffled his hood hair from the mask and kissed the 14 year olds temple. He left the boys room so he could take a shower and he waited in the living room, doing some last remote coding for a surprise for later from his phone. </p><p>When the boy finished cleaning the sweat and grime from his body he walked out to his room, with his towel wrapped around his waist. He threw on a pair of regular sweatpants and a shirt along with some sneakers. </p><p>He made sure his suit was hidden away in his attic with all of its pieces. He tied the rope around it so it would have an easy drop when he needed it next and walked out of his room. </p><p>Peter made his way out to the living room and saw his soulmate sitting on the couch. ‘I assumed May said it was ok?’ </p><p>Tony nodded ‘Ya, she gave the all clear.’</p><p>They locked up the apartment after turning off all the lights and made their way to Tony’s car that was parked in front of the building. </p><p>Peter sat in the front and looked out the window thinking about what he was going to say but nothing came to mind. He couldn’t tell if Tony was mad or not and it would be much harder to explain to the man if he was grumpy.</p><p>Peter spoke up but at the same time Tony started to say something but Tony nodded for him to go ahead and speak. ‘I was going to tell you, I promise I was planning on telling you.’ </p><p>‘Then why didn’t you?’ </p><p>Peter sighed and fidgeted with his hands. ‘ I wanted you to see what I was doing before I told you, so you wouldn’t stop me.’ The boy whispered. </p><p>Tony’s hands tensed against the steering wheel. ‘Oh, bub. The only reason I would stop you is because it’s dangerous. It always will be, but I won’t always be able to fully stop you.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry.’ </p><p>‘I know kiddo… Want to explain to me why you started running around in pajamas stopping muggings and thieves?’ </p><p>‘Because of Ben.’ Peter said letting a tear inevitably slip. ‘And because maybe eventually you’d let me watch your back on missions.’ </p><p>Tony looked at him as they drove down the busy street of New York. ‘I’m sorry about Ben bug, and I’m proud you’re trying to stop that from happening to anyone else. Now the you helping me on missions, that’s different Pete.’ </p><p>‘Maybe it is, but I can help. I have these powers, I’m strong like Cap and I have the web shooters that I made and-‘</p><p>‘The what?’ Tony interrupted.</p><p>‘Web shooters. I made them and they work great.’</p><p>‘Ya I know kid, I just didn’t know that’s what you called them.’ Tony said with a smile. </p><p>‘It’s not funny.’ </p><p>‘It’s a lil funny.’ Tony told him and Peter gave him a look but the smile didn’t leave his face. ‘Carry on with your reasoning.’ </p><p>‘I’m as strong as Cap and I even have different powers that aren’t just super strength. I can do stuff Tony.’</p><p>‘I understand that, but you are a kid, my kid.’</p><p>‘A kid that has stopped muggings on a daily basis for the past month.’ </p><p>‘Did you not hear the part about you being my kid?’ Tony sighed. ‘I’ll think about it ok? But I have something to show you in the lab.’ </p><p>Peter nodded as Tony put the car in park and they walked over to the elevator that was in the parking garage. Tony pressed the button that led to the floor his lab was in and leaned agansit the railing in the elevator as Peter laid his head on Tony’s shoulder tiredly. Tony wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. </p><p>When the lift dinged telling them they were at the correct floor Tony unwrapped his arm from around the boy and began walking down the hall. He opened the door for his kid and Peter dropped his bag next to the entrance. </p><p>Tony led him to a showcase that had a closing over it. ‘If you’re going to have to be safe with it, and be stylish.’ He tapped a few buttons on his watch and the showcase opened up to reveal a fancy suit. </p><p>It was high tech with spider webs rippling throughout the suit and it had a black spider emblem in the middle of it, just like his homemade suit. It had the same color scheme of red and blue. </p><p>It was perfect all things considered. </p><p>Peter looked back at Tony with an amazed face and Tony smiled at him. ‘What are you doing? Try it on.’ The older ushered the younger. </p><p> </p><p>Peter came back in the suit and he was looking down and around the design of it, with the mask in his hand. </p><p>‘Put the mask on, kiddie. I have to make sure everything is working.’ </p><p>Peter slipped the fabric over his head and immediately his headache that he didn’t realize he had from overstimulation stopped. All the tension from his head was relieved. The sounds calmed down from hearing and sight and smell. He could focus more on one thing and it was wonderful. </p><p>‘It’s amazing Tony, thank you.’ </p><p>‘Anything for you kiddo.’ </p><p>                                 —————-</p><p>14 years old but almost 15, August 2016</p><p>Tony was finishing up his speech to the college students of MIT and waving to the crowd as he just revealed he would pay for their projects. ‘Go break some eggs.’ </p><p>They applauded him as he walked off stage, he was thinking he needed to get home soon but the school wouldn’t leave him alone so easily so he’d have to make an excuse. ‘Bathroom is this way, right?’ </p><p>The tech guy nodded and Tony walked back stage. He passed the bathroom and stood next to the elevator where another women was also standing. </p><p>‘That was nice, what you did for those young people.’ She told him. </p><p>‘Ah, they deserve it. Plus it helps with my conscience.’</p><p>‘They say there’s a correlation between generosity and guilt. But if you’ve got the money… break as many eggs as you like. Right?’ </p><p>Tony perked an eyebrow at the older women. He pressed the elevator button. ‘Are you going up?’ </p><p>‘I’m right where I want to be.’ She started pulling something out and Stark panicked and grabbed her wrist. </p><p>‘Oh, sorry.’ He said, pulling back. ‘Occupational Hazard.’ </p><p>‘I work for the state department. Human Resources. I know it’s boring, but it enabled me to raise a son. I’m very proud of what he grew up to be.’ She pushed a picture against his chest roughly and he grabbed it from her hand and looked at it. ‘His name is Charlie Spencer. You murdered him. In Sokovia. Not that that matters to you. You think you fight for us? You just fight for yourself. Who is going to Avenge my son, Stark? He’s dead and I blame you.’</p><p>She walked away and Tony looked at the picture. The boy looked no older than 20 which meant he was only 6 years older than Peter. </p><p>Peter could be dead. </p><p>And it would be his fault. </p><p>                                    ————-</p><p>Tony had to confirm to a panicked Peter that he wasn’t in Lagos and that he was perfectly fine. </p><p>Physically anyway. </p><p>If he had some dark thoughts recently he wouldn’t tell the boy about those, but somehow the boy would probably find out eventually. He somehow always did. </p><p>Tony also got a call from the Secretary of State about a set of laws put in place for enhanced individuals and the Avengers specifically. The government felt it was especially needed after Lagos, since it was an out of country mission that did damage to the public. </p><p>They needed rules. Boundaries. They couldn’t keep hurting people without a second thought and thinking that just because they finished a mission doesn’t mean it went great. They needed supervision by higher up people. </p><p>When Tony realized the damage he was doing to people with his weapons he shut them down. </p><p>When he realized the damage he was doing to people as they were semi reckless on these missions, he puts up rules and shut down the recklessness. </p><p>Now he just had to propose it to the team. Which Secretary Ross said he would explain to the Avengers. </p><p>‘Perspective.’ Ross said. ‘The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives, but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who prefer the word vigilante.’</p><p>‘What word would you use Mr. Secretary?’ Nat asked. </p><p>‘How about “dangerous”?’ He stated quite harshly. ‘What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders, and inflict their will wherever they choose,  And who frankly seems unconcerned about what they leave behind.’</p><p>Ross stood to the side and a map came up. It zoomed into Manhattan and it showed the aliens they fought and Banner as Hulk destroying some buildings as they took down the beasts. </p><p>Next it showed DC when Cap was taking down SHIELD and Hydra. The helicarriers in the sky and the burning scallion building. The explosions on the ships as they crashed into the water and the damage it did to the people around it. </p><p>Now it showed Sokovia. The flying city. The debris falling from the sky. Buildings crashing to the ground. </p><p>Lagos. The corner of the hospital that was on fire. Patients being rushed out and firefighters going in. Sirens in the background. The bodies of the unfortunate souls. </p><p>Tony saw Wanda turn around when she saw the damage and Steve must have too because he told Ross to turn it off. </p><p>‘For the past 4 years, you’ve operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That’s an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution.’ Ross said, grabbing a book from his assistant. ‘The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead they’ll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel only when and if that panel deems it necessary.’ </p><p>‘The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we’ve done that.’ Steve said. </p><p>‘Tell me, Captain, do you know where Dr.Banner and Thor are right now?’ Ross asked to prove a point. ‘If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes you’d bet there’d be consequences. Compromise, Reassurance. That’s how the world works. Believe me this is the middle ground.’</p><p>Rhodey placed a hand on the book. ‘So, there are contingencies.’</p><p>‘Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the accords.’ Ross confirmed and Steve looked back at Tony questioningly. ‘Talk it over the Secretary told them.’ </p><p> </p><p>                                 —————</p><p>‘117 countries want to sign this Sam, 117. And you’d just like no, it’s cool.’ Rhodey said. </p><p>‘How long are you gonna play both sides?’ Sam argued. </p><p>Vision spoke up before the banter could continue luckily. ‘I have an equation. In the eight years since Mr.Stark announced himself as Iron Man the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. During the same period, the number of world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate.’ The Android told the team. </p><p>‘Are you saying it’s our fault?’ Steve asked. </p><p>‘I’m saying there may be a casualty. Our very strength invites challenge and challenge incites conflict, conflict breeds catastrophe.’ Vision said so wise. ‘Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand.’ </p><p>‘Boom.’ Rhodey said looking at Sam. </p><p>Tony kept his hand over his face just listening to the conversation. ‘Tony.’ Nat said and pulled the hand away to look at her. ‘You are being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal.’ </p><p>‘It’s because he already made up his mind.’ Steve pointed out. </p><p>‘Oh, you know me so well.’ Tony stood up from the love seat. ‘Actually I’m nursing an electromagnetic headache. That’s what’s going on, Cap. It’s just pain.’ He said walking over to the coffee maker in the kitchen. ‘It’s discomfort. Who’s putting coffee grounds in the garbage disposal? What am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?’ He placed his phone in the bowl of fruit and tapped the screen so it projected into the air. ‘Oh, that’s Charles Spencer by the way.’</p><p>‘He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn’t want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. Didn’t go to Paris or Amsterdam, sound fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where. Sokovia.’ Tony rambled. </p><p>‘He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. We won’t know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass.’ He took another swig of his coffee. ‘There’s no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes, I’m game. If we can’t accept limitations, we’re no better than the bad guys.’</p><p>‘Tony, when someone dies on your watch, you don’t give up.’ Steve told him sincerely. </p><p>‘Who said we’re giving up?’ Tony questioned. </p><p>‘We are if we aren’t taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame.’ Steve said </p><p>Rhodey was the next to speak up. ‘Sorry, Steve. That’s dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we’re talking about. It’s not the World Security Council. It’s not SHIELD. It's not Hydra.’ </p><p>‘No, but it’s run by people with agendas and agendas change.’ Steve told them. </p><p>‘That’s good. That’s why I’m here. That’s why when I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing.’ Tony argued with him. </p><p>‘Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don’t want to go? What if it there is somewhere we need to go and they don’t let us? We may not be perfect but the safest hands are still our own.’ Steve said, looking at the whole team. </p><p>‘If we don’t do this now, it’s going to be done to us later. That’s the fact, that won’t be pretty.’ Tony told them. </p><p>‘You’re saying they’ll come for me.’ Wanda said. </p><p>‘We’ll protect you.’ Vision told her. </p><p>Nat spoke next. ‘Maybe Tony’s right. If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off-‘</p><p>Sam interrupted her. ‘Aren’t you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?’</p><p>She continued. ‘I’m just reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back.’</p><p>Tony looked at her. ‘Focus up. I’m sorry. Did I just mishear you… or did you agree with me?’ </p><p>‘Ohh, I want to take it back now.’ She told him, shaking her head.</p><p>‘No, you can’t retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Case closed. I win.’ Tony said. </p><p>No one realized Steve was looking at his phone, but he glanced at a message and got up and left. Leaving the rest of the team staring in confusion. </p><p>                                  —————-</p><p>Tony among Rhodey and Vision signed the Accords. Nat was working on it along with Wanda. Steve had left to go to Peggy Carter’s funeral. Nat was going to go to Vienna for the ratification. </p><p>Everything seemed to be going fine except that Steve insisted he didn’t sign it. Everything was fine until someone placed a bomb next to the building filled with government officials. </p><p>They found out who it was pretty quickly. </p><p>James Buchanan Barnes. </p><p>One of Steve’s old friends. </p><p>Who was made the Winter Soldier by Hydra. </p><p>Supposedly he wasn’t anymore.</p><p>Some people weren’t so sure. </p><p>Tony flew to Berlin and met Nat there. They were supposed to obtain Barnes in his apartment in the city Bucharest of Romania.</p><p>Everything was slowly going to shit because Steve and Sam ended up in car chase after fighting a SWAT team that was trying to take Barnes in. The King of Wakanda showed up in Black Panther suit and in the same car chase. </p><p>Steve, Sam, the King, and Barnes were all brought in to Berlin. Barnes was put in a special cell for evaluation. The King, Steve and Sam were put in an office area where their friends and the CIA could keep an eye on them. </p><p>Tony walked into the conference room that Steve was in. ‘Hey, you want to see something cool? I pulled something from dad’s archives. Felt timely.’ He said holding up the little box. ‘FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941. Provided support to the allies when they needed it most.’</p><p>‘Some would say it brought our country closer to war.’ Steve told him. </p><p>‘See, if not for these you wouldn’t be here. I’m trying to… What do you call it? That’s an olive branch.’ Tony sat down at one of the chairs around the table. ‘That’s what you call it?’</p><p>‘Is Pepper here? I didn’t see her.’</p><p>‘No she’s on a work trip, with the Stark Relief Foundation.’  Tony told him with a little bit of tone. ‘I’m scared I’m gonna lose her. I thought the accords could split the difference. In her defense I’m a handful. Yet, dad was a pain in the ass, but mom always seemed to make it work.’ </p><p>‘I’m glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single.’ </p><p>‘Oh really? You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Only about a thousand times. Lord, I hated you.’</p><p>‘I don’t mean to make things difficult.’</p><p>‘I know because you’re a very polite person.’</p><p>‘If I see a situation pointed south, I can’t ignore it. I wish I could.’ </p><p>‘No you don’t.’ Tony told him.</p><p>‘No I don’t.’ Steve confirmed. ‘Sometimes…’</p><p>‘Sometimes I want to punch you and your perfect teeth. But I don’t want to see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far, nothing has happened that can’t be undone, If you sign. We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-center instead of a Wakandan prison.’ </p><p>Steve picked up one of the pens from the box and held it in his hand. ‘I’m not saying it’s impossible but there would have to be safeguards.’</p><p>‘Sure. Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I’d file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated-‘</p><p>‘Wanda, what about Wanda?’ Steve asked. </p><p>‘She’s fine. She’s confined to the compound, currently. Vision’s keeping her company.’ </p><p>‘Oh, God, Tony. Every time I think you see things the right way-‘ </p><p>‘100 acres with a lap pool. It’s got a screening room. There are worse ways to protect people.’</p><p>‘Protection? Is that how you see this? This is protection? It’s internment, Tony.’</p><p>‘She’s not a US citizen.’ </p><p>‘Oh, come on, Tony.’ </p><p>‘They don’t grant visas to weapons of mass destruction.’ </p><p>‘She’s a kid!’ </p><p>‘Give me a break! I’m doing what has to be done. To stave off something worse.’</p><p>‘You keep telling yourself that.’ Steve put down the pen. ‘Hate to break up the set.’ </p><p>Steve walked out of the conference room, leaving Tony behind. </p><p> </p><p>                                —————-</p><p> </p><p>Things had once again escalated very quickly. Barnes escaped along with Steve and Sam. He wished he didn’t have to use wording like escaped for his friends like they were prisoners or refugees. </p><p>Sharon Carter also snuck their weaponry out of the CIA facility which led to her fleeing the country. </p><p>Everything went to shit very fast and Ross only gave him 36 hours to bring them in before they do it not so peacefully. </p><p>Tony knew they would try to flee the country, but they wouldn’t be able to use any Air Force bases or anything so his next guess was a regular airport. It would be easy to hijack a plane or helicopter. </p><p>They were seriously understaffed. </p><p>Luckily Nat was easily able to talk the King into helping them obtain the group and Rhodey and Vision would help too. It still wasn’t enough. </p><p>Tony knew a guy. </p><p>                              ——————</p><p>They began to evacuate the airport, not needing any civilian casualties right now. </p><p>When Tony saw Steve begin to run to a chopper he shot a taser at it, shutting it down. He flew in, landing a few yards away from Steve with Rhodey following for assistance. ‘Wow, it’s so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don’t you think that’s weird?’ Tony asked turning to Rhodey. </p><p>‘Definitely weird.’</p><p>‘Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he’s behind all of this.’ Steve attempted to reason with him.</p><p>T’Challa came in and looked at Steve. ‘Captain.’ </p><p>‘Your highness.’ Steve replied. </p><p>‘Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?’ Tony asked, not wanting to fight his friend and hoping it was a last resort. </p><p>‘You’re after the wrong guy.’ Steve said.</p><p>‘Your judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday.’</p><p>‘And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can’t let the doctor get to them first, Tony, I can’t.’ Steve told them. </p><p>Nat came up behind the super soldier and he was now semi surrounded. ‘Steve, you know what’s about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one.’</p><p>‘All right, I’ve run out of patience. UNDEROOS!’ </p><p>Tony could hear Peter groan embarrassedly through the coms but the boy still flipped in and webbed Captains shield into his hand, webbed the hands together and landed nearly perfectly. </p><p>‘Nice job, Kid.’ Tony told him feeling a swell of pride grow in his chest. </p><p>‘Thanks. I could have stuck the landing a little better, but thanks Mr.Stark.’ </p><p>‘We don’t need to start a conversation.’ Tony said, knowing the boy was probably internally freaking out because it was his first mission with Tony. </p><p>‘Ok. Cap. Captain. Big fan. Spider-Man. Hey everyone.’ Peter rambled in his awkward teenage way. </p><p>‘You’ve been busy.’ Steve said. </p><p>‘And you’ve been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. Rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn’t want to leave. A safe place. I’m trying to keep- I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.’</p><p>‘You did that when you signed.’ Steve said. </p><p>‘Alright we’re done. You’re gonna turn Barnes over, you’re gonna come with us now! Because it’s us. Or a squad of J-SOC guys that have no compunction of being impolite. Come on.’ Tony practically begged. </p><p>Suddenly Steve put his hands up and an arrow soared through the webbing that wrapped Steve’s hands. ‘All right, Lang.’ Steve said. </p><p>Peter spoke up. ‘Hey guys, something-‘ the boy didn’t get to finish when he was being kicked in the face. </p><p>‘Whoa, what the hell was that?’ Rhodey questioned. </p><p>The man that completely changed sizes handed Steve his shield. </p><p>Tony looked over at one of the bays and could see Wanda and Clint running. ‘Oh, great. All right, there’s two on the parking deck. One of thems Maximoff, I’m going to grab her.’ Tony said flying that way. ‘Rhodey you want to take, Cap?’ </p><p>‘Got two in the terminal. Wilson and Barnes.’ Rhodey said and T’Challa began running toward the building. Steve threw a Shield at the arc reactor powering Rhodey’s suit. </p><p>‘Hey Mr.Stark what should I do?’ Peter had to feel a little overwhelmed and Tony felt bad that he let it get this far. He wanted to stop the fight here and now. And he didn’t wan Peter getting hurt. The safest place was keeping Peter out of the actual fights as much as possible, which would be impossible at this point.  It was his fault he shouldn’t have told Peter he needed help to begin with. </p><p>‘What we discussed, keep your distance. Web them up.’ Tony ordered. </p><p>Tony could hear the boy swing toward the terminal  building Wilson and Barnes were in. Peter was strong. He could take them and Tony knew that. He just wished He didn’t have to. ‘Okay, copy that.’ The boy said. </p><p>Tony fired missiles at the ground a few yards in front of Clint and Wanda as they ran across the ground of the airport. He could see the older man cover the teenage girl. ‘Wanda, I think you hurt Visions feelings.’</p><p>‘You locked me in my room.’ Wanda told him. </p><p>‘Okay, first, that’s an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you. Hey Clint, I see retirement doesn’t suit you.’ Tony said to them. ‘You got tired of shooting golf?’</p><p>‘Played 18, shot 18. Just can’t seem to miss.’ Barton said, firing close to the man but not hitting him. Tony shot the arrow with his repulsor and it exploded in the air. </p><p>‘Guess there is a first time for everything.’ Tony told him. </p><p>‘Made you look.’ The archer replied. </p><p>And the next thing you know there were cars flying down on him with red magic surrounding them. The metal crashed him into the ground. Tony tried to fire at them but it didn’t help. Dodging them didn’t work either. </p><p>Next thing he knew, he was on the concrete with multiple of the vehicles over him. ‘Multiple contusions detected.’ Friday stated in her electronic voice. </p><p>‘Yeah, I detected that too.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again I’m so sorry this chapter sucks. I’m really am. I’m hoping to get more Pepper content in at some point but i don’t really know when. Our baby is growing up so fast in this story though and I’m kind of sad. </p><p>Also as many school years come to a close I hope everybody is doing well. Make sure to study hard for finals and take mental breaks when needed. If you needed a sign to continue studying for something, this is that sign so please obey it. Take breaks drink so water and get back to that school. It’s important. Also writers if you are stressed take a break. Do soemthing you enjoy that will help your mind relax. </p><p>I hope everyone has great start to summer within the next month or so!</p><p>Please comments and kudos </p><p>Last apology for how shitty this chapter is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>